Order Through Chaos: The Hundredth Seal
by Medigo
Summary: Decades into the 21st century, the world of dueling is still as prevalent and enjoyed as the day it began. But a new plague has risen, through mans desire and sin; The Numbers. Cards capable of changing life forever. One duelist is caught between the dangers these Numbers unleash and those that hunt them for their own gain.
1. Cipher 001: A Good Day

**Cipher 001: A Good Day**

_One night, when not even the astronomers would expect it, a piece of the sky fell. And the town below was none the wiser. It had come without the brilliance or noise, as nothing more than a streak of light across the night. Few would witness it at this hour, and even fewer would not see it as a trick played on their eyes. But still, there was one, one individual who knew something had actually just taken place. Through the window of his room he saw how close by it landed and how quickly it did so. What he did not know was if its landing had caused any damage or injury. And so he decided to investigate. There was no time to call the authorities, they probably would not even believe him. But he did believe his own eyes. It was more than a curiosity, he had to see this. He had to know what this was. So he left his apartment, ran the quiet and desolate streets. 'It' had crashed somewhere south of the river, he was already across one of the bridges. He could feel he was getting closer, the air got heavy and grew less dark. Though nothing showed yet, no sign of impact or activity. Nothing._

_Just when he figured he had taken the wrong course, a flash of light appeared on his left. "It was there?" He felt the heavy air moving, back towards the river. He returned there as well, and stopped as he reached the bridge. The force however came from the east, from another bridge. "Who..is that?" From that distance he could make out a speck, a shape. Whether it was just one or many persons, he could not say. But someone was there. And even though it was a normal sight by itself, the force that followed that shape was not natural. He kept staring at them as the stranger started walking. He never felt safe enough to do anything else, as if the other knew he was here, looking right back at him. Still, he could not avert his eyes. Not until another piercing light shone across the sky, after which came sounds of a fierce wind. The awful force was gone now, and so was the shadow. If he had gone anywhere, it was back in town. He did not see the shape again, not for a long time._

"So you did see it, Azar?"

One weekend later, a curious student had come to ask the witness about that incident. "I did. But I found nothing." He finally replied. "Nothing?" Repeated the enthusiastic redhead who stood just a few inches away from Azars desk. "Nothing. Whatever it was, it did not leave any mark. The town is still the same." Of all the students at school, he lived closest to the supposed impact zone. This made the curious types flock to him. "Nothing at all?" But he would end up disappointed; Azar did not consider it necessary to tell him about the mysterious figure he spotted that night. "You should know better than to encourage his delusions, Azar." A scolding voice interjected. "Did you even see this thing yourself, Shin?" The owner of that voice was an irritated blonde sitting at the front of the class; Natasha. Also known as the school directors daughter. "Well..no.." Shin had to admit dejectedly. "There you go. You're just being paranoid." She scoffed. "It's not paranoia, Natasha! Azar saw it! Others saw it as well, its all over the internet!" He replied insistently. "They say it could not have been a simple meteorite or shooting star, something secret or super-cool fell down! There are too many witnesses for it to be a minor thing! I bet the government is trying to cover it up!"

"Pff. He shouldn't even be out that late." Natasha snapped to a new subject. "I shouldn't?" Azar did not understand what she was referring to. "You haven't heard about all those late night attacks? An increasing amount of people have been found injured by unknown attackers, in cities close by here. Some even were rendered comatose." She sighed. "I knew I should have dad make it a schoolwide announcement, and put a curfew on every student." Natasha happened to be the daughter of this schools principal, so usually her words had a lot of power there. "I have heard it was the doing of monsters." Shin abruptly proclaimed. "What." Natasha said flatly. While some other classmates in the background started to snicker. "Monsters?" Azar was giving him the same look by now. "Yeah, like giant insects or underwater snakes. That's what I heard. No human could have hurt people like that." In return, Natasha expressed her annoyance with a sigh. "Shin. You either spend too much time playing games or with the other no-lives on the net. Take your pick."

"Game?" Shin shrugged off the remark. "Oh that's right! There's gonna be another local tournament." He turned back to Azar. "You should join in, you were pretty good at it." Shin could see Azar did not catch his meaning entirely. "You know, card dueling?" So he clarified himself. "Dueling? People still do that?" It was a well known card game that he spoke of. One of the most popular in these parts. He did 'duel' in the past, and it had been fun while also profitable. "That was a long time ago." He was not sure if he would be so good at it now. "Oh don't worry about that. Not much has changed. What with you always doing well on exams. I am sure you wont have any problems adapting to the new banlists, new archetypes the whole extra deck thing." Shin went down a long list, until he came to a simple resolution. "I can always hook you up with the best cards if you need them. Update your game so to speak." He smiled. "No, but thank you. I can manage it on my own." Azar said as politely as he could. "But it does sound interesting.."

What he really meant was that the game was as good as any other thing to kill the time. Even counting his weekend job he wanted more to occupy himself with, to keep his mind active. In part it was because he wanted to stop lingering on a feeling in the back of his mind. The dread of that night, as quick as it passed, was still strongly rooted in his memories. And one day.. that feeling became physical again. _"It's come back!" _It was on the next weekend, as the sun set, that he experienced that unmistakable pressure once more. _"Do they not feel it?" _This time the town streets were populated with people, shopping and conversing as if nothing was going on. Was this because only he had felt it once before? _"I must know.."_. Azar moved towards the source, to where the air was heaviest. He reached the south edge of the town, back to the river and the bridges. _"This is where it first appeared!" _This time he knew which bridge to cross. And once again there were shapes on the bridge. Only one was no longer standing.

"Ggh." A man lay on the floor, moaning and motionless. Looming over him stood another. "Who are you? How did you find us?" He, a young kid with a tattoo on his hand, was quick to notice the new arrival. "Why did you do this?" Azar returned the question. The man on the floor did not look injured, yet he was clearly in pain. "What happened here?" This lanky looking person could never have overpowered the older man on the floor in a straight fight. "It was his fault." The boy answered with no hint of remorse. "He came after me first, came after something that was mine! I would not let him have it!" He said clenching his fists. "I showed him I was stronger. He was so weak, he could not even finish the duel!" He closed in on the other person. "Wait. I think you have done enough!" While Azar did not understand why this had happened, he knew that it was wrong to go after a guy who could not even move anymore. So he placed himself in between the two. "What would you know!? Get.." The boy's eyes darted downwards. "You!? You are one of them!"

"What?" Azar saw him gesture frantically at his pocket, where Azar kept his cards. "You are a duelist too!" The kid activated a device strapped to his wrist, a sleek tablet computer which unfolded itself. _"A D-Pad?"_ This kid had the latest equipment in dueldisk technology, a pad that visualized the cards, taking 2D images to the third dimension. The other guy had been wearing one too. "You want it as well. I wont let you!" The boy claimed with a maddening glint in his eye. "It? I do not know what you are talking about!" Azar replied. "Liar. You came here for a reason, you could not just have stumbled upon us!" He inserted a pack of cards in the D-pad, which began shuffling them. "It is too late to deny it now. You can not run. Or will you leave this man to his fate?" He calmed down a little and started smirking. "If you don't duel me. I will.." But before he continued Azar took out his own deck. "Okay." And he picked up the unconscious mans dueldisk as well. "I will not let you hurt more people. I will duel you." He knew how the D-pad worked generally, so he could insert his deck and set his lifepoints.

Azars LP: 8000 Opponents LP: 8000

"Good. That is how it should be...I will begin!" The opponent started their duel by taking three of his six cards. "I set a card in my monster zone and two cards in my spell/trap zone!" The cards virtual representations materialized just above the bridge floor. _"Holograms.." _Azar had seen this system before, and he felt something was off. "Are you going to make a move or what?" The boy asked impatiently as he ended his turn. "Tsk." Azar looked at his hand and chose one card he could normal summon. "My turn, I summon this monster." Before him appeared an Alexandrite Dragon, a winged dragon(4/2000/100) with scales of crystal. "Just a nilla monster?" It was also a monster with no special abilities. "What kind of duelist are you?" He snorted. Azar was not in the mood to answer. "It attacks." Alexandrite struck the opponents defending monster. "Fool." Which turned out to be a mistake. What was flipped face-up was the Jar Turtle(4/200/2100). _"His defense is higher?" _Alexandrite could not penetrate its vase-shaped shell. "Do you always attack without thinking?" Because the dragons offense was weaker than the Turtle's defense, Azar lost lifepoints equal to the difference. . "..I end my turn." This attack failed, and he had no other cards to play at the moment.

Azars LP: 7900

"Weaklings should just get out of my way." The other duelist activated one of his face-down traps at this point. "Jar of Greed. I can draw a card!" The trap allowed him to get a card from his deck. "Now, look at my monster use an actual ability!" At the same time Jar Turtle's shell produced a card. "Jar Turtle doubles the number of cards I draw when I play 'Jar of Greed'." So he drew twice before his draw phase even began. "Heh. And now I will show you, what is mine!" He seemed pleased with his new cards. "I normal summon Don Turtle!" Another turtle(3/1100/1200) appeared, one that hid in his shell. "When I normal summon Don Turtle, another can be special summoned from my hand." A second Don Turtle(3/1100/1200) joined the Turtle army. "I control two level 3 monsters now. Perfect!" He grinned and stacked the two cards on top of each other. "An XYZ-summon?" Azar had heard about this. "Exactly!" By 'overlaying' two monsters of equal level, a third monster of the same 'Rank' could be placed on top of them.

The two turtles became Materials for an 3rd rank XYZ-monster. They disappeared into a swirl of water. "Come out, my Numbers Monster!" A geyser burst upwards, and the steaming water shaped a new being. First it appeared a bizarre object. "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" The object transformed into a great blue serpent(3/2000/0). "What the?" Azar had never heard of a 'Numbered' monster before. "XYZ monsters gain effects by 'detaching their materials." The enemy explained as he removed one Don Turtle from underneath his XYZ monster. "Leviathan Dragon gains 500 attackpoints for each detachment!" The dragon(3/2500/0) powered up. "Then I activate my field spell, A Legendary Ocean!" The river below parted, revealing a sunken city that boosted all Water-type monsters in its domain by 200 points. Leviathan Dragon(2700/200) was one such creature. "And I equip my monster with a spell card, Impure Power." He paid 500 of his lifepoints for the spell and the dragon(3/3400/200) gained even more power. "This doubles a monsters gained attackpoints every turn! Now this is strength! Attack!" The Leviathan destroyed Alexandrite Dragon with a highpressure water burst. "What?" And to Azars utter amazement, he felt splashes from the blow. The water was real!

Azars LP: 6600 Opponents LP: 7500

_Impure Power, Equip Spell  
Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP to activate this effect; the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference between its original ATK and current ATK, _

_"That's not possible."_ Yet his wet clothes told him otherwise. There was nothing but a steaming puddle where his monster once stood. "Now do you see?" He laughed and ended his turn. "I do.." This was no normal duel and that was no normal monster. _"Could this be..the guy who attacked all those people Natasha and Shin mentioned?" _He had to stop this monster in any case. "Hold it! Before I end my turn." But the boy activated his second trap . "Abandoned Shell!" His Jar Turtle retreated into its shell, which started to glow. "I sacrifice a defending monster, to summon a new shield from my hand!" The shell became simpler in shape, as a smaller turtle(1/300/2000) was special summoned. "Testudo erat Numen. It prevents players from special summoning monsters with 1800 or more attackpoints." Azar flinched. "It does what?" He looked at his hand. He had several monsters in his hands which he now could no longer special summon. "I already summoned my strongest monster. How about you?" The kid laughed it up.

_Abandoned Shell, Normal Trap  
Tribute 1 defense-position monster you control. Special summon 1 monster from your hand, whose DEF is lower than the returned monster's DEF.  
That monster can not change its battle position._

_"What did I get myself into?"_ Azar was forced to defend, he placed a monster down and a trap card. _"And why am I the only one?"_ Azar started to question why nobody else had stumbled upon this scene yet. "Looking for a way out? Think again! Nobody will come to save you, and you can not run from this duel!" The kid said while starting his turn. "I can normal summon a level 5 monster without tributes, so I summon Numen Erat Testudo!" Another effect of the Legendary Ocean was used, it lowered the levels of all Water-monsters by 1 star. So now another turtle(4/2000/200) showed itself on one of the city's pillars. "The opposite of its little brother, this one seals all special summons of 1800 attackpoints and below!" Meaning now any special summon was forbidden. "And I am not done yet." Now he detached his Leviathans second Overlay material, and also gave it a second Impure powerboost, boosting it(3/5400/200) even further. "And to finish it." Finally he activated the spell, Stop Defense, to stop Azars facedown monster from defending itself. "As I said, nowhere to run..or hide." Divine Dragon Ragnarok(4/1500/1000), another powerless dragon, was flipped into attack position. Leviathan Dragon easily drowned the dragon as the battle phase began.

Azars LP: 2500 Opponents LP: 7000

"Is this really all you can do?" Also came an attack from Numen Erat, against Azar who no longer had any monsters to take hits for him. "Just quit now, and I will let you run, you weakling!"

Azars LP: 2500

The attack had knocked Azar to the floor, he lay directly besides the unconscious man. _"Ngh. So much power. I never thought..I can not beat that. Yet if I don't.." _But as he crawled back up, he noticed something. "!?" The mans eyes were open and his hand reached out to him. "What?" And as the hand touched his leg, for a brief moment all around him went dark. "What is this?" He saw nothing and only heard a garbled voice echoing into his mind. He could neither hear nor respond to it. And the moment passed as quickly as it came. "..." Wordlessly Azar got back up again and looked at his opponent. And continued the duel. "Trap card: Defenders Intersect. In this battle phase, the position of your defending monster is switched." His activated card forced the weaker Testudo Erat Numen into attack position. "Oh, back for more eh? Why even bother with a puny trap like that?" The kid just continued to laugh and ended his turn. "To prepare. Your monsters effect is now sealed." His card: Defenders Intersect also negated the targets effects.

Azar then entered his turn. He paused to look at the card he drew and then continued by normal summoning a tiny rabbit(4/300/100). "Rescue Rabbit. By banishing this monster I can special summon two normal monsters with the same name from my deck!" Azar explained as he removed the rescuers rabbit from the game. "So you at least had one good card. Heh." Rescue Rabbit was a powerful card indeed, Azar had been lucky to even find one. "I special summon these two!" Now he was allowed to summon two Gemknights from his deck. "Wait, those aren't.." Except they(4/1950/650) looked like they were corrupted by dark energy and black steel. "I call these, Evilswarm Heliotropes." He took these two new cards and overlayed them. "Now then, here is my Xyz-monster!." And he took a monster from his extra deck. "You can Xyz summon as well?" Azar called out an XYZ monster of the fourth rank. "Evilswarm Bahamut!" His XYZ monster was a large black dragon(4/2350/1350), which faced the Leviathan. "What the hell is.. "

For a moment the enemy showed concern. "But, that is not a Number! He can not even match my Leviathan!" The moment passed quickly. "I know this." Azar activated a spell. "Faustian Bargain! I tribute a monster you special summoned to special summon a Normal monster from my hand!" The kid cringed, this spell could take away his Number! "No!" However, the deal with the devil spell sacrificed Numen Erat Testudo, to bring out a second Alexandrite Dragon(4/2000/100). "!? But you could've.. Why did you use it on Testudo Erat?" He did not understand. "Because I did not want Testudo Erat." Azar smirked and discarded a card from his hand. "By sending a 'Swarm' monster from my hand to the grave, Bahamut can take control of your monster!" He discarded the card he had drawn this turn, another Evilswarm Heliotrope. "What! No!" And Bahamut used its dark magic to brainwash Leviathan Dragon. "No. It is mine! I am nothing without it!" He cried out as the Leviathan swam over to Azars side. "Yes, you are." Azar stated coldly. "Battle.." The attacks began. Number 17 blasted Numen Erat Testudo apart, Bahamut and Alexandrite attacked directly. "No. My power..my.." The boy's lifepoints were depleted all at once by black and white energy, and he collapsed.

Opponents LP: 0

"Now, you are mine.. seventeen."

(To be Continued in Cipher 002: Living the Dream)

**Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Alexandrite Dragon  
Divine Dragon Ragnarok  
Rescue Rabbit  
Evilswarm Heliotrope  
Evilswarm Bahamut

-  
Faustian Bargain

-  
Defenders Intersect

**Cards used by Number 17's Wielder  
**Jar Turtle  
Don Turtle  
Number 17: Leviathan Dragon  
Testudo Erat Numen  
Numen Erat Testudo

-  
A Legendary Ocean  
_Impure Power  
_Stop Defense

-  
Jar of Greed  
_Abandoned Shell_


	2. Cipher 002: Living the Dream

**Cipher 002: Living the Dream**

_Alone in the darkness He stood, waistdeep in black water. "You, the other who saw the Fall." A voice spoke out, reaching the depths of his mind. "It was seen, your desire. You want the power he wielded. They all wield." Words could be distinguished, words with unfathomable meanings. And He could not reply. "Perhaps you will last, he failed." The voice just kept on talking, leaving Him with more questions after every sentence. "The power will pass to you, remove that limit from your existence." The oily water parted and the black fog that surrounded him before started to creep up his body, slowly consuming him. He did not want this, he struggled against it. Until the voice told him one last thing. "Nobody will be able to stop 'them', if you refuse." And even though He had no idea who It spoke of, He gave in to those words. It was just easier to submit. He felt his body stiffen, his skin becoming rigid like metal and his limbs frozen like ice. "Do not fail." _

"..." He awoke, Azars eyes opened to a new morning. _"My room?" _He lied in his own bed, in his own apartment. _"But how..when.." _He looked at his alarm clock. It was about 7 AM. _"It's Monday already? I was out for that long, and yet I came back here?" _The night before this, was a blur. What he did remember was leaving home from work, and meeting someone. _"I fought someone!"_ Slowly the pieces all fell back into place, the entire duel against the wielder of Leviathan Dragon restructured itself. _"What happened to me then?"_ However his memories did not go beyond the outcome of the game. He remembered winning, but not what took place afterwards. "Was it all.. a dream?" He had to consider that possibility. Up until now he had always believed in what he saw, but it was pretty hard to come to terms with all of this. That kid had summoned a real physical dragon, had hurt someone with it. And in the midts of that duel, he himself started playing cards he did not know he had, and he did not even seem to care about it. Though even if he considered all of that a dream, he was no closer to understanding what really happened. "When did the dream even begin?" Clues began to appear as he got out of bed. For one thing, he was still wearing yesterdays clothes.

And on his desk rested a disk-like tablet. "The D-Pad!?" Another remnant of the experience. _"His dueling pad."_ Azar had sold his old dueling equipment, a simple dueldisk, some time ago, this was definitely not his. This was the one the stranger had, the one he took to start the duel. And inside the deck compartment were cards. _"But when I took it, there was no deck in it already. It was empty." _He carefully took the cards out. On top of this deck was Alexandrite Dragon. _"Is it just my cards, or is there more?"_ He rifled through the stack, most cards were from his old beatdown deck. "The swarm cards, are not here? Or are they?" He did not see Evilswarm Heliotrope, yet nor were the three Gemknight monsters they were made from in there. He just had a set of blank unreadable cards. _"Could these be them? The Numbered dragon and Evilswarm Bahamut?" _No matter what he tried, the cards stayed featureless. _"I don't have the time to test things." _He still had to attend school, despite everything life was moving on.

On the way to school he purposely walked passed the river to check for anything that could prove that duel really happened. Unfortunately he found nothing out of the ordinary on the bridge. _"Then..No."_ he shook his head. _"I am not going insane. I know I am not!" _He moved onwards. School was the same as usual as well. Though Azar found it difficult to focus with this many lingering mysteries in his head. What happened to his opponent? Who were he and that other guy? What was a Numbered monster? The quick online investigation he took during recess did not answer anything either, the questions plagued him the entire day. "Heeeeeyyy Azar. Can you hear me?!" It took the loud Shin to snap him out of his trance. "What..oh." His fellow classmate ran up to him as he was about to leave the school building. "You haven't said a thing all day, are you okay?" Shin asked. "I am fine." Azar said, as an idea crossed his mind. "But actually. You could do something for me." He then took his cards out. "I need to test this deck."

"Oh! You prepared one already?" Shin was quick on the uptake. "No problem. I might need some trial runs myself." He took a D-pad of his own, out of his bag. "You took that with you to school?" Azars equipment was back at the apartment. "Brought two in fact. Since I know you sold yours." Which apparently that was not be a problem, as Shin got a second model out of his bag. "Do you even have any study books or notes in there?" Azar looked at him with questioning eyes. "I can study at home. My mother will make sure of that anyway." He looked around. "Suppose we can't duel here tho'. The hall monitor will throw a fit." He knew just the place, the courtyard in front of the building. Duels, like many other outdoor activities, often took place here. "By the way, is there any reason you brought this up now?" Shin was not used to Azar being this pro-active. "Nothing specific." Azar had his reasons of course. But again he did not think sharing it would be a smart move to tell Shin the details. He was a nice guy, but he always had problems keeping secrets. Azar did not want to let anyone else know about last evening, not until he was sure it _had_ happened. "Guess it's the duelist in you. I know the feeling, this game never gets boring to me!"

He activated his pad and inserted his deck. "Then we are ready." Azar had done the same. "No. You're not. You forgot something." Shin took another pair of devices out of his bag, and tossed one towards Azar. "What?" He caught some small lens-glass tool. "The D-visors. Don't you remember?" Shin fastened his to the side of his head, like a pair of glasses it framed his eyes. "You can't see a dueldisk or pads holograms without it. Plus D-pads are major upgrades from dueldisks, the holograms don't look nearly as fake or stiff as they used to! The visor can even scan all kinds of handy info on cards; rulings, trivia and such." He drew six cards. "Anyway I take the first turn!" He placed one monster face-down on his side of the field and ended his turn. "Of course." And now Azar knew, what was so wrong about yesterdays duel. _"I saw..what I see now." _He put the visor on, and saw the holographic representation of the set card, positioned like a three-dimensional object on the real world. _"Then.. I could see Leviathan Dragon, and his other cards.. without a Visor."_ In fact even a set card looked less lifelike here. _"But what matters now is this duel. Even if its already different, I must see if I can recreate the events."_ Azar estimated he would have to go all out, no holding back.

Azars LP: 8000 Shins LP: 8000

"I summon this monster." The first hologram that appeared in attack-mode was Vanguard of the Dragon, a spear and shield wielding reptilian(4/1700/1300). "By discarding a dragon-type monster from my hand. It gains 300 attackpoints." The Vanguard(2000/1300) charged itself as a highlevel but effectless dragon was sent to Azars grave. "Then I activate the spell card, Swing of Memories, to revive a normal monster from my graveyard for one turn." He used it on the dragon he had just discarded, the mighty rabbit/dragon hybrid; Rabidragon(8/2950/2900). "And the two will attack." The Vanguard threw his spear. "Neat trick there, Azar. But you will not damage me this turn." The spear skewered Shins facedown monster, an Apprentice Magician(2/400/800). "See? When my Apprentice is flipped, it summons a new level 2 spellcaster in face-down position." Shin set another monster from his deck. "So you run spellcasters now." Now Rabidragon could not attack Shin directly. "I will note that and continue my assault." The second facedown was destroyed by the Rabbit dragon. It turned out to be a Frequency Magician(2/800/400) who died with little trouble. "Then that was all." The turn was ended, and Rabidragon was sent back to the grave. Its revival only lasted one turn after all.

"Yup, spellcasters. I started using these because they can get out XYZ monsters real quick." He summoned a young redhooded girl(2/600/400) holding a bell. "Let me show you how. This caster here, Saambell the Summoner, can summon one monsters from my hand if it shares her level." Meaning he could summon any 2nd level monster. "I special summon Flelf!" Shin went with an blonde elvish swordsman(2/800/1300). "And I perform an XYZ-summon!" He overlayed the two monsters and brought out a more armored version of the previous Elf(2/1600/1000). "Rank 2 XYZ Monster: Shining Elf." Then Shin suddenly removed two monsters from his graveyard. "I also special summon Chaos Sorcerer by banishing a light type and dark type monster from my graveyard!" Apprentice Magician, a dark type, and Frequency Magician, a light type, were banished. A pale sorcerer(6/2300/2000) in black bondage gear appeared afterwards. "Now this is my assault!" Chaos Sorcerer blew up the dragons Vanguard and Shine Elf attacked directly. "Your move, Azar."

Azars LP: 6100

"You have got be kidding me." But before they could continue, they were interrupted. "I thought Azar joining you, meant he was going to help you study. Not that he would play card games with you!" Natasha had found the two, it seemed. "Oh ehr heya Nat." Shin should've seen her coming. "What else can you expect from a hyperactive dolt like him?" And she was flanked by her 'accomplices'; Longhaired Lucy with her many jewels and shorthaired Mia with her tomboyish clothes. "Certainly not good grades." They happily joined in on the chiding. "Well you're welcome to watch if you care." Shin shrugged them off. "I didn't say I cared!" Natasha backed off a little. "But did you have to duel here?" Her aggravation did not decrease however. "There is no policy against it." Azar simply said. "Well there should be. I can make it happen you know! It's bad enough that students keep skipping classes or entire days to do whatever they want." She hissed. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the monsters got to those." Mia snickered. "As if." Lucy just rolled her eyes. "School is over, we can do what we want!" Shin fired back at her. "Whatever. We have better things to do." Natasha turned her back to them and she and her friends walked off.

"Hope that didn't bother you." Azar asked once they were out of sight. "Never has." Shin answered with a grin. Azar just smiled and began his turn. He summoned his Alexandrite Dragon(4/2000/100). "Oh, this triggers my XYZ monsters effect!" Shin detached Flelf from Shine Elf. "When a monster is summoned, Shine Elf drains 500 of its attackpoints!" The elfs white energy weakened the gem dragon(1500/100). "I came prepared for that, Shin." But Azar activated an equip spell. "Amulet of Ambition, it provides a normal monster with attackpoints when it battles a monster with more level stars." The Amulet hung around the dragons neck. "Like your Sorcerer." And the dragon of four stars, gained 500 points twice, as Chaos Sorcerer was two levels above Alexandrite. Alexandrite(2500/100) struck and destroyed the Chaos Mage with its claws. "Another neat combo. But maybe not too painful." Shin barely lost any life in that exchange. "And none too useful against a monster with no levels at all." Shine Elf had a Rank instead of a Level, so the Amulet had no advantage over it.

Shins LP: 7800

"True." Azar planned to compensate for that. "I set this card." He placed a trap down. "Hmm. Do not like the looks of that. So...I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" The crimson magician knight(4/1600/1000) revealed himself. This was Shins solution. "He gains a spellcounter when normal summoned. And can sacrifice that counter to destroy a trap or spell you control!" Breaker fired off its spellcounter, to shatter Azars trap: Justi-Break. "Oh that could've been painful. Good thing I got rid of it!" Breaker then proceeded to break Alexandrite Dragon(1500/100) with its sword. Since both cards had the same level, the Amulet did not do anything. And next Shine Elf delivered another direct attack. "Seems I am not doing so well." Azar took it well on the surface. Yet underneath he was getting impatient. After all those losses, he still felt nothing.

Azars LP: 4400

_"Should I force it?"_ He drew his next card, which was Rescue Rabbit. _"I have to try."_ He summoned the rabbit(300/100). "Oh! Nice! When did you get that!?" Which Shin had not seen before. "Last week. Anyway. It is time..I banish Rescue Rabbit to summon two Hunter Dragons from my deck." This time the rabbit summoned two thin black dragons; Hunter Dragons(3/1700/100). "Shine Elf!" Shin reused the effect of his XYZ monster to weaken them both(1200/100), detaching its last XYZ material to do so. "That will not stop me!" He tried to place both of them on top of each other. "You..were going for an XYZ-summon too?" Shin gasped. _"...Still?" _But the two dragons separated again. The black cards in Azars extra deck were still blank and his D-pad did not register them. _"What should I do?"_ He quickly put on a less pained face for his friend. "Uhh, I forgot I didn't have any yet. Guess I end my turn."

"Really? If you need one that much. I have plenty in reserve." Shin then normal summoned another spellcaster, Gagaga Magician(4/1500/1000), and combined it with Breaker to form a rank 4 XYZ monster. "I could give you this one for instance: Gemknight Pearl" The monster was a pearl white warrior (4/2600/1900) "Though first I want to show off a little, if that is okay with you?" Before Azar could even a word in edgewise, Shin had played a spell card. "Oni-Gami Combo! I detach all materials from my XYZ monster, to have it attack twice this turn!" And like that, it was over. Pearl delivered two punches to flatten both Hunter Dragons, while Shine Elf delivered the finishing blow to Azar himself with his sword. Azar did not even flinch. After the last duel, this felt insignificant, and wasteful. "Sorry Azar, I can not resist a spell when I see it." Shin sheepishly apologized. "No apologies necessary. This deck clearly needs fine-tuning." Azar turned off his duel pad. "That's enough for one day...Thanks Shin." He said, forcing a smile. "No problem." Shin didn't notice. "Keep the pad. I will see you tomorrow!"

Azars LP: 0

Having made no progress, and with more time on his hands, Azar returned home and returned to searching for any kind of info on the net. He did not like mysteries, he had to know more. That was when he realized he had to look from a different angle. What if these late-night attacks were connected to these Numbers after al?. _"Increasing number of coma-related incidents?" _The articles he read about that subject, revealed that these attacks did not leave people injured, it left them in a coma. And even worse, it was happening across the country, it still was. Whoever he dueled last night could not have been the only one responsible for it. _"So this has happened for a while now?"_ The first victim was found months ago. _"Even before the light appeared?"_ There were up to half a dozen victims, ranging from ages fifteen to twenty-five. Nothing was said about specific locations, but one of these victims could have been the two people he met last night. _"I must see them. If one of them is that man, I must find him again. He can help me get to the bottom of this."_

(To be Continued in Cipher 003: Not Alone)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Vanguard of the Dragon  
RabiDragon  
Hunter Dragon

-  
Swing of Memories  
Amulet of Ambition

-  
Justi-Break

**Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Apprentice Magician  
Frequency Magician  
Saambell the Summoner  
Flelf  
Shining Elf  
Chaos Sorcerer  
Breaker the Magical Warrior  
Gagaga Magician  
Gemknight Pearl

-  
Oni-Gami Combo


	3. Cipher 003: Not Alone

**Cipher 003: Not Alone**

He now had a goal, Azar just did not know how to reach it. The city had several hospitals, which one would the mysterious man be at? Would he even be there? What if he was already gone? Nothing he could do about that, most of his time was still taken by school hours. Azar did not want to suddenly skip class. Everyone knew him as the model student, punctual, orderly and clever. If he started slipping now, he would draw attention to himself. As far as he knew, he had no reason to worry about appearances. Yet he could not shake the feeling that even at school, he was being watched...

It was the next wednesday, when the usual routine would begin to crack. It started with one change. "She's back!" A student who had been absent the previous two days, was absent no more. "Who?" Though her return had to be pointed out to most, including Azar. "Her, Ariel." Shin whispered as he nodded towards the back of the classroom. Over there was a girl with braided black pigtails, frumpy clothes and a set of glasses on her nose. He would not even have noticed her on any normal day. "..I see." Apparently Ariel was just known to be this reserved. Even right now, during recess, she was minding her own business. "I heard something bad happened to someone in her family." Other classmates apparently minded her business too. "Guess it can't be that serious anymore, if she is back now." Just then she looked at them. "Ssh. She can hear us!" And they all looked away quickly. "It's not right to talk about someone behind their back you know." Azar said with a remorseful tone. "Wouldn't it be better to just ask her if she is okay?"

However, Azar would not be the first to approach her directly. "We heard about what happened." Natasha and her band had walked up to her table. "I can't imagine what it would feel like to go through that. It must be awful. If we can do anything." Of course as usual, Natasha's words did not sound entirely benevolent. Least of all to the girl she offered them to. "Why now?" Ariel lacked any shred of appreciation in her voice. "Why?" Even Natasha was taken aback. "Are you doing this because you want to, or because you feel you need to?" The suddenly outspoken girl continued. "Hey, you can show a little gratitude to her!" Accessory # 1: Mia, snapped back at her. "Well what can she do? What can you do to make things better?" But Ariel did not relinquish her tone. "I.. my father.. we.." And now Natasha was stumbling for sentences. "If you want to offer me your friendship or any perks that comes with that. Save it, I have no intention of becoming close with your type." So Ariel broke the silence again. "Do you know who you are talking to!" Mia yelled in Natasha's stead again.

"Is there a problem here?" It got loud enough to attract the attention of the hall monitor. Also known to most as Sky, the tallest student in their class. "No. Not at all. We're done here." Ariel closed her book and got up. "I don't need false sympathy." And she walked off, passing Azar and Shin along the way. "Ariel." Shin called after her. "Don't you two start as well." But she cut him off And like that she left the schools canteen. "Psh. Who does she think she is?" Mia scoffed. "Just let it go. She is obviously not thinking straight." Lucy attempted to be the voice of reason for once. "..." Natasha just stormed off in her own direction. "hey Nat, where are you going?" Leaving the two girls to chase her. "What, was that about?" Shin learned nothing from all of that. "Sky, do you know?" Azar believed he could have some answers. "Something happened to her brother. He is alive, but hospitalized. That is all I can say. Natasha must know because of her father.." Sky shook his head. "Just ler her be for now, give her some pace. And try not to spread this around." Azar and Shin agreed to that. She was left her alone for the rest of the day.

However Azar could not leave it at that, this could be connected to the 'attacks'. Dakar Serin, who was the brother of Ariel Serin, fit the age ranges mentioned in the articles. He graduated one year ago, and began an internship at the city's largest cemetery. The Serin family owned that place, and they even lived in the same house where they held their funeral services. Information on them came easily. It was enough to go on, so he chose to follow Ariel after class. Tracking the route of the bus she was taking on bike. It was not that hard to stay unnoticed by her, Ariel was not paying a great deal of attention to the world around her. She got out near the eastblock hospital, the hospital closest to the cemetery. He went inside it and did not take long to locate the ward where they kept their comatose patients. All the while a strange jolt went up and down his body, but he wrote it off as simple anxiousness. Perhaps this feeling was guiding him, as he was surprised at how quickly he found the room he needed. _"It is him."_

A weight fell of his shoulders. Through an open door, he saw a man lie in his bed, a man he had seen days ago on a bridge. And with him was Ariel. This then had to be Dakar Serin. "Ngh." Strangely that jolt from before was still there, enough to make him something unnatural was going on. Already he was getting second thoughts about being here; he could hardly ask Dakar any questions now. And he did not want Ariel to see her. She seemed to be reading, so he managed to slip away without getting spotted. At the very least he had confirmed that the man did exist.

But then the pain grew even more intense. That was when he saw the last person he expected to see here. _"Lucy?" _ Natasha's friend, she was there across the hall. Azar snuck into an empty room and managed to avoid being seen by her. The brunette consequently rushed through the hall and left. _"Why is she here? And alone for that matter." _To see her without Natasha or Mia by her side was strange. Even stranger was that the pressure had gone down. _"That was the same feeling as before, as Number 17's wielder."_ Whatever that meant, he was naw far more interested in her than in Dakar. He left the building and saw her walking towardso the park across the street. There, to his annoyance, he momentarily lost sight of her in the crowd. _"Did she know she was being watched?" _ He did not see Lucy in any of the open areas, so she must have walked off the path. Against his better judgement he headed into the forest area himself. It was just a gutfeeling he had about her, and he was starting to think this was not worth the effort.

"Fancy meeting you here, Azar." A sharp voice disrupted his thoughts. "Lucy.." It would seem he had been found instead, the girl walked out from the bushes behind him. "I could say the same thing." Though he was startled, he remained calm. "Ha. Is this where you tell me you secretly have a crush on me?" She said with an amused tone, which did not last long. "Or is there more to this?" Her eyes narrowed. "I do not see Natasha or Mia." His words caused her to let out a loud giggle. "It might stun you to learn that I have a life outside of dear old Nattie. Unlike that airhead Mia." She then turned her gaze back at him. "Then why are you here? Is it for..Ariel?" Azar could feel it, she was hiding something behind her hostile nature. "What? Don't I look like the kind of person who'd come all this way to comfort her? Like you?" Azar chose not to answer. After all, he had ulterior motives too. "Well, believe what you want. Makes no difference to me. Nice seeing you." Lucy was ready to drop the conversation and leave.

"Wait." Azar was not. "Do you know which _Number_ her room is?" And she froze in her tracks. "What did you say?" It was a specific word that made her freeze, a word he had deliberately emphasized. "I could not find Dakars room, maybe you could help me." He continued the charade, but he had already gotten a very significant reaction. "Well, well, well." Lucy did not take long to see through that charade though. "I did not think _you_ would be one of them. That you were the one I came here for.." She was not playing around anymore. "...So you _do_ have a Number." Lucy's smile widened. "You just keep on pushing. And what if I do?" Instinctively, Azar pulled a D-pad from his bag and activated it, this time he could test Dakars D-pad again, as opposed to Shins gift. "Then I intend to take it." His swiftness surprised even her. "Jumping the gun a bit I'd say." She revealed her own Duel-pad, a more slender chique model that fit inside her purse and slid outwards. "But you are the first guy I have dueled, that asked for my Number in return."

Azars LP: 8000 Lucy's LP: 8000

"So when did you get your Number? Was it when you saw that comet of yours?" She drew five cards, while he drew six. "..." Azar did not comment and placed a monster down on his field. Ending his turn. "Or, I guess, don't tell me." She played a spell card; Verdant Sanctuary. The forest turned into a lush sanctuary for insects, filled with hives and tropical trees._ "I can see it." _Like last time, Azar did not need the visor to see the monsters. "But your attitude tells me you are green to this." Lucy then placed a monster face down. "I know enough to realize these 'Numbers' can do serious damage. In a way Shin was right all along, wasn't he? Those Numbers caused the attacks. You might even have caused some yourself." Lucy just shrugged. "Who knows, I dont go around at night knocking people out." She passed the turn to him. "They happen during the day too." Azar said as he started his turn. "Oh, do they now? Okay. I may have caused some of those." The way she spoke about it, it was clear she did not regret doing it.

"Then I know enough." Azar summoned the Dragon mage, Lord of D.(4/1200/1100). Then he flip summoned his set Divine Dragon Ragnarok(4/1500/1000). "XYZ-summon." He overlayed both level monsters. "Kachi Kochi Dragon!" The resulting monster was a rank 4 dragon(4/2100/1300) made of pure tensed crystal. "I attack!" Azar sent Kachi Kochi to attack the face-down monster. "Ah you have gotten your hands on some XYZ monsters, even someone like you will find something neat once a year." Her facedown bee, Bachi Bachi Bachi(3/800/800), was squashed. "And thanks Azar. As you killed an insect while Verdant Sanctuary was in play, I can add an insect to my hand." The Sanctuary replaced any squashed insect with insects of an equal level from her deck. In this case she selected a level 3 insected called 'Bite Bug'. "But Kachi Kochi Dragon can attack twice in a row, if I detach one of its materials!" Azar explained and he sent one overlayed monster to his grave, allowing the dragon to attack Lucy directly.

Lucy's LP: 5900

"Woo. You scored one hit. Treasure that while you can." Evidently an attack from a non-Numbered monster did not even phase her. "While I can?" Azar questioned her as he ended his turn. "Just that whoever I duel, tends to forgets about me afterwards, and whatever I might take." She giggled again. "Steal? Is that why you duel people into submission, for petty theft?" That accusation ended Lucy's flirtatious streak. "It's not petty! Its beauty! I only take what is worthwhile! And I guess now I will take your Number!" Lucy started her turn by bringing out a horned beetle(4/1600/900). "Whatever, here, have a Beetron. By sending an active spell to my grave, this beetle can reanimate a killed insect." Beetron chose to send away Verdant Sanctuary, to revive the Bachi Bee(3/800/800). "Next up; Bite Bug can be special summoned when my enemy has an XYZ monster." A simpistic cartoonish insect(3/0/1000) appeared, on top of Azars dragon. "It eats 300 of your monsters attackpoints!" The bug bite Kachi Kochi Dragon(1800/1300) until it lost part of its powers. "Now that I have two level 3 monsters, you know what is going to happen?" Azar believed he did. "I shall XYZ-summon: Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" A mark of the number 20 appeared on her hand, like a brand of flames.

A giantsized silver plated ant(3/1800/1800) crawled out onto the field, emerging from a large red cocoon. "The twentieth number." Azar felt the same overpowering energy as he did from Leviathan Dragon. "Yes, I know you like math." The ant swallowed one of the insects attached to it. "Now calculate this! By detaching one of its materials, GigaBrilliant powers up all monsters I control by 300 points!" The Ant(2100/900) and Beetron(1900/900) grew in size slightly. "Double attack!" GigaBrilliant crushed the weakened dragon and the beetle struck its master directly with its horn. "There goes your lead, Azar." Next Lucy activated a continuous spell, Insect Neglect, placed a trap card down and ended her turn.

Azars LP: 5800

"Ggh. Spell card: Dragons Mirror! It fusion summons a dragon, using materials in my graveyard!" Azar was not down yet. His mirror spell fused Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Lord of D. "King Dragun!" The result was the devilish dragon king (7/2400/1100), that made all dragons immune to targeting effects. "Fusions? that is incredibly out of style, Azar!." Lucy was not impressed. "Summoners Art!" Undeterred, Shin activated another spell. "It adds a highlevel normal monster from my deck. I take Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He claimed a well-known level 8 dragon. "King Dragun can summon it from my hand!" And the fusion monster could special summon dragons from a players hand, once a turn. Thus Blue-Eyes(8/3000/2500) was called out. "Double attack!" And the two charged. "Do you even know that my card here does not target?" Insect Neglect activated itself by banishing Bite Bug from her graveyard. "My spell can sacrifice dead insects to block attacks!" The Blue-eyes however was stopped by a cage. "But you are out of insects to banish now! And I still have the Dragoon king!" The fused dragon struck GigaBrilliant. "Fool." Yet the ants armor was not even dented. "What? My monster had more attackpoints!?" Azar protested. "True...

"...But Numbers can only be killed by Numbers."

Lucy's LP: 5600

"Only by Numbers?" That was unexpected, he never needed to attack Leviathan Dragon in his last duel. "I set a card. End turn." And right now, he needed more than his usual cards. "How much do you even know about Numbers anyway, do you even have one?" Lucy took this time to turn on her visor. "Heck, the scanner says your extra deck is out of cards. What kind of joke is this?" She drew a card and summoned another Bee monster, Armored Bee(4/1600/1200). Meanwhile GigaBrilliant detached its second material to enlarge all insects (Beetron: 2200 atk, Armored Bee: 1900 atk, GigaBrilliant: 2400 atk), and Beetron revived the detached BachiBachi(3/800/800) by sacrificing the Insect Neglect spell. "And here you were saying you deserve a Number more than me? Get real. Armored Bee then uses its ability!" The bee stung Blue-Eyes(1500/2500), which cut its strength in half. "But King Dragun!" Azars fusion monster was supposed to defend dragons against such effects. "Look again." But Lucy had activated her trap card, DNA Surgery, to change all monsters on the field into Insect-types. Azar was not even controlling dragons anymore.

"Now then, four attacks.." Gigabrilliant crushed King Dragun, Beetron plowed through the weakened white dragon and the rest of the swarm drained half of Azars lifepoints away. "Looks like next turn will be the last." She placed another card down. "Don't worry. You will just forget we ever met. Just like all the others." And she ended her turn. This time Azar drew in silence, "Hm? Did the cat get your tongue? Or are you just stalling now?" Her opponent seemed fixated on his card he had just drawn, eerily so in fact. "No. I thank you, Lucinda." It had changed his expression. "I needed that, more than you can ever know."

Azars LP: 2400

(To be Continued in Cipher 004: .. but Part of a Whole)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Lord of D.  
Kachi Kochi Dragon  
King Dragun  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon

-  
Dragons Mirror  
Summoners Art

**Cards used by Lucy  
**BachiBachiBachi  
Beetron  
Bite bug  
Number 20: Giga-Brilliant  
Armored Bee

-  
Verdant Sanctuary  
Insect Neglect

-  
DNA Surgery


	4. Cipher 004: but Part of a Whole

**Cipher 004: ..but Part of a Whole**

Azars LP: 2300 Lucy's LP: 5600

Lucy had no idea what was happening to Azar. From her point of view nothing could have caused a change. "Thank you Lucinda. I needed that, more than you can ever know." But there he was, speaking with renewed vigor, with a sudden and entirely new drive. "Lucinda? What are you my mom now? I..." But while she did not really see much difference, her visor did. "Huh?" It could not measure the process, merely the new results. "Hey, that is wrong." Now scans indicated his extra deck held multiple monsters. "You had just 1 xyz monster and 1 fusion monster before now! How did you do that?" She checked again, and still the visor was saying that his extra deck contained those monsters and always had. "Do what? Maybe you saw it wrong, maybe you suffer from delusions yourself." A satisfied smirk framed his face. "Anyway. It's my turn isn't it? I activate Common Charity." He flipped his trap card. "It banishes one normal monster from my hand, and draws two cards from the deck." He banished his Hunter Dragon and added two new cards to his hand. These two cards, along with the one he drew this draw phase, were not from his standard deck. These were the blank cards which the D-pad did not accept until a moment ago. These were of the swarm.

"Because only you control monsters, I can special summon Steelswarm Cell!" Azar brought forth a tiny black beetle(1/0/0) from his hand. "Then I play the quickplay spell: Inferno Reckless Summon. When I special summon a monster with 1500 attackpoints or less, both players can special summon all copies of 1 monster they control!" Two more Steelswarm Cells(0/0) appeared. At the same time Lucy special summoned a second Beetron(4/1600/900) from her deck. "And I sacrifice two of them!" And then he performed a tribute summon, as he had not normal summoned yet. "Level 8 monster: Steelswarm Caucastag!" In their place was now a large black insectoid, a stagbeetle demon(8/2800/0). "Even if you have 5 insects now, Caucastag destroys all other monsters if it is tribute summoned with only Steelswarm monsters as a sacrifice!" The conditions were met, so Caucastag unleashed a violent dark storm. "What are these things?!" Lucy activated a trap card. "Compulsory Defense Device, I will protect my Number!" A barrier surrounded Giga-Brilliant(2400/1800) and the last Steelswarm Cell.

_Compulsory Defense Device, Continuous Trap  
Select 1 monster you and your opponent controls. The selected monsters can not be destroyed as a result of card effects, while this card is face-up on the field._

Caucastags destructive effect only wiped away the Beetrons, Armored Bee and Bachi Bee. Number 20 and the Steelswarm Cell remained untouched. "Heh, what was this you said about Numbers being immortal to non-Number monsters?" Azar ordered an attack on the ant. Even if Caucastag could not dent its silver carapace, it could still inflict battle damage to Lucy. "Effects work too. But in battle, only Numbers can kill Numbers. Not your weird demon insects!" She yelled back at him. "And I have sealed destruction effects anyway!" The turn moved to her, after Azar placed two traps down on his field. "What is going on with you? With your deck. Since when did you have.. those things?" For the first few turns his cards seemed to be about dragons and vanillas, now he was running dark-attribute fiends? "I compare this power power to the one that gave you and me my Number. Something beyond simple machines and cardboard."

Lucy's LP: 5200

"That is your answer? That makes no sense." His response left Lucy even more confused. "What-ever, you are still going to lose!" She entered her battle phase. "Did you stop to think why I let your weak little monster survive?" Giga-Brilliant marched towards the last Steelswarm Cell. "When I XYZ-summoned my Number, I used BachiBachiBachi as one of the xyz materials! And if Bachi becomes an xyz material, that xyz monster can inflict damage to defensive monsters! From this attack you will take 2400 piercing damage!" The ants pincers were about to dig into the tiny insects body. "I know off that effect, Lucy." He flipped a trap card face-up. "Last step of Infestation; I destroys a monster my opponent controls." Steelswarm Cell fired back with a beam of darkness. "Giga-Brilliant can not be destroyed!" Said beam was deflected by her Defense Device. "Let me finish." And subsequently the Cellular fiend retreated to a safe distance, to Azars hand. "The spell also requires me to return Steelswarm Cell to my hand."

_Last step of Infestation, Normal Trap  
Return 1 face-up level 4 or lower "lswarm" monster you control to the hand to target 1 monster card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

"Gah!" Giga-Brilliants pincers cut through thin air. "I call off my attack!" And with just Caucastag standing before Azar, she could not continue the battle phase. "Do not get cocky! My trap still protects my monster, even if yours is gone!" She ended her turn, confident the Defense Device would keep on defending Giga-Brilliant. "So it does. In which case, I should follow up on that 'Number against Number' principle." Her eyes widened. "You mean." He nodded. "To bring 'him' out. First I will summon Tour Guide from the Underworld." A redhaired fiend, donning a tour guide uniform(3/1000/600) entered the forest. "Tour Guide special summons a level 3 fiend from my deck." The demon girl called upon a ghoulish bus, which transported a Steelswarm Sentinel, black cockroach(3/1000/600) from Azars deck. "Tour Guide has the same level, so I shall use both." The two were drawn into a black hole, becoming materials for his special xyz monster. "This is my Number, Leviathan Dragon the seventeenth!" From the seas of the cosmic portal, the water serpent(3/2000/0) surfaced.

Lucy looked with awe at the Number. "Your face." And also at Azar. Rather than him getting a burning mark shaped of the number 17, like she expected, a single line was etched across his forehead. "It detaches a material, to give itself 500 attackpoints!" Azar immediately used the Leviathans(2500/0) boosting effect. "Now be gone, Giga-Brilliant!" And with just 100 points more, his Number could reduce hers to silver dust. "You.. did it." Leaving her stunned as the Ant perished. "My Number is.." She looked at her own hand, which still held the mark of the twentieth number. "No! It's not over yet!" Before she received a direct attack from Steelswarm Caucastag, she activated another trap; Spiders Egg. "As long as match is not decided yet, the ownership of the Numbers is undecided as well. Those are the rules!" The trap intercepted the direct attack with an egg, which created three spider tokens(0/0) when it was destroyed. "The rules? Who made those rules?" Azar asked as he let his turn end. "We are not alone, Azar. Our Numbers are more than just cards. If I win this, Number 20 will choose not to leave me. Only through a duel does it choose its companion. Number 20 came to me because it shared my interests."

"But what can you do to my Number, without yours?" Now Azar was on the good side of the 'Numbers can only be destroyed by Numbers' argument. "I do not need to destroy it, I just need to destroy you!" She activated the spell Monster Reborn, reviving Beetron(4/1600/900) from her cemetery. And Beetron used its effect, tributing the continuous trap, DNA surgery, to revive Armored Bee(4/1600/1200). "I can still inflict damage!" The bee sent its stinger into the Leviathans neck, halving its(1250/0) attacking power until the next turn. "Now. Dreadscythe Harvester!" She tribute summoned a preying mantis(8/2300/1600) by offering 2 of her 3 spider tokens. "Dreadscythe powers itself by harvesting other insects I control!" The Harvester cut down all of her remaining insects (Armored Bee, Beetron, Egg Token) and it (3800/1600) gained 500 attackpoints for each. "And I will end you!" One swing from its scythe would deliver more than enough damage to the Leviathan to deplete Azars remaining lifepoints. "That would have worked under normal circumstances, Lucinda..."

"But I am afraid you put too much into that one attack!" Unfortunately for her, Azar still had one card waiting on her. "Trap card: Battle Break! When my opponent has no monsters in his or her hand to discard, this card will destroy an attacking monster and end the battle phase!" Dreadscythe's weapon was blocked. "It will do what?" And sent it back towards the mantis, it literally cut in half by its own scythe. "You lost control of the duel the minute you lost your Number, Lucinda. You can not win anymore. This is another reason why you do not deserve that Number. You are just too small-minded. Thinking just of minor thefts, using something as strong as your Gigant." She had no other cards to play or set, so Azar just pushed into his turn. "The strength of your deck lied in numbers, that was why I chose to wipe your swarm all out at once." Caucastag and Leviathan Dragon(2500/0) had enough attackpoints between them to defeat Lucy. "But before I claim your number, answer me one thing. How did you get your Number?" Lucy's expression changed from horrified to perturbed.. "What? The same way we all did...why do you. Unless." ..to actually being amused. "You were not chosen by your Number! That's it, isn't it?".

"You just came across someone like me and somehow managed to take their Number from them!" Her laughter came back as well. "How I got it, does not matter. I defeated the last wielder and now you as well." Azar did not like this feeling, because she was right. "You know so little, and still you try to take my number? At first I thought it was Ariels brother who was going around taking Numbers away, but it was you, wasn't it? Ahaha, do you do know what you have gotten yourself into?!" Her cackling was like scratching on a chalkboard. "Just tell me everything you know!" His patience had run out. "Until you actually beat me, Azar, I do not have to do anything!" She showed her marked hand once more. "You want this, come and get it!" And that was the last straw. "Caucastag and Leviathan, attack!" The steelswarm demon and sea serpent struck at last, whittling her lifepoints down to zero. Lucy braced herself against the impact and uttered one final warning. "Not even I would dare to do what you think of doing. Who knows, how many of us there are." She smiled and dropped to the ground.

Lucy's LP: 0

"H-hey?" His frustrations were quickly pushed aside by concern._ "_Lucinda!_?" _He ran over to her side. Her eyes dulled, and her breathing slowed. Yet she was alive. _"Is she. .in a coma?" _It felt more like she was just sleeping very heavily_. _He also saw that her hand was missing the number 20 mark. Curiosity made him check her D-pad as well, and he saw that her extra deck slot was empty now. _"Don't tell me."_ He checked his extra deck and saw that GigaBrilliant was already inside it. He was not dreaming, the card literally moved itself. _"She was right then? The Numbers are alive? They might even have a will."_ Even if it was something, Azar had not learned as much as he would have liked. However first he had to take care of Luc, she could not be left here. As dusk had already set in, it was not assured that anyone would even find her for a while. He wrapped his coat around her and placed her down on a bench, out of sight of other parkgoers. He took the coat back and called emergency services with the phone function of Lucy's duelpad; reporting her as a possible coma victim with a text message.

It then hit him. _"Everyone who loses in a duel to a Number, loses consciousness." _For a brief moment he shuddered at the thought of how many times he would have to do this. Azar slipped away as sirens started blaring. He waited in the distance and he examined his his new cards now that they were actually readable. _"Numbers, and Swarms."_ These cards felt just like any other card, no lighter or tougher. _"There are at least twenty, though they can not all be in this city."_ This would be a time-consuming undertaking. Yet the more he considered bringing in help, the more he expected nobody to believe him. They would just call him a crazy kid and send him off. _"Lucy was just a minor case. There are far worse people out there than her who could have these Numbers. I need to take them, or..destroy them."_ He could tear up Number 20 and 17 right now, nobody would ever be able to take advantage of them again. _"No. I need these to duel, only Numbers can kill Numbers. The Numbers may not even be destructible like that" _He'd be a fool to see these cards as nothing more then cardboard with coding. _"I should leave." _By now Lucy was found, his job here was done. Azar hid his cards and casually moved away from the scene.

Yet when it came to blending in with the background, it failed to work on one person. _"Wasn't that..Azar?" _Because of the sirens, Ariel had peered outside the window. And from the first floor she spotted Azar near the park, holding a duelpad that seemed strangely familiar to her. The commotion itself was because of a girl who had been found inside that park. She recognized her as well. _"Nataha's friend is here too? And she is hurt?"_ Lucy looked exactly like her brother, the comparison was haunting. What did it all mean? "!?" Before she was wheeled inside, shaw saw a D-pad strapped to her arm. _"It was.. because of a duel?"_

...

Back at his place, Azars investigation continued. Why did the swarm and the Number appear when it did? Was it his desperate situation in the duel? The use of Dakars D-pad? He had to find out. At the very least these strange cards remained, they did not revert to a blank state. Though that could always happen later, since he had not been 'awake' the last time the cards reverted.. _"The Steelswarm, The Evilswarm. These cards are not registered in any official database. Just like the Numbers." _In his extra deck was Evilswarm Bahamut again, along with several Evilswarm Heliotropes. The deck even had a whole set of Steelswarm he had not even used yet. He inspected Heliotrope specifically, it still slightly resembled the Gemknight card it had replaced. _"It is like this swarm physically corrupted the original card. Was this the kind of deck Dark was using before he was defeated?"_ That would explain why there were no cards in his deck slot when he first found him. _"I wonder, if I can make more." _

Azar did not have a lot of cards, he traded most in his early days as a duelist. But he did have a stash of random spares lying around; cards he could never use because decks did not work with one card of each archetype. "Nothing will probably happen, but..." He placed the swarm cards on top of his pile of random Gustos, Dragunities, Genex machines and everything he could think of. "I knew it." There was no change at first. _"Wait!?" _And to his utter shock and amazement, the cards reacted to each other. He nearly fell over backwards when he saw a black oil-like substance leak out from his evilswarm cards. "Impossible!" It coated every other card. _"And yet, it is happening? How? Why?"_ When the process was done, many of his random cards had been changed into dark twisted versions of their former selves. All evilswarm cards. _"_Aahahah." When the initial shock wore down, Azar could only laugh at the bizarreness of it all. _"So. This is the power that Dakar had? This is what he obtained from that fallen star?" _Azar could no longer deny it. Some inhuman power was at work here. And it was part of him now. Carefully he picked up his new cards. _"I guess even if I wanted too, it is too late to turn back now.."_

(To be Continued in Cipher 005: My Brothers Keepers)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Steelswarm Cell  
Steelswarm Caucastag  
Tour Guide from the Underworld  
Steelswarm Sentinel  
Number 17: Leviathan Dragon

-  
Common Charity  
_Last Step of Infestation_  
Battle Break

**New Cards used by Lucy  
**Dreadscythe Harvester

-  
Monster Reborn

_-  
Compulsory Defense Device  
_Spiders Egg


	5. Cipher 005: My Brothers Keepers

**Cipher**** 006: Addicted to Chivalry**

Ariels LP: 7550 Azars LP: 2800

"You had a number?" Tsukuyomi, Gravekeepers Spy and Gravekeepers Descendant had all been overlayed into one monster; Number 10: Illumiknight. The light it gave off made the evening resemble high noon. "Or was it your brothers?" Ariel looked at the knight. She was just as bewildered as Azar. "No. I did not know this was here. And at the same time, I did. It just came to me, his voice." She laughed as tears started dripping down her face. "He was here all along, he spoke to me. He left part of himself with me." She turned to Azar. "Dakar left me his white knight, so that I can deliver my enemy to justice!" She pointed at him tightened her grip on her cards. "Ariel. Do you even realize what that card is? That is what Dakar was dueling against! The Numbers are what he and I are hunting after!" Ariel held her head again. "No! This is not just a monster, this is my brothers knight." She looked away, into the distance. "When we were young, he would always read me my favorite story, when he saw that I was feeling bad." Tears started to well up, which she wiped away.

"You can not take that away from me!" Ariel activated her monsters effect, detaching Gravekeepers Descendant. "Even Illumiknight supports this deck! It discards a card from my hand, and puts a new one in it!" She discarded a Gravekeepers Spear Soldier, and drew a new card. "With Dakar's last hope, I will save him!" She placed the drawn card down in her spell/trap zone and ended her turn. _"Illumiknight is her brothers Number."_ Things started to click together now at least. Given the symbolic nature which she just spelled out, the Illuminator had to be Dakar's own Number. And for some reason he chose not to use it against his final opponent, and it found its way back to his sister. _"It only appeared just now, this is the first time she is dueling with it. Should I take this one? How is it affecting her, how would she use it?" _Ariel, unlike Lucy, seemed like a kind person, one that would not abuse a Numbers powers. Certainly not this Number, her Brothers memento. _"I should show her. Just what she has summoned.."_

"Ariel. Watch closely." Azar called forth the Tour Guide from the Underworld(3/1000/600) once more. This time she special summoned a different fiend, the actual Tour Bus From the Underworld(3/1000/1000). "This is one of my Numbers." He overlayed the guide and her bus, to form a rank 3 monster. "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon." He had brought out the likely cause of Dakar's end, the Leviathan(3/2000/0). "Number.. seventeen?" Ariel quivered. "That is right. There are more of these. And Dakar must have thought they were dangerous in the wrong hands." He activated Leviathan Dragons effect, detaching Tour Bus from the Underworld to power the dragon(2500/0) up. At the same time, when the Underworld Bus reached the graveyard, its master could return one card in his enemy's graveyard to her deck. _"Necrovalley is still active." _Except her field spell negated any effect that moved cards in the cemetery, including that of the demonic bus. "You think my hands are the 'wrong' hands? I am his sister! Who are you?" She activated her trap card. "Wall of Revealing Light! I pay 3000 lifepoints to prevent monsters with less than 3000 attackpoints from attacking!" Ariel erected a curtain of golden light. Leviathans attacks would not be able to pass through it.

Ariels LP: 4550

"Why should I trust someone who uses cards like yours!? And your story is full of holes! If you saved my brother, why were you nowhere near him when he was found, why didn't you call for help?" Azar sadly could not explain that. He blacked out during that time, she would not believe that. "I thought so." Her turn came up again, and she reactivated Illumiknights effect; discarding a spell, and drawing a monster card from her deck. Which she summoned, the darkly-cloaked Gravekeepers Assailant(4/2000/2000). "You said you would even lose to convince me. So why havent you?" She entered the battle phase, and the Assailant attacked Leviathan Dragon. "When Assailant strikes in the Necrovalley field, it switches the position of the monsters it battles with." Because the Leviathan had no defense at all, the Assailant would not suffer as it struck the now defending serpent. Though she did not expect that the Leviathan survived the attack at all. "Numbers can only be killed by Numbers, Ariel." Azar told her why the attack failed. "Is that right? I have a Number on my side now! Illumiknight, vanquish that dragon!"

The Knight rode towards the Dragon and was about to cut it down with its sword. "Fiendish Chain!" This turn Azar did use his trap, the demonic chains that shackled any monster down; offensively and magically. "No... No! Release him!" Ariel could not free it, not with the cards she had in her hand. "I am sorry Ariel. But it is not enough to just trap it." Azar had considered the fate of Lucy, understanding quite well that he too would lose all of his Number-related memories if he were to lose here. She had summoned Illumiknight, so both their Numbers were on the line. "By removing one trap from the field, I can special summon Trap Eater in defense mode!" A large-mouthed fiend(4/1900/1600) emerged from the aether and chewed the Wall of Revealing Light to shreds. "No, please!" Ariel was unable to stop it, stop him or his dragon. "I switch Number 17 to attack position and detach its second material." Leviathan dragon(3000/0) detached the Tour Guide next. "Stop!" Her pleas were ignored, had to be ignored. "I attack." Leviathans jaws released a burst of water that overwhelmed the knight. "DAKAR!" She screamed out as she saw her Knight disappear within the stream, all light was consumed by dusk.

Ariels LP: 3950

"...Ariel, it had to be done." He placed another trap card down and ended his turn. "..." She was facing the ground below, her eyes averted his. "Ariel?" He could not see what state she was in, not at first. "You.." She drew her card. "Not once, but twice..." She sacrificed Gravekeepers Assailant. "..you take him from me!?" And with her latest monster, her anger hit its peak. "You can't win! I can't let them down! You have no idea what it is like! To come home every day, to a family that is just going through the motions? To talk to someone who isn't there anymore? I have to do this for my mother, my father...my brother." The card she summoned was a kingly Gravekeeper(8/2500/2300) who wore the mask of Anubis while seated in a gold throne. "This.. was Dakars favorite card. One that takes revenge for every lost soul; Gravekeepers Visionary. The Visionary can be normal summoned with just one Gravekeeper as a tribute and its power rises by 200 points for every Gravekeeper in my cemetery!" Thanks to all the discards, and all the monsters Azar had destroyed, Visionary(4300/2300) had nine souls in its care. "If I can not end this with his Number, I will end it with this!" The Keeper High Priest took out his weapon and slashed through the Leviathans skin with it.

Azars LP: 1500

Leviathan was not destroyed, as the Visionary was not a Number-monster, however Azar took considerable damage. _"Even a Number cannot fight back against superior attacking power, whether it faces another Number or not." _Azar knew his Leviathans survival would not ensure his own. He needed to get through to her, once and for all. "Ariel. I may not know that feeling. That is true. I have been living on my own for a while now, away from my family. But, I can see that you are in pain. And this is not the answer. If you defeat me, you will undo all your brothers hard work. Dakar was hunting Numbers, I am sure of that now. And that is what I am doing as well." One more time he tried to reason with her. "If anyone should succeed him. It should be me." She hissed. "And if I can bring him back, he will not even need that." Unfortunately she still seemed obsessed with her Number, even as it lay in its coffin. "Defeating me will not revive Dakar, Ariel!" Was the Number influencing her? Or was she besides herself because of her grief alone? Either way something had driven her this far, all by herself. "I will not give up my brother, no matter what. He is the only one I believe in!"

"So be it." It was his turn, he normal summoned another one of his Evilswarms, the corrupted Gishki seacreature Ketos(4/1750/1050). "Ketos can sacrifice itself, to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I target your Valley." The evil fish exploded, releasing oily water everywhere that purged the sands of the Necrovalley. Gravekeepers like the Visionary(3800/1800) lost their boost from the field spell. "And now, I activate Cursed Armaments!" Then he played an equip spell. "I equip it to your Gravekeeper." Visionary was cursed with powerdraining armor. "The cursed monster loses 600 attackpoints for each monster I control!" Twice the Visionary(2600/1800) lost strength, for his Leviathan and his Trap Eater. "Leviathan!" And the Visionary suffered a direct hit from Number 17's aquatic breath. "It will take more than that to kill Dakar's ultimate card!" However the Visionary pushed through the water, unharmed. "When I discard a Gravekeeper monster from my hand, Visionary will not be destroyed in battle!" She threw away another Gravekeepers Spy, whose spirit also aided the Visionary(2800/1800).

Ariels LP: 3550

"Now its my turn, the final turn! I can see the end, Dakar!" Azar was out of cards to use, so she could play hers again. "I activate a spell card; Gravekeepers Stele. I add two Gravekeepers from my graveyard to my hand!" She took back Gravekeepers Commandant and the Spear Soldier, her empty hand was no filled up again. "Just using the Descendant combo again will not be enough." She discarded the Commandant from her hand, so it could draw a second Necrovalley from her deck. Which she immediately activated, elevating the Visionary's attack above the Leviathans. Though he(3100/2300) had lost some because Spear Soldier was no longer in the cemetery. "I will overpower your demons with sheer brute force! I summon Spear Soldier!" The high priest was joined by his spear wielder(4/2000/1500). And the battle phase began. "Spear Soldier attacks Trap Eater! Its spear can pierce through defenses, so you will take damage even if though it is in defense position." The soldier leaped into the air.

"And I activate Magicians Circle!" She still had more planned. "My flipped trap card summons a spellcaster from my deck, when a spellcaster attacks!" The circle called out a hooded female in white robes; Gravekeepers Priestess(3/1700/2200). Her effect added 200 points to all Gravekeepers on the field (Visionary:3300/2300, Spear Soldier: 2200/1700). "!?" Azar did the math. Spear Soldier and Visonary's attacks could reduce his life to zero by piercing Trap Eater and attacking Leviathan Dragon. "I activate Hate Buster!" Azars last resort was his trap card. "When you attack a fiend I control, this trap destroys both our monsters!" The Spear Soldier and Trap Eater were 'busted' and burned to ashes. "And you lose lifepoints equal to your attackers original attack points!" Ariel lost 1500 lifepoints due to the trap. "Ggh." Now instead her Priestess had to kill off the Trap Eater. "Why will you not.." But at least the Cursed Armaments plagued the Visionary(4100/2300) less now, and the Spear Soldiers soul gave it an additional stat boost. "Go away!" Her grave high priest struck Leviathan once more, leaving a second mark. "I hate you! I hate you!" She cursed at him as more tears came from her eyes. "Give me back Dakar! Give him back!" She was beyond reasoning now.

Ariels LP: 2050 Azars LP: 400

Azar drew his next card. And as soon as he saw it, he knew who would win this duel. "Ariel. I can not give him to you. I do not know what can. I defeated the man that put him in that coma, but that was not enough. There is so much I still do not yet know." He activated a spell. "I can not lose, not even to you." It was another equip card, which he equipped to the Visionary. "Pestilence. The attackpower of any spellcaster, warrior or beastwarrior monster is reduced to zero." Like all other Gravekeepers, the Visionary(0/2300) was a spellcaster. "No. That's not.." Ariel could no longer deny it, or hope for anything else; she was going to lose. "Why would he, pick you.. over me?" All she had left were questions. "I do not know. Maybe, he wanted to protect you. Keep you in the dark. Maybe I was the only one he could choose at that time." Leviathan Dragon fired back at the Gravekeeper one last time. This time it perished and joined the grave he had guarded so well. "I failed you, I failed all of you." And Ariel soon followed, her life dropping to nothing.

Ariels LP: 0

Ariel slumped down to her knees, her visor falling from her face. "Whoa." Azar rised to her side and caught her before she hit the pavement. The holograms around the two faded away. "Ariel?" Her eyes were still open, but like Lucy before her, she seemed unresponsive. So he layed her down against the side of the road, Taking of her D-pad. Then looked around to make sure nobody was seeing this ".." What he noticed now was that a streak of white light was shining from her D-pad, hitting his D-pad. _"Another claimed." _Illumiknight re-appeared in his extra deck, he had inherited both Dakar's task and his number. _"Did Dakar truly want me to have this power? If so, why did his number not follow?_" Perhaps Dakar never lost that duel that day to begin with, some of the things that other kid said implied that he wore himself out instead. That would at least explain why Illumiknight did not get claimed by Dakar's opponent. "_Did the Number decide it? Did it desire to become Ariels card?" _Just then he heard moans coming from her.

This time he could not bring himself to leave her. "Ariel? Are you alright?" She awoke, and saw Azars face, blurry though it was without her glasses on. "You.. you're from school. Azar Helder?" Her tone was entirely different from what it was before, she spoke as if she had never talked to him before. "Yes. What happened Ariel? I found you here as I was walking home. I was worried you had fainted, or worse.." With all the attacks happening lately, it would not have been unreasonable for anyone to assume she was just another victim. "I..I can't remember. I don't even know why I am here?" And just as Azar expected, she too had lost her memories of the duel. "I don't know either. But this was on the road as well, maybe that could explain it?" He handed her the visor and the D-pad she used in the duel. "My visor, and.. no. I don't have.. This is.." She exploded with joy as soon as she recognized whose D-pad it was, though it did not sustain her long. "How did this get here? I thought it was.." She looked at Azar, who did his best to act confused. "Azar, thank you for staying with me. It's all right now." She got up and took her things. "You are certain?" It seemed she did not want to tell him more than she already had. "I just was very tired, that is all. I will be fine.."

On more amicable terms than when they met, the two parted. Azar was left to his thoughts._ "She recovered faster than others. Maybe it depends on how much memory is taken, Lucy had used her Number often, while this was Ariels first time."_ In a way he was relieved she had forgotten that duel, yet he also regretted it. He could have enjoyed having at least one other person to talk to this about, but he did not want to involve Ariel in more of this after everything that happened. She was happier this way. He could always tell her the truth later, when he knew enough himself. _"But now what will I do. How will I find the next.." _As he started to think about ways to find the next Number wielder, he began to feel strangely uncomfortable. "!?" He looked up to the skies, where he could have sworn he saw something. "No. I am not alone in this. The Numbers are out there." He could not keep going on like this. He was lucky with Ariel, nobody else could find out.. who he was.

(To be Continued in Cipher 007: Eyecatcher)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Tour Bus from the Underworld  
Trap Eater  
Evilswarm Ketos

-  
Cursed Armaments  
Pestilence

-  
Fiendish Chain  
Hate Buster

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Gravekeepers Assailant  
Gravekeepers Visonary  
Gravekeepers Priestess  
Gravekeepers Spear Soldier

-  
Gravekeepers Stele

-  
Wall of Revealing Light  
Magicians Circle


	6. Cipher 006: Chivalry is Dead

**Cipher**** 006: Chivalry is Dead  
**

Ariels LP: 7550 Azars LP: 2800

"You had a number?" Tsukuyomi, Gravekeepers Spy and Gravekeepers Descendant had all been overlayed into one monster; Number 10: Illumiknight. The light it gave off made the evening resemble high noon. "Or was it your brothers?" Ariel looked at the knight. She was just as bewildered as Azar. "No. I did not know this was here. And at the same time, I did. It just came to me, his voice." She laughed as tears started dripping down her face. "He was here all along, he spoke to me. He left part of himself with me." She turned to Azar. "Dakar left me his white knight, so that I can deliver my enemy to justice!" She pointed at him tightened her grip on her cards. "Ariel. Do you even realize what that card is? That is what Dakar was dueling against! The Numbers are what he and I are hunting after!" Ariel held her head again. "No! This is not just a monster, this is my brothers knight." She looked away, into the distance. "When we were young, he would always read me my favorite story, when he saw that I was feeling bad." Tears started to well up, which she wiped away.

"You can not take that away from me!" Ariel activated her monsters effect, detaching Gravekeepers Descendant. "Even Illumiknight supports this deck! It discards a card from my hand, and puts a new one in it!" She discarded a Gravekeepers Spear Soldier, and drew a new card. "With Dakar's last hope, I will save him!" She placed the drawn card down in her spell/trap zone and ended her turn. _"Illumiknight is her brothers Number."_ Things started to click together now at least. Given the symbolic nature which she just spelled out, the Illuminator had to be Dakar's own Number. And for some reason he chose not to use it against his final opponent, and it found its way back to his sister. _"It only appeared just now, this is the first time she is dueling with it. Should I take this one? How is it affecting her, how would she use it?" _Ariel, unlike Lucy, seemed like a kind person, one that would not abuse a Numbers powers. Certainly not this Number, her Brothers memento. _"I should show her. Just what she has summoned.."_

"Ariel. Watch closely." Azar called forth the Tour Guide from the Underworld(3/1000/600) once more. This time she special summoned a different fiend, the actual Tour Bus From the Underworld(3/1000/1000). "This is one of my Numbers." He overlayed the guide and her bus, to form a rank 3 monster. "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon." He had brought out the likely cause of Dakar's end, the Leviathan(3/2000/0). "Number.. seventeen?" Ariel quivered. "That is right. There are more of these. And Dakar must have thought they were dangerous in the wrong hands." He activated Leviathan Dragons effect, detaching Tour Bus from the Underworld to power the dragon(2500/0) up. At the same time, when the Underworld Bus reached the graveyard, its master could return one card in his enemy's graveyard to her deck. _"Necrovalley is still active." _Except her field spell negated any effect that moved cards in the cemetery, including that of the demonic bus. "You think my hands are the 'wrong' hands? I am his sister! Who are you?" She activated her trap card. "Wall of Revealing Light! I pay 3000 lifepoints to prevent monsters with less than 3000 attackpoints from attacking!" Ariel erected a curtain of golden light. Leviathans attacks would not be able to pass through it.

Ariels LP: 4550

"Why should I trust someone who uses cards like yours!? And your story is full of holes! If you saved my brother, why were you nowhere near him when he was found, why didn't you call for help?" Azar sadly could not explain that. He blacked out during that time, she would not believe that. "I thought so." Her turn came up again, and she reactivated Illumiknights effect; discarding a spell, and drawing a monster card from her deck. Which she summoned, the darkly-cloaked Gravekeepers Assailant(4/2000/2000). "You said you would even lose to convince me. So why havent you?" She entered the battle phase, and the Assailant attacked Leviathan Dragon. "When Assailant strikes in the Necrovalley field, it switches the position of the monsters it battles with." Because the Leviathan had no defense at all, the Assailant would not suffer as it struck the now defending serpent. Though she did not expect that the Leviathan survived the attack at all. "Numbers can only be killed by Numbers, Ariel." Azar told her why the attack failed. "Is that right? I have a Number on my side now! Illumiknight, vanquish that dragon!"

The Knight rode towards the Dragon and was about to cut it down with its sword. "Fiendish Chain!" This turn Azar did use his trap, the demonic chains that shackled any monster down; offensively and magically. "No... No! Release him!" Ariel could not free it, not with the cards she had in her hand. "I am sorry Ariel. But it is not enough to just trap it." Azar had considered the fate of Lucy, understanding quite well that he too would lose all of his Number-related memories if he were to lose here. She had summoned Illumiknight, so both their Numbers were on the line. "By removing one trap from the field, I can special summon Trap Eater in defense mode!" A large-mouthed fiend(4/1900/1600) emerged from the aether and chewed the Wall of Revealing Light to shreds. "No, please!" Ariel was unable to stop it, stop him or his dragon. "I switch Number 17 to attack position and detach its second material." Leviathan dragon(3000/0) detached the Tour Guide next. "Stop!" Her pleas were ignored, had to be ignored. "I attack." Leviathans jaws released a burst of water that overwhelmed the knight. "DAKAR!" She screamed out as she saw her Knight disappear within the stream, all light was consumed by dusk.

Ariels LP: 3950

"...Ariel, it had to be done." He placed another trap card down and ended his turn. "..." She was facing the ground below, her eyes averted his. "Ariel?" He could not see what state she was in, not at first. "You.." She drew her card. "Not once, but twice..." She sacrificed Gravekeepers Assailant. "..you take him from me!?" And with her latest monster, her anger hit its peak. "You can't win! I can't let them down! You have no idea what it is like! To come home every day, to a family that is just going through the motions? To talk to someone who isn't there anymore? I have to do this for my mother, my father...my brother." The card she summoned was a kingly Gravekeeper(8/2500/2300) who wore the mask of Anubis while seated in a gold throne. "This.. was Dakars favorite card. One that takes revenge for every lost soul; Gravekeepers Visionary. The Visionary can be normal summoned with just one Gravekeeper as a tribute and its power rises by 200 points for every Gravekeeper in my cemetery!" Thanks to all the discards, and all the monsters Azar had destroyed, Visionary(4300/2300) had nine souls in its care. "If I can not end this with his Number, I will end it with this!" The Keeper High Priest took out his weapon and slashed through the Leviathans skin with it.

Azars LP: 1500

Leviathan was not destroyed, as the Visionary was not a Number-monster, however Azar took considerable damage. _"Even a Number cannot fight back against superior attacking power, whether it faces another Number or not." _Azar knew his Leviathans survival would not ensure his own. He needed to get through to her, once and for all. "Ariel. I may not know that feeling. That is true. I have been living on my own for a while now, away from my family. But, I can see that you are in pain. And this is not the answer. If you defeat me, you will undo all your brothers hard work. Dakar was hunting Numbers, I am sure of that now. And that is what I am doing as well." One more time he tried to reason with her. "If anyone should succeed him. It should be me." She hissed. "And if I can bring him back, he will not even need that." Unfortunately she still seemed obsessed with her Number, even as it lay in its coffin. "Defeating me will not revive Dakar, Ariel!" Was the Number influencing her? Or was she besides herself because of her grief alone? Either way something had driven her this far, all by herself. "I will not give up my brother, no matter what. He is the only one I believe in!"

"So be it." It was his turn, he normal summoned another one of his Evilswarms, the corrupted Gishki seacreature Ketos(4/1750/1050). "Ketos can sacrifice itself, to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I target your Valley." The evil fish exploded, releasing oily water everywhere that purged the sands of the Necrovalley. Gravekeepers like the Visionary(3800/1800) lost their boost from the field spell. "And now, I activate Cursed Armaments!" Then he played an equip spell. "I equip it to your Gravekeeper." Visionary was cursed with powerdraining armor. "The cursed monster loses 600 attackpoints for each monster I control!" Twice the Visionary(2600/1800) lost strength, for his Leviathan and his Trap Eater. "Leviathan!" And the Visionary suffered a direct hit from Number 17's aquatic breath. "It will take more than that to kill Dakar's ultimate card!" However the Visionary pushed through the water, unharmed. "When I discard a Gravekeeper monster from my hand, Visionary will not be destroyed in battle!" She threw away another Gravekeepers Spy, whose spirit also aided the Visionary(2800/1800).

Ariels LP: 3550

"Now its my turn, the final turn! I can see the end, Dakar!" Azar was out of cards to use, so she could play hers again. "I activate a spell card; Gravekeepers Stele. I add two Gravekeepers from my graveyard to my hand!" She took back Gravekeepers Commandant and the Spear Soldier, her empty hand was no filled up again. "Just using the Descendant combo again will not be enough." She discarded the Commandant from her hand, so it could draw a second Necrovalley from her deck. Which she immediately activated, elevating the Visionary's attack above the Leviathans. Though he(3100/2300) had lost some because Spear Soldier was no longer in the cemetery. "I will overpower your demons with sheer brute force! I summon Spear Soldier!" The high priest was joined by his spear wielder(4/2000/1500). And the battle phase began. "Spear Soldier attacks Trap Eater! Its spear can pierce through defenses, so you will take damage even if though it is in defense position." The soldier leaped into the air.

"And I activate Magicians Circle!" She still had more planned. "My flipped trap card summons a spellcaster from my deck, when a spellcaster attacks!" The circle called out a hooded female in white robes; Gravekeepers Priestess(3/1700/2200). Her effect added 200 points to all Gravekeepers on the field (Visionary:3300/2300, Spear Soldier: 2200/1700). "!?" Azar did the math. Spear Soldier and Visonary's attacks could reduce his life to zero by piercing Trap Eater and attacking Leviathan Dragon. "I activate Hate Buster!" Azars last resort was his trap card. "When you attack a fiend I control, this trap destroys both our monsters!" The Spear Soldier and Trap Eater were 'busted' and burned to ashes. "And you lose lifepoints equal to your attackers original attack points!" Ariel lost 1500 lifepoints due to the trap. "Ggh." Now instead her Priestess had to kill off the Trap Eater. "Why will you not.." But at least the Cursed Armaments plagued the Visionary(4100/2300) less now, and the Spear Soldiers soul gave it an additional stat boost. "Go away!" Her grave high priest struck Leviathan once more, leaving a second mark. "I hate you! I hate you!" She cursed at him as more tears came from her eyes. "Give me back Dakar! Give him back!" She was beyond reasoning now.

Ariels LP: 2050 Azars LP: 400

Azar drew his next card. And as soon as he saw it, he knew who would win this duel. "Ariel. I can not give him to you. I do not know what can. I defeated the man that put him in that coma, but that was not enough. There is so much I still do not yet know." He activated a spell. "I can not lose, not even to you." It was another equip card, which he equipped to the Visionary. "Pestilence. The attackpower of any spellcaster, warrior or beastwarrior monster is reduced to zero." Like all other Gravekeepers, the Visionary(0/2300) was a spellcaster. "No. That's not.." Ariel could no longer deny it, or hope for anything else; she was going to lose. "Why would he, pick you.. over me?" All she had left were questions. "I do not know. Maybe, he wanted to protect you. Keep you in the dark. Maybe I was the only one he could choose at that time." Leviathan Dragon fired back at the Gravekeeper one last time. This time it perished and joined the grave he had guarded so well. "I failed you, I failed all of you." And Ariel soon followed, her life dropping to nothing.

Ariels LP: 0

Ariel slumped down to her knees, her visor falling from her face. "Whoa." Azar rised to her side and caught her before she hit the pavement. The holograms around the two faded away. "Ariel?" Her eyes were still open, but like Lucy before her, she seemed unresponsive. So he layed her down against the side of the road, Taking of her D-pad. Then looked around to make sure nobody was seeing this ".." What he noticed now was that a streak of white light was shining from her D-pad, hitting his D-pad. _"Another claimed." _Illumiknight re-appeared in his extra deck, he had inherited both Dakar's task and his number. _"Did Dakar truly want me to have this power? If so, why did his number not follow?_" Perhaps Dakar never lost that duel that day to begin with, some of the things that other kid said implied that he wore himself out instead. That would at least explain why Illumiknight did not get claimed by Dakar's opponent. "_Did the Number decide it? Did it desire to become Ariels card?" _Just then he heard moans coming from her.

This time he could not bring himself to leave her. "Ariel? Are you alright?" She awoke, and saw Azars face, blurry though it was without her glasses on. "You.. you're from school. Azar Helder?" Her tone was entirely different from what it was before, she spoke as if she had never talked to him before. "Yes. What happened Ariel? I found you here as I was walking home. I was worried you had fainted, or worse.." With all the attacks happening lately, it would not have been unreasonable for anyone to assume she was just another victim. "I..I can't remember. I don't even know why I am here?" And just as Azar expected, she too had lost her memories of the duel. "I don't know either. But this was on the road as well, maybe that could explain it?" He handed her the visor and the D-pad she used in the duel. "My visor, and.. no. I don't have.. This is.." She exploded with joy as soon as she recognized whose D-pad it was, though it did not sustain her long. "How did this get here? I thought it was.." She looked at Azar, who did his best to act confused. "Azar, thank you for staying with me. It's all right now." She got up and took her things. "You are certain?" It seemed she did not want to tell him more than she already had. "I just was very tired, that is all. I will be fine.."

On more amicable terms than when they met, the two parted. Azar was left to his thoughts._ "She recovered faster than others. Maybe it depends on how much memory is taken, Lucy had used her Number often, while this was Ariels first time."_ In a way he was relieved she had forgotten that duel, yet he also regretted it. He could have enjoyed having at least one other person to talk to this about, but he did not want to involve Ariel in more of this after everything that happened. She was happier this way. He could always tell her the truth later, when he knew enough himself. _"But now what will I do. How will I find the next.." _As he started to think about ways to find the next Number wielder, he began to feel strangely uncomfortable. "!?" He looked up to the skies, where he could have sworn he saw something. "No. I am not alone in this. The Numbers are out there." He could not keep going on like this. He was lucky with Ariel, nobody else could find out.. who he was.

(To be Continued in Cipher 007: Eyecatcher)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Tour Bus from the Underworld  
Trap Eater  
Evilswarm Ketos

-  
Cursed Armaments  
Pestilence

-  
Fiendish Chain  
Hate Buster

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Gravekeepers Assailant  
Gravekeepers Visonary  
Gravekeepers Priestess  
Gravekeepers Spear Soldier

-  
Gravekeepers Stele

-  
Wall of Revealing Light  
Magicians Circle


	7. Cipher 007: Eyecatcher

**Cipher**** 007: Eyecatcher**

The last day of the week was also the day Lucy returned to school. If she remembered anything of her encounter with Azar, she was not showing it. The girl just went back to being Natasha's hanger-on, much to Mia's chagrin. What Azar found more important was the fact that Ariel seemed to be okay as well, physically at least. As long as Dakars condition remained unchanged, so would her sadness. At the very least she seemed to become more sociable, slowly but surely. Eventually, he thought, he would tell her the truth. But not yet, not while there were still so many threats out there. Azar still did not know where to start; he had to narrow down his range of targets. Assuming that all Numbers connected to duelists was the first logical limit to set. Finding out who was a duelist would be difficult. Dueling had been around since a decade, some players could be well in their thirties now. Dakar for instance was five years older than him, and must have had a lot more experience. And he knew another in that age group...

The northern part of the city was the least densely populated, as mostly rich people with majestic mansions lived there. Azar stood in front of one such mansion, one of the smaller ones around. The gates soon opened and the energetic Shin emerged. "Cool, you made it!" He was excited as ever to see his friend. "You realize this is not the first time you invited me. If I did not know you any better I would say you were trying to show off." But Azar knew, Shin did not have a mean bone in his entire body. "Harsh. But no, really. Meeting here will just mean less going back and forth." He explained again. "I know. I was just kidding. The tournament is closer to your home than mine. Are we good to go?" The day of the tournament had come at last, the day that many duelists, potential Number wielders, would come together. "Just about. Car is coming up the driveway." A station wagon as pristine as a limousine and a large as a van pulled up. It was driven by the family's personal chauffeur. "No. I am not showing off!" Shin insisted.

Along the way, which was not that long to begin with, Shin did what he loved to do most; talking without end. The latest conspiracy theories, the newest developments in the game, news from his parents companies, his list of subjects was bottomless. His mother worked at a science facility, where they were on new breakthroughs all the time it seemed. And his father worked in the virtual tech business. Shin liked to think his old man was single-handedly responsible for creating the D-Pad and duel visor, in truth they were merely one of the many installations who helped build the device. Azar just waited and listened, occasionally pitching in. "I have a question, Shin." One subject he had to bring up himself. "Why isn't your brother coming with us?" He had expected that his renowned sibling would be travelling with his family. He needed to be there after all. "Oh he just likes to go his own route, by himself. He spends most of his time at the academy anyway. But he will be there, Subito lives up to his promises."

They soon arrived at the store where this weekends locals were held. The turnout was moderate. This was not the sort of event that drew the attention of media, but it was still properly crowded. "Look, there he is!" There at a panel sat the judges discussing things with each other. One judge stood out from the others, with his academic attire, striking dark red hair and piercing green eyes. That was Subito Artega. "Hey, hey!" Shin waved at him, trying to get his attention. Alas his older brother was too focused on his duties to even notice him. "Eh. I'd probably get in his way right now. I will see him eventually. Heck I may even surprise him by getting to the top spot!" He snickered to himself as he imagined that outcome and the look Subito would have on his face. "You might run into me first." Azar smirked. "Who knows eh? Either duel is gonna be a blast! So, good luck Azar." Shin gave him a thumbs up and moved to the registration line, Azar followed suit. So far it seemed like it would be just another day.

Soon all visitors had registered themselves and their decks, others took their seats on the sidelines. The rules were laid out. The first few rounds would be done by hand, and the rest through with D-pad holograms. Rewards stacked up the further you got, with the two top players getting the latest D-pad model. First place would also get free access to any card in the archive, and a chance to duel against the pro league player; Subito. Subito himself did not speak during the explanation. He would act as the overall referee, the judge above all other judges. That just made most players want to duel him more..

And so it began. The opponents Azar faced were just run of the mill players, some bad, some good, some better than he could present himself to be. "The winner!" The judge announced Azars defeat to a Elemental Dragon-style duelist in the third round, the last of the manual duels. _"I shouldn't have expected much from this." _The loss did not bother him, he was pretty sure by now that no Numbers were here. That feeling just was not present. "Aw man. You're out?" Shin was more upset than him in fact. "Yes. But \you are doing better." Shin had just defeated his third opponent, thus he would move to the virtual portion of the competition. "Did not even break a sweat." He proudly claimed. "It will probably get harder from here on in though." 16 duelists remained, the weak were weeded out. "And I am up. See ya!" Break-time ended and Shin returned to the ring. The tables had been removed to make room for the next set of duels, wide open areas suited D-pads more. Azar took a seat as Shin came face to face with the next opponent.

"Oh my, who have we here." A soothing voice spoke out. "Why it is Shin Artega, younger brother of the illustrious Subito Artega." Coming from an elegant fellow, donned a dazzingly regal outfit. "I do believe it was destiny that our paths crossed." And he loved talking just as much as Shin did too. "But forgive me your momentary nescience. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Janus the Third." He made a formal bow. "Uhm..okay. Do I know you?" Janus looked up again and smiled ever so slightly. "You do not, but I am well acquainted with the Artega household. Particularly your brother." He rose. "I was hoping to test my wits against his. But the fates must have wanted me to prove myself against his sibling first." He activated his D-pad, which had clearly been custom made. The device had a crystal flower motif going on, as did the visor he wore. "I understood half of what you said, but I catch your drift. You wanted to duel an Artega, here he is" Shin also activated his equipment, and he drew five cards, Janus drew six. "Indeed." Gracefully Janus placed a monster on his disk. "Let us lead off with this, the Bird of Roses." An avian(4/1800/1500) made from leaves and roses, materialized. "This closes the first act. Your move, Shin Artega."

Janus' LP: 8000 Shins LP: 8000

"That is a decent monster. But nothing I can't take down." Shin summoned the Destructive masked spellcaster; Anarchist Monk Ranshin(4/1800/100). "I equip him with the Wonder Wand, giving him 500 more attackpoints!" The monk(2300/100) replaced his staff with a wand. "It attacks!" And Ranshin channelled magic through that wand to smite the Rose Bird. "An excellently performed strike. However my creatures end serves a purpose." Janus took two cards from his deck. "When the Bird of Roses perishes, two tuner-type plant monsters shall take over its role!" He special summoned the two plants, Copy Plant(1/0/0) and Spore(1/400/800). "Uh oh." Shin placed a card down and ended his turn. "The stage is set. The two angels are ready to descend!" Janus took two cards from his hand and extended his hand to the ceiling. "By sacrificing the life of a plant, the Queen Angel of Roses can be normal summoned!" First Spore was tributed to bring out a angel(7/2400/1300) dressed in bloodred petals. It required just 1 plant as a sacrifice, even though it was a highlevel monster. "By recalling another plant, the Fallen Angel of Roses will be special summoned!" Copy Plant was returned to his hand, to bring out a female angel(7/2400/1300), clad in deep purple and thorns.

Janus' LP: 7500

"Attack, my beauties. Denmonstrate that man your splendor!" The Fallen Angel tore at Ranshin with her thorned whips. "Not so fast. I activate my trap: Slip of Fortune!" Shin tried to save his monks life. "Fate says otherwise! I retaliate with the Rose Archer." Janus discarded a Rose Archer monster from his hand. "She shall negate your trap that threatens my fauna!" The archer shot down Shins trap, giving the Monk no chance to survive the vines "Bummer. But my monster uses its effect when it dies too." Ranshin banished one monster in the cemetery when it itself was destroyed. "I banish Spore!" And the Anarchist Monk chose to remove the ball of cotton which he had sacrificed earlier. "A wise decision. Spore is a monster that can revive itself." Janus took the tuner out of the grave slot. "Yeah, you might say I nipped it in the bud. " Shin chuckled. "Quite." His Queen Angel slashed Shin diagonally with her great sword. "But spare me the wordplay." Janus ended his battle phase. "Now before the second act ends. I shall bring in a change of scenery, Shin Artega. I invoke the field of the Black Garden!" A field spell was played, covering their square in a dome of black vines. "Proceed, Shin Artega." Janus swept his flowing black hair aside and waited

Shins LP: 5500

_"Shin is not doing too well."_ Azar was watching the match from the sidelines. He did not worry too much about him losing, as Shin did not really need the prizes. But Shin would be happier if he did make it. "He does not stand a chance." He suddenly heard. "Why do you say that?" Two duelists were talking just a few seats away, about this duel apparently. "I dueled that Janus guy myself. The dude never makes a wrong move, nothing I did could surprise him. Its like he always has control of the duel. Janus is just toying with this kid." Azar looked towards the dueling ring again. _"Nothing can surprise him?"_

"Okay. I got too careless last turn. Now its time for the real show!" Shin normal summoned Summoner Monk(4/800/1600) to his field. "By discarding a spell from my hand, Monk will special summon a level 4 monster from my deck!" And he also special summoned Breaker, the Magical Warrior(4/1600/1000) . "You have fallen into my fields curse." Janus smiled as the thorned vines entangled the two spellcasters. "Monsters summoned in the garden are robbed of their vitality." Breaker(800/1000) and Monk(400/1600) were drained of half their attackpower. "And in return, new life blossoms on their enemy's field." The Garden then created two rose-tokens(2/800/800) for him. "Crap. I mean..I know what to do!" Shin played a spell. "Spell Power Grasp. It adds a spellcounter to any card that can accept it. Like Breaker." Breaker could not create its own spellcounters when it was special summoned, so Shin created one for him. "And Breaker can remove the counter to destroy a spell or trap on the field!" The magical swordsman energized its blade and swung it around to slice through all the vines.

"I see. However your monsters remain at their current strength." The Gardens decreases were permanent. "I know. They are not going to attack." Shins monsters shared the same level. "My XYZ monster will." He overlayed them to form his Gemknight Pearl(4/2600/1900). "Attack the Fallen Angel!" The Gemknight punched straight through the dark angel. "Ooh such violence. I can not suffer to watch." Yet as Shin recalled his monster, the angels wound filled itself again. "What?" Only her(1200/1300) attackpower was halved. "Hedge Guard. I discarded this plant from my hand. By discarding the Hedge, any killed monster can be revived at half its power!"

Janus' LP: 7300

"Your XYZ monster will not save you. For this is the final act." Janus posed one more time before drawing his card. "During the standby phase, Queen Angel shall slay the weakest being she can find." This included his monsters too, so one of his rose-tokens was dragged below the surface by the angels rose roots. Janus closed his eyes, and a smile framed his face. "It would seem the right man is watching now." He resummoned his Copy Plant(1/0/0). "Copy Plant 'copies' the level of another Plant on the field. I choose my Queen." The plant(7/0/0) imitated the form of the Queen Angel perfectly. _"All his monsters have an equal level." _Azar knew this guy was not going for a synchro summon. "You will be the one to first lay eyes on this." Janus took Copy Plant and Fallen Angel of Roses, overlaying them to XYZ-summon a rank 7 monster. "Behold. Big Eye!" He called out a large cone-shaped monster(7/2600/2000), surrounded by a halo. _"A number!?" _To Azars dismay this card gave of the exact same aura as the Numbers had had felt before

"Big Eye?" Shin did not know this card at all, and he considered himself an expert on all cards. "By detaching a material, Big Eye takes hold of one monster my enemy has!" The cone opened its one eye, and gazed down upon Gemknight Pearl. "No way!" The knight was put in a trance, and lumbered towards Janus. "Big Eye can not attack the turn this effect is used. But my other performers can." He attacked Shin directly three times, with the last Rose-token, Queen Angel of Roses and Gemknight Pearl. "Woaaahh!" And even thought he believed them to be holograms, all three blows knocked him to the floor. "Victory is with me!" Janus had won the duel. "What was that? How? What did he say?" Shins defeat shocked plenty of people around him. They did not see what had happened, why Shin suddenly fell down. _"I need to take care of this. But do I duel him? Here?"_ Azar did not know what this guy's plan was, it could not be anything pleasant. Yet he dreaded that the crowd would not react too positively to him playing 'these cards' as well.

Shins LP: 0

"Stop."

His thoughts were pushed aside as a sharp and authorative voice rose above the chatter. "You." A man approached the two duelists. "Subito Artega." Janus greeted him with a malicious smirk. "Does something trouble you?" He asked faux-innocently. Subito stopped in front of him, and observed his brothers state. ".." And then he looked at Janus. "That card you used. You did not register it, nor does it exist on record. That is two rules you have broken." His tone could compel many to cower, Janus was not one of them. "You have not changed at all since the last time we met. Do you remember me, Subito Artega? I assume not. Is this is how you deal with the threat, you just toss him aside as soon as he gets in the way of your family? Perish the thought of the Artega name being tarnished."

"You will step down." Subito would tell Janus one more time. "Will I? How beneath you, Suibito Artega, you see a challenge and you attempt to dismiss it with a technicality." He extended his hand to the audience. "All eyes are upon us now, they came for one thing. They want to see you duel. So many days have come and gone since your last time! But you still know everything, you would not forget how to duel... Why not give them what they want? Surely you are not affraid to face me?" The entire tournament had come to a screeching halt, everyone was indeed paying attention to these two now. "What will you do, Artega?"

(To be Continued in Cipher 008: Don't look at the Light)

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Anarchist Monk Rashin  
Summoner Monk

-  
Wonder Wand  
Spell Power Grasp

-  
Slip of Fortune

**Cards used by Janus III  
**Bird of Roses  
Copy Plant  
Spore  
Queen Angel of Roses  
Fallen Angel of Roses  
Rose Archer  
Guard Hedge  
Number 11: Big Eye

-  
Black Garden


	8. Cipher 008: Don't Look at the Light

**Cipher 008: Don't look at the Light**

_"Why did Janus bring a number to a public duel?"_ Azar wanted to know why this character was doing all this. Subito had not dueled in a while, Janus said. Was there a reason for that too? "Your answer?" Janus still waited to Subito's response to his challenge. Subito motioned for another judge to hand him a D-pad. "Heh." Janus III was pleased. "We shall duel. With conditions." Subito spoke once the device was on his arm. "We shall duel privately, this is a matter that should not trouble other duelists." He said, not even sparing Shin a glance. "You would deny the crowd the performance of a lifetime?" Janus just scoffed. "Furthermore, if you lose, you will hand over that card to me." He referred to the card that defeated Shin, the Number that did not exist in any records. "That applies to you as well, then, Subito Artega. If you lose, I will demand 'that card' from you." Shin gasped. fought the ache in his bones and stood on both feet. "Bro. No, you can't accept that!" He knew what janus was after now, something no other duelist owned.

"Those terms I shall accept." But Subito had made his decision already. "Follow me." Subito walked off, heading towards the store's storage room. Janus folded his arms and calmly pursued. Satisfied, he looked over this 'arena'. "I would have preferred a grander stage,. But it will do." The two did not go in alone. "Brother!" While the tournament would go on outside that room, Shin only wanted to be inside. He did not care if his loss was revoked. "Shin, wait.." Azar knew what a hit from a Numbered duel felt like, so he was not sure if Shin should move around that much. And, he wanted to see this duel as well, so Shins actions served as an excuse to get in. "I said that this was a private matter. That includes you and your friend." Subito cut them off with his eyes still on Janus. They could hear the dissatisfaction in his voice. "But.." Shin could not believe how coldly he said that. "Why not let them be, Artega. Allow this duel an audience, of any size." The other did not mind it one bit. "If you do not fear defeat, you should not fear humiliation in front of your family either, should you?" Subito glared at him. "Do not get in my way, Shin." He activated the D-pad. "Bro." Dejected, Shin sat down. "At last, the final chapter is upon me." Janus III bowed. "The end of your majesty!"

Janus' LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 8000

Subito started off. "..." He placed one monster card and one trap card down on his field, and that was it. "Ah the most convential of openings. Tried and true." Janus then took his turn and closed his eyes. "It hides a destructive twist, but these elements are too predictable." He summoned the Twlight Rose Knight, a tuner monster(3/1000/1000). "The Rose Knight summons a plant from my hand." With a flourish, Janus special summoned a rose-haired girl, the Rose Witch(4/1600/1000). "Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" He now had 7 level stars on his field, by sending a tuner and a nontuner to his graveyard, he could perform a synchro summon. A black dragon(7/2400/2000) in rosy scales burst from the extra deck. "Synchro monster?"Shin and Azar had not seen one of those in ages. "The stage you set is not to my liking, away with it! When my dragon appears, it destroys all cards on the field!" The dragon unleashed a violent storm, spreading razorsharp rose petals everywhere to cut itself and Subito's facedown cards down.

_"He did not attack?"_ If Azar remembered it correctly, Black Rose could also switch defense position monsters to attack mode and erase their attackpoints. That effect would have done a lot more damage. Yet Subito's facedown cards were Shining Angel and Dimensional Prison, whose effects would have done more damage to Janus, had he attacked. Janus had made the perfect choice. "However, I shall not leave this stage with no actors." Janus activated a spell. "Divided Last Will. Since we both suffered losses, we can both bring a new monster to the field. Albeit in a hidden position." The Last Will allowed Janus to set a level 4 monster from his deck, and Subito as well. "I shall set one more card." A trap was also placed before Subito could take his turn again. ".." Saying nothing, Subito flipped the monster he gained face-up, it was a Kaiser Seahorse(4/1700/1650). "A monster that counts as two tributes for a highlevel Light-elemental? What deck does your brother even use." Azar asked Shin. "I think you are about find out." Shin replied, as Kaiser Seahorse was sacrificed. "Photon Wyvern." A dragon(7/2500/2000) as bright as the stars replaced the Kaiser. "So your true nature comes out, the Photon deck. The cards the world has not seen in ages."

_Divided Last Will, Normal Spell  
During the endphase of a turn in which a monster on both sides of the field was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
Both players can special summon 1 Level 4 monster from their deck in face-down defense position. Afterwards they shuffle their deck._

Photon Wyverns effect was set off. When a Photon Wyvern was normal summoned, it destroyed all set cards on the opponents field. "And yet, this too is as all in accordance with my script. I play Waboku!" Janus chained his trap to the Wyverns effect, activating it before it was destroyed. "Your monster does not destroy what reveals itself. And now it can not cause injury either." Waboku would negate all battle damage this turn, damage against a duelists and against his monsters. "But your monster will still be killed! by effects!" Shin cried out. "Such spirit. Alas, that too I planned for." Janus' facedown monster, a small dragon(4/1600/1200) covered in blue roses, was disintegrated by the wyverns lightrays. "When my Blue Rose wanes, the Black Rose sprouts!" A Blue Rose Dragon was destroyed. Its effect now allowed Janus to special summoned Black Rose Dragon from the grave. "It failed." Subito stated to himself, as he placed a trap down. "End turn." He could do nothing more. "Another trap? That is just a feint, isnt it Artega?"

"I summon Lonefire Blossom!" Janus started his turn by letting a fiery flower(3/500/400) grow. "Sacrifice yourself!" It could tribute a plant on the field, including itself, to summon any plant from a players deck. "And call forth the Queen Angel of Roses!" Its body was used to give life to the red rose angel(7/2400/1300). "Two level 7 monsters!" Shin had seen this before far too recently. "Behold the deliverer of my justice!" Black Rose Dragon and Queen Angel disappeared. "Big Eye!" The ominous cone(7/2600/2000) re-appeared, its eye opening and gazing down on Photon Wyvern. This time Azar noticed where the mark was burning, it was above his right eyelid. Strangely neither Shin nor Subito commented on that. "One betrayal for another!" Janus detached one xyz material from Number 11: Big Eye, so he could control the enemy's monster. "Maybe you will remember me now? Direct attack!" The Wyvern attacked directly, hitting his former master with blue flames. "Subito!" Shin watched as his brother was engulfed in the fire. "..Still nothing?" But Subito emerged, singed but silent. That the attack physically hurt him did not even seem to surprise him. "No, I do not know who you are."

Subito's LP: 5500

"How?! How could you not? Did you not notice me once?" Janus shouted. "I remember it perfectly. How you upstaged me, day after day. How you stole all the attention of the teachers away, took all the fame, swiped my chance to enter the league away from under my nose!" He ranted on and on, his eloquent nature crumbled away. "You tried to apply to the league, and failed?" Azar could finally make some sense from all of this, some. "Exactly. He could not stand to succeed me at anything. It is all his fault I did not reach the heights I should have." He signalled the end of his turn. "I do not know what you are talking about. But I know something else." Before Subito started his turn he looked at Shin and Azar. "Look away, for this instant." He ordered them. "Look away? Why?" Shin did not understand. "If you say so." But he complied, as did Azar. "Draw." Subito drew his card. Janus' face twisted itself with rage. "Curse you. When did you figure it out?" Subito placed the card down on the field. "Just now, when you confirmed my theory." He told him. "What theory?" Azar and Shin opened their eyes. "Janus sees through all my actions, through every duelists actions. Avoiding my trap, luring out Photon Wyvern; he can see every move I can make." He pointed at him. "I have seen every duel, and its always the same. Every turn you close your eyes; that is when you do it. That is when you use your 'second sight'."

"_Second sight?"_ Azar stared at Big Eye. _"Could it be?"_

"You can see what others see, everyone but your direct opponents' sight is shared with you. I do not know how you do it, but you can. This is why I requested a private duel. And why I had to keep others in the dark." Shin nodded. "Oh I get it." He was okay with that. "Now Janus, one card is unknown to you. But the next one, is known to many." Subito normal summoned a Photon Sabre Tiger(3/1200/300). "When Sabre Tiger is normal summoned, another can be added to my hand." He took a second from his deck. "Spell card, Photon Lead." Subito's quickplay spell special summoned a light monster from his hand, the second Sabre Tiger(3/2000/300) in this case. "When two or more Tigers are on the field. Their attack returns to their original 2000." Normally a Tiger lost 800 attackpoints if it was alone. "When I have two monsters on the field with 2000 attackpoints or more." He sacrificed both Photon Tigers. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can be special summoned." And from a starshaped rift in the air above, 'it' descended.

"There it is!" Shin was thrilled to see it, his brothers prized card. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Janus was far less pleased to see this dragon(8/3000/2500), whose heart and eyes looked like they were made of the universe itself. "Galaxy-Eyes. Attack." And the dragon charged Number 11: Big Eye_. "But Numbers can not be destroyed by non-numbers?"_ Azar thought...just as both monsters abruptly disappeared. "Huh?" Azar blinked, that really did happen. "That is the dragons effect. It banishes itself and any monster it does battle with." Shin explained. "End battle phase." Just as abruptly, the two monsters returned. Only Galaxy-Eyes(3500/2500) was a bit stronger now. "And if it battles an XYZ monster, it gains 500 attackpoints for every XYZ material that monster loses." Because Big Eye had left the field, its materials had nowhere to go but to the cemetery. "So it can not take control of monsters anymore." It occurred to Azar just how powerful this dragon was. It was the ultimate solution to XYZ monsters. "You. You can not see what power you are up against, Artega? You were right, I can see through other eyes. I would even see through yours if I was allowed! Nobody can duel like me, nobody does! You wish you could, you wish you could see what I have seen. I have seen through others eyes, I have seen the way people look up at you, literally! You have not earned that glory. And once I have crushed you, and taken your dragon. _You_ will be forgotten!"

"By fusing the souls of the queen angel and fallen angel, Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel will be summoned!" Janus special summoned a new muscular rose angel(8/2900/2400), which required the banishment of two level 7 plant monsters; Queen Angel of Roses in the grave and Fallen Angel of Roses in his hand. "Rosaria negates all effects on the field!" The great angel sealed Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(3000/2500) in a layer of ice. "See? Your dragon is helpless before me!" He then activated a spell card. "Raging Mad Plants! My plants take strength for each plant monster that was buried." Rosaria(3500/2400) gained 300 attackpoints from Rose Witch and Lonefire Blossom. "I have everything now!" Rosaria lead the charge, followed by Big Eye and Photon Wyvern. "Trap card: Lumenize." However Rosaria only negated the effects of face-up cards. "No. The card that was hidden!".

"Lumenize stops your attack, and adds the attackers power to its target." Rosaria's blast of energy was absorbed into the Photon dragon. Instead of damaging it, Galaxy-Eyes(6500/2500) just grew more powerful. "But... you can not win Your dragon still can not kill a Number!" Panicking, Janus switched Big Eye and Photon Wyvern to defense mode. Then during his turns endphase, Rosaria wilted into nothingness. Raging Mad Plants claimed the lives of all plants during the endphase. "It does not need to." Subito wasted no time and activated the spell, Photon Trident as soon as his turn began. "Photon Trident allows a Photon monster to pierce through defense points instead. And it adds to their attacking power." Galaxy-Eyes(7200/2500) consumed the Tridents energy. "Attack." And then fired a burst of photons at Subito's former wyvern. The weaker dragon was reduced to light particles, while Janus took the brunt of the forces. "No. The curtain has not fallen yet!"

Janus' LP: 2800

Subito casually flipped his second trap card, the one Janus called a 'feint' earlier. "Ah.. Lineage of Destruction?" He gulped. That trap now had a purpose. It granted a level 8 monster two attacks, if a defending monster of the enemy had been slain that turn. "This fall.. was mine all along?" Janus had lost all hope, he was petrified. "I could not win, even with my Number by my side." Subito let him talk, as he continued his assault. The Galactic dragon bathed Big Eye in starlight, inflicting fatal piercing damage to his wielder. "You truly were.. better than me. I should have listened... to.." Then, like the others before him, he collapsed.

Janus' LP: 0

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Azar asked, pretending as if he had not seen a reaction like this before. "He passed out." Subito bent down. "But he is still alive." He had a pulse, but his eyes were unresponsive. "Did he just pass out from the strain or something?" Shin could not explain it yet, but this sounded vaguely familiar. "We will call an ambulance in either case." Subito did not think it was safe to try and wake him. "On it!" Shin dashed off to find a phone. Azar meanwhile stepped closer to Janus and noticed something odd. _"The mark is still there?"_ Above his eyelid was the mark of the eleventh number, but it now looked like a normal ink pattern. "Did he tattoo himself right where the Number marked him? Or does a mark become permanent after a while?" Azar hoped not, his face had its own type or marks as well. "...who was he?"

"I remember every face. And I never met this man. But there were many at my academy. He must have taken the same league try-outs as I. And he blamed me when he was refused and I was not." That someone could hold a grudge for that long and come up with this kind of revenge plan, seemed ridiculous to Subito. _"The Number, did it influence him?" _Azar wondered if Big Eye's power, to let Janus see through other eyes, only served to increase his envy. "This card. I will keep it." Unlike Azar, Subito had to claim the Number card manually. He took Big Eye from Janus' D-pad. "Have you ever seen such a card before? And how do you think he even got his second sight to work?" While Azar had to accept that Number 11 was out of his hands, Subito did seem like a duelist who could handle it. In fact it was as if he knew more than he was letting on. "I can not say I have." His answer was not really an answer.

Just then one of the Judges came back inside the storage room. "Sir Artega. The ambulance is on its way. But we have another issue now." Behind the man was a lot of noise, and yet no dueling. "Has the tournament not continued?" Subito wondered if they were still waiting on him. "No. It had to be stopped, while you were inside all D-pads malfunctioned simultaneously outside, freezing up and displaying a weird message." Subito briefly looked stunned. "But we do not think your opponent had anything to do with it." The judge swiftly added. "Why is that?" Subito asked. "Because this 'attack' was signed, sir." He showed them his D-pad display.

_**I know where you are, Hunter. Consider all of this, a message from the D-Creeper.**_

(To be Continued in Cipher 009: Like a Bug on a Web)

**Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Shining Angel  
Kaiser Seahorse  
Photon Wyvern  
Photon Sabre Tiger  
Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

-  
Photon Lead  
Photon Trident

-  
Dimensional Prison  
Lumenize  
Lineage of Destruction

**New Cards used by Janus III  
**Twilight Rose Knight  
Rose Witch  
Black Rose Dragon  
Blue Rose Dragon  
Lonefire Blossom  
Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel

_-  
Divided Last Will  
_Raging Mad Plants

-  
Waboku


	9. Cipher 009: Like a Bug on a Web

**Cipher 009: Like a Bug on a Web**

The confrontation Subito had with Janus, gave Azar a lot to think about. Not the least of which was the fact that apparently Numbers now granted the duelists more powers than just the ability to make virtual images become reality. Big Eye granted Janus the gift of a second sight, a sight that could not be gotten through hacked visors or hidden cameras. What did this mean for the other Numbers? He had three already, and no idea how to tap into whatever abilities they could lend him. The kid, Ariel and Lucy did not really display anything, aside from the latter's penchant for stealing jewelry. He still was not sure it was even possible, like his mind tried to hold on to some last form of a normal world. Azar hated to use the word, as he had never believed in it before, but it seemed like there was some form of magic at work here. Who knew where it came from, what these Numbers wanted? They were not telling him anything. There were too many things too think about, it got harder and harder to get a good night's sleep.

It did not help that he already had a new factor to add to the mess. That day every duelist had received a message on their D-pad, and every computer user received theirs in the mail. It was a calling card from one of the more notorious hackers, one with the alias of 'D-Creeper'. One day he or she was just there attacking network after network, stealing money or confidential information. Nobody had ever been able to catch this person. And now it seemed this man was after him. The Creeper deliberately wanted the people at the tournament to 'taste his power'. He or she knew that the Hunter was a duelist, and likely knew about the Numbers as well. He might even have had one of his own. At any rate Azar did not want to actively hunt for Numbers until he could figure out more about him. He was even worried enough that he only looked up info on him through the schools network. He did not want to clog his own online address with the history of someone way too interested in the Creeper. Though in here had a different problem

"Azar."

Students or even the hall monitor could come in at any time and see too much.. "What is it Sky?" Azar asked, as he switched the screensaver on. "It's.. actually about Ariel." He did not get the question he expected to get. "Ariel? What about her?" Sky was normally a quiet and strict fellow, but here and now he seemed oddly upset. "One day I saw that she had a bruise on her arm, and I asked her how it happened. But she said it happened outside school and that you would know more." He was pretty upfront about his questions at least. "Oh." Azar figured she had to have gotten that bruise during their duel. "Well, last week I found her by the side of a road near my town. She seemed fine then, but she could not remember what happened." This news changed Sky's tone considerably. "What? She was attacked?" Yet he still managed to not be too loud. "I don't believe so. I did not see anyone else. I think she just fainted from all the pressure she had gone through lately." This answer seemed to calm him. "You are right. I shouldn't meddle. Thank you Azar." He took a deep breath and excused himself. _"...Perhaps he is taking his duties a bit too far."_

So time passed, agonizingly slow, until the D-Creeper sent yet another message. This one was as indiscreet as the one before.

_"Hunter. I know you are Hiding from me. You have until tomorrow to reveal yourself to me. You know how._

_I am everywhere, it does not matter where you do it._

_If you do not. This city will never recover. _

_Signed, the D-Creeper_

An ultimatum, one the local police could not do much against. Azar only needed to read it once to find out what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to insert his Number cards into the D-pad. As soon as he did, the unofficial card would be connected to the dueling network, and he would track his position down. And if he used a registered D-pad, he would find him through his account data. He was fortunate that he had never registered the one Shin had given him. And that was still too risky to try. Yet the city would suffer he said. A hacker like him could cause irreparable damage to its economy and its infrastructure. half the buildings there were run by machines nowadays. He could not let that happen, he had to walk into this trap. The Creeper would come after him regardless, he had to deal with this threat eventually. And he could not pursue other Number wielders while this person stalked him through the network. So he only had once choice.. That however did not mean he would let it happen as easily as the Creeper wanted..

The next day was a Friday, thankfully classes ended quickly and he could go to where he would face this enemy. Azar had had plenty of time to prepare his plan, it all hinged on the place before him, the city's biggest mallcenter. it had several benefits. It was new so not everything electronic had been installed yet, although Azar was unable to verify how much was left unfinished. There were camera's present, but he did not have to worry about that much. They were around to make this place attractive to 'his friend'. The other reason he choose this place, was the fact that it had an arcade. There at the center was an old-fashioned duel terminal station. One that had not seen much use since the invention of dueldisks and D-pads, but like any other arcade machine it made enough money to stick around. It was updated consistently, so it would recognize any card that currently existed. Except.. "Error." The Number 20: GigaBrilliant, was not accepted. This was it, this was what the Creeper wanted. Now Azar would wait.

**"Confirmed" **

When a monotone mechanical voice spoke up, he knew the bait had been taken. "What is going on?" The next instant all windows were barred by the shutters, all exits closed and all other stores sealed shut. "Tch. They finished more than I thought." Azar was locked inside the arcade, and the confused shoppers were stuck outside. "Hey, what is the meaning of this!" They began to shout or tried to force their way out. "Don't look at us." The store owners were equally left in the dark about this. None of their controls were responding. **"Will the unruly masses keep quiet? I have no interest in you. Stay out of my way, and you will not have to get hurt." **The voice spoke again, this time it was clear that a human was the source. Whoever he or she was, he was modifying his voice and spoke through the PA system. **"You on the other hand. You did well, you gave in to my demands. Now we meet at last, Hunter."** The cameras slowly spun towards Azars position, eager to direct what they saw towards their new master. **"What is this?"** And they were in for a surprise. **"Oh I see."** The man they spotted was wearing a black tinted helmet that obscured his face. "Hello D-Creeper.".

Azar was no fool, if he had to walk into a trap, he would at least hide his face. "I figured I should treat you, like you did me, as anonymous equals." A helmet and black spray-paint were easy enough to find at a local flea market, as was the leather coat he now wore to further distance himself from Azars usual attire. To complete the charade, he put on a different tone to his voice. Just in case this man decided to record his voice.** "This is not what I planned. I did not expect you to use a public dueling source like the terminal. Then again my demands were open enough. Nevertheless this arcade picked up an unregistered duel card. I have you. That is what matters. Who cares what you look like?" **He opened the door. **"Everyone else, leave the arcade. Do not try to get back in or bar the door. If anyone else interferes, the consequences will be dire." **The voice told the others, including the security personnel who had no idea what to do. **"I have already disabled the alarms and given the local enforcers plenty to be distracted by." **

Reluctantly the others complied, the door closed again once Azar was the only left in the Arcade. "So now we duel." Azar figured he would never have confronted him directly anyway.** "Indeed. No matter how you would have contacted me, I would have answered."** The terminal turned itself on at last. Instead of the visors, here the holograms would be projected on 3D screens in every corner, like a glass box. **"Because in order to claim Numbers, a Number user only needs to win 'a' duel. It does not matter how I win. Once I do, the numbers will leave you, physically and mentally."** The console turned on, and the screens lit up. The board had the same layout as a D-pad, with slots for the deck, graveyard and extra deck. **"With my skills I can duel from any distance. Hunter. Even from the comfort of my home."** The duel, as odd as it was set up, had begun. "But can your cards do the same?" Azar had his with him, and he placed a monster down along with a card in the spell/trap zone.

Azars LP: 8000 D-Creepers LP: 8000

**"Easily." **Six cards appeared on the screen, representing the Creepers hand. **"I just upload my own deck to this device's databanks, and let it be treated as a CPU-enemy. Like this." **One card was placed on his side, the cartoonish drill vehicle, Drillroid(4/1600/1600). **"I can tell you are astonished."** The droid drilled through Azars defensive monster, a Mystic Tomato(4/1400/1100). "Drillroid negates destroys defensive monsters before they take damage." Mystic Tomato could not use its ability, as it was not technically destroyed in battle. Drillroid was its worst enemy. **"I shall set two traps, and activate two spells."** The enemy activated the spells Machina Armored Unit and Future Fusion. "?!" The latter was especially dangerous, as it would fusion summon a monster two turns in the future, and the fusion materials were all sent to the grave already. _"CarrierRoid, Steamroid, Stealthroid, Shuttleroid, Truckroid; he fused Five roids?"_ Azar knew of only one fusion monster that required such materials.

"Can I ask you a question?" The helmeted man said as he started his turn. **"I do not see why not."** The hacker replied. "How did you find me? How did you find this city?" Was his question. **"Easy. I tracked the duel logs of all Duel pad on the grid, and found a suspicious number of off grid duel activity here. Duels that were not recorded or memorized, because duelists were using nonexistent cards. And the amount of comatose victims was also a big hint." **As he explained himself Azar summoned a demonic black bee, Steelswarm Sting(4/1850/1050). "So that is it. You combined facts together." The Steelswarm punctured Drillroids shell with its stinger, destroying it. "You took a gamble there though, what if I had left the city already?" He asked as he placed another card down. **"I would have found you wherever you went... Anyway. Before you struck I activated my trap, Supercharge, which let me draw two cards."** The Creepers first trap responded to the attack on his 'roid' monster

D-Creepers LP: 7750

**"Also. Machina Armored Units effect was triggered this battle phase."** His first spell responded to the destruction of Drillroid. He could special summon another earth-type machine from his deck if it had less attackpoints than the destroyed earth-type machine.** "Expressroid"** The driller was followed by a train droid(4/400/1600). **"When Expressroid is summoned, two 'roids' can be taken from my graveyard." **The digital opponent took back two of the cards he sent to the grave earlier. **"My turn."** It activated the spell Machine Duplication. **"A machine with 500 or less attackpoints, so it can be duplicated."** Two(4/400/1600) more Expressroids appeared, their effects sent the remaining Roids in the graveyard back to its hand. _"Why does he need so much?" _Azar wondered before the next step was taken. **"Spell card: Level Tuning." **D-Creepers next spell reduced the levels of all monsters he controlled by 1 star. **"Watch this, hunter. I XYZ-Summon."** To Azars dismay, he combined the three expressroids(3/400/1600), creating a bundle of black and yellow hard drives. **"Number 34: TerrorByte." **It morphed into a scorpion shaped mechanoid(3/0/2900). This was the D-Creepers Number, it looked very appropriate.

**"And this is its effect." **Terrorbyte absorbed one of its xyz materials. **"It can control a level 4 or lower monster for an entire turn." **Then the machine raised its tail. Terrorbyte hit Steelswarm Sting with lightning, teleporting it towards the enemy's field. **"I have a clean shot now, hunter."** Next he normal summoned a CarrierRoid, a carrier ship droid(4/1000/800). **"Direct attack."** Two times Azar would be hit if he did not do anything. "I activate Fires of Doomsday!" He planned to stop the attacks by summoning two tokens with his quickplay spell.** "I think differently." **To which the enemy responded with a counter trap he had set last turn.** "Dark Bribe. Your spell is negated and you draw a card." **Azar was 'bribed' into letting his spell go, allowing the Carrier and the mind controlled Steelswarm to srtike him. Despite him standing behind a terminal, the waves of energy still reached him and body. **"How did you like my Numbers power?"** D-Creeper then ended its turn, and Steelswarm Sting was given back to Azar.

Azars LP: 5150

"Is is impressive, its power. But what else is there to it?" Azar drew a card. **"Ah, I love questions. But I can not answer that one."** The hacker stated even more coldly than Azar thought was possible with that voice. "Cant, or wont? You are a master of technology, controlling all that is electrical. More so than any other hacker. I wonder how your Number fits into that." A theory was taking shape. **"Numbers fit their wielders, Hunter. Though you may not be aware of that yourself, if you did not start out with one." **Azar nodded. "And someone like you would get something that allows you even easier access to electronics, is that it?" If anything could elevate a standard hacker to the best one in the world, a Number might be it. **"What is your point?"** The faceless one asked. "My point is that it would be easy for you to hack into this terminal, and look into my hand, deck, everything. My points is, that you may have been cheating since this duel began!" A long silenced followed. Had Azar found him out?

**"And?"**

The D-Creeper might as well have confessed then and there. **"Even if that is true, what can you do about it? I know your entire deck now." **Behind his 'mask' Azar smirked. "I see why now.. Why you always use cards that shuffle your deck." Machina Armored Unit forced a shuffle after every use, as did Future Fusion. "You can see into your own deck as well, and force it to shuffle the card you want on top. Likewise with mine. You probably wont even be surprised by something like this." Azar special summoned one of his nonexistent monsters to his field, Evilswarm Mandragora, a plant like imp(4/1550/1450). **"I do not know how you got that card, I will admit that. But I know what it can do. Mandragora is a monster that you can special summon because I control more monsters than you, correct?"** The Creeper was right about that. "Then you leave me no choice, but to duel off the grid." He took the deck from the terminal. **"What?"**

"I know the Numbers will retain the force of the duel with or without technology!" And just played the cards off the mat itself. **"And then what? I still know the order of your deck. You can not shuffle your deck at random." **To answer him, Azar normal summoned a monster. The worn down black knight, Armageddon Knight(4/1400/1200). Its effect sent a dark-type monster to Azars cemetery. After which he would have to shuffle his deck. "How about now!?"

(To be Continued in Cipher 0010: Power Failure)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Mystic Tomato  
Steelswarm Sting  
Evilswarm Mandragora  
Armageddon Knight

-  
Fires of Doomsday

**Cards used by D-Creeper  
**Drillroid  
Expressroid  
Number 34: Terrorbyte  
CarrierRoid

-  
Future Fusion  
Machine Duplication  
Level Tuning

-  
Supercharge  
Dark Bribe


	10. Cipher 010: Power Failure

**Cipher 010: Power Failure**

Azars LP: 5150 D-Creepers LP: 7750

**"You think you are clever? You hope you can escape me that way?" **Fearing the influence of the enemy, Azar had discarded his technology altogether. Despite that the duel could continue, as the Numbers seemingly powered the grid on their own. "What the heck is going on?" At the same time the crowd outside, those that did not attempt to find their way out of the mall, had trouble following the duel. They could not hear anything or see anything from where they stood. "So we moved past the hypothetical stage, didn't we?" Azar could shuffle his deck thanks to Armageddon Knight(4/1400/1200), while making sure he kept all his cards out of the camera's line of sight. **"I still know the exact contents of your deck. And what cards you have set. You do not have any Number that can overpower 34's defense."** Terrorbyte(3/0/2900) lacked offense, but made up for it in defense. "The same can not be said for your other machines." Azar sent Evilswarm Mandragora(4/1550/1450) out to kill CarrierRoid(4/1000/800).

D-Creepers: 7200

**"Machina Armored Unit."** Since a water-type machine had died, D-Creepers continuous spell could summon a weaker one from his deck, the torpedo-carrying Submarineroid(4/800/1800). "Attack it,, Steelswarm Sting!" But Azar still had his bee demon(4/1850/0), which skewered the submarine easily. "I also know Machina Armored Unit can only be used once a turn." He proceeded to main phase 2. "I XYZ-summon!" He placed his Armageddon Knight on top of Mandragora. "In defense position, Evilswarm Nightmare." And on top of them appeared a redcaped devilish knight(4/950/1950), a corrupted version of an XX-Saber card. "You did not think I would forget about Future Fusion, did you?" He ended his turn, meaning two total rounds had gone by since Future Fusion had been activated. Soon the fusion monster would be summoned. "You sent five roids to your grave, which are the fusion materials for Barbaroid!" What appeared was a mobile weapons platform, painted in red and armed on multiple stages. It was the Roids Ultimate Battle Machine(12/4000/4000). "Nightmare's effect activates now! When a monster is special summoned, It detaches a material to switch it to face-down defense position!" He tried to detach Armageddon Knight

But then the enemy played a quickplay spell from its 'hand'. **"I hate to repeat myself, Hunter. Actually that is a lie. When people under-estimate me, I will gladly prove them wrong!"** He activated Space Cyclone. **"This spell detaches any xyz material."** A twister showed up to suck the attached Knight before it could be used as a cost. "You know my extra deck as well them" Even though Nightmare was a brand new card, D-Creeper had prepared for it. **"Yes. Now. Barbaroid can not attack directly. That is in your favor. However."** The battle machine aimed all its cannons at Steelswarm Sting. **"It negates all its victims effects." **Steelswarm Sting had an effect that allowed it to destroy any Fusion monster it did battle with. Barbaroid would block that ability too. **"Fire."** The cannons unleashed their energy. "Necro Gardna!" Azar banished a dark warrior from his cemetery, allowing the Gardna to stop one attack. Deflecting it to the ceiling. **"Necro Gardna. You discarded that to your grave with Armageddon Knight. Too bad for you." **The Ultimate Machine restocked all its barrels. **"Barbaroid can attack twice every turn." **And its second assault completely annihilated the insect demon.

Azars LP: 3000

**"And whenever it destroys a monster, the opponent takes 1000 damage!" **Another cannon charged a shot, straight at Azar this time. "Ungh." He had to grip the console tightly to not get knocked off his platform. "Alright, I do not know what is going on, but I have had enough." One guard said as he drew his gun out. "This glass sure as hell aint bulletproof. Everyone stand back!" He was about to fire. **"What did I say about interference?"** Only for the man to receive an electric shock straight from Terrorbyte itself. "Oh my god!" Sending the crowd panicking and fleeing as the guard went into a seizure. "Leave them alone." Azar shouted. "Your duel is with me. Just let them go!" Terrorbyte turned back to face the masked duelist. **"Do not give me this noble nonsense. You do not care about these people. You only care about getting as many Numbers as you can get your hands on." **D-Creeper placed a monster down on his field, and a trap card. "To keep them away from people like you! Especially from you!"

Azars LP: 2000

**"If that is true, why have you not destroyed the ones you collected so far? It is the power isn't it? Or perhaps you are doing it for the money?"** It replied. "Neither of those. The simple truth is that the more I have, the better I can duel against others who own Numbers. You do not get me at all." Azar normal summoned the card; a pale pyromaniac which looked like a corrupted Laval Cannon card(4/1650/1250). "Though right now, the swarm alone will do." The enemy's sudden silence told Azar that he did not expect this. "Evilswarm O'lanten; by sacrificing itself it can destroy one monster on the field!" The fiery darkling exploded outwards and tried to take the great Barbaroid down with it. **"Remote Revenge." **It tried to respond with a trap. **"I redirect the destructive effect towards your XYZ Monster." **The blast cloud spread towards Evilswarm Nightmare. "Afraid not! I counter with Dark Illusion!" But Azar used his trap to negate the Remote, it protected his dark-type monster and forced the Battle Machine to be targeted by Lantern after all, toppling it in a sea of flames. **"You had that trap set. I did not expect it would ever be useful to you."** D-Creeper had lost his one ace. "I end my turn."

Terrorbyte was still present, but it could only take control of level 4 and lower monsters, Evilswarm Nightmare had no level, just a Rank. **"I normal summon Steamroid."** It could still be killed through normal means of course.** "Attack." **The kidfriendly locomotive(4/1800/1800) rushed towards the demonic warrior. **"Steamroid gains 500 attackpoints only when it attacks."** The machine(2300/1800) ran straight over it. "But your monster loses 500 attackpoints when it is attacked."Steamroid had a downside too.** "That it does." **D-Creeper ended its turn. "You can not fool me, D-Creeper. You want me to kill that monster." Azar drew again and summoned Steelswarm Gatekeeper(4/1500/1900). "You knew I had this monster in my hand since my first turn. If it attacks now, Steamroid will lose the battle. I will not fall for it!" He then placed three cards down as spells or traps. **"Well why not, hunter? Because you know I would shuffle my deck again after using Machina Armored Units effect? Putting a card on top of my deck that would defeat you in one hit? I enjoy that you think so highly of me. But I am not you. But what makes you think I haven't done so already?" **

Azar shook his head. "You would not go that far, what would your Number think? Shuffling your deck when it is not required is not valid, no matter how you do it. You can not break the rules of the game itself. There are limits." The way he saw it, Numbers would only allow loopholes in a direct duel. Like with Janus, who stated he was not allowed to just look through Subito's own eyes when he dueled him. **"Who cares what my Number thinks? It is just an instrument. Another mind that is not my own. The only one I listen to, is myself!"** Terrorbyte detached another material, and targeted Steelswarm Gatekeeper. "Before you do that!" Azar flipped one of his three set cards. It was the card he had drawn just last turn, the one trap his opponent could not have predicted. "Trap card: Last Step of Infestation! I return a level 4 swarm monster to my hand and destroy an opponents monster!" The Gatekeeper left the field, leaving behind a corrosive wave in its absence, that melted Steamroid down. **"You should have used it on Terrorbyte , hunter."**

Instead it summoned a new Roid, a Shuttleroid(4/1000/1200). "And take two direct attacks, instead of one?" Azar was not short-sighted enough to get rid of Number 34 first. **"Attack." **The space shuttle flew across the arena and surged past Azar. **"Enough. This game shall end soon."** The digital opponent signalled the end phase.** "Shuttleroid banishes itself when it is attacked, and will return to the field one turn later. At which points it will inflict 1000 points of damage. I have got you." **Azar could attack neither monster, even if he wanted too. **"So let me hear it. Tell me I have won. "** All Azar had were two cards D-Creeper already knew about, and the Gatekeeper which was back in his hand. And considerably less LP than his adversary. "Not yet. D-Creeper." But he still had the cards in his deck. "Not even the best of machines can predict how a duel will end!" Azar drew the card, and activated it.

Azars LP: 1000

"Spell Card: Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards, and banish one dark monster from my hand!" Azar took two cards out and then banished Steelswarm Gatekeeper. "You know what this means!" With this move, Azar could make use of his other set cards. "I activate Escape from the Dark Dimension!" First came a trap. "To special summon a dark-type monster from the banished zone!" He freed Steelswarm Gatekeeper and summoned it in defense mode.. "And then I chain with Inferno Reckless Summon!" Next came his quickplay spell. "As a monster with 1500 attackpoints was special summoned, I can summon two more with the same name from anywhere!" Two more Steelswarm Gatekeepers(4/1500/1900) appeared in defense mode. **"Three of the same level." **Even though the D-Creeper was also allowed to summon copies of one monster it controlled, it did not have any extra Shuttleroids or Terrorbytes in its deck. "It is time to put an end to your Terror. In every sense of the word!" Azar was about to place his three cards on top of each other.

"?" Only to find out he could not. "What?" His extra deck was missing what he needed. _"What is going on? Where is it?" _His Numbers, his Evilswarms, they were all wiped clean, blank slates. _"No. It is happening again."_ It was like before, when he dueled Shin. His D-Pad, and even he... the two could not read the cards. Only the swarm cards he had played so far were still there. But even their images looked faint now. **"Experiencing difficulties, hunter?" **D-Creeper was waiting. Could the hacker have done something? Affected his deck somehow? It did not sound like he/she knew what was going on. "..I set a card, and end my turn." All he could do was hope that his Gatekeepers could defend him. along with his trap card.. **"I do not get you, hunter. At all. This is how you turn the tide, how you fight me? You have not even summoned a Number once."** Terrorbyte could only control one monster at a time, and Gatekeepers defense was greater than its own or Shuttleroids offense. Nevertheless, the final material was detached from Number 34, and one of the Gatekeepers was controlled.

**"Tribute summon."** And that Gatekeeper was sacrificed along with Shuttleroid. **"Armoroid."** This formed a new roid, a human shaped mech(8/2700/2000) wearing the shuttle's parts as armor. **"I do not know what your face-down card is. But now I can just remove it. When I tribute a Roid to bring Armoroid out, it banishes all spells and traps on the field."** The armored one unleashed various missiles that devastated Azars backrow. "Ah!" The trap he had set was nowhere to be seen. All he had left was the card in his hand, and his two defending monsters. **"You were so wrong hunter. In the end I still got my hands on the finishing spell, though random chance. I activate the Spell card: Power Bond" **Azar gasped as the enemy played a machine fusing spell. _"I forgot to keep track of his hand."_ Every turn, D-Creeper had to have drawn new roids, to fuse along with the ones he gained from Expressroid. Four roids in his hands were combined with Armoroid on the field, to fusion summon a second Barbaroid(12/4000/4000). **"You were too easy, why was I ever worried? This is how it will end."** If Gatekeeper were to be destroyed, Azar would take 1000 points of damage. It would be all over.. **"Your Numbers will be mine. Once.."**

The lights flickered. **"Once...Once, once."** And so apparently did the terminal itself. **"That was.. not supposed to happen. You are the hunter. You are right there. Nobody else should be able to find.. What did you do? Who did you send after me?" **Now the D-Creeper was experiencing difficulties? "Alone? I do not work with anyone, or for anyone! What are you talking about?" Azar was almost too afraid to say anything at all, he was pushing his luck as it was. **"Alone? Alone? No. No. No. I have the wrong one."** And then just like that, the terminal was turned off, and his opponent disconnected.

All the lights in the mall turned off, but all doors and unlocked, while all shutters rolled up. "Did he win?" The people staring outside the arcade saw the duel come to a close and the unknown duelist descend his platform. "He must have, we have control again." To everyone's delight, they could leave the building. "Then he saved us?" One kid claimed excitedly. Others were less satisfied and had many questions. Azar had many himself, he was not in the best position to answer any of theirs. Time was not on his side though. A security guard had managed to open the doors to the arcade. "Hey you!?" With the way he was waving and shouting, Azar did not feel he would be receptive to his stories. And he wanted to avoid having to unmask or to engage the authorities. "Wait, stop!" Before the man could get out his stungun, Azar had knocked over one other game stand, smashing it into the window outside, shattering it. "Hold!" And the helmeted man had escaped through the broken window. _"Damn."_ As Azar ended up outside, he heard sirens coming from multiple directions. _"From bad to worse. Agh. Azar, you fool. Everything went wrong."_ He should have planned things more, gone over every detail. He was only saved today because of outside forces. Forces he did not even know..

At the same time, in a house not actually too far from here. "There, the backup generator!" A short curly-haired man frantically rummaged through his equipment and hardware, searching for a solution to the power outage his place was currently suffering from. "I was this close to winning, now this? This never happens to me! It could not have been the cops. They were supposed to be distracted for four more hours." This was the D-Creepers workstation, and could usually do his thing easily from this place. Yet his systems had overloaded, and he had to restart everything. He was forcefully ejected from the terminal network in the mean time. "Either way. This location is not secure anymore." Instead of continuing the duel, he chose to run for now with his data for now. But before he could open the doors to the garage he was in, they were opened from the outside. "Well you love the sound of your own voice, dont you D-Creeper?" As the outside light creeped in, a shadow was cast over the Creepers face. "Or should I say, Jet Cooper? I know you tried to lure me out, but I figured it would be better to meet you in the flesh." Before the hacker stood a tall rugged young man in a white coat. "You gave yourself away. The hunt is over, kiddo."

(To be Continued in Cipher 011: Shock and Awe)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Evilswarm Nightmare  
Evilswarm O'Lantern  
Necro Gardna  
Steelswarm Gatekeeper

-  
Allure of Darkness

-  
Dark Illusion  
Escape from the Dark Dimension

**New Cards used by D-Creeper  
**Submarineroid  
Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine  
Steamroid  
Shuttleroid  
Armoroid

-  
Space Cyclone  
Power Bond

-  
Remote Revenge


	11. Cipher 011: Shock and Awe

**Cipher 011: Shock and Awe**

"What took you people so long? How could you not notice what was going on here?" An angry woman yelled at the cops as soon as they arrived at the mall enters. "Calm down lady. We did not receive an alarm until ten minutes ago. Plus our forces were stretched thin throughout the day." The unlucky officer had to deal with her and many other angry customers. "They were busy? Busy doing what?" When he told them about their network breaking down, and a large number of crank emergency calls, they still were not placated. Some were even calling out to sue the mart, or the police, or both. Even though in the end nobody had gotten seriously hurt, aside from one tazed guard who was already receiving medical treatment._ "You can't reason with masses." _Azar sighed as he watched from a distance. He had not yet had the chance to take of his helmet. There were too many wandering eyes in this district, and pretty soon there also eyes in the sky in the form of police helicopters. _"I need to find a hiding place." _He could not walk around like this forever. _"This whole day was a mistake."_

Elsewhere..

This man before him, this was the real Number Hunter, he admitted it! The one the D-Creeper had dueled must have been a decoy, he never summoned any Numbers after all. "So, was I what you expected?" The hunter took off his shades to reveal a piercing blue stare. "You are not as short as I expected. But still what I'd call a runt." D-Creeper had been found out, by this man. Jet Cooper was caught, all because he used too much energy on the wrong person. "Guh!" He took off, headed for the other door. Of course he had another exit from his hideout, he was not going to be captured now. "What, no comeback? Sorry to tell you this, kiddo. But you will not get far that way." Before Jet could even open his door, he crashed head first into something he could not see. "Argh, what?" He was pushed back by the force. It was like a wall of static energy had been erected to stop him. "Yeah, that will do that to you, if you try to make a break for it. Hunters don't leave home without their nets." The hacker crawled back up, and touched the wall behind him again. "A net?"

It was a shield of energy, one that extended across the entire garage. "Can't have you skip town before I get a chance to snare your numbers." Jet turned around. "A duel?" And he could not help but feel slightly relieved. "Of course, you can not take mine without a fair game." He could still win this, and tae this guy's Numbers to boot. He just had to stay calm about it. The man was still going to use a D-pad, a standard looking model at that, it would be child's play for Terrorbyte to connect him to that machine. Then he would be able to see all cards in the Hunters deck and hand , displayed on his own visors. "This was not how I would have liked to duel you, hunter." Jet took one Duel pad from a nearby pile of devices and put it on his arm. "But I see this as a second chance, one I will not let go to waste." He activated the device. "This will be your first duel in real life, wont it? Hope you can stomach that." The hunter activated his pad as well, the game was on. "I take the first turn." The Hunter drew six cards. "Go ahead. It wont.." Jet did not care if he did, he would just read his cards and prepare for them accordingly. "Wait." At least, he would if he could. "Take your time.." The hunter chuckled to himself. "You. I can not.." He could not do it, his Number could not break through!

Jets LP: 8000 Hunters LP: 8000

"Impossible." There had never been a security net before that could stop him. Terrorbyte was more than a virus, it was pure electrical will force. "You caught on. My D-pad here is protected." The Hunter tapped his device. "You won't draw any info from this thing." He started his turn proper by placing a card down in his magic/ trap zone. "But don't think too hard about it. I am about to show you half of my hand anyway." The duelist normal summoned a bearded trident wielder(4/1800/1200). "Trident Warrior can special summon a level 3 monster from my hand when it is normal summoned." He then special summoned a short white knight(3/1000/1800) with glowing blue manes. "Constellar Leonis allows me to normal summon one more 'Constellar' monster this turn." And finally he summoned normally again. "Constellar Kaus." It was a white armored centaur(4/1800/700) this time. "Constellars? Zodiac cards?" Jet did not know this deck. This Hunter had his own set of cards as well. "You've seen nothing yet."

Kaus aimed its bow at Leonis. "Constellar Kaus can add or remove one star from a Constellar monster I control." The knight of Sagittarius shot another star towards the knight of Leo(4/1000/1800) to boost its level. "And here it is." Along with Trident Warrior, the two Constellars were overlayed. "A triple rank monster, in the first turn?" Jet could not believe how fast his opponent had summoned an XYZ-monster. And not just any XYZ monster. "Number 16: Shock Master!" A red cube appeared, whose sides kept unfolding until they formed a mechanical masked angel(4/2300/1600). "This is my main guy: Shock Master who rules over all colors. Green, Purple, Orange." One material was detached from Number 16. "Monsters, spells and traps. I choose spells." The stone-faced angel covered the room in blue light. "Now neither you, nor I, can use spell cards until my next turn." This news did not please the hacker. "No spells?" As his general strategy relied heavily on spell cards. Now he could not touch them without getting shocked back. "Your move."

"How did you get that Number? Did you take it from someone else? Or did it come for you?" He placed a monster and two facedown cards. "That's a secret." As his turn began again, he normal summoned a new warrior, the blue armored Blade Knight(4/1600/1000). It gained 400 attackpoints when its controllers had one to zero card(s) in his hand. "You will forget soon anyway." And he then activated a spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. "What the?" And the cyclone destroyed his set card, Future Fusion. "You were trying to trip me up, weren't you? Setting a spell and a trap at the same time. But I will let you in on a secret. I have mastered Shock Masters gift, like you have your Numbers." He placed one card down and then detached another material from his Number. "How do you think I found you in the first place? It is because I can see the true color of everything, The true color of your face-down cards..." Jets remaining set card was paralyzed by the purple light Shock Master emanated, he had correctly guessed that it was a trap. ".. and also of everything you hid in this house." The path was cleared for a double attack. "I wonder how you will handle direct damage." And he entered the battle phase. Blade Knight(2000/1000) slashed through the hackers facedown roid, Stealthroid(4/1200/0). And Shock Ruler fired multispectral beams of light from its wingfolds, bombarding Jet with all the colors he could imagine. "Gah!" Pain was not the hackers friend, to say the least.

Jets LP: 5700

"Do not underestimate me." He recovered, eventually. "Now I will show you my XYZ monster!" He could at least play spells again this turn. "Card Trooper." He summoned a nonroid machine, the gunner robot(3/400/400). "And I activate Machine Duplication." It had less then 500 attackpoints, so it too was eligible for the duplication spell. It special summoned two more troopers(3/400/400) from Jets deck. "They activate their effects! They all discard three cards from the top of my deck!" A total of nine cards were sent to the grace, five Roids were among them. "They gain attackpoints for each discarded card. But I do not care about that. What matters is that they are level 3 monsters!" The powered up Troopers(1900/400) were placed on top of one another, forming his Number. "Here he is, Terrorbyte!" The mechanical scorpion(3/0/2900) showed itself in an offensive stance. And Jets mark of the 34th digits were carved on his forehead. "So yours is Number 34. But it is in attack position?" A questionable decision, taking into account that its defense was its greatest asset. Terrorbyte had zero attack power.

"Sword and Shield!" Jets solution lied in his spell card. "I switch the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field!" Terorbyte's(2900/0) stats were switched around, as were Justice Bringers(1000/1700) and Shock Masters(1600/2300). "Then I detach one material, to take control of your monster!" Terrorbyte could still use its effect in this form. It temporarily took control of Blade Knight. "Not so confident now are you?!" He entered his battle phase. "Attack Number 16!" The weakened angel was targeted by the strengthened machine. "You are too hasty for your own good, kiddo." The hunter though, played his set card. "Quickplay spell card; Shrink!" This spell halved the attackpoints of any monster, and in this instance it downsized the Terror(1450/0). "No!" Jet could not call off an attack once it was made. He was forced to watch as Shock Master fired back and destroyed his precious Number. "Fraid so." Now aside from another spell he could set, Jet was defenseless. "How? How can you fight so well?" The turn had passed, Blade Knight returned to his original owner.

Jets LP: 5550

"Your Number is an affector type, I have seen them many times begore. In your case, It allows you to get through all kinds of electrical networks, from the digital web to something as simple as a lightbulb." The hunters turn came and so did his chance to use Shock Masters effect. "Then deal with this! Space Cyclone!" However this time Jet had a response ready, his quickplay spell card. "It detaches your xyz material, your last one!" Number 16 had been robbed of its final material. "Alright, you got me there." The Creeper still had that one trap set. "But I don't see any point to holding back." He struck anyway, Sword and Shield had worn off by now, so the damage would be quite severe. "Direct attack." Blade Knight(2000/1000) and Shock Master(2300/1600) closed the distance. "Inverse Universe!" But not in time. "All stats are turned around, again!" Defense and Offense was swapped once more, permanently this time. And Jet received two attacks from weaker (Justice Bringer: 1400/1600, Shock Master: 1600/2300) monsters.

Jets LP: 2950

"Ah. You were saving that for when I would try to counterattack your Number. Pity it didn't stick round long enough." The hunter shrugged and ended his turn. "Stop treating me like I am harmless without a Number!" Jet shouted. "I can crush you without it!" In his turn Jet first activated Monster Reborn, to revive one of his Expressroids(400/1600) that Card Trooper had sent to the grave. "I add two roids to my hand when Expressroid is summoned!" He reclaimed another Expressroid and Steallthroid from the graveyard. "Then I normal summon the other Expressroid!" The second one allowed him to take back two more roids. "Five Roids are in my hand or on the field! I activate my spell card, Polymerization to fusion summon Barbaroid!" All five roids were fused by his spell to create he Ultimate Battle Machine(12/4000/4000). "Double attack!" And it unleashed a salvo on both Justice Bringer and Shock Master. "It inflicts 1000 damage when a monster is destroyed!" The blue knight was torn apart by one cannonblast, and Shock Ruler took hits as well. "Now that was a punch."

Hunters LP: 1600

The hunter took it all with a grin. "But Numbers can not be killed like that." Shock Master was not dead yet. "I thought about that too, hunter! Barbaroid negates the effects of its targets after damage calculation! This turn it survived, but now it has lost all its effects, including its battle destruction defenses!" He could kill Number 16 on the next turn. "Like that other hunter, you are nothing to me You may have saved him, but you can not save yourself!" The blonde hunter blinked. "Other?" But proceeded with his turn, tributing Shock Master. "What?" The ruler of colours was sacrificed for a fairy Constellar, Virgo(5/2300/1600). "Virgo summons another Constellar from my hand, when it is normal summoned." The armored angel special summoned the Libra Machine, Constellar Zubeneschamali(5/2100/1400). "I XYZ-summon, Constellar Pleiades!" He overlayed them to bring out a rank 5 Constellar, a faceless knight of gold and white armor(5/2500/1500). "Pleaides can return one monster on the field, back to a players hand!" The Constellar detached one material, and Barbaroid faded from existence just like that. "What? Wait, you can't!"

Jet had only one resort now; begging. "If you defeat me, all the data on my computers will be deleted. I coded it to dump its drive, as soon as one of my devices registers zero lifepoints! Please. You can use me, I can work with you and the other guy." The hunter shrugged and activated his own Monster Reborn spell card, to revive Number 16(2300/1600) back at full power. "I don't think so." He entered the battle phase. "No! I can do more. I can give you anything you want! Money, information, you name it!" Sweat rolled down his forehead, his heart was pounding like a madman. This had to work. "Anything?" Jets face relaxed with relief, he nodded fiercely. "Okay them, what's with the nickname?" He asked casually. "What?" Jets face fell flat. "D-Creeper? Not very impressive, if you ask me. Was D-Reaper already taken by another hacker? There are so many of you out there, it probably was." Jet was at a loss for words. "Guess I answered my own question. Sorry kiddo. I just can't buy anything you say. Here we go!" Pleaides and Shock Master flew forwards and knocked the D-Creeper flying against the barrier. "N.." He passed out before he knew what hit him.

Jets LP: 0

Within seconds, all computers in the garage responded to his defeat, and started deleting their hard drives. "Oh joy. Looks like he was not bluffing." The hunter took off his shades again. "Quartermaster. This is Agent I." He spoke into a small headset piece on his ear. "The target has been neutralized. But he boobytrapped his computers. Maybe you can see what you can recover." He connected a line from his D-pad to the computer and accessed its logs. The process went slowly. "Come on, speed it up a little!" He kicked the computer, which did not help matters. "Yeah yeah. It's no use talking to a machine." He said to the person he had contacted. "Huh? No, I could not accept his offer. He was just looking for ways out. His type can not be trusted." He sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Something bugs me though. Cooper said something about someone else hunting Numbers here.." The agent waited for a response. "I am the only one in this district? Now that is interesting. Then who was he talking about?"

"What? You are telling me he dueled someone he thought was me?" Quickly he turned on the television and saw the news reports about the incident at the mall. "Well I'll be. Someone did react to that ultimatum Cooper had sent. Do you think you can put a trace on this guy? He could not have gotten far."

Unfortunately for Azar, he had indeed not gotten far. He had escaped the busy streets, but the helicopters were still everywhere in the sky. But a half hour of trying to go unnoticed later, the choppers left. _"Guess they weren't looking for me after all."_ By now he had reached the city suburbs, and in the distance was a subway station. _"Perfect." _He could use the underground, he could safely discard his disguise. _If_ he could get to it. "Oof!" In between him and the station was an obstacle, and Azar walked right into it. _"What on earth?"_ His hands touched what felt like a wall, invisible to the naked eye. _"An energy field of some sort? Where did this come from?"_

And then he heard footsteps..

(To be Continued in Cipher 012: Horoscope from another Age)

**Cards used by Agent I  
**Trident Warrior  
Constellar Leonis  
Constellar Kaus  
Number 16: Shock Master  
Freed, the Brave Wanderer  
Constellar Virgo  
Constellar Zubeneschamali  
Constellar Pleiades

-  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Shrink  
Monster Reborn

**New Cards used by D-Creeper  
**Stealthroid  
Card Trooper

-  
Sword and Shield  
Monster Reborn  
Polymerization

-  
Inverse Universe


	12. Cipher 012: Horoscope from Another Age

**Cipher 012: Horoscope from another Age**

The incident at city mall enter a minor subject on the 6'o clock news broadcast. And there was one duelist who never missed the news. "That happened really close by. I could have been there." Shin said in a way that made clear he had wanted to be there. "If you keep saying things like that, one day they will become true." His mother did not care much for his tone. "But there was a duelist there, he fought a cyber terrorist to save the people at the mall. Stuff like that only happens like once in a lifetime!" Shin was just sad that he missed a chance to see it up close. "Shin. You cannot trust people who hide their faces, especially if they take the law into their own hands. For all we know that other man was just another terrorist or criminal." She responded. "Well he did stop the D-Creeper, the cops didn't do much good." Was his retort. And she just sighed. If she had not seen the news herself, she would not even have believed this could happen. "When did this game of yours become such a serious subject."

...

The footsteps came closer. "Who is there!?" As did that familiar force, stronger than ever before. Another Number was close by, getting closer. "Did you place this.. barrier here?" And with the invisible energy wall surrounding the street from block to block, Azar had nowhere to hide or run. "You got that right." From around the corner, his stalker revealed himself. The man made a prominent first impression, with his stark white coat, rough beard and complacent expression. Yet he looked only a few years older than Azar. "My turn to ask a question. Who are you?" He started walking towards him. "Earlier today, I encountered a 'friend' of yours. You know him as the D-Creeper." Azar winced, but kept his mouth shut. "I knew him as Jet. He knew me as the Hunter." He pointed at himself. "You can call me Agent I. That's is 'I' as in the letter I, not an 'eye." So now you know me as someone too. And that just leaves you." He was about ten feet away now. "So, why don't you take of your helmet. So we can get familiar with each other."

"You are the hunter then, the one the Creeper was talking about. Well Agent I... I am affraid I cannot do that." Azar still had enough manoeuvring room to keep his distance. "I can only assume you took Number 34 from him, the D-Creeper. If you did, then I am glad to hear someone was able to take him out." The hunter let out a chuckle of content. "Thank you. But I know you tried it before me. I did not expect anyone to try solo Number hunting. And if it hadn't been for you, I probably would not have been able to catch him by surprise. However." He opened the briefcase carried with him, which contained his D-pad inside. "I can't let you keep whatever you got so far." As a response, Azar activated his blackened D-pad as well. "You spray painted that as well? You're an eccentric one, aren't you?." The hunter chuckled. "No. I am not challenging you, I am showing you that I have no Numbers." Azar opened his extra deck slot, showing that it only held a couple of XYZ and Fusion monsters, none of which were illegal, let alone Numbers. "Not having it with you, does not mean it does not exist. You could have tossed it away or stashed it elsewhere, for all I know. But...even if they are not with you" He activated the D-pad. "Numbers know when their master has lost."

Agent I's LP: 8000 Azars LP: 8000

Their lifepoints had been set, without Azar even turning his D-pad on. "In this field, we can duel as long as we need to. The outside world wont have a clue; this barriers reflects light in such a way that it makes it look like we aren't even here. Or something like that. So that's the deal, you are on your own until we end the duel." The agent started off the duel and drew six cards. "Not much choice then, is there?" Azar reshuffled what cards he did have and drew five cards. "To be fair. If you have no Numbers, I will let you call it quits right here and now. I can guarantee that that's the less painful choice to make here." He summoned his first monster of, the armored ram, Constellar Sheratan(3/700/1900). "When a Sheratan is normal summoned, it lets me add any Constellar monster to my hand. I will pick Constellar Kaus." The beast of the Aries constellation plucked the beastwarrior of the Sagittarius constellation out of the Agents deck. "Then I set a card down in my magic/trap zone. Your move. What's it gonna be: give up or fight on?"

"Give up?" Azar considered the consequences of that action. Even with the Numbers not in his control right now, would he still lose them and his memories of them, if he submitted to Agent I? Since his duel with the D-Creeper had not been resolved, nothing was certain. The deck he had barely managed to cobble together did not stand much of a chance against him either. "No. I will not!" Yet the simple threat of forgetting everything he had done so far, outweighed every doubt he had. "I will fight!" He normal summoned a Hunter Dragon(3/1700/100). The spike-jawed dragon flew towards the ram Constellar and bore through it. "Yeah, that's what I expected." There was not much else Azar could do or place down, so the Agent was free to continue the duel. "I also expected you too question the monsters I was using. Not many just roll with it, like you just did." The Agent could not have known Azar was in fact quite used to unregistered dueling cards. "I reasoned it made sense for a duelist like you to have their own special set of monsters." Though the Constellars surprisingly did have scan data for the visor to pick up. So they were at least more official than his the cards from the corruptible swarm. The simple difference must have been that his cards were still man-made.

Agent I's LP: 7000

"Ah I do appreciate the sensible ones." The agent activated the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, to take a level 4 or lower warrior from his deck. "Trident Warrior." The warrior he added to his hand he quickly normal summoned. "Trident Warrior summons a level 3 monster from my hand!" Like last time, his monsters(4/1800/1200) summoned Constellar Leonis(3/1000/1800). And thanks to the effect of the Leo knight, another Constellar monster could be normal summoned. This turned out to be Constellar Kaus(4/1800/700). "Kaus raises the level of Leonis by 1" He used the archers effect to raise Leonis(4/1000/1800)' level . "Get ready! I am going to XYZ-summon!" The three monsters once again became the materials for his number monster, shooting into the air like rising stars. "Come say hello to Number 16: Shock Master." The ruler of colors(4/2300/1600) appeared from the barrier above. _"Is that what I sensed coming?"_ Somehow this Number had less force than what came before, even though its aura felt similar.

"Wait. You..do not have a mark?" There was no number branded anywhere on his body. This was the first time that happened. "No, I do not. The Numbers only mark those they can influence. Me? Not so much. Number 16 is just one of the many Numbers I have collected this year." He detached a material from his monster. "I call out a color, and Shock Master will negate all cards of that color, until my next turn! And for the moment, I am feelin' Blue. Meaning al spells are sealed." Blue light flooded all sides of the net. "And of course, I will attack your dragon." The red angel created a pillar of light, which vaporized the Hunter Dragon. "..." Azar did not budge. "Good. You know how to cope with a little pain. Of course with that helmet on, I can't tell how painful it really was for you." The attack was also how he ended his turn. "Then I take it, Jet was less receptive." Azar in his turn placed a monster and a trap card down. He could not play any of the spells he had in his hand, he had to put it off for one more turn. "What did you even do to him, after he lost his Number?"

Azars LP: 7400

"What he deserved. I just told the men in blue where to find the kid and his equipment. The rest is up to the law. Even without that Number getting into his head, he was a no-good online criminal." Azar had passed the turn to Agent I, but he only did it so he could spring his trap quickly. "Forgive me if I do not want to share that fate." Azar flipped the continuous trap card; Skill Drain. "I pay 1000 lifepoints to negate the effects of all monsters on the field!" Shock Ruler lost all of its abilities, even its battle immunities. "Ah, a good choice against a Number user. You have been doing this for a while, haven't ya?" He summoned a new Constellar, Acubens of the Cancer constellation(4/800/2000). "Just not as long as me! Acubens raises the attackpoints of all Constellar monsters by 500." The machine powered itself(1300/2000). "This time there will be a direct attack." With its pincer claws Acubens crushed Azars facedown monster, The White Stone of Legend(1/300/250) until it cracked open. Afterwards Number 16 bombarded Azars body with pure energy. "Rrrgh." It got harder and harder to deal with the power he was exposed to, he could feel his heart going crazy and his muscles twitch._ "The absence of my Numbers, is it actually making me weaker? I have never felt this much pain.."_

Azars LP: 4100

"When you destroy the White Stone of Legend, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand!" He pushed through and added the card to his hand. "I don't know why you are so hard on yourself, kid." Agent I frowned and placed two cards in his spell/trap zones. "I should ask you the same thing. Why do you hunt the Numbers!?" Azar yelled. Yelling felt good right now. "The hacker implied you were doing it for the money. Was there any truth to that?" All the questions he had, someone like him could answer so many. "Eh, trust me, those Numbers are better off where they end up. In the wrong hands the Numbers make a person go nuts. But the people I work with, people like me, can keep them in check" He replied, and Azar did consider what he said for a moment. "In the wrong hands. But what about the right hands? The Numbers could do much good as well" He had never stopped to think about it before, but the Numbers by themselves were not the problem. "Uh. Hell if I know. I just hunt them." The agent shrugged. "..you do seem to be able to control the Numbers like I can. But.." Azar did not know if he could trust a 'middleman'. "I know nothing about you, or who you work for. I am sorry." He summoned the masked redhaired hero, Kaibaman(3/200/700). "I refuse! Kaibaman can tribute itself, to special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" Kaibaman gave his life, to that the the blue-eyed dragon(8/3000/2500) could fly again. "Breaks my heart, kid." He said, as the dragon started charging its energy. "I attack Shock Master!" And the dragon fired a beam of light that went right through Number 16.

Agent I's LP: 6300

But as the dragon and angel clashed, their owners both experienced a most unusual thing. "Huh?" Briefly, an image flashed passed their eyes, hidden within the lightrays of the holograms. "Is this damn D-pad malfunctioning again?" Only the Agent seemed to dwell on it, Azar was still too focused on his attack. "Skill Drain is still in effect!" Shock Masters ability to ward off any attacks from Non-Number monsters was one of many abilities that Azars trap had drained away. "..That is true. However." Agent I revealed one of his traps. "I can use XYZ Reborn, and revive one XYZ monster in my graveyard." The trap resurrected the Color Ruler in the same turn it died. "Thats not all. This trap also attaches itself to the revived monster, as if it were its overlay material." XYZ Reborn was placed underneath the Number 16. "Furthermore, when a XYZ monster is summoned. I can activate this trap card: XYZ-Effect!" His second set flipped upwards and targeted Skill Drain. "It can destroy any card I want destroyed!" And he had selected to end the Skill Drain trap.

"Damn it!" All Azars efforts were for naught, he was back where he started. "I set a card down and end my turn." At least Blue-Eyes was stronger than Shock Master. "Well, kid. I will be frank. I don't trust you a lot either. Even those with control can decide to do bad things.." The agent summoned another Constellar Acubens(4/1300/2000), who boosted the attackpoints of the first(1800/2000) along with its own. "I XYZ-summon, Constellar Praesepe." He stacked both cancers on top of each other, creating a heavily armored beehive knight: Praesepe(4/2400/800). "Purple!" Number 16 used the attached revival trap to reactivate its rays of light. It was now negating all traps on the field for 1 whole turn. "And as for my other XYZ monster. Praesepe can detach one material to boost its strength!" Praesepe sent one Acubens to the grave and it (3400/800) gained 1000 attackpoints. "More than a match for your dragon I'd say." He entered his battle phase. "Goodbye, Blue-Eyes!" Azars strongest dragon was destroyed by the golden blasts coming from Praesepe's shoulder cannons. "And the finisher for this round." Shock Master formed a spear of pure energy, intending to throw it at Azar.

Azars LP: 3700

And then it happened again. Azar, as he stared into the light of the angels energy attack, the images returned. "This is not a glitch." Azar realized, the things he saw were too random, too complex, lasted too long. "The hell? Are you doing this? I..." The agent panicked a little when the reflections grew more intense. Soon they took over their entire visor, their eyes were consumed by the light.

..

_Azar and Ion were still in the same location, where nothing was the same. Above them were the stars, all out of alignment. On the horizon was the setting sun, colored a deathly pale white. Behind them were two moons instead of one, going in opposite directions. This was their world and not their world. ".." Both tried to speak, but could not open their mouths. "..." Then they looked down at Dueling Pads, which had gone haywire. Random numbers floated up and down the LP meter, from 1 to 100 and then back. "!" And then their perspectives changes, both perceiving different times or places. They could not tell. Azar was suddenly elsewhere, standing on a bridge, and he was not alone. He knew this place, this was where it all began. Though he tried to look directly at the one with him, he could only see him from the corner of his eye. While a blue hue saturated this vision, the shadow was black and red, and it came closer. Ten distinct claws stretched out towards him.._

"Gah!"

Azars LP: 1400

He was back.. and so was Agent I.

"What, did you see?" Azar needed time to collect himself. "I, do not know." The agent was out of breath as well, he looked even more spooked than Azar. "It must have been a sign." Azar said as he took his turn. "This is not supposed to happen, you can not take my Numbers. Ion." Agent I shuddered. "That name.. Where did you hear that?" That was his real name, he had never shared that with anyone but the Quartermaster! "I heard it during that vision, like a whisper in the wind. The vision put me closer to who you really are." The agent grit his teeth. "But I did not hear anything!" Azar did not care anymore. He activated a string of spells, now that he was finally free to do so. "Summoners Art! I add a normal highlevel monster from my deck to my hand!. Ancient Rules, I special summon a normal monster from my hand!" The deck gave him Rabbidragon, and he put that dragon(8/2950/2900) out on the field in the same breath. "And the spell card: Azure's Cry!" And with his third spell, he revived a normal dragon-type monster from his grave, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "My next Xyz monster requires 2 normal monsters: I summon Thunder End Dragon!"

The rabbit dragon and the white dragon were struck down by lightning, and absorbed into the sky. Thundering clouds parted to let the electrified grey-blue dragon (8/3000/2000) through. "By detaching one of its materials, it can destroy all other monsters on the field!" The Thunder Ender absorbed one overlayed material and let loose a violent thunder storm. "Blast it." Bolts rained down from the sky, smiting Shock Master and Constellar Praesepe for good. "Take this Ion!" He was about to enter his battle phase. "Dont get your hopes up, kid!" But Agent I flipped his third and last card. "A quickplay spell?" Since traps were still sealed, Azar had expected a clean shot. "Planatery Alignment!" But quickplay spells would always pose a threat. "I destroy monsters you control. Until you have as much as me!" Since Ion had no monsters left, Azars Thunder End Dragon had to be taken. It just vanished in a heartbeat. "I can not give up either, kid. I am sticking to what I know, and what I know is this; The Numbers should be locked away for good!"

_Planetary Alignment, Quickplay Spell  
Activate only during the main phase. The number of monsters on the opponent's side becomes equal to the number on your side.  
You can not special summon monsters until your next endphase._

(To be Continued in Cipher 013: The True Color Paradox)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**The White Stone of Legend  
Kaibaman  
Thunder End Dragon

-  
Ancient Rules  
Silvers' Cry

-  
Skill Drain

**New Cards used by Agent I (Ion)  
**Constellar Sheratan  
Constellar Acubens  
Constellar Praesepe

-  
Reinforcement of the Army  
_Planetary Alignment_

-  
XYZ Reborn  
XYZ Effect


	13. Cipher 013: The True Color Paradox

**Cipher 013: The True Color Paradox**

Ion's LP: 6300 Azars LP: 1400

"What good will it do, to contain them?" Azar did not expect to hear a Number wielder say that word.

"You know by now how powerful these Numbers can be. It turned that Cooper kid into one of the biggest threats on the net, and he was just one person. The Numbers give mankind more than they could naturally do, more than they should be able to do." As Ion explained it, Azar found himself agreeing with half of what he was saying. "But what about you? You are using a Number right now. And you must have a power too." He did not really see what gift Number 16 granted his wielder, not yet. "That is different. There is a system in place, the hunt is controlled. Shock Master allows me to see the everyone's and every things true colors. Until all are captured, they serve as assistants for the hunter'." Agent Ion drew a card, as it was his turn. "Though you. You are a bit of a mindboggler. You challenged Cooper when you did not need to, without your Numbers. You have the colors of a Number wielder, and something.. else... A strange dark tint."

"In any case." He activated a spell "Constellar Star Cradle. I reclaim two Constellars at the cost of my next battle phase." The agent put Constellar Leonis and Sheratan from his graveyard into his hand. "Sheratan." He normal summoned the latter(3/700/1900). The Aries beast's effect allowed him to add a Constellar monster, another Sheratan this time, from his deck to his hand. "That's that.." As he could not attack this round, he wrapped his turn up. "Then do you know, where the Numbers come from? What they are?" Azar in turn normal summoned an Alexandrite Dragon(4/2000/100), which attacked and destroyed Constellar Sheratan with ease. "..you are asking me?" The agent scratched his chin. "They suddenly appear in people's lives, as blank cards waiting to be touched by humans. Once you do, they take form and gain their effect. But the Numbers are the ones who choose their owner. That you do not know this, means you were never chosen." Azar had no other cards to play, just one more to set. But did he have some more words to say. "And you were not chosen either."

Ion's LP: 4500

"Be careful with what you say, kiddo." The Agent began his turn. "I have said too much already. But then, you will forget it all soon anyway." He normal summoned a beastknight of the Taurus Constellation: Aldebaran(3/1300/800) "Aldebaran special summons a level 3 Constellar from my hand, when it is normal summoned." Because of this Constellars effect, Constellar Leonis(3/1000/1800) was summoned. "And I showed you Leonis' effect already." Leonis allowed a second Constellar to be normal summoned this turn. "Sheratan." The Aries Constellar(3/700/1900) followed Leo's constellar. This Sheratan too added one another Sheratan to his duelists hand. _"Three level 3 monsters?" _Azar felt a very bad deja vu coming on. "Most people can handle just one Number. I am not most people! I XYZ-summon Number 34 in defense position!" He overlayed all 3 of his Constellars to form the menace of all hardware, Terrorbyte(0/2900). "I detach one material, to take control of your monster!" It was the same in every way, it could still steal level 4 monsters, like Alexandrite Dragon. _"So that was what I felt, he can use multiple numbers. Like me." _In a way Azar was happier this way; it felt like was given the opportunity to correct a mistake. "Direct attack!"

"Birthright!" One of Azars traps was activated in response to the attack. "I revive one normal monster from my graveyard!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon(8/3000/2500) came back to the field, looming over the tinier attacking dragon. "You are certainly giving me a hard time, I will give you that much kid." Ion was forced to call off his attack and end his turn, upon which Alexandrite flew back to his original owner. _"That may be. But if I do not get out a Number, I can not do anything against that Terrorbyte."_ Azar went back to thinking about why and how he lost his Numbers in the first place and why they were still hiding "My turn. I activate White Elephants Gift!" He needed to replenish his hand at any rate. "It tributes a normal monster, so that I may draw twice." Blue-Eyes could not defeat Terrorbyte either, so it was sent back to the cemetery. Though the two new cards Azar drew were just more of the same, his regular deck just was not good enough if he did not have enough XYZ monsters to summon with them.

_"Wait a second." _At least he thought he did not. _"But just a moment ago.."_ He took a closer look at the extra deck and spotted a few more cards than usual. _"They came back on their own?"_ Illumiknight, Leviathan Dragon, GigaBrilliant, they were 'readable' again. _"What changed?"_ Azar looked around him. _"The sky?" _By now the sun had set, the moon glowed brightly_. "But none of the other Numbers had problems with sunlight..." _He did not get the why, but he did get what had to be done now. _"This is my chance._ I summon Rescue Rabbit!" He brought out the rescue worker rabbit(4/300/100). "I banish it to special summon two normal monsters with the same name from my deck!" The removed rabbit was replaced by two more Alexandrite Dragons(4/2000/100). "Xyz-summon!" The three dragons were placed underneath Azars only rank 4 Number, the Knight of Illumination(4/2400/2400).

"So you had them on you after all?!" Its arrival startled the hunter. "And a ten even. That is the lowest Number I have ever countered." However once the shock factor wore off, the knight did not seem so amazing anymore. "Well its nice that it came to help you, but it is 600 points short of being useful, kid." This Number could not bypass Terrorbyte's defense. "I believe you have that wrong, Ion." Azar used Illumiknights ability, detaching one of its materials. "I discard a card, A/D Changer, from my hand and may draw a new card." He placed a card in his grave, but quickly took it out. "And by banishing A/D Changer from the graveyard, a monsters position on the field can be changed!" The warriors removal had the effect of forcing Terrorbyte into an attacking stance. "Seems more like you are 2400 points short!" And unlike Jet, who built his deck around his Numbers biggest weakness, Ion couldn't do anything to stop his monster from being destroyed. "I thank you for giving me the second chance to capture Number 34!" Azar smirked, while Illumiknight rose towards the mechanical scorpion and cut it clean in half with its sword.

"It aint yours yet, kid! This duel isnt over 'til the last lifepoints drops!"

Ion's LP: 2100

"Perhaps. But your victory is not so assured now is it? So let's try this again." Azar was done with his turn, but not with his questioning. "Do you know where the Numbers come from?" The Agent sighed deeply. "I only hunt them. Don't know a thing about where they came from or why they take the form of cards. I only know they are attracted to the worst traits of mankind." He placed his third Constellar Sheratan face-down on the field, along with a trap card he just drew. "But answers do not come cheap. Now it's my turn. To ask questions that is." The duel turn he passed to Azar. "How many Numbers have you seen?" Something had been off since the start of this hunt, Ion had to know why. "I do not mind telling you. Yours is the sixth" And the answers amount was even higher than Ion expected. "Six? Including Terrorbyte? And where did you find them? Were all of them with people from this city?" Azar nodded twice. "Jesus. Four locals. It's rare to even have find more than one Numbers in the same state!" He had never come across a gathering of Numbers like this.

"All the more reason for me to be here!" Azar reused Illumiknights effect, drawing and discarding from his hand and then the Knight was sent out to attack Ions facedown monster. "Don't get so cocky! I activate the trap card: Constellar Meteor!" As the knight broke down Constellar Sheratan, a light was unleashed. "Monsters that do battle with Constellars, are returned to a players deck!" The escaping light formed a meteor in the sky, which dove into the Illumiknight. Azars Number was pushed back into his extra deck. "No!" Azar had no other monsters to summon and take its place, he was defenseless.

"I never thought it would get this bad; there may be a Catalyst here." The agent muttered to himself while Azar placed a trap card down. "Catalyst? Something can stimulate the appearance of Numbers?" He could not imagine who or what could do that. "That's my problem now. You have told me what I wanted to hear." Ion drew another card. "I can't afford to lose here, knowing this. I special summon Lightray Gearfried!" A great white knight with shield(8/2800/2000) and sword appeared before the white duelist. "Lightray Gearfried can be special summoned if I have 5 or more Light-attribute monsters in my cemetery!" All his dead Constellars fulfilled that condition. "It is time to close this case!"

First Ion declared a direct attack. "Trap card: Battle Break!" Then Azar attempted to use his set card, the trap that could destroy an attacking monster and end the battle phase. "Nice try. But Gearfried can negate traps, by banishing one warrior from his grave!" Trident Warrior was taken out of the graveyard, which in turn caused Battle Break to be broken itself. "It just wasn't your day!" Gearfrieds sword came down. "The day is not yet done! I special summon Battlefader from my hand, to end the battle phase!" But the clock-handle fiend(1/0/0) appeared to stop the weapon and its handler with its deafening vibrations. "Blast it. Kid. Listen. Yes it is pain to lose your memories. But I do not think you know what you are up against. I have the resources, I have contacts. I can hunt the Numbers far better than you." The Agent had to end his turn, and count on the possibility that Azars other monsters weren't stronger than Lightray Gearfried. "Do you know your contacts? Do you even know what they do with the Numbers you get for then?" Azar fired a question back at him.

"I.." Ion failed to answer.

"I see. I am sorry. Unless I can be sure that you are not just putting Numbers into a different set of the wrong hands, I will not give up my Numbers." Azar continued as he went through his draw phase. "Hunter, I was not the one who started this. I have taken this task from someone else. I can not let that man down either." He sacrificed Battlefader to summon a new monster. "Huh? What the hell is that card?" Before Gearfried now stood a dark twisted bug-like machine (5/2150/1250). _"It looks like an Ally of Justice monster, but it isn't."_ It was an Evilswarm, a corruption of an existing monster. "You have your Constellars, I have the Swarm. This is Evilswarm Golem." The golem crawled over towards Lightray Gearfried. "It can destroy any single special summoned monster, as long as it is not of the dark element!" The machine clamped down on the light warrior and crushed it with its effect. "!?" All of the sudden, it was Ion who had no defenses. "Your hunting days are over, Agent Ion!" One swipe from its claws sent the hunter flying against the barrier of his own cage.

Ion's LP: 0

He fell to the floor. Out cold. _"Thank god..Its over."_ Azar could breathe easily again and stop disguising his voice._ "And now." _The net around them disappeared, he touched the air behind just to make sure of that. But more importantly. "16 and 34." Two new numbers appeared in his extra deck, the pair that Agent Ion had used in his duel against him. _"Are they all he has? Or do I only get the ones he dueled with?"_ Going by the hunters own statements, the latter was probably not the case. But it could not hurt to check his extra deck, or to see if the guy even had an ID on him. Or so he thought. "!?" The D-pad on the agents arm reactivated itself. "What?" Azar quickly jumped back. The image projected by the D-pad was not a simple dueling hologram.

It was one that took the shape of a young lady with long wavy hair wearing an executive outfit and tie. "Who?" She either did not see Azar or chose to ignore him. "Recovering." She extended her hand and sent a line of fragmented light into the agents head. "Recover..ing?" Ions arm had begun to twitch. _"It can't be!"_ This hologram was healing him? Was it recovering his memories even? _"No. I must go while I still can." _For once he overcame his need to know everything and he made a run for the subway station.

"Uhh. What happened." Not much later, Ion regained consciousness. His memories were slowly returning. "You lost, Agent I." The hologram was still there as well. "Quartermaster?!" Ion rose to his feet and looked around. "Looks like I did. Damn." They guy had gone and taken his Numbers with him too. "The agency will not be pleased." Quartermaster replied. "Hey I still managed to catch the first bounty. I just stumbled upon something greater. A catalyst maybe." The woman looked momentarily surprised. "That.. would be an important discovery. You believe it is that man?" She asked. "No. Not him. Though he is not like the Number wielders I normally meet either. The Numbers did not choose him. It's as if they have no hold over him." In a way this kid was like him; a hunter. It was almost admirable. "Even so, it is up to you to get those Numbers back. Agent I." She chided him "I know. I need more time, and resources." There was work to be done here, he understood that much. "Although..."

"Yes?"

"I saw.. something. When we dueled. It was like he took me to another world, with two moons. And he learned my name somehow. Do you know how any of that happened?" A long silence followed after his story of the vision. "Not to my knowledge. He was likely trying to confuse you with virtual images and the powers his Numbers have given him. Do not fall for it a second time, Agent I." Agent Ion moaned obediently. "I will see what I can do. How much time, I can give you." The hologram said and then disappeared. "...Thanks." Afterwards Ion could only think of one thing. It had not been a simple illusion that he saw..

Meanwhile, as far away from that scene as the subway could take him, with his helmet and coat ditched in a river, Azar was regaining his strength. _"I knew from the beginning that it could get this difficult. This changes nothing, I still must do this." _This had been a difficult day, and it would not be the last. His body was bruised all over. _"But at this rate, I will exhaust myself, destroy myself."_ He looked up at the starry night and the waxing moon. _"Was it really the sun that weakened my Numbers, made them disappear? When it went under, I felt.. refreshed. Stronger."_ His wounds did hurt less now. _"Perhaps not the sun."_ He recalled the vision, and the bizarre image of the two moons. _"That was a sign. The moon. Is that what gives me power? And the sun takes it?"_ Back in his duel with Lucy, he had only been able to summon Leviathan Dragon once dusk set in. _"The swarm disappears as well, they are connected. If it really is that uncommon for a duelist to control multiple Numbers, then the swarm could be what helps me control them." _It was inconvenient if he kept losing control, yet the benefit of it was that he could 'hide' the Numbers. _**"**__If I can find out how it works, test it... I can hide from 'him'. I will need to be careful, but I can still do this."_

Meanwhile, at the city university, Subito Artega made an important call. "Father." He opened a channel to his fathers research facility, and put it up on his screen. "Hello my son. You do not usually call me here." Subito glanced to his left and right to make sure he was alone. "Did you see the news?" His father held back a yawn. "Haven't had the time, I fear. There was a development at work, one I have to oversee. I wont be home for a while either. What happened then?" Subito did note that his father seemed tired, but he pressed on. "It happened again. Just like at the tournament. I am sure of it now father. These incidents are related to the one from last year."

(To be Continued in Cipher 014: Two Hunters after the Price of One)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Number 10: Illumiknight  
A/D Changer  
Evilswarm Golem

-  
White Elephants Gift

-  
Birthright

**New Cards used by Ion  
**Constellar Aldebaran  
Number 34: TerrorByte  
Lightray Gearfried

-  
Constellar Star Cradle

-  
Constellar Meteor


	14. Cipher 014: Two Hunters after the Price

**Cipher 014: Two Hunters after the Price of One**

The events that transpired at the city mall enter became the talk of the day. The story of the D-Creepers fierce duel against the unknown duelist spread from student to student. 'Dusk' is what they called him on the net, because he had disappeared as the sun set. And 'Dusk' had to hear the tale many times over, with all its variations, exaggerations and dramatic conclusions. "And then he drove the hacker away, without using a single card! What could he have used? A lock? Deckout? Exodia maybe? It must have been something awesome!" Shin of course was a big fan as well, and could not stop gushing about it in front of the class. "IHow do we know that other duelist was not just another criminal?" And Natasha of course felt like butting in. "Why wear a helmet otherwise? He has something to hide." She said, while Lucy and Mia nodded in agreement. "Masked heroes are so passé anyway." The former added with a laugh. "Oh you three just can't have any fun." Shin let out a sigh of resignation. "What do you think, Azar?" He turned to his friend. "Eh, I don't know." Azar was _not_ really in the mood.

He was no hero, he was not the one that stopped the D-Creeper. Yet the papers did not mention Agent Ion at all, they credited the hackers capture to the police. Either way, he did not enjoy praise he did not deserve. He did not enjoy praise all that much to begin with. His good grades came from his desire to always do everything he could, not to become an idol in other students eyes. But now that people had begun to talk about 'Dusk', he discovered he did have some pride in him after all. "We should be thankful nobody got hurt." And for every question that hunter had answered him, two more took its place. Dakar was still in his coma, his situation had not changed in the slightest. Azar could not approach Ariel either. Or rather, he did not want to. Now that he had a second identity going on, he did not want to jog her memories by accident. Sky talked more to her lately anyway. If he needed to know how Ariel was doing, he could ask the hall monitor. He would tell her that that he wanted to help her, and Sky would respond by saying that she did not like the attention. He was very secure with the things Ariel had confided in him. Ironically Ion was the only one who he could talk too, and yet they were on opposite sides. Azar knew he had to do something. With another hunter out there, time was of the essence.

As for that other hunter, he was currently conducting a different kind of hunt. "He has the same ailments." At the southern hospital he found another target. "Janus Bertrand the Third." He stood before the bed of the troublemaker of last weekends tournament. "The same as Penn Garrisson, Dakar Serin and Lucinda Shaw; four cases within the same area." There was no doubt about it, these four had been former Number owners. "This one must be a longtime user, since he is still out cold. Lucinda and Penn are back on their feet already. You know, seeing them like this..is kinda weird." Ion took photos of him with his duelpad. Including close-ups of his forehead._ "Wait. Did he 'mark' his mark? Strange." _It seemed Janus had an actual tattoo painted on his forehead, of the number 11. "That's one way to express your love for a card. Still, no Number to speak off. Willing to wager our friend had his hand in that." He continuously whispered into his earpiece, so that the Quartermaster could keep track of things.

"Except this one." She corrected him. "Related reports suggest that Janus' last duel was against Subito Artega." The Agent was given a virtual data sheet that went with that name. "Subito Artega huh. The local pro duelist. Types like him would run into a Number-possessed duelist eventually anyway. Hell, he may even _be_ the guy."

"That is a possibility. But I would advise against a confronting him." The Quartermaster closed down the file. "Against it? He have may been a leaguer in the past, but he sure has a Number now!" Ion forgot to whisper that time. "Remember where you are, Agent I." The woman interjected. "The fact of the matter is, you do not have a Number. The odds of defeating him in your current state are low. Also, consider his connections in this city and with his family. He can not be approached lightly." The Artega family name carried a lot of weight here. "Right. His father is some sort of science genius I heard. Helped build the D-pad even. still, I would feel a lot better if I could get a new Number." He said suggestively. "Patience. It takes time to file a request to the archive. Certainly when the weekly report has not been handed in yet. Which was your suggestion."

"Yes QM, I.." Before Ion could go into her reminders, a silent alarm on his D-pad went off. "The detector? Hmm. Maybe I can get one another way." Ion smirked. That alarm indicated special activity, it measured energy spikes that were consistent with one thing; Numbers influenced duels..

Twenty minutes later he was there near the source of the disturbance; a local café which had oddly been closed for the evening. "This.. is the place?" Ion stood there on the other side of the road, amazed that a duel could be held here. "Estimates favor that conclusion. According to online reviews, Cafe BIGs cuisine improved vastly in recent times. The cook himself, a sir Biggy, refused to reveal the secret behind this improvement." Quartermaster sounded serious. Ion could not be so sure. "You think a Number helps a guy be a better cook? But that cook is probably not even a duelist!" He was used to Numbers and their users combining their talents to malevolent ends. Not this. "A Number is a Number, agent I." But he did not have a choice. "I know the routine. Nobody gets special treatment." He never had to deal with minor threats like this before. "I am going in." He declared as soon as he found the coast to be clear enough. "What the hell?" Only to come upon a restaurant in a state of disarray as soon he went through the door.

Tables were turned upside down, chairs were broken, the kitchen was a mess. "!?" In the back he found the only person inside the building, the owner and headchef, Biggy himself. "Hey!" He was not conscious, only one thing could have happened to him. "Damn it. That other hunter was here!" The D-pad had detected the duel that took place here, a duel that let the unknown hunter take whatever Number this chef had. "He can't be far away!" This duel had to have taken place recently. He tried looking at his scanner, yet it came up with nothing. "Damn it. That guy can mask the energy signature of his Numbers after all? Even the ones he just took." The backdoor was open, it led into an alleyway that brought anyone straight to the south shopping district. He could have fled in any direction. "A barrier will not be of use at this point, nor can we trace him without a physical ID. I suggest a retreat, Agent I." Quartermaster spoke up, rather calm about all of this. "What about him?" Ion looked at the chef who would not be waking up anytime soon. "I have already sent an anonymous call to the local hospital. You do not need to involve yourself." She ended her transmission with those words. _"Tch, How did 'he' even find this guy?"_ Reluctantly Ion snuck away from the scene.

As it turned out, Azar was not that far off. _"That was cutting it close." _He thought to himself as he nonchalantly walked away from the scene. He had spotted Ion approaching the building just after he had left the building. But that man did not even notice him among the others walking on the sidewalk. _"But it felt.. good." _He did not even need to do it, yet he wanted to. He already suspected he could, but he wanted to know if he could get away with walking away right under his nose. Still, his pounding heart told him to not take that kind of risk again._ "He came here quickly. I guess they have another method to track down a Number."_ And that would not be a problem for Azar, now that he had learned how to hide his Numbers. It took some experimenting. He had to mentally strain himself, so that consciously release control over his Numbers and his Swarm cards. Once 'freed' they would disappear until Azar could soak up the light of the moon again. So this trick only worked once a day. Of course this was not a permanent solution to the Agent I situation. _"I need a disguise again, in case he catches me in the act. Unless I can permanently remove his memories." _He though about ways to sever his connection to that woman, perhaps he had to go as far as to destroy his D-pad.

_"But more than one experiment paid off."_ In his pocket was his new Number monster. _"Number 63: Shamoji Soldier."_ It was a rank 1 monster card, apparently based on the paddles Chef Biggy was using for his rice dishes. _"Who would have thought a Number would choose this form and this kind of work."_ Claiming the card was easy enough. The chef had not dueled since childhood and was easily outdueled. Almost too easily. When Azar had found him, he had momentarily hesitated. How much danger to society could a chef be after all? But in the end it was still a Number, and it was better to take his Number before the other hunter found him. Or so he kept telling himself. _"And it is all thanks to this card." _Azar held up the Number 16: Shock Master. _"The seer of colors." _As long as he touched it, he saw the world slightly different. Everything had a sharp edge of color, their true color underneath all the paint, shadows and make-up. Since the swarm already let him faintly detect Numbers, that sixth sense was enhanced by Shock Master as well.. People glowed in a way he could barely describe, a color outside the normal spectrum. _"It may not be whatever the Hunter is using to find Numbers. But it will do."_ He had more power now, but Azar knew he sitll had his limits..

_"..I can not keep doing this alone."_

...

Later that day and on the other side of town, just by chance, Sky had come across Ariel. As he was running some errands, he had spotted her in the distance, likely heading home after her usual visit to the hospital. He had sharp eyes, even from across the street he could see her saddened expression. _"If only, there was something that could be done.. But the world is not that fair."_ He had to follow his own advice and let her be, he was not at school anymore. _"Hey. Who is that?"_ But just when he was about to leave well enough alone.. _"Is he following her?"_ He saw a stranger creep out of the shadows, walking the same path as Ariel. She did not notice him, but Sky did. The man had something in his hands, a small camera. _"What does he think he is doing?" _He seemed to be taking pictures. Who was he? Paparazzi, a private detective? Could he even have been the guy that attacked her last week? Sky still did not believe that she merely fainted, something did that to her. And he was not about to let it happen again.

He intended to head the stranger off. But the man must have caught on as he abruptly backed off and ran into another direction. "Hold it!" Sky chased after him, he was out of sight before Ariel could turn around and find out why someone was shouting. The stranger jumped around a corner, into a narrow shopping street, Sky could barely keep up. "Stop!" And there he lost him. The man had vanished into thin air, there was nobody in this alleyway. _"_What was that all about? Who are you!?" He cried out to no avail, only tiring himself out more. All stores here were closed, so he had no idea where the man could have gotten off too so quickly. _"I should tell her." _He wished he could have actually apprehended the man, now all he could do was warn Ariel. If only he had been faster.

"So, you want to protect people."

A door on the side of the wall opened. "!.." Sky's body went numb, he could not turn to face the opening. Even if he had, he would see nothing but shadows. "And as you are right now, you are not strong enough. Not fast enough." It came closer, the one who was speaking to him. Sky could feel him breathing down his neck. "I will give you what you want, free of charge. I know just the thing for you. Why don't you come inside?" He was so close, and yet always out of sight. "I.." Sky inexplicably felt compelled to follow his words. In a near trance-like state he walked through the opening, into the darkness. The door closed behind him.

..

The next morning, like any other morning, Shin prepared for classes. Despite the fact that the limousine was always there when he needed it, since his mother had her own transport and Subito rarely used it, Shin preferred public transport. It would just looked off to be driven to school in a limo, he did not want to give his class a snobby impression. And of course, classmates on the bus or in a subway were more fun to talk with than their usual driver. Today though, he would start a conversation with someone you would not normally meet. "Eh?" As Shin entered the subway station, the D-pad in his backpack started making sounds. "Did I forget to turn you off?" He took it out to do just that, when he heard the same sound a few feet away. "Okay. That is weird." He followed the sounds, they came from below. "Do not be alarmed, Shin Artega." And from behind the escalators, where cameras could not peer into, he saw 'him' appear. A man in a black coat, wearing a black bikers helmet. The fact that the helmet was slightly different from the one at the mall was not noticed by Shin. "Holy. It is you!?" All he knew was that this was the unknown duelist everyone talked about! "Dusk!" Rather than panicking, Shin was overwhelmed with excitement.

"Lower your voice, and act natural. I would prefer to not draw attention to us." The unknown one whispered gruffly. "Oh. Right. Gotcha. But it is you, isn't it?" Shin obeyed, but soon found himself questioning a lot of things. "Wait, why are you here? And how do you know my name?" This did start to sound a little suspicious. "I ask you in return; who does not know the brother of the pro-duelist Subito Artega? I am here because of you." He stretched out a hand. "You know me, and you know about a new threat that has taken over the dueling world." He showed him a card. "That is.." It was a Number card, Number 34: TerrorByte. "This belonged to the D-Creeper. This was what helped him crimes. I defeated him at the mall, but there are many more like him, with cards like these." Shin nodded his head in understanding. "I know! My brother defeated one too! So it's those Numbers that are a problem? And.." That rotten feeling Shin had experienced after losing to Janus came back. . "Oh. I guess you came here for him. Didn't you? You wanted to ask for my brothers help?"

The helmet shook from left to right. "No. Do not sell yourself short. You can help me as well." He took Terrorbyte back and revealed another card. "There are too many for me to handle alone, and I can not go to the local authorities. I need to rely on others. So, I am giving you this." It was the Number 10: Illumiknight, which he tossed up to the kid. "Me?" Shin could not believe his eyes, or the fingers that held this Number. "Only Numbers can defeat Numbers. That is why I collect them. And now you can assist me, where I can not go." 'Dusk' pointed at the city on the horizon. "There may be others hidden at school, duelists misusing these monsters. I want you to find them, and duel them for me." Shin looked back and forth, from the card to the one without a face. "I do not know what to say!" He sounded thrilled by the whole idea. "The choice is up to you. " Just then the subway train arrived. "We will see again. But you should go, now." Shin once again did as he was told and got on board the subway instead. Hiding the card in his pocket._ "Whoa. Did that really just happen?" _

Afterwards Azar took off his outfit, hid it, and walked off. "_I am sorry Shin. But to deal with the Hunter, I need to set out some bait." _He apologized, but only to himself.

(To be Continued in Cipher 015: Hidden in Plain Sight)

**Cards used by Chef Biggy  
**Number 63: Shamoji Soldier


	15. Cipher 015: Hidden in Plain Sight

**Cipher**** 015:**** Hidden in Plain Sight**

It was easy to tell when Shin was a in good mood. A little too easy. Azar hoped Shin would not slip up and reveal what had happened to him this morning. To his credit he managed to keep the meeting with 'Dusk' a secret. It was concerns like these that kept Azar form outright revealing his identity to Shin. But he reasoned that Shin could prove himself worthy of his trust, one bit at a time. Either way, the trap was sprung. He just needed to wait for the hunter to make his move. Though since it had taken Ion some time to find him at the restaurant, it was possible that a Number needed to be used in a duel, before it could be detected by his tools. That was where he had the advantage now. With the power of the sixteenth Number card, he could find an appropriate target for Shin to challenge. He did not expect to find said challenge here, as like yesterday his eyes did not spot anyone unusual among the students. Curiously, not even Shin stood out. The Number he gave Shin likely did not see him as his wielder.

But thankfully he did not put the card away until every student had come to class, as the last one to arrive distinctly clashed with every other color in the room. "Sky? What happened to your sash?" Prominent student Sky sat down, looking markedly different even to the eyes of the other classmates. "I handed it in. I decided to let someone else take that task." It seemed he had quit his hall monitor duties in fact. "But why?" Other students were surprised, and disappointed. They had grown accustomed to Sky's fair handling of the job. "I required some more free time. To practise, like I did in the past. Now I will resume my exercise." He told them that he had signed on for some afterschool sport clubs, explaining that he wanted to get in shape again. "..." However none of his words would explain the real reason for this development, only Azar saw right through them_. "He has one." _Like Chef Biggy from before, Sky was surrounded by the unworldly vibrant glow only Number 16 could find. _"Since when?"_ Sky did not have this aura when he went to school yesterday.

Later that day, Shin experienced a minor case of déjà vu. "A note?" There was a letter tacked on a locker, his. "Looks like this time you're getting the secret crush." Azar cracked a smile. "You think so?" Shin stammered and casted quick glares in every direction. "Well, I will not pry. See you tomorrow." Azar waved goodbye, fully aware of what was on that note. _"Whew, I think I fooled him."_ Shin was happy that he even now he managed to act as casual as possible. "This must be his." He hid inside the computer room and opened the letter. One sentence was typed on the note._ "You should challenge Sky to a duel." _Nothing more, nothing less. "Sky.. has a Number?" That had to be what Dusk was warning him about. _"But why would Sky use illegal cards?"_ Sky had never seemed like the cheating type. Heck, he did not even seem like the dueling type. _"I still better check it out. I guess. I mean if he can duel, I'd wanna fight him anyway." _He had not dueled since the local tournament, he could use some exercise of his own.

Shin made way towards to the gym. There Sky was currently training with other members of the martial arts sport club. "Heya!" They seemed to be practising with wooden swords and sticks, when he rather crudely interrupted them. Most members were quick to call him out on it. "Shin? What are you doing here? What's the D-pad for? You know card games don't count as sports!?" But Sky himself was working his routines so hard, he did not even let the new arrival distract him. "It's just that I, wanted to ask Sky something." Only when his name was dropped, did he cease. "You have my attention." Sky said, without looking at Shin. "Ehr. Oh. Well. I heard you used to be a duelist as well. Like I am now. And I, you know, wanted to know.." The more he spoke, the more he realized he needed some approach. Or else he'd just throw out nonsense. "I was thinking about starting a dueling club. And maybe you'd be interested!" And this was the approach his mind came up with on such short notice. Most of the students present could not contain their laughter. "What, a club for card games?"

Only Sky seemed to take it into consideration. He stared right at Shin. "That was a while back." He put down his sword. "And yet, it had been on my mind." He went to his sporting bag, and opened it to reveal a full deck of cards. "Sky? You can't be serious!" To the amazement of the others. "I thought I had put it behind me, but with how popular it still is. I can see it functioning." He even had a D-pad with him. ".." He looked at it as if even he was not quite sure why he had brought it with him. "I will try anything once. However I would like to set a special rule." Shin tilted his head. "Special?" It got his attention. "I will explain as we go. The rest of you can take five." He told his fellow team members. "Hey. Who do think you are, you just joined came back and already you are calling the shots?" The head of club yelled at him. "I said." But Sky raised his sword and pointed it at the student. "Take five." And even though it was just wood, his voice carried enough force behind it that the club president had to pull back. _"He is intense."_ Shin had not seen this side of Sky before. He had always been a gentle giant before now. Was he like this before he quit the club the first time? "Let us begin, Shin Artega. This is what you came for." The dueldisk was set.

Shins LP: 8000 Sky's LP: 8000

"Now then. There is a physical element to any aspect of the world, including this game. The art of drawing your card is like drawing your sword." Sky drew six cards, within the blink of an eye. "Wha?" If his hand had not been holding cards, Shin wouldn't even have known he had moved at all. "Iaido is a fundamental part of the art of the sword. The first stage of training, Bokken, revolves around it. So I set these conditions for the duel. The quickdraw rule." He rapidly placed a monster on the gyms field, the darkblue ninja warrior; Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo(4/1800/1000). "Quickdraw?" While Shin now knew what type of deck Sky would be using, he did not know what rule Sky was talking about. "In this game, you are supposed to show your opponent what you draw from the deck." Hanzo's effect allowed Sky to take a 'Ninjitsu' card from his deck, which normally he would have to show to his opponent. "This rule eliminates that, letting it all depend on the speed of your hand, and the limits of your eye!" Using Hanzo's ability, Sky drew a trap card from his deck. "Whoa!" But he did it with such incredible speed, that not even Shins visor could get a read on the card. "Now you understand. I have sharpened my reflexes, pushing it to the limit." He placed the card down within the same breath and ended his turn.

"Yeah. I guess that would work wonders for a Ninja-type deck." Just like in movies and games, ninjas relied a lot on hidden tricks and traps. "But no matter what you set, I can break it!" In his turn, the redhaired duelist summoned his trusty Magical Warrior, Breaker(1600/1000). "Breaker gains a counter when he is normal summoned, which gives him attackpoints. And that counter can be removed to destroy a spell or trap on the field!" The emblem on the spellcasters(4/1900/1000) shield started glowing. _"Hold on though. If I use its effect now, Breaker wont be able to defeat Hanzo." _Shin already regretted not thinking that through. "I will have to attack first!" Breaker jumped up and dropped down with his sword unsheathed. And he slashed through the Grandmaster Ninja. "Yes!" Only for the ninja to disappear in a tuft of smoke. "You were not fast enough, Shin." Breakers sword was embedded in a humanshaped log of wood. "Ninjitsu Art of Decoy?" And Shin discovered which Ninjitsu Art had been added to Sky's hand. ."This permanent trap card prevents a ninja's death through its decoys.." Sky though would still take battle damage himself. "In that case, I will prepare a trap of my own." Shin placed a card down and ended his turn.

Sky's LP: 7900

Swiftly Sky drew his next card and activated it. "Spell card: Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy. It destroys all Alchemy Art cards I control, and grants me two new cards." He tributed his own Ninjitsu Decoy, trading it for a double draw from the deck. "..Good." He placed one down on the field as fast as he had drawn it. Sending Hanzo to the graveyard at the same time "A monster that requires a tribute?" It appeared Sky had set a level 5 or 6 monster, tributing the Grandmaster to do so. "And this." He also placed one trap from his hand down on the field. "Your response?" Those were his moves for this turn. "Good question." Shin thought over his options. "I will do this!" He summoned Summoner Monk(4/800/1600). Its first effect switched him into defense mode. "I discard a spell card from my hand, to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck!" The monks second effect brought out Gagaga Magician(4/1500/1000). _"Now I have 3 level 4 monsters on my field." _Shins eyes were drawn towards his extra deck._ "I could summon that card." _Illumiknight was ready and waiting.

_"But he has not summoned his yet. I better be sure he even has one."_ It would look very weird if he suddenly summoned a Number in front of all these classmates. _"First of all, I need to remove that set card." _He finally used Breakers spellcounter, the crimson mage fired a magic blast from his shield towards the set trap. "Your aim has no problems, but your response time is lacking." However Sky activated it. "Cease Fire. All monsters are flipped face-up, and the opponent takes 500 damage for each Effect monster on the field!" The trap revealed Sky's facedown monster, the silver armored Senior Silver Ninja(6/2300/2200). "For each one?" Shin gulped as he counted 4 effect monsters total. "Gah!" He took 2000 damage. _"That, did not hurt."_ He however did not feel any pain, like he did when he dueled Janus. So this was a normal duel after all? "Senior Silver Ninja's skill is this, when it is flipped it will set as many Ninja monsters from my hand or graveyard, to my field." Shin could only gasp as in one stroke, his opponent had placed 4 monsters down on the field.

Shins LP: 6000

Three were from his hand, and one was from the grave; he could follow that much. But which one was which, he had no clue. "Uh. I attack the middle one!" Gagaga Magician could not attack during the turn it was summoned by Summoner Monk, so Breaker alone led the charge. "You have chosen, white." Breaker cut through a face-down White Ninja(4/1500/800). "When White Ninja is flipped, he destroys on defending monster!" With its dying breath, the colorless ninja tossed a knife the Monks way. "Oh no!" Quickly Shin chained with a trap. "Gagaga Shield! I equip this trap to my spellcaster!" The knife bounced off of a large shield held by the Summoner. "He can now negate his own destruction twice per turn!" So the White Ninja died without a victim to claim. "Close call." Shin sighed. "No idea what else awaits me. But I won't leave myself helpless!" He activated two spells. "Secret Village of the Spellcasters!" The first was a field spell. This village that surrounded them would prevent Sky from using spells as long as Shin controlled spellcaster monsters. "And Spell Power Grasp!" The second was the normal spell that added spellcounters to other cards, and put another Spell Power Grasp from the deck into Shins hand. "I add a spellcounter to the Arcane Barrier!"

"Very well. My turn." Sky then immediately flipped all his remaining ninjas. "These are the remaining colors. Armed Ninja!" The flip effect of the ninja clad in blue(1/300/300) could destroy traps, like Gagaga Shield. "It destroys Gagaga Shield!" It left the Monk as vulnerable as the rest of Shins band. "Crimson Ninja destroys the Secret Village of Spellcasters!" The second red clad ninja(1/300/300)'s flip effect did the same to spells, like Shins field spell. "Hanzo has a flip effect as well. He draws another Ninja to my hand!" Sky claimed an Earth Armor Ninja, though he did not summon it. "Those were their skills in dismantling, now come their physical feats." He sent Hanzo and Senior Silver Ninja to finish off Summoner Monk and Breaker the Magical Warrior. There were upsides to this onslaught however.

Shins LP: 5300

"But that triggers Arcane Barrier again!" Arcane Barrier gained a spellcounter whenever a spellcaster died, it had three now. "Also your monsters are all in attack position now. So I know which ones to hit." Shin smirked. Things started looking up for him.

"There is such a thing as being too fast. Shin. This game, this life, it is all about timing and precision." There no longer was a field to restrict the usage of his spells, so Sky played two spell cardsl. "Book of Eclipse. All monsters are set." He used a quickplay spell to switch all his ninjas, and Gagaga Magician, into facedown defense position. "Yours will be flipped face-up again as soon as this turn ends. And when one of your monsters is flipped face-up, you may draw a card. But mine remain hidden. And I know what you are hoping for. You think you will know this time, which card is which." And then the second spell dashed that hope. "Shifting Shadows." Sky paid 300 lifepoints. "At the cost of life, all face-down cards are re-arranged." Sky took all his cards and shuffled them around. Neither the other duelist, nor the other sportclub members, could tell where what ended up. "You lack the agility to match me, Shin. All you have is luck, and that is never enough. Pick a target, no matter what happens, you will still be cornered."

Sky's LP: 7600

"Okay. Time to think." It was Shins turn. Thanks to the Book of Eclipse he could draw two cards before his standby phase. But Shin faced four problems, and more if he thought about other complications._ "If I hit his Silver Ninja, it will just set another Ninja again with its flip effect. And if I hit it by accident, with a monster weaker than it, it will not even die." _At the least he had to avoid Senior Silver Ninja. _"Hanzo is also a bad choice. It will give him another Ninja to add to his hand, if I flip it for him. Armed Nina and Crimson Ninja I could kill easily, but then he will bring them back next turn. Aaarrgh, what do I do?"_

…

_"He is not doing as good as I expected."_ Azar was naturally not going to keep track of this duel. He stood just outside against the wall of the gym. _"You will need that Number, Shin."_ The duel could be followed with his visor, he was close enough to have it pick up the holographic signals through the wall, albeit a lot grainier._ "And there is still no sign of Ion. But that is to be expected when neither has used their Number yet. But I know its inevitable, one of the two will summon it before the end of the duel..."_

Little did he know, that the hunter had others in his scope. It was on his way home from another day at campus, that Subito Artega came across the hunter in white. "...Nice day isn't it?" He spoke up to the duelist passing him, as he leaned against the wall. "That depends." Subito said in response. "Why are you here?" A smile framed Agent Ions face. "Not to cause trouble, I assure you. That ship has yet to arrive. However, you could help me answer a few questions. About the trouble you ran into last week, and just how much you know about the things you dueled against."

(To be Continued in Cipher 016: Friendliest Fire)

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Arcane Barrier  
Secret Village of the Spellcasters

-  
Gagaga Shield

**Cards used by Sky Chism  
**Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo  
Senior Silver Ninja  
White Ninja  
Armed Ninja  
Crimson Ninja

-  
Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy  
Book of Eclipse  
Shifting Shadows

-  
Ninjitsu Art of the Doppelganger  
Cease Fire


	16. Cipher 016: Friendliest Fire

**Cipher**** 016:**** Friendliest**** Fire**

Shins LP: 5300 Sky's LP: 7600

Things looked bleak. Shin only had Gagaga Magician(1500/1000) against an army of hidden ninjas. "Draw!" But Shin saw a clear path form, looking at the cards in his hand. "Hmm. Sky, you may like your flip effect combos. But I have a love too. For convoluted spell sequences that is!I summon the Magical Exemplar and equip her with Wonder Wand!" He called out a female(4/1700/1400) in green robes, giving her an equip spell wand to hold, to boost her(2200/1400) strength. "I also activate my second copy of Spell Power Grasp!" His last card added a spell-counter to his Arcane Barrier card, which held three counters already. And he added one final copy of the Spell Grasper spell from his deck to his hand. "Exemplar gains two spellcounters each time a spell is used, and she can exchange those counters for the levels of a spellcaster in the graveyard. To revive them!" Two spells had been played, so she held four spellcounters. Shin removed all four. "I special summon the level 4 Summoner Monk." The Monk(4/800/1600) returned in defense mode.

"Now Step two: Monk then uses its effect as well. It discards a spell to summon a lv4 monster from my deck." The last Spell Power Grasp was discarded, and the Anarchist Monk Rashin(4/1800/100) appeared from the deck. "And here is where it really gets crazy! I sacrifice Rashin along with Arcane Barrier! Doing so allows me to draw a card for each spell counter on the Barrier." The Barrier, holding 4 spellcounters, required a spellcaster as a sacrifice. That was why he dismissed Rashins. But now Shin could draw four times. _"Not yet. I need one more key card. _I can also sacrifice a monster holding Wonder Wand, to draw two more cards!" He tributed the Magical Exemplar and her staff, drawing twice. "Six cards in one turn?" Even the club members understood that that was an impressive feat for this game. _"Yes. I got it!" _ Shin placed one card down on his field and activated the spell, Mage Power. "I equip this spell to Gagaga Magician, giving it 500 attackpoints for each card in my backrow!" The dark mage(2500/1000) powered itself up twice, thanks to its equip spell and Shins set trap. "Then pick your target." Sky and his four monsters were still waiting. "I pick. All of them!" Shin paid 1000 lifepoints to activate a normal spell. "Diffusion Wave Motion?"

Shins LP: 4300

That spell allowed a spellcaster to attack all enemy monsters in one turn. "But that spell only works on highlevel spellcasters!" Sky protested. "Yes but changing levels is a simple trick. Especially for Gagaga Magician." To Sky's shock, Gagaga Magician(8/1500/1000) had doubled its level. "Gagaga Magician can make its level be anything from 8 to 1." This way it could invoke the powers of the Diffusion Wave. "Gagaga Magician attacks all your set monsters!" The mage unleashed waves of black magic that slashed through the Ninjas. No matter their defense, they all perished.

"...Impressive. To overcome my shadow style this fast." Diffusion Wave Motion also negated the effects of whatever monsters were attacked by the spellcaster that channeled it. None of his Ninja's flip effects could be activated. "I see that I am still far from flawless. Perhaps I..ugh." Sky momentarily lost his balance. "Uh.. Sky, are you alright?" Shin saw him wince in pain. "Sky, do not push yourself so much!" Another student shouted. "No. I must. I can not back down now." Sky started his turn and drew a card. "Shin. I can not lose, not even here. I can not. This setback proves to me that I need to be even better! When only my enemy controls monster, I can special summon Earth Armor Ninja from my hand! And then I will normal summon Flame Armor Ninja!" In one turn two armored ninjas, one donning earthen brown(5/1600/1200) and the other shrouded in fiery red (4/1700/1000) emerged from the woodwork. "When Flame Ninja is summoned, it raises the level of a ninja by 1!" Flame Armor Ninja(5/1700/1000) used this effect on itself. "I have two level 5 monsters now, so I XYZ-summon my monster!" The two ninjas disappeared into their own shadow, forming one dark-red shape. "You have an XYZ monster after all?" This was it, Shin thought, this had to be it. "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" Within this gym, a new ninja was born. Unsealed from a red metal star, came the redhaired shadow warrior(5/2400/1700).

"Wait, whoa, what?" And now the holograms the sporters had been unable to see before, became clearly visible. "How did you do that?" Only Shin had seen this happen before. "He was right, you do have a Number!" Shin took off his visor. "You are just like Janus!" Sky just had a grim expression as the number 12 appeared on his wrist.

Back at campus, Subito and Agent I were still at a stand-off. "I will ask again. What do you know about the Numbers?" The hunter was doing the questioning, but Subito did not give him the answers. "If I were you, I would not want to hold on to the one you have. You don't know half the things these cards are capable..". But this one-sided conversation was broken off by his D-pad alarming him. There was an energy spike. "A sighting? At Antenon High School?" The name he mentioned, was the first word that got a reaction from Subito. "Antenon?" He said with a cautious tone. "Yeah?" And Ion knew. He knew that that was the school his brother went to. "Maybe, you and I can help each other after all, eh?"

"Attack!" Sky ignored Shins words and went straight for the battle phase. "Destroy the Monk." Summoner Monk was bisected by the Crimson Shadows fiery sword. "I set a card and end my turn." Then shin drew again. "Wait a second." The motion of drawing itself, made him come to a realization. "Do you, draw this fast, because of your Number?" He placed another card down, increasing Gagaga Magicians(4/3000/1000) attackboosts from Mage Power. "Number? Drawing? What are you two talking about?" The other club were even more in the dark. "You would not understand." Sky answered for them. "And you are correct, Shin. I was given this Number, to make up for my inefficiencies. I am stronger and faster, I am better." He said as he clenched his fist. "Given? Someone is handing these cards out?" Sky gave no reply. "Guess I will have to force it out of you!" He summoned the Magical Knight, Defender(4/1600/2000) and entered the battle phase. "Attack Number 12, Gagaga Magician!" The mage threw a spell at the Crimson Shadow. But while Sky took some damage, his monster was not even hurt. "Argh. Numbers can not be killed by non-Numbers." Shin forgot that little rule. "Your turn, I guess."

Sky's LP: 7000

Back outside, Azar lost sight of the duels progress. _"Sky summoned his Number. The duel is no longer being logged by the D-pads technology." _Azar was surprised that Shin had not summoned his Number first, he got plenty of chances. Azar wondered if he had to get involved, and pretty soon he got his answer. He sensed another Number coming near. _"Is this Ion coming after all? But I thought I claimed all of his Numbers?"_ The answer was not that Agent I had found a new Number elsewhere, but that it was someone else entirely. "Him?" He saw Subito Artega walking towards the school entrance, along with Ion!. _"What are they doing here, together? _This could make things go south all too quickly. Yet it had its advantages as well. _"If I can sense a Number on him, it must be Number 11, the one Janus used." _With Subito still being awake, presumably he still was Number 11's owner. And if there was one duelist Shin would never turn against, it was that man. _"It is time for 'the other guy'." _He had put his outfit in a bag inside a nearby trash bin. The cleaners did not empty those out until the end of the week, so it worked as a secret storage space. _"I need to intercept them."_

Back at the duel. "Fuhma Shuriken!" Sky equipped his ninja with a shuriken spell card, which boosted the attackpoints of the Crimson Shadow(3100/1700). "Attack Gagaga Magician!" It was now the strongest monster on the field. "I still have a trick up my sleeve, Sky!" Shin flipped the quickplay spell he had set. "Magical Dimension! I sacrifice a monster I control, to summon a spellcaster from my hand!" He sent Gagaga Magician into the spells coffin. Inside it traded places with the blonde spell knight, Magicians Valkyria(4/1600/1800) in defense mode. "Next, Magical Dimension will destroy a monster you control!" Valkyria fired a counterspell towards the advancing Ninja. "That will not work, Shin!" The ninja detached one of its XYZ materials. "Crimson Shadow can negate the destruction of a ninja on my field, once per turn!" With its blade, Number 12 slashed the dimensional spell away. "Be gone, Valkyria!" The Shuriken was tossed her way. "Then I use Defenders effect!" But the Magical Knight intercepted the thrown star. "Defender gains a spellcounter when it is normal summoned. And it can use that counter to save another monsters life!" The spellcounter shattered, but Valkyria survived the attack. "Persistent." Sky grumbled and placed a card down.

"Tch. Where is it?" Somewhat further away, Ion tried to get a heading on his scanner. "You can not get exact coordinates on that thing?" Subito asked him rather calmly. "I can. It just takes some time to get proper coordinates. Ah.. that way." In the distance he saw a light. "The gym?" Subito saw it too. "If that's what that is, yeah. Anyway you try to find your brother or any other students still here. And get them out. I will look take care of the Number." He headed for the light. ".." Subito meanwhile figured that if Shin was still anywhere here, he would be loitering in the computer room instead. He was not the type to enjoy sports.

"Flelf!" Shins turn started with the Elf swordsman(2/800/1300) being normal summoned. "Flelf? What kinda name is that?" A student complained. "It's a palindrome. Obviously." Another replied. They did not seem to be taking this too seriously still. "Uh. Well, Flelf can show a monster in my hand, and boost its level by that monsters level!" He revealed a level 2 Saambell Summoner, boosting Flelf(4/800/1300)'s own level. "And now!" The extra deck was the only way out of this. "I XYZ-Summon!" He had three level 4 monsters now; Defender, Valkyria and Flelf were all stacked on top of each other. "And I.." Yet as he touched Illumiknight. "I.." A sickening jolt seeped through his body, he felt quesy just from trying to take the card out. Was this what using a Number card felt like in a duel? _"No. This is not right."_ He looked at Sky. "This is what you are using? That Number, can not be good for your health man!" He would have to go with another XYZ monster that required three level 4 monsters. "I summon Alchemic Magician!"

He called out a girl with long green hair(4/1500/1500). "She gains 200 attackpoints for each spell card in my graveyard!" There were ten, so she(3500/1500) gained 2000 attackpoints. "And.I..uh?" Only she then lost half her(1750/1500) attackpoints. "Trap card: Armor Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist. All special summoned monsters lose half their attackpoints." A mist floated over the gym floor, sapping the mage's strength. "No XYZ is as great as a Number, Shin. And mine will never fall. Like this, I can endure anything. I am no longer weak. Unlike all of you. This _is_ good." He pointed at Shin. "Now, end your turn. Since you can do nothing else!" Shin shook his head. "No. I have one more effect to play!" He activated Alchemic Magicians effect. "During my endphase she detaches a material and I discard a card, to set a spell from my deck!" He discarded Saambell and drew the card so fast, he could place it down before Sky could see it. "You are using the quickdraw rule against me now? That will not be of use to you, Shin! I shall test your last defense right now!"

He summoned a new monster. "Kotaro, the other Ninja Grandmaster!" A warrior(4/1300/1000) in a bloodred cloak appeared. Its effect boosted the attackpoints of itself (18000/500) and Crimson Shadow(3600/2200) as well. "Attack the Alchemist!" Kotaro took out his blade and made a move for her neck. "Slip of Fortune!" In the nick of time, Shin played the trap he had set two turns ago. "I banish my monster for one turn, to negate your attack!" The Magician disappeared. Kotaro's blade cut nothing but air. "Then I will attack you, Shin!" But now came Number 12's assault, and it swung its sword around, knocking Shin on his back. "Shin?!" The club began to realize this was no normal game anymore. "H-his clothes?" The Numbers sword had cut through Shins sleeve. "I made a shallow swipe that time. You should surrender before it is too late, Shin." He moved to the second main phase. "I "can tribute Kotaro, to reclaim Senior Silver Ninja from my graveyard." The bloody ninja traded itself in for the silver ninja, while Number 12(3100/1700) powered down. "Next turn, I will sacrifice Number 12 for the Silver Ninja. Doing so will destroy Fuhma Shuriken. When that card is destroyed, you will take 700 damage. One way or another it ends next round."

Shins LP: 700

_Ninja Grandmaster Kotaro, 4/1300/500 Fire/Warrior/Effect_

_Face-up "Ninja" monsters you control gain 500 attack and defense points._

_You can tribute this face-up card you control to add 1 "Ninja" or "Ninjitsu" card from your Graveyard to your hand. _

_"I can not destroy Number 12 anymore?" _Even Shin could see his lifepoints would not last through Fuhma Shurikens effect. _"Unless. I can deal enough damage in one turn." _In his turn_, _Alchemic Magician(3500/1500) returned to his field once his turn began. She escaped the fog of rust, as she was not special summoned this time around. _"But maybe..this could work?!" _He activated the last card in his hand. "Spell card, Riryoku! I drain half your monsters attack and add it to mine!" Now a card of Shins sapped the strength of Sky's, Crimson Shadow(1550/1700) had to yield half of its total attackpoints to the Alchemist(5250/1500). "That will not be enough, nothing will be enough!" But Sky had too many lifepoints to be intimidated by that. "One attack will not be. But maybe two?" Shin activated his set spell card. "Remember this? Alchemist did not pick a spell to defend herself, it was to help her next attack! Oni-Gami Combo!" The card detached all of the Magicians remaining XYZ materials, but in return she could attack twice this turn. "Your monsters tenacity is now its downfall, Sky!" Alchemic Magician(5450/1500) could not kill a Number, so Fuhma Shuriken would not be destroyed either. "Dual attack!" The Alchemist hurled two explosive potions at the Crimson one. "No!" Some and dust blew up around Sky, as his life was blasted away.

Sky's LP: 0

However, at that moment "Hold it right there!" Agent I burst into the gym. "What? Who are you now?" He stunned everyone with his appearance. "Dusk! I ha.." But when the smoke cleared, he only saw Shin and Sky standing there, with Shin as the winner. "What? It's not him?" He was too late. And the other hunter was not here either... Was he even here?

Subito did not find his brother at the computer room. But he did encounter someone else who also was aware of Shins fondness for this room. "Hello Subito." It was a man in black, wearing a bike helmet obscuring his face. "It is you, from the mall center attack." Subito quickly identified the man before him. "Yes. But I am not an enemy. I am a friend." Subito inspected the place, this man was the only one here. "Where is Shin?" Subito cared just about one thing. "He is safe. He should be."Azar meanwhile had sensed the sudden disappearance of a Numbers energy in the distance. Whatever Number Sky had summoned, he knew Shin had beaten it. "I would like to talk about us instead. I have a proposal." Even though he had only met Subito a few times, he put on his 'other' voice again. "I would like to ally myself with you, like I have done with Shin. I want you to help me in the Numbers hunt.

(To be Continued in Cipher 017: Spiralling out of Control)

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Defender, the Magical Knight  
Magicians Valkyria  
Alchemic Magician

-  
Diffusion Wave Motion  
Mage Power  
Magical Dimension  
Riryoku

**New Cards used by Sky Chism  
**Earth Armor Ninja  
Flame Armor Ninja  
Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja  
_Ninja Grandmaster Kotaro_

-  
Fuhma Shuriken

-  
Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist


	17. Cipher 017: Spiralling out of Control

**Cipher**** 017:**** Spiralling out of Control **

Shins LP: 700 Sky's LP: 0

"Who are you?" Even though Shin had just defeated Sky spectacularly, everyone was now fixated on this man who appeared at the last act. ".." Agent I had just barged in and started saying things they had no context for. "I was wrong about the hunter. But.." And he had no time for them, he was only interested in the tall duelist who had just lost. "He does have a number. Well had." Sky's body took a while to begin its reaction process to the loss of a Number. "Aaah!" Rapid painful shocks to his head made him fall out of his rigid stance. "Sky!" Shin reached out to him. "No! My strength." But Sky stopped himself from falling, he kneeled on the floor and held a fist against his head. "Hghh. It is..Its is.." His breaths were heavy, his voice worn-down. "It is .. gone." Yet he did not pass out. He dropped on his back because of exhaustion, but he stayed conscious. And the 12th number mark faded from his hand. "Well, son of a gun." That this man endured all that pain could only mean one thing; he did not have this Number card for a very long time.

"Ahem. We asked you a question?" The club president stepped up and asked again. "You should get out of here, kids. And don't tell the teachers of what happened here." He just pushed the man aside and ignored his subsequent insults. "As for you, what is your name?" The hunter momentarily glanced at the winning duelist. "Ehr Shin?" Ion blinked twice. "I see. Well, then you should know that your brother is looking for you somewhere in this building." Shin gasped. "Subito is here? But wait, what about Sky?" He did not want to leave the other duelist. "He will be okay. I will take care of him. So go." Shin reluctantly did so, and left with the other students. "Who.." Sky could finally bring up the strength to talk. "Don't push yourself. I need you awake." The hunter just took Number 12 from his D-pad. "This Numbers effect is specific to your entire archetype. That's unconvential." Number 12 directly supported any ninja monster, not just itself. "You got this card recently. That is good. Perhaps you can answer some questions for me."

...

"The answer is no." Subito's answer came without hesitation or consideration.

"Don't be so hasty. Think of what we could accomplish if we joined forces." He extended a hand. "You are well-known, Subito Artega. Your deck is well-known, you are well suited to hunt Numbers. You can trust me unlike the man you came with. He works only for others. I on the other hand, work for no-one." Azar hoped Ion had not talked him over to the agents' side already, or explained what really happened at the mallcenter. "I am affraid the answer remains no." A sigh came from behind the black helmet. "You disappoint me. And leave me with no other choice." He pulled out his ash-black D-pad. "I will have to take that Number from you by force!" Subito took a step back. "Do not try to run. I can sense Numbers. And you still have yours. I will chase you, until you accept." However Subito took out his case. "Do not misunderstand. I merely needed to reach for this." And he revealed he had a D-pad with him as well. "I accept your challenge."

Azars LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 8000

"I expected nothing less from a professional. I shall take the first turn!" Azar drew six cards. "I set three cards!" He placed a monster down and two trap cards. "Proceed, Artega." Subito drew his cards as well. He did not waste time either and summoned a monster straight out of the gate. "Reverse Buster, attack." A light-attribute demon reaper(4/1500/0) appeared. It cut down the set monster with its scythe. "A flawless first choice." Reverse Buster prevented trap cards from being activated during its attack, and it killed any monster regardless of how high its defense was. "You saw through my shield." So even Evilswarm Gatekeeper(4/1500/1900) would taste death when attacked by the reverse reaper. ".." Subito had no comment. He moved to his second main phase to activated the spell, Future Fusion, sending two Photon Wyverns to his graveyard. _"That spell again?"_ Then the professional placed one card down and ended his turn. "You do not say much, Artega."

"I summon Stygian Street Patrol." Azars next monster was the hellway fiend(4/1600/1200). "And when a level 4 monster is normal summoned, I can also special summon Kagetokage from my hand!" The Caller was joined by an invisible lizard4/1100/1500). Only its shadow and glowing red eyes were distinguishable. "Stygian attacks Reverse Buster." It drove towards the reaping fiend and ran over it. "When this monster kills another, it inflicts damage equal to that other monsters level, 100 points per star." The headlights on the Patrollers motorcycle lit up, hitting Subito with concentrated beams of hellish light. He took 400 damage. "Then, direct attack." The Shadow Lizard fired red rays at Subito from its eyes. He took the hit silently. "It did not have to be this way. Artega." He then went to main phase 2. "But now you made your grave. I XYZ-summon Steelswarm Roach!" The demons became xyz materials, and Azar special summoned a new xyz monster; a demonic cockroach(4/1900/0). "This monster can negate the special summon of highlevel monsters. Like your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. With this, your ace is sealed." He ended his turn. Subito looked at the field, and had one question. "How do you know about Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?"

Subito's LP: 6400

"What?"

"Not many know of my deck after my dueling days. Perhaps you were there on the day of the tournament? The D-creepers message suggested so." Subito drew a card. "I have my methods." Azar swiftly answered. "I have the power to see what kind of deck my opponent uses. But worry not, that is far as my scans have gone." He lied though. He could not use Terrorbyte's ability that well yet, not unless he had it in his hands. The truth was of course the one he could not give, that he was Azar. "...I control no monsters." Subito proceeded with his turn. "Photon Thrasher can be special summoned." A masked swordsman(4/2100/0) whose body was made from photons appeared. "You have sealed my dragons special summon effect." Subito then activated a spell card. "Yet it can be normal summoned. I activate Photon Sanctuary." The spell created two photon tokens(4/2000/0), though they could not attack. "!?" But they could be sacrificed. "I tribute summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The galactic champion(8/3000/2500) appeared from a rift in space. "It attacks!" The dragon struck, and used its effect to banish itself and the Roach from the room. "Now Thrasher attacks directly." Then the Photon warrior swept his sword through Azar.

Azars LP: 5900

"Hrm. I should have planned for that." Standard summons could not be blocked by the Steelswarms Roach. It and the Photon dragon(4000/2500) were returned to the field as Subito ended his battle phase. The latter had gained 500 attackpoints for each xyz material Roach had lost in that other dimension. Subito also placed another trap down and left his turn on that move. "However, I knew someone like you could find a way around my seals. I have plans for that too." Azar boasted. "I summon Steelswarm Caller!" He and normal summoned a black grasshopper demon(4/1700/0), "And I activate my trap: Infestation Ripples. I pay 500 lifepoints to revive a Steelswarm monster." As if the shadows in the room were made of water, Gatekeeper surfaced from dark ripples, fully brought back to life. "I XYZ-summon, Evilswarm Bahamut!" These two swarm creatures created a being who had proven his worth before, the corrupted Ice Barrier dragon, Bahamut(4/2350/1350). "By discarding one material, and a 'Swarm' monster from my hand, this monster takes control of yours!" Azar sent a Steelswarm Girastag to his graveyard. "Along with your Number, I believe I can make good use of your dragon." And Galaxy-Eyes flew across the room towards his side.

Azars LP: 5400

".." Subito became quiet once more. "You do know, that silence means 'yes'. Dont you?" Azar entered the battle phase. "Galaxy-Eyes, attack Photon Thrasher!" The dragon fired a burst of galactic energy at the Photon warrior. "Bro!" And at this exact moment, Shin barged into the hallway and discovered the duel that was taking place. "And Dusk? You are dueling him?" Subito looked at him. "Shin?" He saw the damage done to his clothes. "Trap card: Dimensional Prison. I banish your attacking monster." More incensed, he turned back to his opponent with his set card.

"Mine, you say?" However Azar made Galaxy-Eyes use its effect. "Nice try." The dragon banished itself and the Photon Thrasher, before it could be imprisoned. "But I know that Galaxy-Eyes stays under my control, even if you force me to remove it from the field for a moment." Yet before his other monsters could attack. "Second trap: Zero Force." Subito chained to the banishment of his own monster with a trap. "Zero Force?!" When a monster was banished, this trap would reduce all monsters attack to zero. Roach(0/0) and Bahamut(0/1350) lost their power.

"Brother. Why are you doing this?" Shin meanwhile had made it to the side of Subito. "You met this man?" Subito asked about the duelist, who was currently switching what monsters he could, to defense mode. "Uhmm..Yeah?" Shin could never lie to his brother, though he was not even sure if he should try this time. "He wanted me to help him hunt Numbers. You know, like the ones Janus used!" He explained rather sheepishly. "I know what they are. But why did he ask you?" He glared at the unknown duelist. "No it is not like that. He gave me one of his Numbers. So I would be better equipped to fight other Number users. I did not need it though, it felt kinda wrong to use it." Subito actually gasped. "You did not need what? Do you still have the it?" Shin nodded and showed the card. "Number 10: Illumiknight?" Subito took it out of his hands. "You gave this to him." Azar could tell what he was feeling, there was a glint of anger within his expression. "These things." and without warning, he tore the card in half. "!" Azar almost cried out loud in his natural voice.

But the card remnants, bizarrely enough, put themselves together. And the restored card floated into Azars hand. "As I thought. The Numbers will not be destroyed, they simply return to their original owner."

Subito was rather calm about this abnormal event. "What the hell?" Shin was more appropriately freaked out. "You want the Number, you can have it!" His turn began, while Galaxy-Eyes(3000/2500) and Photon Dragon had returned once more. "Future Fusion activates!" Two turns had passed, so he could bring out the result of his fusion spell. "I combined two Photon monsters to fuse them into Twin Photon Lizard!" A twoheaded photonic dragon(6/2400/1000) filled the classroom with light. "And this monster can tribute itself to revive its materials!" The lizard split up into two parts, two Photon Wyverns(7/2500/2000). "I overlay the Wyverns!" Subito placed both monsters on top of each other and he summoned 'it'. "Appear now, Number 11: Big Eye!" It appeared, the very same monster that Janus used against him, the conical eye caster(7/2600/2000). "What? You can control it?" Azar could never have expected this. Just like with Ion, the number 11 was not even branded anywhere on Subito's body.

"I detach a material." Big Eye's effect remained the same, it could control any monster permanently "Photon Dragon, come back to me!" Once more the Photonic dragon chose a new master, or in this case, its old master. "Then I summon Photon Delta Wing." The normal summon of the turn was a blade-fronted jetfighter(4/1800/900). "They attack!" Photon Delta Wing destroyed the defending Steelswarm Roach. "Bro!" Shin protested once more. "No. Shin. We can not trust this man. He could be the one who hands out the Numbers in the first place!" Subito pressed on, Galaxy-Eyes killed the defenseless and attackpoint-less Evilswarm Bahamut. At the very least Photon Thrasher could not attack while his controller controlled other monsters, and Big Eye could not attack the turn its effect was used. "That isn't true!" Azar yelled back. "If I was handing them out, why would I take them back?" Azar shouted."I have seen enough to not trust you. Your reaction when I destroyed that card showed me that you never even tried destroying these cards. You desire them."

Azars LP: 2400

_Photon Delta Wing, 4/1800/900 Light/Machine  
Your opponent cannot target face-up "Photon" monsters for attacks, except this one._

"You are wrong. I will make you see that!" He insisted. Azar would not admit that Subito had a point. He never did try to destroy the Numbers. "I activate the spell: Recurring Nightmare. I take back two dark-type monsters with 0 attack from my graveyard." His spell reclaimed the Steelswarms Girastag and Caller. "I then banish the Stygian Street Patrol from my graveyard. By banishing this demon, I can special summon another demon from my hand, if its attackpoints do not exceed 2000." He special summoned the Caller insect(1700/0) this way. "And by tributing 1 Steelswarm monster, Girastag can be tribute summoned." The insects skin burst open, a new demon hatched from its body: the destructive stagbeetle(2600/0). "When he is normal summoned, Girastag sends a monster you control to the graveyard!" Girastag used its effect to send Big Eye to its early grave. "In return I gain 1000 lifepoints!" Azar raised his life a bit. "Also. Steelswarm Callers effect lets me special summon a monster from my deck when it is tributed for another Steelswarm monster." He called a tinier cockroack demon, Steelswarm Sentinel(1100/0) in defense mode. "It prevents my opponent from activating the effects of level 5 and higher monsters! That includes your monster, Artega!" The sentinel had Galaxy-Eyes in its sights, and locked down its banishing power. "Now. I attack." Because of Delta Wings effect, it had to be killed first. But next turn, Azar would be able to use his traps in combination with the Sentinel, to kill Galaxy-Eyes. "I set a card, and end my turn."

Azars LP: 3400 Subito's LP: 5200

"You will not win this, Dusk, or whatever your real name is. I will find a way." What Subito did not know, was what his opponents traps were. One was Infestation Tool, which could make Girastag stronger than Galaxy-Eyes if it was attacked by the dragon. The other was a trap that would keep the Sentinel alive, so Subito could not target that either. However in his hand, was an answer to either card. "Photon Cerberus." He summoned a three-headed photon matter dog(3/1300/600). "Cerberus?!" Azars traps were chained down. "Photon Cerberus negates traps during the turn it is summoned." Subito then proceeded to the battle phase. "As I said, you will not win this!"

"Wait. Do not attack!" Once more Ion barged in on a duel near its conclusion. Surprising Azar. "You? You were here?" But the one who told them to stop was not the Agent. "Sky, you are okay?" To Shins relief, a healthier looking Sky was with him. "He was the one you dueled, Shin? Regardless of that. Why do you want us to stop the duel? You know who this man is!" Subito did not think this made sense at all. "Because we need him. If my theory is correct." The Agent turned to the man in black. "You. Can you control the powers of your Numbers? Specifically, Number 16?" Azar, who was sort of besides himself because of all the twists and turns, took a while to react. "Why do you ask?" He ultimately managed to say. "Because I know you are not the catalyst. And I think I have a lead now. But to find the true danger in this town, I will have to ask..for us to cooperate." He pointed at Sky. "This kid encountered the actual catalyst. And the only one who can track him down, is you.."

(To be Continued in Cipher 018: Prometheus)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Steelswam Caller  
Kagetokage  
Steelswarm Roach  
Steelswarm Girastag

-  
Recurring Nightmare

-  
Infestation Ripples  
Infestation Tool

**New Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Reverse Buster  
Photon Thrasher  
Twin Photon Lizard  
_Photon Delta Wing (+)  
_Photon Cerberus

-  
Future Fusion  
Photon Sanctuary

-  
Zero Force

_(+ Based on the monster used by Kaito in Yugioh Zexal)_


	18. Cipher 018: Prometheus

**Cipher**** 018: Prometheus**

"You need..my help?" Azar could not believe what he was hearing, but he liked what he heard. "You can detect Numbers, this Catalyst should have them with him. My tech only spots Numbers used in a duel. And my guess is, the catalyst does not do the dueling himself." He looked at Sky. "Tell him what you told me."

Sky nodded slowly. "I was..I think.. following someone. There is a gap in my memory, I can not remember anything that happened between 4 and 6 PM yesterday. But what I do know is that afterwards, I had a card in my hand. One that fit perfectly with my old deck. And I felt stronger than before. I do not know how it happened, but.." Sky pulled out a note. "I found this in my pocket." It was a list of errands to do, half of the objectives were crossed out. "Because I had this on me, I knew what I was doing at that time, and where I likely would be. When I found this note, I remembered more, I think I was ambushed." Subito listened intently. "By the one who gave you the Number..I presume. This catalyst you speak off."

"Yes." Ion took over the conversation. "The Numbers have been around for a while, someone must have created these cards and scattered them around for other duelists to pick them up. But nobody could explain why or how it worked, why the Numbers seemed to have a will of their own. Yet in cases like these, where more than one Number appears in the same area, something or someone must be catalyzing their birth rate, so to speak." He pointed at Azars deck. "That is why we need you. You control Number 16, it is the perfect Number to find this threat." Azar understood why, Shock Master had helped him detect Numbers better than eve. "How do you know I can do it?" But he was still wary of the Hunter. "Because you used it to find that Chef." The Agent revealed. Which was the truth he had to admit. "Then, I believe I can work with you for the time being. This hypothetical catalyst would be an enemy of us both." Agent I was not threatening to take away his Numbers, nor did he ask for him to reveal his identity to all of them. Azar saw no downside to the deal. For the time being.

"Wait." Subito felt differently. "We need the card, but why do we need him?" Subito had not yet ended the duel, he was still capable of continuing his attack with Galaxy-Eyes.

"If you are suggesting that you use it, Artega, after you claim it from me. You should answer first, can you use Big Eye's power?" Subito did not or could not answer Dusk. "You did not try? Or you did not succeed?" But the silence he got from Subito was already an answer. "He has a point, Subito. Regular duelists can not master the ability of another wielders Number." Ion explained, knowing fully well what this meant for Dusk here. "No idea how you managed it, but you somehow learned to use it." But Subito was still defiant. "Then what about you? You told me that he you used to own the Number 16." He reasoned that logically, Ion should know how the Shock Master worked. "I may be able to control Numbers, but I am just like you. It took me weeks to figure out how to use that Number or any other that I hunted down. This guy here is our best chance at finding the Catalyst I am affraid." With that said, Subito finally gave in and turned off his D-pad ."I will believe you then." Subito could trust a face far more than the faceless. Of course without that helmet, everyone would have seen how tense Azar had been until just now.

"Then we leave now, the sooner the better. Kid, I am gonna have to ask you to come with us." Ion asked Sky as politely as he could. "I understand." He still felt a bit unstable, but fit enough to travel. "I will go as well." Subito insisted. "I have no objections. I asked for your cooperation in the first place." While the Agent said nothing, the man in black agreed to Subito's request. "Understand that I still believe you can not be trusted, this is why." Subito did not care for Dusks appreciation, he just wanted to keep an eye on him. "Bro...Wait! I want to come too!" Shin finally cried out. "No." Only to be shot down by his older brother immediately. "You should go home. This is dangerous." He gave Azar a quick glare and approached his younger brother. "I know how you feel, but you have done enough. There is more to this than you think. You must believe me when I say this is for your own good." To which Shin sighed. "Okay." Because he knew his brother would never lie to him. "Just take care, alright?" Though he felt he had barely done enough.

"So, to city's east block?" Once they were outside again, Ion pressed a button on his D-pad. "Leave it to me." A black van pulled up to the road, opening its doors. This conspicuous vehicle appeared to be the hunters standard mode of transport. "You expect us to go in there?" Azar did not think this was entirely safe. "I will not go back on our deal, I am a man of my word." The Agent got into the drivers seat, Sky sat next to him. "And we will not let you go there by yourself either." Subito opened the backdoors. "You will come to trust me eventually, Artega." He had no choice then, he had to come along for the ride.

They soon arrived at the scene of Sky's ambush, approximately. "Anything look familiar yet?" Sky's proposed area was still quite vast. "I am sorry. Its somewhere between the hardware shop and the nearest sporting goods store." The latter was the last place he had crossed out on his list. "If his memories are gone, why can't you or your lady friend return them?" Azar suddenly found himself asking, as he had seen Agent I's partner restore his memories. "You saw her?" Ion was annoyed to hear that. "QM.. I mean.. The Quartermaster continuously backs-up my memories as I duel, in case I end up losing a Number. They injected a microchip in my body on my first workday." He tapped his wrist. "Since you don't have one, that trick wont work for you." Ion stopped the van and looked at Sky. "Think back; why did you want a Number? Your desire could've been inspired by things around you." Sky closed his eyes and searched his mind. "I.." The thoughts did not come easily, they twisted and turned every time he thought he had something. "I.. wanted to be strong. I wanted to protect someone. I.."

"Ariel!"

"Ariel?" Ion did not recognize that name immediately. Azar said nothing, as it could give away how much he really knew. "She is a student in my class. She was here yesterday. She had to be, her brother is at that hospital." The Agent looked out the window. "Yes. I see it." The building was on the horizon. "Now we have three coordinates, that should narrow our range." Subito said as he got out of the car with the others followed. "Well?" He expected to hear good news from their new ally. "If a place has a Number in it, it will show up." Azar touched the Number 16 card in his pocket, and scanned the shops and homes around them.

"Wait. I was at that hospital before." Ion meanwhile started to put things together, and he checked his logs on his D-pad. "Is her last name, Serin?" Sky nodded. "Then she is related to one of the Numbers victims, to Dakar Serin!" Sky gasped. "A victim? You mean he ended up in a coma, because of the Numbers?" And he had used them too now, nearly sharing his fate "I was a bigger fool than I imagined."

Before anyone could stop him from beating himself up too much, Azar raised his hand. "I may have found it." He lowered it to point out the shop he was focusing on. "That place?" It was a comic book store that also sold various fantasy/Sci-Fi paraphernalia. "Could it be that simple?" Subito knew places like that from his past as a beginning duelist. "The Prometheus." That was the name of the shop, Ion quickly looked it up. "No website, no online hits, it does not exist as far as the net is concerned." There certainly was something off about this shop. "I think you should stay back and let me handle this. Not that I can stop any of you, if you don't agree." The agent headed towards the place, as did Azar.

"I think I will stay here. I don't know how much help I would be.".He started to remember the shop again and he was not sure if he wanted to go inside it, even if he would like to know why he was given that Number. "You did what you had to, you do not have to feel ashamed." Subito thanked him in his own way and joined the other two. The unlikely trio headed inside, the door was open...

It was dark; the lights had not been turned on. Aside from that the shop looked just like any other. Comic books on stalls, toys in glass cases, action figures and DVDs at the walls; all seemed to be in fine order. ".." The Agent walked up to the unattended front desk. "Definitely something wrong here." Behind the desk were various objects related to the card game itself. "But could it be just this? Duelists come in, buy their cards, and get a Number along with it?" It was such a bizarre story. Things were about to get even worse in that aspect.

"Good evening. Can I help you gentlemen?"

A disembodied voice suddenly echoed across the store, sounding both smooth yet hollow at the same time. "Who said that?" And its words made all the lights switch on, revealing a man who had been seated behind the desk all along. "Greetings stalwart customers." He rose up, revealing a tattered mantle-like trench coat, and a face-obscuring mask with nine bolts nailed into it. It was no wonder nobody could see him in the shadows, he was all black and red; clothes-wise and appearance-wise. "Who are you?" Subito rephrased his question. "Just this store's humble owner." He bowed to them. "My name is of no importance, my business is. I was hoping you three would find me." Ion stepped back and activated his D-pad. "You knew we were coming?" A chuckle came from behind the mask. "Of course. It was inevitable. Every human deserves a chance to receive this gift. Though I must say I am disappointed that it took an outsiders Number to locate me. The sixteenth is not one of mine."

Subito and Azar also activated their dueldisks. "I will ask again, who are you?" They were not here to play around. "You should know that by now."

"You are the one, who makes the Numbers?" Azar guessed. "Please, I am far from that greatness. You would not say that if you knew what the Numbers are." He took out a card, a blank card. "They are a blessing from the heavens, a touch of God Himself. Through them, humans can achieve many things, become closer to God. And your world begged for their power to come, in a way." He crushed the card in his hand, making it disappear. "I merely pass these gifts along to those that desire them, even if they do not realize that themselves." He pointed three clawed fingers at the trio. "Would you like to know what your Numbers could be? You did not awaken one of your own, did you?"

The Hunter was the first to react to the proposal."We refuse." Subito and Azar were content with that answer as well. "And that still does not answer the question. What are you? I thought the Numbers I hunted before appeared by themselves! How can you give people Numbers? And why?" The masked man tilted his head. "You thought? Perhaps you should've asked your superiors, Hunter. Nevertheless, I am here to help you. The Numbers are lost sheep and I am their shepherd. I am one who brings the fire of the divine to the shivering masses below. Without it, you would wither and die. Yes, there is an appropriate name you humans have made up. The only name that now represents me.. Prometheus."

"Prometheus; the one who defied the gods. That is quite the name." Agent I scoffed. "You are not the first to tell me that." Prometheus chuckled briefly.

"Okay. Then I will duel you for all Numbers you may have right now!" Azar stepped up to challenge him. "I knew you would say that, Fallen One. It is my presence that made you come to this city after all." Azar flinched. "What?" And Prometheus started to chuckle again. "I know all your names and desires, including those names you yourself did not know of yet." He sat back down in his chair. "You see. There is a greater purpose, there is more to this than to find the right soul with the right qualities for the right Number. We have reached a new stage, wherein I can not possibly be dueled for more Numbers." He opened his hands. "My herd has run out, Sky Chism was my last customer. Still many more Numbers are lost out there, hostless. Sometimes ambition is just not enough, sometimes a human needs strength as well." He clapped his hands together. "So let us play a game to test that strength, oh hunters of gods children."

From nothing, a flame was formed. And in no time at all, it spread across the store. "!?" For now the flames clung to the walls, held back by an unseen force. "Find the numbers that remain. He who finds the most, wins the grand prize." Prometheus started to slink back into the darkness that resisted the blaze. "I will even give you a leading edge; the prize is in fact another Number. I saved the best for last; it will be higher than any of you have ever seen. Once it is set loose, all other Numbers of this 'game' will know and fill their masters with a hunger for more. They too are a part of this game, which anyone can win!" By now only the nine bolts on his mask were distinguishable. "So prepare yourselves, and most of all.. Enjoy yourselves! The fun begins tomorrow as the sun rises!" He began to laugh as the fire began to spread. "Time to go!" Ion shouted and ran out of the burning building. "No, wait. Prometheus! Do you know what happened to Dakar. Answer me!" Azar refused to leave without more answers. "Dusk!" But Prometheus was gone already, and the building started to collapse. "Damn it!"

The three made it out in time. "What happened? Why did the place catch fire?" Sky met them back at the van. "I do not know." The three had just gotten more questions thrown in their lap. "We should call the fire dep..wait where do you think you are going?" Subito saw the unknown duelist walk off. "You heard him." The helmet faced them one last time. "Only one can win this game. It will be me" Azar rushed away past the smoke. Then as the fire fighters responded to Subito's distress call, Agent I and the others went their separate ways as well before they were accused of arson. The truth was far less easy to buy after all.

Azar managed to hide his outfit in a secure position again and walked home. _"Prometheus. Why did he call me 'The Fallen'?" _That encounter made everything more confusing. Was he related to Dakar, the falling star? Did that star fall here because it was drawn to Prometheus? Ions earlier words also stuck with him, how he was..had become different from normal duelists. He had six numbers, and with half of them he could already draw from their 'gifts' somehow. This along with the Evilswarm cards that kept appearing, started to plant seeds of fear in his head. _"Is this what happened to Dakar? Did he lose to his own powers, rather than to a Number? Did he lack..strength?" _Leviathan Dragons wielder and the dream voice both said something to that extent. So did the same fate await him? Dakar had still not woken up, he might not ever wake up. _"Even if I can win this game of his. Do I want too?"_

The fire was finally put out that night. But it was just a prelude of things to come. A large shadow fell over the city. The shadow reached everywhere; finding malls, cinemas, restaurants. It also found the daily news building, where one employee had to work late at the office again as usual. He was cleaning his camera when he sensed the darkness. _"That was.. new." _He took out a card from his drawer. _"You felt it too huh? That can only mean one thing." _He put the card in his jacket, and finished work on the camera._ "It's time to get your friends. And I already know the perfect first target." _On his desk were several pictures, snapshots of a blackhaired girl with glasses._ "I know you now, Ariel Serin, you and your special brother.__"_

(To be Continued in Cipher 019: Saint, Saint, Sinner)


	19. Cipher 019: Saint, Saint, Sinner

**Cipher 019: Saint, Saint, Sinner**

They were out there, waiting for the night to pass. Ion knew it. "Quartermaster. Just how long is this new Number going to take?" Ion needed the help more than ever. He only had Number 12, but Shin was the one who had conquered that card. He wouldn't be able to use it in a duel. "I am dealing with a catalyst who is about to unload multiple targets on this city. It is only a matter of time before the Detectors will go nuts" He had tried to reach her several times, the line was always busy. He had to remind himself that she worked with other agents as well. "I hear you, Agent I." This time however he got through to her. "And it was as we expected. So I can secure the release of a Number from the archive. However I will have to inform my superiors about the situation. Whether or not back-ups will be sent, is up to them ." One word in that sentence made the agent shudder. "Back-ups. That'd make my day." He said sarcastically Ion did not like to work with the other hunters. . "Just. hurry. These people are in danger. And they don't even know it."

Eventually the sun had to rise, and the city had no clue what game would be played today. A minor scare at the school, and a fire at an old shop; those were just minor footnotes in the back of the local newspaper. That was yesterday, today the Numbers moved. Some came subtly, others not so much. "I challenge everyone here!" One duelist took his stance in the street, with an active D-pad and shouted at anyone passing him by. For the most part, he just caught bewildered stares. But as popular as dueling had become, one could always find a duelist or two on the streets. "Hey you. What are you doing?" One such gamer approached the madman. "I will tell you. I need to hunt! And I will do it one at a time, if I have too!" The other guy's D-pad was activated, without input of his own. "Whahey?" The crazed wielder grinned. "Number one will be you." He drew his cards, there was no escape from this battle.

The game had began rather loudly in that part of town. While elsewhere another wielder just calmly enjoyed his breakfast up in the city's tower restaurant. _"So they have started. Punctually."_ He smiled gently and continued his meal. He preferred the pragmatic and less violent approach. _"Let them fight each other first. I will just take on the leftovers.."_

All this commotion did not discourage every citizen from enjoying their weekend. "So what shall we do next?" Natasha and her friends, who were rarely separated even outside of school life, had just concluded one round of shopping. "The bookcenter might have the newest novel by sir Baker. We could go there." Lucy proposed. "Pfeh. Books. Why can't we just go see a movie?" Mia opposed with a suggestion of her own. "Or we can just do both." Natasha gave a shrug. She was not too excited in either offering. "Is anything wrong, Nat?" Which the other two picked up on. "Nothing. There is nothing.." She turned away.

Only to very nearly bump head first into someone. "Oh! Well hello, Natasha Hessdalen." She and the somewhat stout woman in front of her stopped an inch away from each other. "Lady Karen?" It was the school cafeteria's lunch lady, Karen. "What a coincidence." She smiled pleasantly. "Ehr yeah." Mia barely hid her annoyance. She preferred to keep school and free time as separated as possible. "Why are you here?" Natasha wondered if she was here to shop around like they were. "Actually. I was looking for you." The truth was far less pleasant sounding. ""You were, what?"

"I hear a lot of gossip in my line of work. And you three have been naughty. Especially you, Lucinda." She pointed at the brunette of the trio. "Me?" Who had no idea what was going on anymore. "Do you even remember how you got that necklace?" Even today Lucy could not help but wear her golden trinkets. "A boy bought it for me?" Lucy responded with less certainty than even she expected. "Typical." Mia just rolled her eyes. But Karen knew she was lying to her, even though she did not. "I know better, young lady. Those items were stolen." The girls quickly all all glared at Lucy. "What? No. I don't know what she is talking about!" She cried out. "Playing innocent or did you truly forget after that 'stroke' of yours? I will have to confirm it myself." In no time at all, Karen had taken out a D-pad and attached it around her wrist. "What, that thing?" Natasha was stunned, now school staff were dueling too? "I can not duel without one, silly girls. To get what I want, I need to defeat you. And don't think you can take this story to dear old dad, Natasha. Your reputation would be ruined if the school found out one of your friends was a thief." She let out a bellow of harsh laughter, while Lucy was so confused she began to tear up.

"That is enough!" Natasha hissed.

"Yeah, besides we never even dueled before!" Mia protested. "Uhm. I might have." Lucy timidly admitted. "Huh? What do you mean, you think?" Mia snapped at her. "Because I have this." Lucy revealed that she still had her D-pad in her bag. "I had this as a gift too. But I don't know from whom or how to use it. Honest!" Even the very memory of her dueling days had been taken from her. "But I do." Natasha took the D-pad from her and took a deck of cards out of her own purse. "Nat? You too!? When did you.." Mia was left to wonder if the whole world had gone mad. "I.. just wanted to know what Shin found so interesting about this game, okay?" Natasha said as her face turned red. "But Karen, if you want to accuse my friends of something, and duel them. You will have to duel me first!" Natasha managed to activate the device and inserted her deck. "That's miss Karen to you. And I accept. No duel is a waste of my time."

"But I am curious, who got you dueling cards? Was it dear Shin?" Karen took the first turn and she placed a monster down and a trap card. "N-No! It was my father." Natasha said defiantly. "Ah of course. Must be nice to be born in wealth." She passed the turn to her.

Karens LP: 8000 Natasha's LP: 8000

"Yeah well my dad is going to make sure you lose your job once I tell him about you. He won't care why you are doing this!" Natasha took the next turn and activated a spell card, Reinforcement of the Army. "Will you? You would need to win first. I wonder how much you truly know about dueling?" The lunchlady activated her trap card. "Counter trap: Exterio's Fang. I send a Naturia monster from my hand to the graveyard, to negate your spell." Natasha's spell fizzled out. "Aah!" As Karen discarded a Naturia Pineapple from her hand. "I..I know enough! I've seen that idiot Shin do it all the time." Natasha summoned a monster, a springloaded machine(4/1700/1000). "Wind-Up Juggler! Attack her set card!" The juggling psychic destroyed Karens set monster, a set of living cherries(1/200/200) with his orbs.

"Well you know how to attack. And a good thing too, because now I can activate Naturia Cherries' effect." The fruitmonster the Juggler killed would only grow two new fruits to replace it, two more Naturia Cherries(1/200/200) appeared from Karens deck. "But I know how to set trap cards too!" Natasha placed two cards down. "I can use traps during your turn!" She ended her turn. "Thanks for confirming that those are traps then." The teacher snickered. "No watch an expert duel! During my standby phase, the Naturia Pineapple in the graveyard special summons itself!" The discarded Pineapple(2/100/100) began to grow on the field. "And when a Naturia monsters effect is activated, I can special summon Naturia Hydrangea from my hand!" A threeheaded hydra plant(5/1900/2000) blossomed as well. "Hydrangea and Cherry. I combine you to synchro summon Naturia Barkion!" The tuner monster Naturia Cherries merged its single star with the Hydra plants five stars, and give life to a six star synchro monster, a wooden dragon(6/2500/1800) in this case.

"Synchro summon?" Natasha was not familiar with this mechanic.

"You do not understand? How about I show you again?" Karen normal summoned her next Naturia monster, a jolly pumpkin(4/1400/800). "Naturia Pumpkin summons another Naturia monster from my hand." And that vegetable was joined by a thorny seed(3/1200/700). "Naturia Marron. It can send one Naturia monster to my graveyard." Another Naturia Pineapple was discarded. "Now it is simple. You use a tuner monster: Cherry, and combine it with non tuner monsters, like the Pineapple and Pumpkin!" This time she used three monsters as materials for a synchro monster, their seven stars formed a gigantic land-shell tortoise(7/2350/1600). "Just now. I synchro summoned Naturia Landoise." Natasha had barely kept up with all of that. "But you will understand this. I attack." Landoise struck first. "Trap card!" Natasha was about to counter with her set card. "Natasha don't! Her monsters can negate traps! You will just waste it!" Before Lucy warned her of Barkions powers, the dragon could counter any trap by banishing two cards in the cemetery. "Good call. Lucinda." The teacher applauded her other student, while Landoise killed Wind-Up Juggler.

Natasha's LP: 7350

"Direct attack." Then Marron and Barkion struck Natasha with splinters and thorns. "Eeeaagh!" It felt like those actually punctured her skin. _"Since when do holograms hurt?"_ She checked just to make sure she was not actually stabbed by needles. "But you made a mistake as well!" Natasha yelled as soon as she had made sure. "Oh?" And Karen observed her land-turtle crumbling into grass and sand. "Monsters that battle Wind-Up Juggler are destroyed as well." Karens smile disappeared along with Landoise. Her synchro tortoise could negate monster effects, but only if that monster was on the field. Juggler had used its effect from the graveyard.

"Oh well, still an overall good result." Karen activated Naturia Marrons other effect at this point. "Marron sends two Naturia monsters back to my deck, so I may draw a card." She returned Pumpkin and one Naturia Cherries. "Go ahead." She ended her turn with that draw.

Natasha's LP: 3650

"I will!" Natasha summoned a new monster, a Wind-Up Hunter(3/1600/500). "When a Wind-Up monster is summoned, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark!" The beastwarrior was joined by a mechanical shark(4/1500/1300). "Wind-Up Shark can adjust its level!" The shark(3/1500/1300) reduced its level by one. "I may not know what synchro summons are, but I know what XYZ summons are! I xyz-summon Wind-Up Zenmaines!" She placed her cards underneath a rank 3 monster that came from the extra deck, a clawed colorful robot(1500/2100). "Zenmaines attacks!" The machine struck, of all targets, Barkion. "Nat?" Even Mia knew this would do damage to Natasha instead of Karen. "I know what I am doing." But while she was hurt. Her monster survived. "Zenmaines can detach one material, to negate its own destruction! And when it does so, it can destroy an opponents card at the end of the turn!" Natasha moved to her endphase, which was when the dragon broke up into tiny wooden fragments.

Natasha's LP: 2650

"Not bad for a first-timer, Natasha. It makes me wonder why you took up dueling, honestly.." Her turn began, and once more she revived Naturia Pineapple with that cards effect. She also drew another card rom her deck, thanks to Marron sending the two remaining Naturia Cherries in her graveyard to her deck. "Barkions Bark." She played a spell card. "Since I control a Naturia monster, all your traps are sealed for this turn." Wood and moss grew over Natasha's set cards. "Gah!" She still could not use them! "And now Naturia Strawberry." This turn the teacher summoned an animated strawberry(4/1600/1200). "The thing is, Natasha, this duel taught me that you just aren't as special as Lucy. And I have seen enough of Lucy to realize she is now normal as well." She activated another spell, Resonance Device, targeting the Strawberry. A monster with the same attribute and type as that level 4 plant, would also become a level 4 monster. In this case the Pineapple(4/100/100) was selected. "You were not chosen, neither was Mia. However.. I was." She performed an xyz-summon as well The Pineapple and Strawberry become one, attaching to a great ship(4/2100/1500) that was made from black corn. "I XYZ-summon the 50th Number: Blackship of Corn!" The 50th Number was tattood on her left cheek.

"What is..that?" Lucy felt strangely sickened by the Numbers appearance.

"Something special, something that tells when something is rotten or sweet. And this is its in-game power! By skipping its attack this turn; Blackship of Corn can send a monster to the grave and inflict 1000 damage to that monsters owner!" The ships cannon took aim at Zenmaines. "But Zenmaines can negate its own destruction!" Natasha objected. "I did not say 'destroy'." Zenmaines was sucked into the cannon. "I said 'send'. There is more than one way to die." And Zenmaines was fired out of the cannon, disintegrating in the flames as they reached Natasha herself. "Aahh!" She was fell to the ground. "Game over." Karen cackled.

"She has not lost yet!" Her friends rushed to her side. "Yes she has. I activate Leodrake's Mane." Naturia Marron sprouted a red leaf. "A Naturia monsters abilities are negated, and in return its power grows!" The thornseed(3000/700) grew to a massive size. "No." And unleashed a flurry of pins down at the trio. Though they were not physical, the pain was still great and Natasha's lifepoints did not endure. She and Lucy collapsed instantly. "What have.. you done." Mia uttered before she too lost consciousness.

Natasha's LP: 0

"Just making sure you weren't rotten anymore." The lady had her answer. "After all, sweet smells are easily overpowered..."

The doorbell rang. "Mom!" Mother was not answering. "Mom?" It looked like she was out again, leaving her daughter home alone as usual. Then again who'd want to stay inside a funeral home. "Okay. I am coming!" The bell rang once more. The girl walked down the stairs and opened the place for what she assumed was a client. "I am sorry. But we aren't open around these hours. We.." She said to the person who stood in front of her. ".." The guy immediately felt off to her.

"Oh. I am not here for that." This guy was far too happy for the kind of place he was visiting. "You are their daughter right?" He looked and sounded innocent enough, he was not even that much older than her. "Yes. I am Ariel Serin." Yet why did this guy..give her the creeps? "Good. I just wanted to ask some questions. I am a reporter you see, the name is Lance Green." He extended his hand. "Questions. What about?" She carefully accepted his hand and shook it. "Nothing much. Just some things about your brother.."

(To be Continued in Cipher 020: One Moment in a Lifetime)

**Cards used by Natasha Hessdalen  
**Wind-Up Juggler  
Wind-Up Hunter  
Wind-Up Shark  
Wind-Up Zenmaines

-  
Reinforcement of the Army

**Cards used by LunchLady Karen  
**Naturia Cherries  
Naturia Pineapple  
Naturia Hydrangea  
Naturia Pumpkin  
Naturia Marron  
Naturia Landoise  
Naturia Barkion  
Naturia Strawberry  
Number 50: Black Corn

-  
Barkions Bark  
Resonance Device  
Leodrake's Mane

-  
Exterio's Fang


	20. Cipher 020: One Moment in a Lifetime

**Cipher 020: One Moment in a Lifetime**

"Bro. What happened out there?" Shin saw Subito once again that morning. Him being home at all was a rare occurrence. "I should not tell you. For your own safety." What went down at the Prometheus shop Subito had kept to himself. "Do not tell mother about what happened there at school." He said in a surprisingly emphatic way. "Not Mom? What about dad?" Subito left him out for some reason. "He is already aware of part of the problem. We were not even sure if we should get you and mother involved. But you already know enough for me to add this." He took out his Number card: Big Eye. "These cards are not manmade. I have tried to destroy it, yet it always returned." He then looked out the window. "And more of these are going to appear, if they haven't already. I have to stop them." He put his re-arranged deck in his D-pad. "I can at least warn my friends, right?" As far as Shin knew, Azar was completely in the dark. "Of course." Subito opened the door and called for the limousine. "Go get them, Subito!" Shin waved after him. "..I am sure you can." He added softly, once he was gone.

...

Ariel stood opposite of a reporter who said he wanted to talk about Dakar. "Please, do not see me as someone looking for an easy headline, or someone who wants to look good by writing about a heartgripping story. I am more of an investigator." He took out his notepad. "And there a few holes in my research, that you could fill in for me." The girl regarded this young man carefully. "O.. kay?" She did not know what it was about him that made her feel uneasy, so she kept her hand on the door. "First of all, I wanted to ask. Does the number ten mean anything to you or your family?" He asked with a friendly smile. "No. Not that I know off." She answered, as the feelings of discomfort increased. "Hmm. Then what about your brother? Did you see him on the day that he had that accident?" The more he spoke, the more her queasiness turned into ache. "No. Yes..I do not." It began to hurt, to think back to that day. "That is okay. Just try to focus." Lance meanwhile went for one more push. "One more question. Did he have a Duel Pad on him?"

And then something snapped. "Duel?" That word was enough to crack a vault in her mind. "Uh. I..I..think he did. But it is.." The time Dakar left, when she last spoke to him; why had she forgotten that moment in the first place? "Back at your place? I thought so. Can I see it?" Ariels mind was too scattered too object. "Sure." She finally opened her door for him and showed him the way to Dakars room. "Interesting." It was nearly empty, most of his belongings had been put in his hospital room. Except for the D-pad. "Yes. I see it all now." He did not touch it with his hands, but his eyes checked out every detail. "See this is where the hole is. You could say I have a good memory." He turned to face Ariel. "For instance, your brother left with a D-pad, but did not return with it. Then one day you came home with it. So my question is.. where did you find it?" This time, no matter how hard she dug, she could not find any answers. "I do not know."

Lance however, did not seem unhappy with that. "That is what I figured. It was not you who found it, it was someone else." But even knowing the 'how' was not enough, they needed to know the 'who'. "I was hoping to find out without doing this. But.." He placed his notes on Dakars bed, and took a card out. "!?" It was a black monster card. "That's. Aaaah!" One glimpse unlocked the seal on her past, which flooded back to her mind in fragments. "A Number?" And as she recognized it... "Get out." .. She also recognized what kind of man she was dealing with.

"I apologize, time was essential. Things are in motion, and I need to know the name of the biggest target." He refused to budge. "I know your brother hunted the Numbers, and I know someone has taken over his job. I need to know his name, his real name. So, please, Ariel. Why wont you tell me who gave you that D-pad?" Gone was his affable tone, only a despicable character remained. "I do not have to tell you anything! Now get out of my house!" She had a phone in her hand. "There is no need for diversions. I just want my answer and I will go." That she could call the cops at any time did not seem to a concern to him. "I will not let you have your way! People like you hurt my brother, my family!" Lance's expression turned ugly. "Really? Then are you okay with letting me walk off, with me having my way elsewhere?" He tossed her brothers D-pad towards her. "I know you have many questions, so why don't we have a duel to see who will answer whose question first. Regardless, you will never see me again afterwards."

"What is your answer?"

At the same time, the city grew more disruptive. Word got out that at least one madman was terrorizing the streets, that people had gotten injured, and more incidents could follow. _"These Number users have no selfcontrol."_ Azar, as his normal self, had gone out to survey 'the game' Prometheus had started. But he was always too late to catch any duels as they were progressing. "Natasha?" But he did stumble upon the principle's daughter and her friends, as they were tended to by an emergency squad. Medical service was all over right now. "Azar?" She was allowed to talk to him. "What happened?" Azar asked, though he could guess. "I don't..know. My friends and I..we were just out shopping, and then..I can't remember." The paramedic on site then stepped forward. "Madam. We could not find any complications, but we would still like to take you and your friends in for observation." Natasha silently nodded, and the man turned to Azar. "And as for you, I suggest you go back home. The police have not taken care of the danger yet." And with that warning given, the ambulance drove off, taking the trio with them. _"The Numbers can not keep the game limited to themselves.." _Azar knew he had to find the Number users fast, it was only a matter of time before the city itself would deal with this situation. They would not even know how to deal with these cards..

...

Ariels LP: 8000 Lance's LP: 8000

"I knew you would see things my way." Lance and the girl stood opposite of each other on the road in front of her house, their D-pads loaded and their visors active. "I am only doing this so you can tell me everything you know, mister Green." The two players started drawing cards. "You know what you want, that is good." Lance then drew five cards. "By all means, start us off, Ariel." She had the first turn and summoned a monster, the flying Wingtortoise(3/1500/1400) and placed a trap card. "A surprise. You have your own deck?" His notes had no record of her using sea-creatures. "Why did you think I did not have my own deck?" Yet Ariel had used these cards before, but she had always been to shy to challenge people in public. "Oh. Looks like I slipped there." Lance chuckled as he took his turn. "I have been watching your home for quite a while, Ariel. This including that day you returned with your brothers D-pad. The cards that were in it, were your brothers weren't they?" That was why he assumed she only dueled with Gravekeepers.

"They were... Have you been following me? Watching me at other places?" Now she saw why she felt uncomfortable around this man. "Just your home and the hospital. Anymore and you would have noticed me. Although I think a friend of yours once did spot me." He drew a card. "Friend?" That was a strangely chosen word, Ariel did not think she even had friends at school. "Long fellow but with short black hair, kinda muscular yet lean." Lance seemed to have a perfect mental image of him. "Sky?" One that described the ex-hall monitor to a T. "Enough about that. I know those moments by heart. It is the times where I could not follow you, that I want answers for." He summoned a machine, the Shreddder(4/1600/1000). Its ability was to destroy monsters on the field, whose level were lower than a monster his master would discard. "I discard Jinzo from my hand." The level 6 android hit the grave, and so the level 3 tortoise got itself shredded. "And I attack, you." The machine fired a blast at Ariel. "Bubble Bringer!" But that blast was doused by bubbles of water.

Ariel had countered with a permanent trap: Bubble Bringer. "Ah. your card prevents direct attacks from level 4 or higher monsters. Than I shall leave my turn at that." And Shreddder, being just on the 4th level, was unable to reach her right now. "My turn!" And now she could make her attack. "Airorca!" She called out a redskinned flying killer whale(3/1400/300). "I can banish a seaserpent/aqua or fish monster in my hand, to destroy a monster you control!" She banished a shark called 'Frilled Rabca'. "Only one option.." And Lance's machine was removed from the game. "Ah, but I know Airorca also removes itself after it uses its effect." Lance had already learned the effect of her monster, before it banished itself. "I know that, I know what my cards do!" However Wingtortoise then suddenly reappeared. "I also know Wingtortoise special summons itself whenever a sea monster is banished!" Because AirOrca had been removed, the winged turtle could come back and attack. "It attacks you, Lance!" And so it did, hitting the reporter with a sharp wave of wind.

Lance's LP: 6500

"You made your point clear. That was a good, if not basic, combo. However let me be clear as well, I am not taking this lightly." He summoned a psychic cyborg child, the Jinzo Returner(3/600/1400). "Equip spell card: Laser Printer." The android was given its own visor. "Now Jinzo Returner can scan your deck for monsters, and print their attackpoints out for itself!" The spell card selected the strongest monster in her main deck; Jawsman with 2600 attackpoints. That monster was banished, while Jinzo Returner(2600/1600) pasted the form of the faceless manshark on its own body. "Jinzo Returner can attack directly with its own ability." As a level 3 machine, the returrner was not affected by Bubble Bringer. "Prepare, Ariel!" The android fired a laser beam from its goggles that slipped through the bubbles, warped itself around Wingtortoise, and hit the girl straight in the chest. "Haah!" The hit shook her to her core. Not the intensity, but the familiarity of that pain was what had terrified her. "I set a card and end my turn."

Ariels LP: 5400

_Laser Printer, Equip Spell  
Once per turn, you can select 1 card from your opponent's deck and banish it, then shuffle your opponent's deck,  
The equipped monster __ATK becomes the ATK of the banished monster until the end phase of this turn._

"Grr. But Laser Printers attackpoints will go away now." At the end of the turn Jinzo Returner(600/1400) had to revert to his original state. "And Airorca also only banished itself for one turn!" Ariels killer whale came back from the banished zone, emerging through dimensional waves. "I tribute Wingtortoise for Sea Lancer." The tortoise sank into the road, as a merman trident wielder(5/1300/1000) surfaced. "Sea Lancer gains 1000 attackpoints, by equipping a banished sea creature!" The Lancer pierced the barrier to the banished zone with its weapon, and dragged Frilled Rabca out, attaching the shark to himself(2300/1000). "I have it attack the Returner!" The mermans trident skewered the psychic returner. "I am afraid you played into my plan, Ariel. I can special summon 'Jinzo' from my graveyard, when the Jinzo Returner is sent there." The little android also replaced itself with its taller model, the original Jinzo(6/2400/1500). "Jinzo negates the effects of all traps on the field!." The bubbles from her trap popped one by one as Jinzo swept through the field with his trap scanner.

Lance's LP: 4800

"I did not make a mistake, mister Green. My visor told me what Jinzo returner would do. But Airorca is still around." She banished another monster from her hand, and AirOrca from her field, and in return Jinzo was exiled to another dimension. "Yes, a visor is a great invention. Isn't it?" And this time around, Wingtortoise revived itself in defense position. "..I end my turn." She grew tired of talking to him. "Are we getting impatient? You shouldn't be. Impatient people rush things, and rushing things leads to flawed outcomes." He activated a spell card: Foolish Burial. "!?" It let him send a monster, a second Jinzo Returner, from his deck to the graveyard. "You need to appreciate time as it comes and goes, Ariel." Even if it was sent from the deck, the Returner that ended up in the graveyard revived his Jinzo as well. "But, I agree with one thing." He then normal summoned another machine, a Scanner. The little robot scanned Ariels graveyard for banished monsters, and found Jawsman. "Time is useless without progress." Scanner(6/2600/1600) now resembled the Jawsman in every way.

"I will XYZ-summon the card you saw before!" Lance traded the level 6 Jinzo and the pseudo-level 6 Scanner in for a new machine, an actual camera(6/2800/2400). "Number 25: Force Focus" The mark of number 25 appeared across a part of Lance's body that normally could not even be branded, his iris.. "I know that look, Ariel." Lance looked at Sea Lancer. "You are counting on Sea Lancers effect to save itself. As long as it has a monster equipped, Sea Lancer can not be killed. But that is a lie." Force Focus detached Jinzo from itself. "My monster can negate the effects of other highlevel monsters on the field!" The camera took a snapshot of Sea Lancer, and it flashed the monster as it did so. "!?" The Lancer(1300/1000) was now without powers, and no longer powered by the equipped Frilled Rabca. Force Focus had literally drained its color away. "Attack!" Then Number 25 released a a volley of energy beams from the scope on its side, bombarding the Lancer to death. "Gah!" The pain she felt before, it was getting worse. Her heart was going crazy. "Yes. It brings back feelings from the past, doesn't it? Makes you more determined, doesn't it?" Lance placed another trap down and passed the turn to her.

Ariels LP: 3900

"I do not know what you mean!" Ariel shouted. During her standby phase, Airorca came back once more. "I use the effect.." But before she could target Force Focus with the Orca's power. "You have tried that too often." He activated a continuous trap. "Imperial Iron Wall. No monsters can be banished while this card is active!" Airorca could neither remove a card as a cost, nor itself. "I will tell you what I mean, Ariel. You see Force Focus has been a great tool to me as well, it helped me a lot in my field. It is how I found you, how I saw that D-pad. How you started to get back your memories. Memories, they are everything.." He started to laugh. "Force Focus bestows a photographic memory on its wielder!"

"Your memory is..Perfect?" Ariel asked as she placed a trap card down and summoning a Needle Sunfish(3/1500/100) in defense mode. "You heard right. Force Focus stores whatever my eyes catch. When I want to remember a thing I once saw, I can see it for me as clear as day." Lance closed his eyes. "At the rate I am going, I will learn everything there is to learn. Paper can be be burned, data can be deleted. But my brain can only be accessed by me, And when I have eliminated the last people that are a threat to me, like your brothers replacement. I will be able to control this world through its information!"

..

"Number approved." Quartermaster sent him a copy of a Number from the archive at last. Any later and Agent I would have had to risk going out there without a Number. "This one?" The card was printed out by his vans computer. It was a Number Ion had hunted himself. "Of course, this is one of the Numbers whose hidden power you can bring out." She explained. "However." Her tone turned strict. "The agency was not satisfied with the news. If you fail this mission as well, and lose this Number, there will be consequences." Ion simply sighed. "Right now. That is the least of my worries.." And he drove off..

(To be Continued in Cipher 021: Tears through Oceans)

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Wingtortoise  
Airorca  
Jawsman  
Frilled Rabca  
Sea Lancer

-  
Bubble Bringer

**Cards used by Lance Green  
**Shreddder  
Jinzo  
Jinzo Returner  
Scanner  
Number 25: Force Focus

_-  
Laser Printer  
_Foolish Burial

-  
Imperial Iron Wall


	21. Cipher 021: Tears through Oceans

**Cipher 021: Tears through Oceans **

"Next!" Another man fell before him. "What about you?" The crazed duelist advanced on anyone that even crossed his line of sight. "No. Please, I don't even know what dueling is!" Even innocent bystanders who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Tough. I have to be sure! Nobody else had a Number so far! So you must be it!" He approached the woman in front of him. "Hah?" And in the distance he heard the sirens of police cars. "I am not interested in you!" But before the cars could even get close, they crashed into an invisible wall of energy. "What the hell?" The cops could not get near the man. "I want the Numbers! I need them!" He had no interest in cops who didn't even know how to duel. "Then I will do." Fortunately for everyone, an 'interesting' person approached him. "Who dares?" The deranged duelist saw a stoic man approach him. "I know that face." That man was Subito Artega. "Whodda thunk? Oye! Do you have a Number, or are you just here to get in my way?" He was so focused on him now, he did not even notice the woman running away. "Both." Subito showed him his XYZ monster: Big Eye. "Nice!" The other rearranged his deck. "At last, I will get somewhere in this hunt!" Subito activated his D-pad.

Duelists LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 8000

"Is that so? Then deal with this!" Immediately the man normal summoned a raccoon kid playing a drum. "Raccoon Ponpoko(2/800/0) special summons a level 2 beast, Raccoon Tantan, from my deck!" Ponpoko special summoned an older and heavier raccoon(2/0/800). "XYZ-summon!" And already he brought out his Number monster, a Raccoon warrior in red armor. "Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!" He did not wait even a second to activate its effect either. "By detaching a material, it can create a token whose stats are equal to the strongest monster on the field!" The samurai raccoon threw a smoke bomb down, from which a doppelganger of itself(2/1000/1000) appeared. "And Sandayu can not be destroyed as long as I control other beast monsters!" So the token would protect the Ronin as long as it itself lived. "Just destruction immunity." Subito restated for his own sake, as he looked at his hand. "Your role in this game will end here." Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was already drawn, in his opinion this duel could only end one way.

...

Ariels LP: 3900 Lance's LP: 4800

"The world?" Ariel faced the seemingly megalomaniacal Lance Green with just Wingtortoise(3/1500/1400) and Airorca(3/1400/600) and Needle Sunfish(3/1500/100), while he controlled an indestructible Number monster: Force Focus(6/2800/2400).

"That is the end of my path yes. And it had humble beginnings. First step was becoming the best duelist." He pointed at her D-pad. "That is why I recognized your brothers device. I started out as a simple reporter of duel tournaments, where I studied every D-pad. I memorized every little detail during every match, just in case I had to duel one of them one day. Then thanks to my promotion at the news office, I got up close and personal to every crime scene. Including the day your brother had his last duel." Ariel passed the turn to him at last. "You knew about his hunts?" Lance's boasts about his knowledge seemed to be deserved. There were many things he could tell her. "Only indirectly. I saw him duel once in a regular match, but I know the cards he used. I know every scratch or imperfection on their backs. Even if now that puts me at a disadvantage.."

Lance sent Force Focus out to attack Airorca. "Because I am not using _his_ deck now?" Ariel activated her trap card. "Because I am using a deck that I have never used outside? So you can not prepare for traps like this?" It was Fish Depth Charge, which could destroy a monster and a fish at the same time. She tried to take down Needle Sunfish along with the Number 25. "No. Even if I can not tell what you have set, I can read you through your expressions. Your confidence is showing right now. Trap card: Psychic Shockwave!" He reacted with his own trap. "When my opponent plays a trap, I can discard a spell to summon a level 6 dark machine monster!" He discarded Limiter Removal, and brought out a second Jinzo(6/2400/1500). Its trap scanning laser blocked the effects of Fish Depth Charge. "Now as I said." Force Focus fired again. "Frilled Rabca!" But Ariel had another way to block his attack. "I can banish this monster from my graveyard to negate an attack against my sea monster! It also weakens your monster!" The frilled shark intercepted the energy with its body, and siphoned 500 attackpoints away Number 25(2300/2400).

"Oh well." Lance would have to let Jinzo carry out the finishing blow on AirOrca instead. "For a deck untested in the real dueling world, it's not terrible. I wonder if you chose your theme for the same reason your parents chose your name?" He had no cards left to play, so he ended his turn. "Their reason was not mine." She replied. She knew what he was referring to; the story of the little mermaid. Of course she knew about that tale since her childhood. "You know so much about me. And also my brother. More than me it seems." She did not feel that was right. "Why did I forget those things?" That day, something changed. She now remembered anger and hatred, and had no idea why she could not bring it up again. "Numbers are a tricky tool. If you lose them, they take your memories of them away as well. I assume that is what happened to you and your brother. But Force Focus can help restore memories as well as improve them, that is why your memories are flooding back to you." He tapped his head. "But..when I win. Those memories will become mine anyway."

"So you never were just here to help me. Just yourself." Ariel drew again. "Well. I can Xyz-summon too!" She placed her remaining monsters, Needle Sunfish and WingTortoise, underneath her XYZ monster, the Black Ray Lancer(3/2100/600). "Looks like you can." Lance smirked. She immediately detached one of the Lancers materials. "Black Ray Lancer can negate a monsters effects!" The Black Ray zapped Force Focus with lightning bolts. "Hey hey. I see what you are trying there." If a Numbers monster lost its effects, it would become as vulnerable as any standard monster. "That xyz monster is perfect against Numbers, if you do not have one of your own. But it still lacks the actual strength to.." He wanted to say it could not compete with his monster, yet that was not quite true anymore. "No. Needle Sunfish, and Frilled Rabca.." Force Focus had not gained back the lost attackpoints from Rabca's effect, and now it(1800/2400) was even weaker than before. "Attack!" Weak enough for the Black Lancer to rip through the Camera machine with its trident.

Lance's LP: 4500

_"Of course, Needle Sunfish. It permanently takes away 500 attackpoints from a monster, when it its sent to the graveyard."_ Lance realized the detached material had been the sunfish, whose effect could even be triggered when it was sent down from underneath an XYZ monster.

"Is it..over now?" And Ariel had defeated his Number monster, she thought that had ended his connection to that terror. "How naïve." Without warning, Jinzo was suddenly tributed. "Don't expect a duelist to end before his lifepoints do!" The android was replaced by an even newer model, one(8/2600/1600) whose bondage gear was taken off. "This is Jinzo Lord! He negates all traps on the field, just like the standard version! But not just that!" The lord android fired a laserbeam from its eyes. "It destroys all traps on the field, and inflicts 300 points of damage for each one!" The beam cut through her Bubble Bringer trap and his Imperial Iron Wall. "Ah!" Thus Ariel took 300 damage twice. "Jinzo Lord Attacks your XYZ monster!" And then Jinzo Lord destroyed Black Ray Lancer with a sphere of energy fired from its hands. "But..I destroyed the Number."

Ariels LP: 2800

"Don't be ignorant, Ariel. You can't just claim another Number by defeating it, you have to take down the owner as well. Your brother knew that, and he did it anyway." Lance ended his turn.

"Dakar?" She shuddered as she realized for the second time, that he brother had been going away all those times to duel people like Lance. "He must have done it, to get those cards out of hands like yours!" She normal summoned Skystarray(3/600/300) , the aerial manta monster. "I attack you directly!" Skystarray was a direct attacking monster, though it always banished itself for one turn after it was done attacking. After the seaserpent had hit him, it dove into another dimension. However this banishment enabled Wingtortoise's own ability, the winged turtle(1500/1400) was special summoned from her grave to her field. "That is a nice story, but nothing more. You do not know his reasons." Lance sneered. "I know my brother, I know what he would want to do. He would not try to do something as insane as trying to control people! How can you even think like that?"

Lance's LP: 3900

"You want to understand me, Ariel?" Lance could only laugh at that notion. "Did you have any wishes of your own? I am sure you did, before real life trampled all over them. So what if I want a little fame and glory? So what if I make my name known to the land, or even the world?." Lance normal summoned a warrior with a camera for a head, Cameraclops(4/1400/1600). "I studied hard, graduated with top marks, and yet all I could find was a lousy temp job at the news office. Even after Force Focus came to me, I barely made that one promotion. I saw more of the imperfections in reality, more boredom and dullwitted coworkers to drown my talents with their failures. They held me back, they did not want me to get the good stories!" Jinzo lord then destroyed the defending Tortoise, while Cameraclops released a beam of light from his head that grazed alongside Ariel. "But now the hunt has begun, and my eyes were opened... I needed more. Force Focus, the number users, the number hunter, they are all a means to an end!"

Ariels LP: 1400

"The number hunter.." The one who replaced Dakar, the answer Lance was looking for. It was on the edge of her returning memories. "And still you struggle to remember." Lance finished his turn. "Number 25 may be gone, but you can not win anymore. It will take an eternity to defeat me with your monsters. That is the flaw in your deck, Ariel. It is too unfocused, too many weaklings." Skystarray returned from the banished zone, just like AirOrca always did. "Even if you put up a monster that Jinzo Lord can not kill, Cameraclops can break through any defense." So unless she could defeat either of his monsters, she would lose on the next turn. "Your reasons." Ariel summoned another shark monster, Big Jaws(3/1800/300). "Are just that then." And the she activated a spell. "Surface! I revive a level 3 or lower sea monster from my graveyard!" The spell fished out Airorca from its watery grave.

"What?" Lance watched as the Orca used its effect once more, banishing a fish from her hand to destroy his mighty Jinzo Lord. "After everything I said.. I thought you would understand, Ariel! I have followed you, I know that you aspire to be more than just the heir of this funeral home. So why fight back?!" He was more outraged by her remark that his reasons were 'just that' than the loss of his machine. "Because we are not the same!" Ariel shouted. "I would never use other people just to improve my life! I would never abandon my family just to do what I want, the world does revolve around one person!" She revived Winged Tortoise one more time, after Airorca banished itself. "I should have known you would not get it. You had never had to work for anything, you will just accept whatever your family gives you, wont you? You can not just let people push all over you!" Lance yelled louder and louder.

"No. But you can not push over others either. And I will not let you push me. My memories are my own!" She performed another XYZ-summon. "Leviair the Sea Dragon!" Skystarray and Winged Tortoise dove into a sea of energy and a dragonserpent(3/1800/1600) came back up. "Leviair can special summon one monster that I had banished!" She detached a material from her dragon, to free Spined Gillman(3/1300/0) from its other-dimensional prison, where it had been discarded into by Airorca's effect earlier.

"No. This isn't happening!" Spined Gillman gave 400 attackpoints to all fish-monsters (Big Jaws: 2200/300), aqua monsters (Leviair: 2200/1600) and seaserpent monsters (Gillman: 1700/0). "If you defeat me here.." And as Lance saw his defeat coming, he resorted to his last hope. "All that I know will be lost, all that I can learn will never be known! That can not happen, Ariel!" He was too important to lose now, he could not lose! "It does not matter, mr. Green." Big Jaws crushed Cameraclops with its massive teeth. "You might even know all there is to the universe. As long as you just use it for yourself, and gain it by taking it from others..." Gillman slashed the reporter with his trident. "It is of no use to anyone!" And Leviair the Sea Dragon dealt the finishing blow. "No. Force Focus. Please do not, not you too.." And instantly all those images left his mind. "A..aaa..aaaaah!" And the shift from knowing that much, to knowing that little, was too much for him. He collapsed.

Lance's LP: 0

"Ha..ahaha. I did it." The duel had exhausted her as well, making her to sit down on the pavement. "Dakar! I did it!" For the first time since her brother had left them, she felt happy. She had won. "But. What will happen now?" Carefully she walked over to Lance. _"!... He is just like him."_ The lifeless look in his eyes, was the same as her brothers, which made her tremble a bit. _"Why does it have to be this way. Why do these things exist?"_ She remembered everything now, she remembered owning her own Number, her brothers Number. It was all their doing._ "It controlled me, drove my anger." _In the end Lance was just another victim, she did not know how much of what he said had been influenced by..that card. _"What should I do with it?" _She took Force Focus from his D-pad. _"And what should I do about.. Azar?"_

Elsewhere..

Karens LP: 0

"Well. What am I supposed to do with you?" Lunchlady Karen lied on the floor, unconscious. Her Number was no longer hers after that defeat. The new owner was the man from the restaurant who had been forced into the game when the lady came up to him and challenged him. "My breakfast is ruined now too.." The duel had chased off everyone, even the kitchen staff. "Suppose I have no excuse to not.." Yet not every elevator was going downwards right now. "Hm? Oh I hope the cops aren't going to blame me for this." It was not anyone from the city however. "You?" Agent Ion was the one who stepped out into the room. "You're not an officer." The other breathed a sigh of a relief.

"I am not from that arm of the law. But I am not going to be your friend either." The agent spotted the woman on the floor, the woman he had been tracking first. "You dueled her. And took her number card, am I seeing that right?" The others expression turned into a frown. "Yeah well she started it. She barged in, complaining about something being very rotten in here. And I just had my breakfast, so I know she was not talking about the food. I hope you aren't like her" He could see where this was going as soon as he spotted Ions D-pad. "No. I am not like the others." He activated it. "But I can not let you keep holding those numbers, that is just how it is." The other just looked at his stopwatch. "Okay. Okay. I can spare the time. If I make this quick." He reshuffled his deck. "My name is Xander Carson. What is yours?" Xander sounded unusually relaxed about this upcoming battle. "My real name I can not give. Call me Agent I."

(To be Continued in Cipher 022: No Stone Unturned)

**Cards used by Number 64's Owner  
**Raccoon Ponpoko  
Raccoon Tantan  
Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Needle Sunfish  
Black Ray Lancer  
Skystarray  
Big Jaws  
Leviar the Sea Dragon  
Spined Gillman

-  
Surface

-  
Fish Depth Charge

**New Cards used by Lance Green  
**Jinzo Lord  
Cameraclops

-  
Psychic Shockwave


	22. Cipher 022: No Stone Unturned

**Cipher 022: No Stone Unturned**

"Ariel!" When he saw the ambulance in front of Ariels house, Sky feared the worst had happened. "What happened, are you okay?!" But she was not the one carted off, she was standing on the side of the road. "Sky? Why are you here?" Earlier she had called an ambulance to pick up Lance, she had not expected Sky to show up as well. "Well I.." Sky had so much he wanted to tell her. "I learned something about your brother." Though he was not sure where to begin and what to leave out. "... I did too." Her response was not what he suspected it would be. "You did?" He noticed she did not sound as dejected as the ast time he saw her. _"Wait. That guy..He was the one I saw last thursday.." _Sky suddenly recalled seeing his face before, even though his memories were pretty messed up as well. "What happened to that man was not an accident." She showed Sky a card. "It can't be!" It was a Number card.

"It can not?" From his reaction, she gathered that he was not unfamiliar with these things. "Sky, what did you want to tell me?"

Ions LP: 8000 Xanders LP: 8000

"Are you positive we can hold a duel here? I believe I scared a lot of people, and they will surely inform the authorities." Xander did not seem as interested in a duel as his opponent. "I am sure. The elevators are off and the cops know nothing. Nobody will interfere." Thanks to the his technology, Ion had cut the tower off from the rest of the city. The barrier in place would also make it look like it had been evacuated already from an outside perspective, and that all doors were locked. "You make a good argument." Xander proceeded to take the first turn. "I activate this spell card: Polymerization." He used the fusing spell on two monsters in his hand. "I fuse Medium Piece Golem with Big Piece Golem, to fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem!" Two rock golems of varied size combined into one walking brick wall(2600/1300). This golem was summoned from his extra deck in attack mode. "Been a while since I saw one of those." With all the synchro and xyz monsters as of lately, it was nice to deal with fusions for once. "Oh I am just full of surprises. I set a card down and hand the turn over to you." One trap was set, Agent I had his work cut out for him.

"Draw!" His hand did not have anything that let him summon his new Number, then again this guy had not done so yet either. "Let's test the waters." He summoned the Constellar of the Lions starsign, Leonis(3/1000/1800). "Leonis allows me to normal summon another Constellar!" Sheratan(3/700/1900) of the Aries stars followed. Whose effect sent another Sheratan from his deck to his hand. "I overlay these two monsters!" And the two starsigns became the materials for a galaxy-class representative. "I XYZ-summon Constellar Hyades!" A horned beastwarrior(3/1900/1100) from the Taurus star cluster shined its way into the dining room. "It detaches one material, to switch all your monsters to defense position!" Hyades sent one attached Constellar away, to force Multiple Piece Golem into a defensive stance. "Making it easy pickings, for my monster!" Hyades took out its swords and rushed towards the fused Golem.

"Heh. Not that easy, actually.." Xander flipped his trap. "Gamushara!?" Ion recognized it as the trap that punished the reckles. "Yes Gamushara. My attacked defense position monster is switched back to attack position!" Multiple Piece Golem came out of its defensive pose, and punched Constellar Hyades to pieces before it could even land a hit of its own. "And if my monster manages to defeat its attacker, the owner of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to his monsters attackpoints!" In addition to the 700 points of battle damage, Ion suffered 1900 points of effect damage. "And before we forget. When Multiple Piece Golem does battle, it may return to the extra deck, to revive its fusion materials." The Golem of multiple pieces separated into multiple pieces: Big Piece Golem(5/2100/0) and Medium Piece Golem(4/1600/0). "When Medium Piece Golem is summoned while I control Big Piece Golem, Small Piece Golem is summoned from my deck!" And the two pieces were joined by a third, the smallest golem piece(3/1100/0).

Ions LP: 5400

_"Ggh. Made me look like a damn fool."_ The Agent had fallen right into his trap. He was used to leading a duel with Shock Master, and not having to worry much while traps were around. "I set two cards and end my turn." And he had left himself wide open as a result. "Well you lasted only as long as the woman before you. But you talked a lot less, that is at least something." To make matter worse, Xander normal summoned another Small Piece Golem(1100/0) from his hand, during his turn. "When I summon Small Piece, while I control Big Piece, I can summon Medium Piece." A second Mediumsized Golem(1600/0) appeared from his deck. "Don't count your chickens before they are hatched!" Now was the moment for the agent to reveal his set card. "Planetary Alignment! Since I control no monsters, you will control none as well" His quickplay spell card purged all of monsters Xander with rays of devastating light, leaving his field as barren as his opponents.

"Okay. I take that back then. You will lose in three turns instead of two." Xander summoned a new monster. "When I have exactly five earth-attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Grandsoil the Elemental Lord!" An armored beastknight(8/2800/2200) of titanic proportions broke out from beneath the earths surface. "An Elemental Lordl?" And thanks to Planetary Alignment, there had been exactly five earth-monsters in Xanders cemetery. "When the Elemental Lord of Earth appears, he can raise any monster from the ground!" The strongest monster buried underneath was Big Piece Golem, so that rock monster surfaced. "Well, you know what's happening next. Direct attack!" Grandsoil levitated rocks in the air and threw them towards his enemy. Big Piece Golem followed it up with a direct punch to Ions gut. "Guh.." They hit hard enough to temporarily knock the wind out of the hunter. "I suppose it is better to take two hits instead of five, at least. Except now you will have to live through the pain." Xander finished his turn at this point. "You sound like you don't want to drag out your duels." Ion brushed the pain aside and drew his next card. "I do not enjoy violence."

Ions LP: 500

"Then I suppose this is my fault, for going after you?" He activated the spell card, One Day of Peace. Both players could draw a card, but any type of damage would be negated for two turns. "Oh no. I admit I intended to join the hunt eventually, but there was no need for me to be uncivil about it." He drew, and so did the Agent. "A civil threat, is still a threat." Ion normal summoned his next monster, the gemini swordsman, Constellar Pollux(4/1700/600). "When Pollux is normal summoned, I can summon an additional Constellar monster." Thanks to this warrior of the Gemini starsign, a second Constellar Sheratan could be special summoned. A third was then added to his hand with the effect of the second one. "Attack!" And despite the power before them, the two monsters leaped into the fray. "What is this going to accomplish?" Xander thought this was an incredibly suicidal tactic. Until he saw the other trap that his opponent now activated. "Constellar Meteor! All monsters that do battle with Constellars are sent back to the deck!" Though Pollux and Sheratan were killed by Grandsoil and Big Piece Golem respectively, the battle damage was negated by One Day of Peace, and Constellar Meteor removed both their killers from the field afterwards.

"Goodness." Xander looked stunned for the first time this duel. "That is one way to leave an impression, Agent I." That turn was over and the next began. "I guess there really is no way around it." He summoned a Block Golem(3/1000/1500). "I sacrifice this Block Golem, so that it may revive two rock monsters of level 4 or below!" The block creature fell apart into blocks. The blocks were reshaped into two Small Piece Golems. "I too use these Golems for an XYZ-summon." The two became one, layered underneath a monster who first appeared as an amalgamation of acid flasks. "Here is the Number, Number 30: Acid Golem." This number then took the form of a powerful golem(3/3000/3000), containing acid within its plexi-glass skin. "However, since Grandsoil was destroyed, I have to skip my battle phase this turn." Every Elemental Lord had the same cost of taking away their owners next battle phase, if they died. "Not that I could inflict damage anyway." He reminded himself that One Day of Peace was still in effect.

"So. The 30th is yours. I do not suppose you intend to tell me what its powers are?" As usual the visor had nothing. "Oh I am not gonna spoil the surprise. Though I can safely say I never much cared for it. I know they are supposed to give me an inhuman power or something. But honestly, I never tested that. I don't know anyone who would call me 'acidic'. either" Xander placed a card down on his field and ended his turn. "Well, sometimes the Numbers know the person better than they themselves do." It was Ions turn to draw. "Or you could be pulling my leg here. Either way, it's time to strike back. I summon Trident Warrior!" First he normal summoned the trident wielder, who could special summon a level 3 monster from his hand. "Shine Knight!" A knight in glowing armor(3/400/1900) was then summoned in defense position. "A Shine Knight in defense position becomes a level 4 monster! Because My Number is one rank above yours!" Trident Warrior and Shine Knight(4/400/1900) merged into a galactic cluster of energy. "I overlay my two monsters to summon Number 39!" From the light came a winged helix, whose body unbolded into an angelic knight(4/2500/2000) in white and gold armor. "Utopia!" It drew its sword and pointed it at Acid Golem.

"Before you yell that your monster is stronger than mine!" The Agent activated the spell, XYZ Energy. "Keep this spell in mind, XYZ Energy detaches a material from an XYZ monster I control, to destroy a monster on the field!" Number 39 grabbed one of its materials and tossed it towards the Number 30, blasting right through it, shattering its body and dumping acid all over the floor. "Incredible!" Xander gasped as even his Number was destroyed now. "Time to call it quits, Xander Carson!" Utopia then swept its sword across the field, cutting down Xander. "My Number." Xanders eyes were wide with horror. "Gone. And yet.." And while he held that expression, he activated a trap card: Wolf in Sheeps Clothing. "What the hell?" That trap responded to damage from a direct attack, Xander could now summon a level 1 monster from his hand, and another with the same name from his deck. "Number 30 is gone. Then is what I feel, the Number I got from her?" He special summoned amorphous blobs of dark energy, two Dark Matter Kernels(1/0/0).

Xanders LP: 5500

_Dark Matter Kernel, 1/0/0 Dark/Rock  
A Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect  
During your battle phase, if your opponent activated a card effect: this card can attack twice._

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ion did not like this but he had to end his turn. "I do not know. It feels..rotten." Then as his turn came, he summoned a dark-type monster, the tiny hairy fiend Darklon(1/100/100). "This monster, why do I have it?" Xander only now noticed that he was using monsters his deck did not normally have, yet he did not perceive it like that until it was too late. "Xander!" The Darklon raised the levels of all monsters on the field by 1, making them all level 2 monsters. "No. Not anymore." The mark of the number 30 left his neck, it was replaced with one Ion could not make out. Darklon(2/100/100) and the Kernels (2/0/0) piled on top of each other, forming a pillar of darkness. The darkness revealed a vial of red and black fluid, which spilled out over the duel scene like oil. "What is it!?" The lights all flickered and went out one by one, the shadows slithered over every wall and window, clinging to the corners. "I can't see a thing. What did you summon?" All he could guess was that he had summoned a rank 2 xyz monster, was this the one he took from the woman?

**"I...summoned me." **

"Who?" Xanders voice had changed as well. It was less human, hollowed out. **"The darkness comes for you!"** The black fog blasted forward, with clear killing intent. "Utopia?" And for reasons he could not explain, in this mist Utopia(1250/2000) lost half his power. "I activate Utopia's effect!" Utopia detached its last material. "I can negate an attack by sacrificing an overlayed monster!" The warrior used his wings as a shield against the darkness. **"Futile." **But the darkness passed over them again. "No. That Dark Matter monster?!" Ion realized the Dark Matter Kernel allowed, whatever it was attached to, to attack twice this turn. And Utopia(675/2000), who was even further drained of his strength, had no more materials to detach. **"Be buried!" **And thus the warrior of hope, died in the black void.

Ions LP: 0

"This power. You must be..." Ion was forced to the floor, an immense pressure weighed down on him. "You are the Number, Prometheus warned us about."Through the mist, the Agent could faintly see Xander still standing. However he was no longer doing the talking. **"I am greater than those before, greater than those the catalyst gave life too. I am the darkness!" **The greater Number had finally found its host. It was so overpowering that it had completely overwritten Xanders own will. _"Before?"_ Why was it talking like this had happened before. Ion had to know, had to make it part of his memory before his consciousness left him. **"Yes. Fall."** Xanders opponent blacked out. "Agent I, can you respond?" His loss of lifepoints triggered the emergency protocol in his dueldisk, and Quartermaster appeared. **"Another?"** But before she could start up the memory recovery program, Xander advanced on the Agent. **"No matter. This battle is over, he is mine!"** He raised his foot to stomp down on the D-pad. Destroying it would ensure that Ion would never recover his memories. "You do not get to make that decision, Number!"

But then, out of nowhere, Dusk the unknown duelist appeared, summoning an Evilswarm Heliotrope monster with his D-pad to push the possessed Xander away. "The Other.." Quartermaster then immediately initiated the program and healed Agent I.

**"Fallen!"** Xander dismissed the monsters hologram with one gesture of his hand. "You?" Nevertheless the Agent could wake up to see the black clad duelist standing in between him and his previous opponent. "You..saved me?" He never thought they would meet again like this. "I knew where you were. Your barriers can not fool me." Azar replied. He had used the power of Shock Master to see what was really going on in the tower. "What about this being a one-man game? You could have let him crush my D-pad, and I would forget you even existed!" This sefllessness came out of nowhere from his point of views. "Because I am starting to see you as more than a rival, Ion." He took out the rest of his deck. "Now go. Take that woman with you." He pointed at the lunchlady. "I will deal with this Number." Xanders face produced a twisted smile. **"Good. Why feast on a false hunter, when I can have the real one?"**

(To be Continued in Cipher 023: Where Shadows Collide)

**New Cards used by Ion  
**Constellar Hyades  
Constellar Pollux  
Shine Knight  
Number 39: Utopia

-  
One Day of Peace

-  
XYZ Energy

**Cards used by Xander Carson/Dark Xander  
**Multiple Piece Golem  
Big Piece Golem  
Medium Piece Golem  
Small Piece Golem  
Grandsoil the Elemental Lord  
Block Golem  
Number 30: Acid Golem  
_Dark Matter Kernel  
_Darklone  
_?_

-  
Polymerization

-  
Gamushara  
Wolf in Sheeps Clothing


	23. Cipher 023: Where Shadows Collide

**Cipher 023: Where Shadows Collide.**

"He is yours, officers." Subito approached one the cop on site, holding a man by his collar. "Is he the one? The vandal?" Subito nodded. "It appears he tired himself out. He may need a medic." The duel had ended, and his prediction had come true. With the man defeated, the Number 64 was now his and And, and the duelist had blacked out. "Very well." The cops took it over from there. They were still a bit confused by all that was going on. "..That is one down." Subito himself had seen any more incidents or ambulances. The majority of the attacks had come from the one he had stopped. _"The hunt is not over yet." _But he had not seen Agent I or the Unknown Duelist anywhere yet, or the Number the masked man had spoken off. Or the final Number that Prometheus had told them about.

"Be careful. This guy is not himself. The Number is in the drivers seat." Said Ion as he grabbed the unconscious Karen and began to carry her out of the room. "I know." Azar stared at the man in the shadows, he could only see his outline and his smile. "And his monster..it hides in the darkness." The Agent warned him about the Number itself as well, the one that had defeaten him in one turn. "And he has..my Number too now." His extra deck now lacked Number 39: Utopia. Once again he had lost a Number to an enemy. **"Enough. A duel is between two minds, interfere no more." **Xander clenched his hand, and the fog around the two grew thicker. "!?" Ion could no longer see either of them. "Ugh. Good luck kid, you will need it!" Nor did he know if 'Dusk' could hear him. He really could not do much more here, for now.

Azars LP: 8000 Dark Xanders LP: 8000

"So what are you?" Azar asked the one controlling Xander.** "The Darkness." **It answered coldly. "I gathered that. And you are a Number. Why can you talk to me, but not others?" This was a great opportunity; this chance to converse with one of the Numbers. "Because I am strong, I am me. Others are lost to desire, humans are lost to me." But the Number did not speak in precise ways, his answers were vaguely defined. "If you are the last Number that Prometheus unleashed on the town, why come out now?" The game could not have been over yet, at the very least Subito had to be around somewhere. Was that stuff about a prize just a lie? **"It was my time. This one became strong too; filled enough with lesser Numbers." **He drew five cards, while Aar drew six cards."Strength? If that is the case, why did you not possess me instead?" Azar had five Numbers by now, Xander could not have had more than three. **"Eheh. You mean you do not yet realize? Fallen?" **Xander snickered. **"You are already taken, by another!"**

Azar recoiled. "Another?" There was that name again as well. "Who is the fallen?" He had to know what he and Prometheus were talking about. **"You are!" **But the answers were not exactly revealing. "Tch. Your mindgames will not work on me." He activated the spell, Allure of Darkness, to draw two new cards. Afterwards he banished dark-type monster from his hand. He then placed a monster down and ended his turn. **"These are not games, this is power! My power!"** Then the shadows started to spread and thicken, the black mist was so immersive that Azar could only see his own body and cards. **"I special summon a monster, by discarding a monster from my hand. And by using its effect I can discard a monster from my hand and my deck!"** Yet the cards his opponents were using, whether they were on the field or in his cemetery, were hidden away completely. **"And I normal summon a monster as well!" **He could not even tell how strong they were. "Why..can I not see anything? Even with my Numbers?" Shock Master could not help him, the only true color it saw was a pitch black one. **"This is not mere darkness. This is a living shadow, this is my true form!"**

From that dark cloud, came the first attack, a sword emerged briefly to cut down Azars set Mystic Tomato(4/1400/1100). "Because you destroyed my monster, I can special summon another dark monster with 1500 attackpoints or less from my deck!" The Tomato special summoned a second(4/1400/1100) in attack mode.** "Heh." **The second monster in the darkness killed this one with its claws. "Now I special summon Sangan!" This time the dying Tomato called out a three-eyed critter(3/1000/600). _"400 damage. So his second monster has at least 1800 attackpoints."_ Azar thought he knew enough now to launch a counterattack. **"Did I say we were through?" **But a faint light creeped through the darkness now. _"A Number monster?" _Azar knew that feeling, he had used his two monsters to bring out a Numbered XYZ monster. **"Destroy." **And without knowing why, Sangan was suddenly eaten by the shadows. **"And harm."** And then a shot was released from those hungry shadows, which delivered 1000 points of damage to Azar. **"Your move, Fallen." **Azar reeled from the blast, but he had felt worse by now. _"This is going nowhere. I need to see.. Somehow."_

Azars LP: 6600

First he needed to respond to this unseen threat. "Tour Guide from the Underworld!" So he summoned the hellish tourguide(3/1000/600). "She summons a level 3 fiend from my deck!" And her effect called out her infernal transport; Tour Bus From the Underworld(3/1000/1000). "I overlay them into Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" The two merged and became the watery serpent(3/2000/0). "I detach Tour Bus from my Number, to power it up." The Leviathan(2500/0) gained more attack, as hellfire erupted around it. "And then." Summoning a Number was not all he wanted to accomplish here. "When Tour Bus is sent to the grave, I can look at your grave!" The bus lit up the room as it drove towards the inferno, letting Azar catch a glimpse of his enemy's cemetery. **"What?" **And in there he saw four monsters: Infernity General, Archfiend, Beast and Guardian. "Infernity: So that is your deck."

"You must have used the level 4 Archfiend, who has 1800 attackpoints, and a level 4 Dark Grepher." One monster was still not dead yet, the hidden Numbers last attachment. "Dark Grepher discards a highlevel dark monster to summon itself, and can discard another dark monster from the deck and hand at the same time." That was how all Infernities had ended up dead already, and how it had summoned three monsters in one turn. "Tour Bus can send one of those monsters back to your deck!" Azar chose to return Infernity General, as it had the problematic ability of banishing itself from the graveyard to revive two lowlevel Infernities. "Your Number is of the 4th rank at any rate." He did not know if Leviathan Dragon was the stronger of the two. He was about to find out. "Attack!" As the hellfire burned out, Leviathan Dragon shot water into the dark. **"Your gamble paid off, fallen. The Number 50 was destroyed"** There was no resistance, and the enemy took minor damage. So whatever Number 50 was, it was defeated. "Good. Then I end my turn."

(6+0.1)

Dark Xanders LP: 7600

**"But that was just one of the Numbers I now control."** Laughter came from the dark, as its source drew his next card. **"We hide two cards face down."** If Azar counted that correctly, he now only had 1 card in his hand. _"Here it comes."_ The Infernity monsters were an odd set of monsters, their abilities were unlocked by an empty hand. **"We summon one monster from the hand, and another from the grave!"** Two glowing eyes appeared, soon joined by another pair. "Only one revival. That must be Infernity Necromancer then? And you revived Infernity Archfiend with its effect?" Azar knew what every Infernity monster did. Their Necromancer could raise one other Infernity from the dead, and if that revived monster was Infernity Archfiend, it would force any Infernity card from the deck to his controllers hand. **"You know it well. We add a spell to our hand. Which we use."** And Azar could also guess which spell that was. "Infernity Launcher." That spell tributed itself, to bring back any two more Infernity monsters. **"Heh. We summon two more from the grave."**

The only one that could be resurrected were Infernity Beast and Infernity Guardian. _"Two level 4 monsters and two level 3 monsters?" _His fears were realized, as his body received the same sensation as before, only twice as strong. **"You dealt with one, now deal with two!" **Archfiend and Guardian were used for a rank 4 Number, and Necromancer was combined with the Beast to summon a rank 3 Number._ "Is one of those Ions own Number?" _Once again he could not see anything, not even when the shadows lashed out like black sludge. "Ggh." Leviathan Dragon drowned in the murky fluids, while he took 500 points of damage. **"Direct attack!"** And then he took 2500 points of damage from the next Number monster, whose attack felt like a cut from a blade._ "3000 attackpoints and 2500 attackpoints." At least n_ow he knew their strengths. **"We play one more spell, which allows us to draw two cards." **One of the enemy's set cards was activated, Azar was unsure which draw spell he was actually using. **"Let that be it for now."**

Azars LP: 3600

**"Which Number will you use now?" **The enemy asked, his voice echoing across the dining room. "I should ask you. How can a Number like you use others as mere servants?" Azar thought the Numbers would at least treat each other differently. **"That is my right. I am newborn, I am superior. Neither man nor Number can control me!"** Xander paused. **"Except..for 'them'." **Azar blinked. "Them?" But now this Number went silent on the whole subject. "Fine. If you do not want to talk about that, maybe you can answer what no other Number can answer? Can you say where you even came from?" He would get something out of all of this. **"Did the shepherd not tell you? We are beyond this world, we are from gods realm."** That story resembled the one Prometheus gave. "Gods Realm? If that is so, does that also include..these?" With his opponent controlling more monsters than he did, he could special summon Evilswarm Mandragora(4/1550/1450) from his hand. **"The swarm?"** His enemy let out a sound of disgust. **"They are not from God or Man. They are corruption, they are the products of our two realms coming into contact. You are the Fallen, but you are not part of us!" **

So it did not consider the swarm cards to be on its level. "Sad to hear it." Azar then normal summoned Steelswarm Sting(4/1850/0). "I overlay my two swarm monsters, to XYZ-summon Evilswarm Bahamut!" He combined the corrupted Naturia monster and the demon bee, to bring out the corrupted dragon(4/2350/1350). "And by discarding a Swarm monster from my hand, I can control one of your monsters!" Azar discarded a Steelswarm Scout. "If only Numbers can kill Numbers, why not use yours?" He targeted the monster on the left. From the last battle exchange he could at least tell from which direction the strongest of the two monsters had attacked. **"If you so desire." **And that worked, as he now controlled Number 30: Acid Golem(3/3000/3000). "Wait. Where are its.." But the Golem had no materials attached to it.

"XYZ Gift?!" Now he determined what spell this Number had used last turn. "The spell card that detaches all materials from one of two XYZ monsters you control, and lets you draw two cards?" That alone could explain why the Golem was stripped of its materials. "No matter. It can still..attack?" And it got worse. **"No it can not. When Number 30 lacks its materials, its master may not attack." **Azar flinched. "You knew? You knew I would take control of this Number?" More cackling came from the shadows. **"Of course. The other under my dominion has the gift of 'Hope draw'. I would not have drawn that spell, XYZ Gift, unless there was a need for it!"** With his battle phase sealed, Azar had no choice but to pass the turn back to his opponent.** "Now, you must honor the terror that you face. I shall show you, our True nature."** The enemy seemed to place two more cards on his field.. **"We use our last set card, we discard a monster from our hand and our deck.."** A trap like that could only be Infernity Inferno. That card sent any Infernity monster in the deck to its grave at the cost of a discard. _"His hand is empty again, he probably sent the Infernity General to his grave, so that he can banish it." _

**"We revive two monsters from our grave!"** And as he predicted, two level 3 or lower Infernities were special summoned, which had to have been done by Infernity Generals effect. **"And that one monster splits itself into two more." **One of the two was apparently an Infernity Beetle; a level 2 insect that sacrificed itself to summon two more Beetles from the deck. That Beetle was then what it had discarded for Infernity Inferno. "Rank 2?" And if the other revived monster was Infernity Dwarf, a level 2 monster.. **"XYZ-summon!"** Then the next Number had to be of the second rank. "Aaargh!" But whatever the 3 materials formed, Azar could only tell that its energy was immense, fierce than any Number he dueled so far. **"Tremble! This is me: Number 96!"** And this darkness exploded all across the dueling field, swallowing Evilswarm Bahamut(1175/1350) whole. "That high?" Before his monster died, Azar noticed that Bahamuts attackpoints had been halved. But he only took 100 points of damage, so this Number had that little attacking power?

Azars LP: 3500

"My turn!" Now Azar could act again. Even if he could not see his enemies, he could fight against them. "Since I control no spell or trap cards, I may revive Steelswarm Scout from my graveyard!" His plan involved the monster he discarded last turn. **"Mistaken!" **Yet the Scout remained where it was. **"Acid Golem prevents a duelist from special summoning any monster!" **The 30th Number had even more downsides to it. **"But what you can have during this standby phase of yours.."** Suddenly acid leaked from the Golems body, which splashed over Azars hand. "Gah!" He had to throw away his glove to stop it from melting away his flesh. **"Every turn, Number 30's master will suffer! " **2000 points had been subtracted from Azars lifepoints.** "You could deny this pain by detaching one of the golems materials though." **Of course, Acid Golem was unable to follow that demand. **"You have lost. You stumbled around in the dark, and blindly fell into the pit. You fell too far to ever return. So end your turn, then I will end mine and your life!" **

Azars LP: 1500

"No." Azar summoned a Damage Eater demon(2/100/800) to his field. **"No?"** The Darkness cried out. "I am not playing your game anymore." Azar went for his extra deck. "But I can see it now. I can see your true self. Number 96: Dark Mist" Azar pointed straight at him. **"You can see me?"** What was once hidden in the dark, was now fully visible to Azar. He stared right at the true form of the Number possessing Xander. "Yes. Number 96: Dark Mist." It(2/1275/1000) had summoned itself as a demon of dark fog, given a devilish shape by its black armor. "I should have figured this out before. If the true color of your world is black, then all I need is..illumination." He showed the demon a card, a Number card. Number 10: Illumiknight. **"Number ten: Illumiknight?"** Dark Mist actually sounded horrified by the appearance of Dakars former number. **"You bring his power, here?" **Azar just smirked behind his helmet. "I never determined his ability, until I remembered how this card had brightened up the evening sky when I dueled Ariel. Illumiknight dispels any form of darkness." As long as he was touching it, he was not blinded by shadows. "I can fight your shadows, Dark Mist!"

(To be Continued in Cipher 024: Than Curse the Dark)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Sangan  
Steelswarm Scout  
Damage Eater

**Cards used by Dark Mist  
**Dark Grepher  
Infernity Archfiend  
Number 50: Blackship of Corn  
Infernity Necromancer  
Infernity Guardian  
Infernity General  
Infernity Beast  
Number 39: Utopia  
Number 30: Acid Golem  
Infernity Dwarf  
Infernity Beetle

-  
Infernity Launcher  
XYZ Gift

-  
Infernity Inferno


	24. Cipher 024: Than Curse the Dark

**Cipher 024: Than Curse the Dark**

After Ion had called for the emergency services to take care of Karen, he had gone back to the tower. "You should stay away, Agent I." His quartermaster had advised against it, much to his annoyance. "He needs my help!" Ion yelled. "Which you can not give. The only number you have is one you can not even summon." She replied. "Well maybe if I had more intel, I would have been better prepared!. Has this kind of thing happened before?" Ion was well aware of how he had screwed up things. But he had also learned that mass breakouts like these could have occurred elsewhere. "We are not required to inform of you of every case, Agent I." The Quartermaster near straight up confirmed his suspicions. "Nor would it have helped." And she did not sound remorseful about it either.

"Agent I, what is happening here" It was then that Subito appeared. "You again?" Ion sighed, while the Quartermaster quickly disconnected. "It's him, Dusk. He is dueling the big Number." Subito looked up the tower. "The Number, up there?" Ions holographic barrier was breaking apart, they could see the black fog through the windows. "Then we must not let him get away." Subito said without specifying which one he was talking about.

...

Azars LP: 1500 Dark Mist's LP: 7600

**"Hsss. That still does not change your fate, Fallen One."** Azar had uncovered the true form of his enemy, Number 96: Dark Mist (2/1275/1000). However at the same time he still had had Number 30: Acid Golem(3/3000/3000) on his field. **"You will die either by Number 30, or by my power! Choose!" **Another monster on its field was revealed as well, Ions former Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000). **"Strike!" **The gold knight charged at the defenseless Damage Eater(2/100/800). "Dark Spirit Art - Greed!" However its blade would hit nothing, as the Damage Eater was tributed for a trap card. "I can sacrifice a dark-type monster, to draw two cards!" The only monster on the field now was the stronger Acid Golem. **"So that is your 'hope'?" **Dark Mist then sent itself into battle, and detached one of its two remaining xyz materials. **"Then this is despair, my power; Shadow Gain!"** Black flames came from the eyes on its chest, bombarding the Acid Golem(1500/3000**). "Half of my prey's attackpower is added to my own!" **

But before the demons(2775/1000) attack could continue, Utopia raised its wings. **"And the Number 39 can negate any attack, by detaching its materials!"** Number 96 did not finish off Number 30. "You still intend to defeat me using the Golems burn effect?" Azar knew he was about to take 2000 damage if his turn started. **"I know what you think will happen." **Dark Mist activated a continuous trap. **"And it will fail! This is a trap: Dark Smog. By sending a demon to my grave, I can banish a monster in yours!"** He discarded an Infernity Destroyer from his hand. "!" And Damage Eater was banished. **"Damage Eater can banish itself to absorb effect damage, like Acid Golems. That was your hope, it is gone now!" **As he ended his turn, the golem began to release acid again. "Is it?" But in the nick of time, Azar chained with a quickplay spell card. "Spell of Pain! I redirect all effect damage I take towards you!" The golem swung his arm and dropped the acid on Xander instead. **"Grgh. You.." **Both Xander and the Number seemed to feel that.

Dark Mist's LP: 5600

"And before you say, I will die next turn." With a new hand, there were new options. "I tribute summon a monster, by tributing Acid Golem!" One way to resolve this acidic dilemma, was to simply sacrifice it. "And I set that monster facedown." Though that was all he could do this turn. **"We do not mind. Now we..I can end this with my own power!"** Utopia unsheathed his sword once more, and stabbed the facedown monster with it. "You killed Evilswarm Coppelial!" This death only served to activate Azars machine's ability. "I can take control of one monster you own!" However even though he tried too, he could not target Dark Mist, just thinking about it hurt his every nerve. "Gah!" Instead he had to take control of Utopia. **"My strength surpasses yours!"** Dark Mist cursed as it detached its last material. It(4025/1000) now unleashed its own shadows to weaken Utopia(1250/2000) and then attack it. _"Is this another unwritten power of Numbers?_ I detach a material from Utopia!_"_ Utopia blocked the shadow tentacles with one of its wings. **"That is the way of the game, control goes to the victorious. Only then!"** It placed a trap card down and ended its turn.

"So that is your intention. You mean to take over my body next." Azar did not like to think what a monster like him could or would do with that many Numbers under his control. "Is that why you came to this world, to possess humanity?" He asked, as his turn started. This standby phase he was finally able to special summon Steelswarm Scout(1/200/0) from his graveyard, with the Acid Golem no longer prohibiting special summons. **"We did not come here, we were exiled here."** It explained. "Did your god punish you, is that it? And you want to return?" Azar had no trouble imagining why a creature like this was cast out. **"We do not remember what we did, or what our world was like. But if we are to be stuck here, we shall take our freedom to do as we please." **It laughed. "Not if I have a say in the matter. This is not your world to ruin!" He sacrificed both Utopia and Steelswarm Scout. "I may not be able to control you, but I can destroy you! I tribute summon Steelswarm Longhorn!" A horned beetle demon(9/3000/0) appeared in the dark. "By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Longhorn targeted Number 96. **"Hsss. Number Wall!"** Only for the enemy to activate a trap, a stone wall burst up from the floor.

Azars LP: 500

"Number Wall?" Longhorns destructive energy impacted against the wall. "Numbers have support cards?" Where on earth did that trap come from? **"You speak as if the cards themselves were all mans creation, Fallen. There is a reason we take this form" **Xanders smile widened. "There is? Is it related to how the Evilswarm cards are created?" Azar placed three cards from his hand face-down. **"To some effect. We do not recall all. The first of us must have been found by one of yours..a duelist."** And then Number 96 proceeded with his turn. **"I summon a monster."** He normal summoned Infernity Mirage(0/0). **"And revive two!"** Mirage could sacrifice itself to resurrect up to two Infernity monsters. In this case he brought back the Infernity Beetle(2/1200/0) and Infernity Destroyer(6/2300/1000)._ "Is he going to summon a synchro monster?" _The Beetle was also a tuner monster, so the chance existed...** "This is a synchro summon!" **..that 'that' would happen. The two monsters gave their stars to form an 8star synchro monster.

"Void Ogre Dragon?" Azar recognized it, it was the bloodred demon dragon(8/3000/3000) from purgatory. **"You have languished in the light for long enough, Fallen. Time to rejoin the darkness!"** Void Ogre Dragon flew towards Longhorn, intending to take itself and the Steelswarm demon down. And with it came the dark fog, spreading out once more. "I activate Infestation Wave! I can tribute my tribute summoned Steelswarm monster, to destroy your card!" Azar chained with a trap. **"Useless!"** But as long as Xanders hand held no cards, Void Ogre Dragon could negate a spell or trap once every turn. **"Submit!"** Thus Urizens first trap was destroyed. "Not yet! I activate Hate Buster!" So he played his second trap**. "Hate Buster?"** This one destroyed both monsters, but inflicted damage to the attacker as well; 3000 points for the 3000 attackpoints of his destroyed dragon. **"Not enough, you did not hurt me enough!" **But now the Number could attack Azar directly. "Escape from the Dark Dimension!" That was until Azar revealed his third and final trap. "I special summon one monster that was banished!" He summoned the monster he had banished some time ago, with the Allure of Darkness spell.

Dark Mist's LP: 2600

"Come out, Evilswarm Obliviwisp!" A flame of darkness(4/450/2050) appeared in defense mode. **"Urgh!"** And Dark Mist cancelled his attack. **"Evilswarm Obliviwisp. It is rotten. If I had ended it."** Dark Mist was not fooled. "Obliviwisp negates the effects of monsters it does battle with. You would have lost all powers you gained, and go back to 100 attackpoints." Even Wisp could kill Number 96 in that state. **"Unfortunately for you, the Number under my body's control warned me of your deception! All of your cards are rotten, corrupted." **Yet all the while, more mist had poured in. **"I will consume all!"** Even just holding Illumiknight did not clear up the field anymore. "If you keep bringing in black, then I have no choice." Azars turn started. He used the spell Recurring Nightmare to reclaim two dark-type monsters with 0 defense points: Steelswarms Longhorn and Sting. "But to summon the white!" He normal summoned Steelswarm Sting(4/1850/0). "Trap Eater!" And also special summoned the trap eating fiend(4/1900/1600), by letting it devour the still active Dark Smog card. **"You would not dare!"** There was just one Number that required the kind of materials which were on Azars field right now. "I xyz-summon another Number! Illumiknight the tenth!"

He appeared in the flesh, Dakars original Number: the Illuminator(4/2400/2400). In his attendance, all fog was forced to withdraw. Xander had to shield his eyes. **"You wretch."** Nevertheless, Illumiknight was not strong enough to defeat Dark Mist on his own. "I activate Illumiknight's effect." So Azar detached one material from it. "I discard a card and draw a new one." Steelswarm Longhorn was sent to the grave again, allowing him to draw a trap card. "I set a card and end my turn." Xanders face contorted into one of severe revulsion.** "You still cling to the light, even though you have corrupted yourself? You do not even know what you are underneath that mask!" **He clenched his hands. **"I shall show you, by breaking your guise in half!"** Dark Mist charged towards the Knight, attacking with tendrils of black energy. "Darkness is just a concept, Number 96. It is an absence of light. Which I intend to reverse! I activate the trap Inverse Universe!" And just like that, the world switched around. Black became white, light became shadow, attack became defense. "Counter him, Illumiknight!" And the Illuminator(2400/2400) became Dark Mists(1000/4025) superior. **"Naïve!"**

Except the darkness soon came to color all around. **"Book of Eclipse!" **With just one spell card. "No!" Dark Mist had played a quickplay spell that switched both his and his opponents monsters into face-down defense position. With his Number concealed, the light disappeared and the mist returned. **"And to make sure you stay where you belong." **The last thing Azar could see was a continuous spell being played. "**Dark Side of the Universe!" **It was a card that forced all set cards to stay set, and inflicted damage for each one every time Xanders turn would begin. **"One more turn, before I can claim you. Then I will be free, the darkness will be released upon this city in full!"** Then there was nothing but smoke and laughter. "My cards." Azar could not even see his own hands anymore. How could he duel like this?

_Dark Side of the Universe, Continuous Spell  
Destroy this card if a Light-type monster is on the field. The positions of face-down cards cannot be changed.  
During your next standby phase, inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each face-down card they control._

"Draw." He could feel for his deck, he just could not look at what he would get. His hand had been emptied last turn, all he had was a card he could not see! **"You see it. Don't you? Your fate.." **And yet, Azar knew nothing would be worse than giving up. He had one card, he would use it. "Whatever it is, I play it!" As he did, he heard the sound of his graveyard opening. "Dark Eruption?" Only two spells allowed him to take monsters from there, and Recurring Nightmare he had already used. "..I reclaim Tour Guide from the Underworld!" Dark Eruption let him reclaim any dark monster with 1500 or less attackpoints. Tour Guide(3/1000/600) was what he selected and then summoned. "She summons a level 3 fiend from my deck!" And the Guide transported the Steelswarm Sentinel(1100/0) to the field. "XYZ-summon!" Azar overlayed them. "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" It was h

is only other rank 3 Number: the shining ant(3/1800/1800). **"How? How can you do all this?"**

Dark Mist was astounded. Because a light monster had been summoned, Dark Side of the Universe was destroyed. "I just learned Giga-Brilliant's ability, Number 96." He had remembered its former owners words, he now understood why Lucy always found what she wanted. "Number 20 locates what I want most. It sees for me." Now he could flip Illumikmight back face-up, making the shadows scarce. "I detach a material from Giga-brilliant!" The ant used its effect to power itself(2100/1800) and the Knight(2700/2400). "Battle phase!" GigaBrilliant attacked first, crushing the still defending Dark Mist with its pincers.** "Arghhh Hrghh." **Leaving just Xander. **"Unbelievable. A human.." **The darkness was already fading, the echo left Xanders voice. **"No. More than that. You are the Fallen. Enemy of all."** Number 10 raised his sword. "It is over, 96." The knight delivered the final blow to the enemy. **"And now, you have me." **Xanders body collapsed, the numbers voice echoed on for a short while until that too was silenced. Leaving nothing but the winner and his unconscious opponent.

Dark Mist's LP: 0

"..." Four cards came to him, the four Numbers he had conquered: Blackship of Corn, Utopia, Acid Golem and Dark Mist. "I..win." This game was over. "Yes. Nobody can deny that." And here came the game's host. "You!"

In the restaurants corner stood the catalyst, Prometheus, for who knew how long. "Good afternoon, Fallen One. You have not disappointed me; two more Numbers mastered and many more await you." The masked man said in a congratulatory tone, clapping his hands. "What happens now?" It was impossible for Azar to feel at ease around this man. "Now? Nothing. I am through, out of Numbers to shepherd.." He turned his back to Azar. "Hold it! I can not just let you go! Why was I chosen? What is inside me?" Prometheus spread his arms. "You will understand, when it tells you its 'name'. In the mean time, you may look forward to our next game!" The man vanished from sight, as if he was called away by light from above.

And to make things worse, now of all times did he get more company. "Dusk!" The doors to the elevator opened, seemingly repowered, and Subito and Agent I walked in. "What happened here? Did you beat that Number?" But before Ion, or Subito, could even get a word in, Dusk took a card from his deck, and summoned a black smoke from it. He disappeared in the darkness and darted down the stairwell.

"..It appears he did." Said Subito.

Already he had learned how to invoke the powers of Number 96, a mere touch and Azar had unleashed enough fog to cover his exit. More than needed even. _"I now have ten."_ Azar came to a stop as soon as he was alone, in the night._ "That's not even close.. to the end." _If the Numbers went up all the way to 96, then he had barely gotten a tenth of the entire horde._ "Uhn..My head."_ He took off his helmet. He had worn it for so long he felt like he could choke any second now. "!?" Yet as he did, he caught his reflection in a nearby car window. _"What was that?" _What he saw was not the face he was used to. For one brief instant he looked completely different, his hair bloodred and his eyes black. _"Gone."_ But his normal mirror image soon returned._ "Is it, this thing inside me? Was this what Dakar gave me?" _Dakar had given his Number to Ariel, but what he gave him was different. It was something that allowed him to fully control the abilities of the Numbers. _"I am Corruption. I am the Fallen?" _

The world no longer felt the same to him..

(To be Continued in Cipher 025: Consequences)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Steelswarm Longhorn  
Evilswarm Obliviwisp  
Number 20: GigaBrilliant

-  
Spell of Pain  
Dark Eruption

-  
Spiritual Dark Art - Greed  
Infestation Wave  
Inverse Universe

**Cards used by Dark Mist  
**Infernity Mirage  
Infernity Destroyer  
Void Ogre Dragon

-  
Book of Eclipse  
_Dark Side of the Universe_

-  
Dark Smog  
Numbers Wall


	25. Cipher 025: Consequences

**Cipher 25: Consequences**

The city had been left in a state of uproar after the events of the 'Hunting Game'. People were either arrested, hospitalized or both, even though there had been just a few instigators. The rest picked up the pieces; traffic had become disorganized and property had been damage through, to the city, unknown means. Though riots did not break out at least, local enforcers were still sent out to patrol the streets at night. Next Monday the mayor made a public announcement that all perpetrators had been apprehended and that the worst was over. And he announced that there would be an inquiry into what caused this 'dueling madness'.

"Shin isn't here today." The aftermath could be felt at school as well. "A lot of people aren't." Half the seats in their class were empty. "Knowing this class, it would not surprise me if some are just going along with the chaos to get a free day." Sky and Ariel were one of the few that did show up. "I heard Natasha, Mia and Lucy were actually really attacked though, and the lunchlady." Another student said, noting that the mess hall had less staff than usual. "I can believe that. Those three would not deliberately miss classes." Neverthless it was Shin that Sky had wanted to talk too. He had never gotten around to properly apologize for his duel with him. "I am sure Subito will have made sure nothing happened to his younger brother." Azar spoke up. As he did not want to change his daily routine too much, he had shown up as well today. Though he would have liked to have take some time off after his last duel. "Azar." There was only one problem with pretending that everything was the same. Someone knew it wasn't.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ariel?!" Azar froze. _"What? She has to.. What does she remember?_ What is it?" His composed stance hid the panic that his mind was struggling to contain. "That day that you found me by the road. It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that gave me my brothers D-Pad back." It turned out, she remembered. "D-pad?" remembered everything. "I do not know what you are talking about." That left him only one course. "What? You do not remember?" She said, careful not to raise her voice. "But you and I dueled together, I.. summoned one of these." She showed him a black monster card. "A number?" He reacted without thinking. "So you do know!?" Ariel held Number 25: Focus Force in her hand. "When did you.. Of course I know. I was there when Janus dueled Shin at the tournament." To maintain his facade, he had to admit that much. "But I do not remember, ever dueling you." The rest he had to cover with lies. What was one more victim suffering from amnesia, in a city filled with them.

"You don't? But you took my brothers Number; Illumiknight!" She could not believe what she was hearing. "Dakar? He had a number?" But Azars demeanour did not betray the deception. "Wait. If you are serious, why don't I.. Unless." And now he affected an epiphany. "I lost it?" Ariel took a step back. "No. It can't be. You told me you had saved my brother, that you were taking over his duties. I believe you now!" She knew what he was trying to get across, she knew what would have happened to Azar if he did actually lose a Number to someone else. "I don't think you are lying Ariel, but I just can't remember. I don't even know when it happened, it could have been this weekend or even earlier." Since he did not have the Number for very long, he did not have to add a coma to his story. "But why... Why would you be fine so soon, and Dakar." Her tone changed. "Whoever did this..." She stormed off angrily. The ruse had apparently worked on her, for the time being. _"I am sorry Ariel. I did not want to do this. But I have gone too far reveal myself now."_

But Azar was not alone in keeping secrets. As it turned out, Shin had reasons for his absence. He, Subito had matters to discuss with their father. And a meeting could only be held at Subito's academy. "I am glad to see you are okay, Shin. But I wish you could have avoided all of this." Their father was a kind if not overworked man, he was happy every time he saw his sons. "It is alright dad. I only need a new shirt now." Shin was always in a relaxed mood around him as well. "This is no laughing matter, brother. Listen to what father has to say." And Subito was discreet as always. "Shin, Subito." Their father began. "I am telling you this now. Because you have both been in contact with 'this'." Artega took out two number cards, the Numbers 11 and 64. "When Subito told me about his duel with Janus. I knew It sounded familiar." He shared a brief glance with the older brother before taking out a D-pad. "There were reports of malfunctions in the holographic grid, that caused virtual images to somehow become solid and cause damage to their environment. Incidents like these have been occurring for the last year or so. And these types of cards had been reported to be the cause of it."

He inserted one card, and turned the device on. "I am activating Display mode." He just let the disk show the monster, Big Eye, in full form. See if you can touch it." Shin did so and tapped the side of the cone. "Whoa. How did you do that?" It was as solid as rock. "That is the problem. We do not know. I have been working on this issue for a while with my team. Yet no glitch in a D-pad can create this phenomenon. It was as if the extra energy came from the card itself." He took the card out again. "Any analysis says that the card itself is made of the same material as a standard dueling card. However, there is one major difference." He showed another card, a regular vanilla monster. "Every card has code written within it, a digital sequence that allows scanners to translate the card into a three-dimensional image. However, these 'Number' cards lack this property. There is a code, but none of our machines can translate or even detect it." He shook his head. "I have tried everything; taking the card apart, carbon dating it, analyzing it on the molecular level. All I learned was that it had no determinable age, and that it puts itself back together by some magnetic force. Because these things defy our physics, I could only conclude they were not made any technology known to man."

"So. Why call for our help?" Subito figured he had a reason to meet here instead of at his work station. "I hate to say this. But I do not think I can trust my superior, or my co-workers. There is no official word about it. But the vibe I get there is that people want to reproduce this error. The technology to make laser images into physical objects, that is the kind of power you can not toy with. But if we pool our information together, we might be able to make a case for the inquiry." Shin raised his hand. "Ooh! Maybe we can ask that Agent guy, or.." He quickly shut himself up, before he began to talk about Dusk again. "Agent?" Artega had not been told about that Ion yet. "He is the man I told you about yesterday. But I do not think we can rely on him. He hunts the Number cards, but will not tell us who he hunts them for." Subito clarified to his father and to his brother. "Yeah I guess. So what do we do now?" Shin asked excitedly. "Nothing yet, I need to go back before I am missed. You should go back too Shin." Hearing this, Shin sulked. "Back? To school? Lame.." Artega chuckled. "Sorry Shin. I only arranged for the school to let you off in the morning.." Moping, Shin left the room.

"Father." Subito stayed behind a while longer. "You mentioned an incident at work. What was it?" He asked it while Shin was out of hearing range. "Oh. Nothing for you to worry about, some data was leaked to one of our rival companies." Artega smiled. "No possible relation to the current situation?" Subito started to wonder. "I know what you want to say, Subito. But we could not prove it was sabotage then, nor can we connect the two now." Artega got up and patted his son on his shoulder. "It will all work out, son. I know we can count on each other.."

Those words stayed with him as Subito trudged through the pouring water. It was a rainy spring day and lectures had ended early. But the subway station was nearby and home would not be a long walk afterwards. Once he was safely under ground he could put his suitcase down and dry off while waiting for the next train to arrive. _"...Odd." _Instead of counting down to the next arrival, the display boards were warning travellers of a malfunction on the rails. All trains were expected to have delays. _"The system was operational this morning. Is this a delayed repercussion of the Hunting Game?" _If so, Subito was better off ordering a cab. Before he could leave however, he saw another person walked down the stairs, a figure obscured by a grey hat and trenchcoat. "I am affraid the subway is closed.. madam." He said to what appeared to a woman upon closer inspection. "Do you need me to..?"

"...Eleven."

"Eleven?" The response caught him off guard, as did her surprisingly jagged and grating voice. "And Forty-Six." Subito needed just those two words to recognize what was going on. "You know?" She was talking about those cards. "Those are the Numbers you hold." She continued to talk as she put down the umbrella that had kept her dry. "Who are you?" Subito put some distance between them. He looked around, the only exit was behind her or across the railway. "Not relevant." Was her answer, as she just took one step forward for every step he took backwards. "Are you with Agent I?" The game was over, he thought. But if she knew about the Numbers, she could also have been an Agent. After all, Agent I was likely not the only one. "I gather that you want the Numbers that I have, like he did." She did not respond, she did not even make eye contact. Her eyes were fixated on the railroad to her right. "You have caught me at a bad time, I do not have a D-pad with me." He lied. "Not true." Which prompted her to reveal her D-pad, which folded out of her coats sleeve like a switchblade.

"So you can not be fooled that way.." He took his device from his case, but did not strap it to his arm yet. "What if I refuse this duel?" He wanted to test if he even had a say in the matter. "Not possible." She took a penny from the floor and tossed it over her shoulder. It bounced off of an invisible wall. "I see. A barrier to trap your targets." He had seen Agent I used one of those on the tower. That made the decision easy for him. "Then I will take the first turn!" He activated the D-pad and inserted his deck. Then he drew six cards. "Not a problem." She drew five cards. Apperently her cards had already been inside her D-pad.

..

Elsewhere in a dark part of the city, a black van attempted to blend in. "Let me guess, I should be expecting company." Its owner was not very happy. "Considering the situation, my superiors and I agree that you could not handle this threat level alone." Once again Ion had failed to bring in any Numbers. His performance forced the agency's hands. "Oh I am sure some nastier words were said. But what's done is done. So who is it? Agent K, or someone I haven't worked with before?" He knew a few other agents, but there were few he preferred to work with. Some were just in it to get all the credit or make a quick buck. "The choice was left up to me. And I have chosen Agent N." The answer made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "N? Isn't taking that a bit too far?" Agent N was an unknown to all hunters, yet that name was infamous. N had always been considered a last resort, one they only needed to send in once before. "The situation demands it I have already sent N out. She knows how to find you."  
...

Agent N's LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 8000

"I set two cards." Back at the duel, Subito placed a monster face-down and a spell card behind it. "That ends my turn." As succinctly as he took his turn, the woman said even less. ".." Without even looking at her hand, she placed four cards face-down on the field in the trap zone. _"What?" _And then she activated a card in her field spell zone, raising a ring of flames that surrounded both duelists. "What is this?" It was a field spell that he did not recognize. "You have a visor. Use it." She was not about to explain it to him either. "..." He did not have much choice and looked at what the visor had to say. _"Crematorium of Nightmares. This field spell lets a player use traps on the turn they are set?"_ That the visor could scan it all, meant that this was a legal card. _"Agent I told me he had a customized deck, she must have one too."_ And just like that, it was his turn again. _"No monsters, that many set cards, and a spell to strengthen traps?"_ There could only be two explanations for that, and doubted she had that bad an opening hand. "You run a trap deck."

_Crematorium of Dreams, Field Spell  
The controller of this card can activate trap cards the same turn they are set. If there is a monster card in your graveyard, banish this card._

The agent had no response to this either. But if Subito was right, her deck would be a pain to duel against. But trap decks had many weak points as well. And he knew how to target them. "Photon Sanctuary." Subito's spell summoned two Photon tokens(4/2000/0) to his field, which could only be tributed for a light-type monster. "Photon Wyvern." And he sacrificed the tokens for the wyvern of photons(7/2500/2000). "It destroy all your set cards!" Because it had been tribute summoned, the Wyvern could wipe out all set cards that were on the field. Its effect could devastate a trap deck in one turn. ".." Unfortunately, as he also considered, trap decks could compensate their weaknesses. _"Fake Trap."_ Subito saw her use one of her set cards, Fake Trap. It directed all destructive effects away from the rest of the field, and became the Wyverns only casualty. "However you need to confirm that the rest of your set cards are in fact trap cards!" Fake Trap could not protect spells after all. "True." Agent N revealed the three other cards she had set.

They were Jar of Greed, Solemn Wishes and Scrap Iron Scarecrow. That last one would be especially problematic. _"Scarecrow. It negates an attack, and then sets itself back on the field. But.."_ Thanks to her field spell, the Crematorium, she could ignore the rule that stated traps could not be activated in the same turn they were set_. "She can use that trap as many times as she wants."_ No matter how many times he attacked her, she would stop it. And while she did that, she would gain lifepoints Agent N activated Solemn Wishes at this point. "A game of attrition." She would gain 500 lifepoints whenever she drew a card, like during her draw phase. Or when she activated Jar of Greed, to draw an extra card. Both were actions she took as her turn came ".." And just as silently as the last turn, she placed her cards. Two more traps were set.

Agent N's LP: 9000

_"I need a new approach." H_is turn came and he summoned a Photon Lizard(3/900/1200). "I can sacrifice this monster, to add a lowlevel Photon monster to my hand." He took a Photon Cerberus from his deck with the Lizards effect. Its trapsealing ability could prove useful. "End turn." But for now he was at a stalemate with this woman. And she did not vary her turns up much. Thanks to Solemn Wishes she gained another 500 lifepoints. And without looking at her drawn card, she placed it down in her last empty trap zone. Up until now she had just let her disk do the talking, as it declared whenever her end phase ended and his draw phase began _"She is just waiting for me to attack, or activate an effect." _And already he was on his third turn. _"I want to say its my turn again. But in reality, it is also hers. I need to find a way to overpower her before it is too late."_

Agent N's LP: 9500

(To be Continued in Cipher 26: Without Name)

**New Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Photon Lizard

**Cards used by Agent N  
**_Crematorium of Nightmares  
_

_-  
_Fake Trap  
Solemn Wishes  
Jar of Greed  
Scrap Iron Scarecrow


	26. Cipher 026: Without Name

**Cipher**** 26: Without Name**

"Aw nuts." Shin exclaimed as he found out he had forgotten to bring his study books with him. He came all the way back to school for nothing . "Must have left them at Subito's place. Hopefully he noticed." Even if he forgot things, his brother was always there to help remind him. "That's strange." Yet as he tried to call him, he did not get a signal on his phone. "That never happens." It was not like Subito to leave his phone without power. And for someone with a mind like Shins, his imagination led him to the worst conclusions. "Something is wrong. Teacher!" He raised his hand. "I need to be excused!" And ran out the classroom before the teacher could even tell him to just share somebody else's studybooks. "But you just got here!" Other students uttered in an exasperated manner.

Agent N's LP: 9500 Subito's LP: 8000

"I draw!" Subito started his turn proper. "Not just you" His enemy suddenly said, she activated a trap card by paying 1000 lifepoints. "Infinite Entrapment?" The visor scanned her latest card. It was a permanent trap that allowed her to draw whenever he drew his cards in the drawphase. _"And that means." _And as he drew from his deck, so did she. And her lifepoints went up by 500 due to Solemn Wishes. _"This woman. I can't get a read on her. It's impossible to tell when she will react." _Agent N seemed so disinterested in the duel that Subito could not even be sure if she had her eyes opened or not. The hat made it hard to see her face. _"But."_ Subito observed the last two cards he had added to his hand._ "I can shut her plan down." _It was Heavy Storm. If he combined that with Photon Cerberus, who could negate the activations of traps, he could wipe out her whole field.

Agent N's LP: 9000

_Infinite Entrapment, Continuous Trap  
Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. When your opponent draws a card(s) during their draw phase, you can draw 1 card.  
When this face-up card is removed from the field, you take 1000 damage for each spell card in your graveyard._

".." However as he entered the main phase, Agent N activated another traps. "Ah.." A black glowing sword shot up from the ground, piercing the Photon Cerberus card in his hand. "Darkforce Sword.." This trap was one that banished a card in his hand for 4 of his turns. "Of course. You saw me add this card to my hand with Photon Lizard." So Cerberus was taken from him, but he still had his spell card. "I activate Heavy Storm. It destroys all spells and traps on the field." A violent wind began to stir. "You do not need to explain every card you play." She rasped as she activated another trap; Judgment of Anubis. "A counter trap!?" By discarding a card from her hand, she could negate the activation of a spell that threatened to destroy her trap cards. The god Anubis appeared as a wraith that howled the winds away. And that was not all. "My Photon Wyvern.. The trap judged the strongest monster on the field, his Wyvern(7/2500/2000). Anubis devoured the Photonic dragon, and claimed a portion of lifepoints from its controller equal the the wyverns attackpoints.

Subito's LP: 5500

_DarkForce Sword, Normal Trap  
Select 1 card from your opponent's hand or graveyard and banish it, face-up.  
During your opponent's 4th standby phase after this card's activation, return that card to their hand._

_"So she anticipated a spell like this too." _He had exhausted every option but the defensive one. Subito placed another monster down besides his first, and ended the turn. "..." Agent N once again, drew her card, gained some lifepoints, and placed traps down in the zones that had been freed up last turn. "My turn.." And then Subito drew again, along with her, thanks to Infinite Entrapment. _"She is trying to wear me down, force me to chase after her."_ It was time to stop playing by her rules. "Flip summon, Photon Sabre Tiger." Subito revealed his set monster(3/1200/300). Because it had been summoned, he could add another Sabre Tiger from his deck to his hand. "I normal summon this one." The second Tiger appeared, allowing Subito to add the third copy from his deck to his hand. As there were now multiple Tigers(3/2000/300) on the field, they brought each others attackpoints back to full. "_This should work." _He had a new plan, thanks to the card he just drew. "The Sabre Tiger attacks!" His first tiger dashed towards Agent N.

Agent N's LP: 10000

As he predicted, she used ScrapIron Scarecrow to counter his attack. "I activate Forbidden Lance!" So he played a quickplay spell from his hand. "Forbidden Lance will make one of my Tigers immune to traps and spells." It was a longshot, but a feasible one. His goal was to combine the Lance with his set quickplay spell card; Photon Trident. _"If I chain that to the Forbidden Lance, letting it target the attacking Tiger before Forbidden Lance resolves, my Photon monster inflict damage to her with the Photon Trident. And when it does, the trident will destroy one of her trap cards."_ He intended to destroy Scrapiron Scarecrow, and step one was completed. However before he could chain Photon Trident to Forbidden Lance, she claimed her step two. "What?" A ring of grenades appeared, awakened by the attack. _"My monster should be safe."_ However it did not target the attacking Tiger, it targeted the one not protected by Forbidden Lance. "Feh." Agent N's trap destroyed the second Sabre-toothed Photon, which made the first weaker just for being alone. Both players also took damage equal to half of the destroyed monsters original attackpoints. The surviving tiger had run back to Subito. _"Wait. Why did the attack stop?" _

Agent N's LP: 9000 Subito's LP: 4500

_The Living Grenadier, Continuous Trap  
Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Destroy a face-up monster on the field, and inflict damage to both players equal to half that monsters original ATK.  
After activation, special summon this card; it is treated as an effect monster card (3/1300/1100 Dark/Machine). (This card is also still treated as a Trap card.)  
You can not chain to this cards effects. You can not summon monster cards from your hand, deck or graveyard during the turn this card is activated._

It was then that he saw that there was more to her trap card, than just a simple explosive response. The ring of grenades rolled back to her side, unfolding even more rings for it to stand on. "A Trap monster?" Before him stood a trap card that became a monster card, a mobile sphere of rings called the Living Grenadier(3/1300/1100). "So this is how you begin your offense." No wonder his attack could not continue, this monster was already stronger than his, and Forbidden Lance had weakened it (400/300) further. Not even Photon Trident could make tip the scale back in his favor. "Then I end my turn." But the Lance's boost wore off during the endphase. Afterwards the tiger(3/1200/300) was only weakened by the absence of its brother. "..." The agent drew and gained lifepoints from Solemn Wishes. She turned her face towards Subito's direction, yet she did not look at him but at her monster instead._ "Here it comes." _

Agent N's LP: 9500

The Living Grenadier rolled towards his field, spikes popping up from its outer ring as it closed in on Photon Sabre Tiger(1200/300). "Photon Trident!" This time he was ready for her, the quickplay spell powered up the photon beast(1900/300), and it countered the attack with its new weapon. "No." However the Grenadier, while weaker, was not damaged. "No?" Only her lifepoints were barely harmed, not even enough to get a reaction from her. Agent N had yet another permanent trap active. _"Imperial Customs."_ Subito spotted the card, it had been played right before the two monsters did battle. _"Continuous traps can not be destroyed, except for that card." _That included trap monsters. "But I still inflicted damage, so Photon Trident can destroy a trap card!" He chose to get rid of Scrapiron Scarecrow, as it was not a continuous but a normal trap card. Even though Agent N simply replaced the empty slot with a new trap card, at least she could not block his attacks anymore. _"Every bit of progress counts.." _Things did not seem entirely hopeless for Subito.

Agent N's LP: 8900

Back at school, Sky's last class was wrapping up. "Sky." Now was Azars chance to talk to the former hall monitor. "I heard about what happened last week." He referred of course, to his duel with Shin. "I expected you might. I do not know what to say." Sky still felt pretty glum about the whole matter, especially since they did not catch Prometheus in the end. "You do not need to say anything to me. If Ariel is right, I fell under a similar spell." Sky looked at him. "Similar?" Azar nodded slowly. "I do not remember, but Ariel told me that I dueled her once. And I took a Number from her too. But I do not have it with me now. One of the people you met last week, might have taken it from me." Sky mulled over the story. "Possibly. There appear to be two hunters out there. But you seem to know about this threat as well as Ariel and Shin do." He seemed to believe in it as well. "Then I could ask you, since you are friends with Shin." He said. ""Yes?" Azar was listening. "Shin wanted to start a duel club. That may be a good idea.. if we build on it, have it focus on these Numbers." Even though Shin had made it up as an excuse to duel Sky, Sky liked the concept. "Interesting. It could work, especially if we get Shins brother in on this. As far as I know, that man has never lost a duel."

_..._

Agent N's LP: 9400

Both players drew a card._ "Now." _Subito summoned the third and final Photon Sabre Tiger from his hand, once again putting the two beasts(3/2000/300) at their full power. "I attack the Grenadier!" He prayed that she did not just have another attack negating card set on her field. He would find out soon either way. _"She is not responding?"_ But the first Tiger was allowed to approach the Grenadier. _"No. It is a trap!"_ Yet then the very air before the beast shattered, fragmenting like glass. "The Stalking Gateway?!" Another trap monster(4/1000/1300) was summoned, one that lived in the cracks of time and space. One such crack appeared underneath Subito and released photonic light. "Gah!" It appeared to redirect all damage towards Subito instead of her, and would continue to do so for the rest of the turn. In this state further attacks would be useless, he could not kill this trap monster either. "I end my battle phase." And Agent N started to smile. Whether that was her actual reaction or just an image created by the distorted space in front of her, he could not tell.

Agent N's LP: 9400 Subito's LP: 3800

_The Stalking Gateway Continuous Trap  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes all battle damage you would have taken during this battle phase.  
After activation, special summon this card; it is treated as an effect monster card (4/1000/1300 Dark/Thunder). (This card is also still treated as a Trap card.)  
You can not chain to this cards effects. You can not summon monster cards from your hand, deck or graveyard during the turn this card is activated._

"Bro!" The duels audience grew from zero to one at that point. "Shin?" Subito saw his younger brother descend the stairs. "Dude. What is..wah!" And he walked face first into the wall he could not see. "Oww. What gives?" Agent N paused to look at this spectator. "You are.. his brother.." She said with mild uncertainty. "Huh? Yeah? And you are?" Shin asked her back as he rubbed his sore nose. The only answer she gave him was silence. "Shin. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" His older brother inquired. "Oh. You always take the same route home. And I did not get a call from you, so I guessed you were in trouble." He was not that glad that his overactive imagination turned out to be right. "You were forced to duel, werent you? What Number is she using?" All he could see was that he was not doing well. "Not a Number." Agent N pointed her finger at the kid. "Twelve." The act made Subito tremble. "No! You are dueling me, you leave him alone." If she had already made plans to duel Shin next, he would make her think otherwise. "Bro?"

Agent N's LP: 9900

Solemn Wishes had healed her once more. Next Agent N placed a trap card and, because the field was still the Crematorium of Dreams, she could acivate the trap in the same turn. "What in the world?" Shin saw a mechanical tentacle burrow its way into the ground, grabbing hold of the deceased Photon Wyvern and swallowing its corpse. "Ick." The remains were fed into a large grinding machine, that clawed to the surface with its limbs. This(6/2500/0) was her latest trap monster. "Hungering Pit Trap. It banishes a monster and takes its attackpoints." Once again it was a card Subito had never seen before, but his duel visor could tell him all about it. _"Wait? How does she see.." _Only now did he notice that Agent N had never put on her visor. And it was not as if the holograms had become real yet. Could she see the holograms in other ways, or did she not care about that either? ".." Silently but swiftly the next battle started. The Pit Trap ate its way into the ground, and devoured the second Photon Tiger along with the earth it stood on.

Subito's LP: 3300

_The Hungering Pit Trap, Continuous Trap  
After activation, special summon this card; it is treated as an effect monster card (6/0/0 Dark/Machine). (This card is also still treated as a Trap card.)  
When this card is activated you can banish 1 card from your opponent's graveyard and select 1 monster card you control. That card gains the original ATK of the banished monster.  
You can not chain to this cards effects. You can not summon monster cards from your hand, deck or graveyard during the turn this card is activated._

_"Not good."_ Now weakened, the last Tiger(1200/300) could be killed off by the Grenadier. Then came the Stalking Gateway, cutting down the last monster on his field. "You destroyed Shining Angel!" It was the first monster he had played, and thankfully the angel(4/1400/800) could replace itself. "So I special summon a light-monster with 1500 attackpoints or less!" From his deck came the Photon Pirate(3/1000/1000). ".." The enemy played one more trap on her field, appearing unconcerned as always. "Pirate can banish 2 photon monsters to boost its attack. Good choice bro!" Shin applauded him. "Maybe." Subito had been in this duel long enough to doubt his chances. _"What has she set this time? Will it even be enough?" _Even if Pirate did attack, it could not permanently kill any of her monsters thanks to Imperial Customs. And Pirate would be defenseless afterwards. "Draw." He could only rely on drawing more cards, even though she would just gain more lifepoints. _"That card."_ Yet, everything changed as soon as he drew 'it'.

Subito's LP: 3300 Agent N's LP: 10400

"I activate Polymerization!" He used the fusion spell, merging two photon monsters in his hand to fusion summon Twin Photon Lizard(6/2400/1000). "And the Lizard tributes itself, to revive its materials!" The twoheaded dragon split up into the two photon monsters that composed it, Photon Delta Wing(4/1800/900) in defense position and... "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The ace of his deck, had at last come to his hand and now his field. "Awesome!" The dragon of the galaxy(8/3000/2500) descended. "It attacks your Pit Trap!" The dragon flew towards the mechanical trap hole. "Hmm." She tried to stop it with her trap, Mirror Force, which would destroy all monsters in attack position. "That will not work!" So Subito used his monsters ability. "During battle, Galaxy Eyes banishes itself and its target from the field!" The Dragon and the Hungering trap monster vanished into the ether. "And when the battle phase ends, the two monsters return!" Galaxy-Eyes came back, and so did the Pit Trap. "Not compatible." However it came back as a trap, not as a monster. It could not sustain or resummon itself, so it was sent to the grave. "Yes. This is how I will combat your trap monsters." This way he could avoid Imperial Customs alltogether. Most traps that activated in the battle phase, like Mirror Force, were useless as well. "You are a tough opponent, Agent. But now I know your tricks, and how to respond to them." He ended his turn.

"Hee." Her reaction was not what he thought it would be. "Aheh..Ahah..Ahahahaha!" Out of nowhere the woman broke out in a fit of discordant laughter. "You are a threat! You are dangerous! Good!" The expressions of a madman had replaced her indifference. "You are ready!" She drew, gained one more boost from Solemn Wishes, and proceeded to her main phase. "What..got into her?" Shin was affraid to even ask the question. "Subito Artega, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, you two are deserving. You can meet...her." Another trap was set and then activated. "Right Arm Offering." This time she did explain what her card did. "The hand for one monster in the deck." The last two cards in her hand were discarded, and one random monster came to her hand. She drew it in a single swift motion. "She only has one monster card in her deck?" And that card was put on the field, as all her cards besides the Crematorium were destroyed. "She is summoned, by sacrificing all traps!" Solemn Wishes, Infinite Entrapment, Imperial Customs, Stalking Gateway, Living Grenadier; none survived.

Agent N's LP: 10900

_Right Arm Offering, Normal Trap  
Send all cards from your hand to the graveyard. Draw cards from the top of your deck until you draw a monster.  
Reveal the monster card and add it to your hand. Also shuffle the remaining drawn cards back into the deck._

"Say hello!" A cleaver blade appeared and slashed through the flames and the air itself. Bloodred light seeped through the dimensional tear, and an angel(10/3200/2500) with burning wings burst forth. "To Angel of the End - Numberless!" The agent had finally summoned a monster that was not also a trap. "Is she not beautifiul?" How N seemed to see her conflicted with what they saw. "Beautiful?" Numberless was an angel with long decrepit grey hair, armored in rusted metal, and carrying a face that was nothing more than a gaping black hole. It was about as personable as her trap monsters. "Numberless?" But its name was its most anomalous aspect. With a designation like that, it was as if this monster was created for the sole purpose of killing Numbers..

_Angel of the End - Numberless, ?/?/? ?/?  
?_

(To be Continued in Cipher 27: Blood is Thinner)

**New Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Photon Pirate

-  
Heavy Storm  
Forbidden Lance  
Polymerization

**New Cards used by Agent N  
**_Angel of the End - Numberless_

_-  
Darkforce Sword  
_Judgment of Anubis  
_Infinite Entrapment  
The Living Grenadier  
_Imperial Customs  
_The Stalking Gateway  
The Hungering Pit Trap  
_Mirror Force  
_Right Arm Offering (+)_

_(+) Inspired by the Trap (Left Arm Offering) used by Marik in YGO DM_


	27. Cipher 027: Blood is Thinner

**Cipher 27: Blood is Thinner**

Somewhere in the darkness, where walls were lined with mainframes and screens. "Director and members of the Board." There Quartermasters superiors waited for her to report to them on their centre screen. "Yes. Esther. What is the status on agents N and I?" She answered to obscured faces and scrambled voices. " The two have not encountered each other yet, director. Agent I has been asking a lot of questions, but he has not been told anything." The woman raised her hand and brought a different file to the front of the screen. "I called in to report a different matter." Pages, documents, photos and messages were displayed next. "Sensitive data was found near a remote source. Data that could delay your plans, should it be transferred to the governing forces. I traced it, and was lead to this man.." One photo was of a man, of Subito and Shins father. "Artega." His image caused a stir in the room. "I should have expected him to become an issue." The director spoke with a mix of admiration and disdain. "I will remedy this situation."

...

Agent N's LP: 10900 Subito's LP: 3200

"Agent of the End sends all traps away when she is summoned. And she gains 200 attackpoints for every trap in the graveyard." Agent N explained her cards effects with glee. "Then the entire duel was just leading up to this." Subito counted ten activated traps, three summoned and three discarded. Sixteen traps were buried for the Angel(9/3200/2500) to gain power from. "And that is not all. Not even close!" The Numberless took its weapon, a twisted Voulge, and spun a circle with it. "She can banish any trap in the grave, to activate its effects!" "!?" The circle of light was then fired at Subito's monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(8/3000/2500). "She chooses Living Grenadier! Your monster will be destroyed!" And the ring ensnared the dragon, blowing it to light particles. Both her and Subito took damage equal to half the dragons attackpoints. "!?" The shockwaves from the ring blast that hit Subito and her, delivered to his nerves a new world of pain. A cold agony that froze him in his track. _"Even though it is not a Number.." _Agent N on the other hand seemed to accept the pain, greeting the wave with open arms. "You waited too long." She said to seemingly no-one in particular.

Agent N's LP: 9400 Subito's LP: 1700

_Angel of the End - Numberless, 9/0/2500 Dark/Fairy  
Cannot be normal summoned or set. Can not be be special summoned except by sending all trap cards you control to the graveyard.  
You cannot summon or set monsters or activate spell and trap cards you control. You can only control 1 "Angel of the End - Numberless"  
This card gains 200 ATK for each trap card in your graveyard. Once per turn you can banish 1 Trap card from your graveyard to activate the effect(s) of that card._

"What? Where did that come from?" Shin was horrified that the dragon was dead already. "It was a trap she used before you arrived. However.." The smoke cleared, his dragon was no more. "It could only be used when a direct attack was declared." Upon hearing that, Agent N broke into deranged yet laughter again.

"Ahahahaha! She does not care about that! Angel of the End only activates the traps! She does not need to meet the conditions and requirements of those traps!" Meaning she could even use a trap like Mirror Force whenever she so desired. "Now, die." Then the angel(3000/2500) attacked, cutting down Subito's Photon Delta Wing(4/1800/900) who was fortunately still in defense position. N could play no other cards while the Numberless was on her field, so the turn ended with that attack.

"Bro? Are you going to be.." Shin saw he was still struggling with his pain. "I am over it." He lied. That feeling she had carved into him was impossible to ignore. "Draw!" Yet he could, he would not, give up. He pushed through and made himself move. "Four turns have passed." Now at last Dark Force Sword's hold on his monster ended, and he could reclaim Photon Cerberus from the banished pile. Too little too late, as the enemy was no longer using traps the normal way. "I activate Photon Pirate's effect." But Subito still had his Photon warrior(3/1000/1000). "I can banish two photon monsters from my graveyard, and have this monster gain 1000 attackpoints for each one." Two Photon Sabre Tigers were banished to boost the powers of the Pirate(3000/1000). "Your monster lost 200 attackpoints when it banished one trap, so now our monsters attackpoints are equal!" Photon Pirate grabbed its scimitar and rushed towards the opponent.

"Equal? Numberless has no equal!" But the attacked angel countered by banishing Mirror Force from the grave, destroying all attack position monsters Subito controlled. "So she can banish a trap every turn? How are you even suppose to defeat it?" Shin saw no way out of this. "Nothing is invincible." Subito looked at his extra deck._ "But I can not overcome it yet."_ He was unable to summon his Numbers without any monsters to overlay. Instead he placed a monster and a trap card down. "Not possible. There is no way to defeat her. She is flawless!" Her turn began and she immediately had the Numberless attack. ".." Subito did not activate his trap, not even during the damage step. "Defense is not possible, offense is not possible!" That was when the angel(2600/2500) banished one of the traps she had discarded with Right Arm Offering: Strike Slash.

"Aw crap!" Shin knew what that did, it gave a monster 700 attackpoints and allowed them to piece through defending monsters. "No, Bro!" Shin saw Subito's monster, a photonic mage in red robes(4/1000/1000) with very low defensive power, be severed in half by the strike-slashing Angel (3300/2500) And under normal circumstances, that would have been a fatal blow.

Subito's LP: 550

"Not dead yet." But the Photon monster that was destroyed, did not let all the piercing damage go to his master. Though that was still enough to push Subito to his limits, straining to the point where he had to drop to his knee to recover. "The card you killed, Photon Circle, halves all damage when it does battle." Subito only took half of the 2300 points of damage. "Good. She likes those that struggle longer! But struggle is all you can do." With a smile still twisting her face, she ended her turn. "..." Subito drew a card._ "Honest?" _A card that could very easily turn the tide back in his favor. "Not permissible!" Unfortunately even the best of cards were easy targets for the Angel of the End(2400/2500). This turn Darkforce Sword was banished from her cemetery, and Honest was banished. "No!" His last hope was shot out of his hands, he could not wait another 4 turns for that card to come back. "...Shin. I may not win this." He turned his eyes towards his brother, towards desperate measures. "You need to run. Get as far away from me as possible."

"What are you saying?" Shin pushed harder against the forcefield around the duel. "I can't just leave you behind, I can't let her get away with this!" Though no matter how hard he tried, he could not get passed it. "Shin. Just listen to me. This woman wants the Numbers. You know what that means." Shin still was Number 12's owner, even if he did not have it on him. "You are wrong. It is 'They' who want the Numbers." Agent N interjected. "They? Who are they? Why do they want them?" Shin did not understand what good the Numbers could do. "She wont tell you, Shin. These agents just carry out the mission and ask no questions." Subito placed a monster down and ended his turn. N just. "But why do it this way? Don't you care that you are hurting him?" Shin snapped at the woman, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Not important." She drew a card. "It is not important, you are not important, he is not important. All that matters.. is The End!" She sent the Numberless one to attack Subito's monster, Photon Cerberus(3/1300/600). Whatever trap Subito had set, he apparently could not activate it. "Shin. Just go! There is no reasoning with her!" Subito yelled one last time at his brother. "Shin!" And having shouted louder then ever before, was what got through to his brother. "I will call for help!" He promised and ran out of the subway station.

"...Why." Agent N did not end her turn yet. "You say that word a lot. 'why'. But it is just noise." She placed two cards down on her field, even though traps could not be flipped as long as the Angel of the End was on her field. "Why?" Still, it seemed the Agent did have a question after all. "The word will not go away. Why? Why...did you bother?" She looked behind her. "He will be found. His Number will be taken. All he has is you. All you have is the hope that eventually your opponents monster will run out of attackpoints!" And since the angel had not yet activated its effect yet this turn, it did so now. "Don't, hope!." This time it(2200/2500) banished her trapmonster, Hungering Pit Trap. _"Even that card.." _A ravenous set of teeth burst from the angels stomach, taking the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon from Subito's graveyard. The dragon was banished, and its attackpoints were added to Numberless(5200/2500). "Her power has no end. She_ is _the End. Nothing of what you did has a use, it all ends the same!"

"You do not know why? Do you think I would want one of my own family to feel what I am feeling right now?" Subito slowly clenched his fingers, tightening the grip on the top card of his deck. "Or do you not care about that either?" He pulled the card from his deck. "... Not relevant." She told him without any regard for his impassioned words. "Then what is relevant to you, just doing your job? It is precisely because of people like you that I can not give a card like the Numbers away." In fact, he was not even sure she cared even less about her job than Ion did. "But, I was not waiting to buy time." He flipped the card he had set. "I was waiting for the right time. I activate Return from the Different Dimension." He paid half of what little lifepoints he had left. "I special summon, all monsters that were banished!" On his side appeared the angel Honest(4/1100/1900), banished by Darkforce Sword. Then the Photon Sabre Tigers (3/2000/400) banished by Photon Pirate. And finally there were the victims of the Hungering Pit; Photon Wyvern(7/2500/2000) and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(8/3000/2500).

Subito's LP: 275

"Not.." Agent N was at a loss for words. "It is very much possible. I scanned your graveyard, you have nothing that stops spells or traps in there." He was about to trigger the effect of Honest, where after the angel would send itself back to his hand. "Not allowed!" But once again the Numberless one used its power. "She banishes Anti-Magic Prism!" This time a destruction trap was used, a prism which released a lightbeam that shattered Honest. The cards condition, which told it to wait for a quickplay spell to be used, was not required. "I do not need Honest anymore, agent." But Subito took this loss in stride, and activated a spell card. "Level Tuning. I reduce the levels of all monsters I control by 1." His photon army went down one star, but he was mostly interested in the levels of his Tigers(2/2000/400) "I overlay my Photon Sabre Tigers to XYZ-summon a rank2 Number monster!" And the two were attached to one from the extra deck, his newest acquisition. "Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!" A raccoon beast in red armor(2/1000/1000) appeared out of a blast of smoke.

"Number 64 can create 1 shadow raccoon-token a turn. And this token receives the attack of the strongest monster on the field." The raccoon threw a bomb to the floor, which spewed forth more smoke. From it a raccoon warrior in dark cloth (2/5200/2500) appeared. "That means it is equal in power, to your angel, and your angel can not use her effects anymore." He told the woman, as a look of sheer disgust framed her face. "Attack!" He entered the battle phase, as the shadow token approached the angel. "Ahahah. No. Not now.. The raccoon and the angel pierced each others bodies with their weapons, and they suffered mutual destruction. "Aha-ahah... Aaaaaaah!" Agent N screamed as she watched her card die before her, the faceless entity was consumed in a blast that shook the entire station.

_"What?"_ The shockwaves also blew away the agents hat, revealing a face that did not fit with her grey hair or her rough voice. _"She is.. that young?"_ Agent N did not look any older than his own brother. _"No. Do not get distracted now._" Now Photon Wyvern(6/2500/2000) and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(7/3000/2500) could declare their attacks. It wouldn't be enough to finish her, but he would finally cut her lifepoints down to a manageable size. "Direct attack!" Galaxy-Eyes struck first, covering the girl in flames of stellar energy. "And.." Yet..the lifepoints that were going down, were not hers. "I..hggrhk.." It was like a shard of glass had stabbed his chest, as he took the damage that was meant for her, 3000 points of battle damage. "How... Her trap?" Of course, her set cards could be activated again once the Numberless was destroyed. He should have been more careful. One trap had been flipped the moment he declared his attacks; The Conspiring Shadow. It was a trap that absorbed the effect of another continuous trap in the cemetery. "Stalking.. Gateway.." As the strength in his limbs left him, his mind repeated the fatal move before his eyes. Agent N banished the Stalking Gateway with her Conspiring Shadow card, to recycle the Stalkers damage reflection ability.

Subito's LP: 0

_The Conspiring Shadow, Continuous Trap  
Target 1 Continuous Trap in your Graveyard and banish it. This card gains the continuous effects of the banished trap card.  
You can not chain to this cards activation. Destroy this card during your next standby-phase._

"You.. hurt her." She had won, he had lost. And now the victor stood before the defeated. "You took her away!" Her eyes twitched and her hand spasmed. Even in victory, all she focused on was the destruction of her angel. "You.. will.. pay." She grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up. "Hgh." Subito could barely breathe. "No." But she tossed him aside, slamming him against the wall of the barrier. "Not the time. Not now. Not dueling anymore." She walked over to Subito, and took the two Number cards in his extra deck. "And yet." She picked up her hat and umbrella, and dismissed her own D-pad. "That is what you always say.. Why." But she did not leave yet, Subito was still awake enough. "Screaming for an answer. Why?" Subito had no idea what she was talking about. "You let him run. Why. He came back for you. Why." It was when she started speaking of someone 'coming back' that he heard the sirens of police cars from above. Shin had to have called 911. How did she learn about that before the sirens were even audible? Did she have some sort of detector for that? "Not enough time. Not going to see him again." She kept muttering to herself as she withdrew, Agent N disappeared in the shadows of the subway tunnel. The barriers were dismissed.

"Subito!" Shin ran down the stairs, with an officer in tow. "Shin?" Slowly the pain left his body, though he could not stand up right away. "Where is she?" The policeman scoped the surroundings. "Shin? What did you tell him?" Subito first wanted to know just how much the cop was aware of. "I told him you found another one of those dueling vandals. But I don't see her anywhere. So you won right?" Shin assumed the best, since it seemed his brother had not lost his memories. "No. I did not. She beat me, and ran from the sirens. Into that tunnel." Subito had to admit to a sadder truth. "The tunnel? Good luck getting a search party to go there." The officer yelled. He was not certain this story of theirs was really legit to begin with. "Bro. If she beat you.." Shin could not believe parts of it either, he had never seen Subito lose before, and technically not now either.

"She is different. She does not use Numbers, and my memories were not taken." Agent N did not even bother to put up a hologram around her barrier to hide the duel that was going on. There was something else he found odd too, though he could not put his finger on what it was. "If she does not come for you next, Shin. She will eventually." There were two other targets she could go for. And he had no way to warn them.

(To be Continued in Cipher 28: And Round Perditions Flame)

**New Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Photon Circle  
Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu

-  
Level Tuning

-  
Return from the Different Dimension

**New Cards used by Agent N  
**Strike Slash  
Anti-Magic Prism  
_The Conspiring Shadows_


	28. Cipher 028: And Round Perditions Flame

**Cipher 028: And round Perditions flame**

As Agent I drove around the city, following the latest spike on his Numbers detector, he nearly ran into someone crossing the street. "Holy!" Ion hit the brakes just in time. "Lady, the crosswalk is that way!" He got out and yelled at the woman that had nearly given him a heart attack. "..." She stared right back at him, tilting her head. "Not the twelfth. You have it, but you do not control it." Following that, Agent I mentally connected the dots. "It's you? Agent N?" He was surprised, he expected someone a bit older. "And you are Agent I. The one that failed." She said plainly, as if it was a simple truth that had to be stated. "Yes. You can put it that way. But hold on a minute here. That Numbers activity I was tracking. That was you?" He thought the idea was for his back-up to meet up with him, not for the other agent to start hunting on his own. Or in this case her own. "There was a duel, with the former controller of Eleven and Forty-six." Though she did not mention the name, Ion knew that she was talking about Subito. "Former? So you won."

"...Yes." Agent N turned away for a second, and took out a card. "Erhm. N?" He could not see what she was doing, but it looked like she was muttering words to herself while stroking the card with her fingers. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes." She flinched but quietly put the card away. "Not one problem." She then stepped into the van, and took the drivers seat. "Wait? What's the idea here?" He put aside the question of whether she could even drive or not; where she wanted to go at all was more important. "Twelve more are in this city. They will all be claimed." She explained as he got in the passenger seat. "You can find those? Even when they are not active?" Ion assumed Agent N must have had her own Number to help her with the hunt. "Even so. I think you should leave the driving to me. I am a bit more familiar with this cit-eee!" He was halfway through his request, when his partner hit the gas pedals and the van blasted off. "Not necessary." And the vehicle sped off in the direction of the Antenon School building.

"So he will be alright?" Azar spoke on the phone. "That is good to hear." Shin had called him with an urgent message, just as Azar made himself ready to leave school. Shin told him about Subito's encounter with the new Agent. "But shin, you should take care of yourself, you have a Number. Just stay with the police for now, Who knows how many of these agents are out there now. But they can not come after you there." Shins words managed to bring down Shin from his height of panic, somewhat. "Yes. Thank you for telling me. I will come as soon as I can." He ended the call and turned the phone off. _"I could have known this would happen, Agent I was not the only one. The letter 'I' alone should have given that away." _Azar had always feared that it would only be a matter of time before every Number hunter in the world would come after him._ "But I have the advantage. Even if those two have Subito's numbers now, I have ten." _And he was not the only one with Numbers in their arsenal. _"Wait.. Ariel." _She was in danger as well. He had to alert her, just not as Azar. Her classes had to be over by now as well, all he needed was to pick up some 'trash'

"What?" When Ariel reached the school gate, she spotted a man in black gear inside the school limits. "H-hey!" And though Ariel had never seen him before, she recognized the details that Sky had described to her. That was Dusk. The fact that there was a black D-pad strapped to his wrist was the deadest of giveaways. "Stop!" She gave chase. as the man in black headed for the court garden at the center of the school building. There he abruptly stopped and the pursuit ended. "Hello Ariel Serin." He turned around and greeted the girl. "It's you. Isn't it?." She replied, a bit out of breath.

"It depends on what you mean? Am I the one who takes Numbers away? Yes. Am I here to take yours? No." He kept his tone light, as he was not here as her enemy. "I wish I could believe that. I have heard what the news said about you, about you dueling that hacker terrorist. But I also know you took my brothers Number." His actions had not inspired much trust. "Your brother? I never met him, Ariel. Someone else took his Number, and I was the next to take it and become its master. And I am affraid, now someone wants to take the next step in this cycle of number exchanges." Ariel looked carefully around her. "Someone else? You mean the Agents?" Sky had informed her of Agent I as well it appeared. "What if they do? I don't know if I would miss the Number. And I would be saddened to hear that you lost yours." The more she said, the more Azar realized it would be difficult to befriend her. "I understand that. But I recall what someone said; the boy I dueled for this card.." Ariels face froze as she saw the card the unknown duelist pulled out, Number 10: Illumiknight. "He said that only you should succeed your brothers footsteps. And I am here to put you back on that destiny."

"What? You would give it back to me?" Ariel could not manage her right hand, as it reached out for the tenth Number. "No!" She pulled it back with her left. "That thing possessed me, all of them are! Sky told me what happened to him, and the one that I dueled last weekend had his thoughts twisted as well. I have seen it all" She yelled as tossed her own number card to the ground. "Yet your brother could control it, and so can I. And you yourself seem to be suffering no side-effects from this Number." Azar picked it back up and attempted to hand it back to her. "Maybe that is because I have not dueled with this thing yet! Or because I only got it recently!?" She did not know why the Number 25 had not yet affected her like the Number 10. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Ariel. We all are. We do not have to be dominated by the Numbers." He had seen Subito do it, the Agents as well. "You do not have to take either Number, but you should not let your brothers efforts go to waste. I am asking for your help, because the enemy.." Too late. "..is here." He sensed _their_ presence. "The enemy?" Ariel saw two figures walking into the courtyard, a tall man in white and a short girl in grey.

"So here is where you were, Dusk." Ion smiled as he saw the man in black. "Are you trying befriend miss... What's your name?" As far as he saw it, this guy was trying to do the same thing he had done to Shin before. "I am Ariel. Who are you?" Ariel was surprised herself by how much more uncomfortable she felt around these two, than she did around Dusk. "Agent I. But his real name is Ion. The other one I do not know." Azar spoiled the secret for her. "Tch. He'd be right." Ion forgot that he even knew his real name. "Wait. Did you say Ariel? You're Dakars brother?" She was the one that ninja duelist had spoken about. "You know Dakar?" She did not like hearing that. "Only the comatose version. I am sorry for your loss, miss. But I am going to have to ask you to stay away from this man here. The two of us have a dispute to settle, and I think you have seen enough trouble." Agent I did not want to drag others into this.

"No. Her too." But I did not know as much as N. "Twenty-five."

"Her too? There were still more Numbers out there?" He had assumed Dusk and the Artegas were the last ones here. "Then I am going to have to go back on my word, Ariel. When a hunter gets to hit two birds with one stone, they can not settle for less." He let out a dejected chuckle. Agent N just went back to looking at the scenery.

"So you want to duel me too, for the Numbers." It was pretty much spelled out for her. "Us, Ariel. There are two of them, and two of us to duel." Azar gave her back the Number 25 card, and stepped forward. "I suggest a team-duel." He did not feel good about letting Ariel duel either of these people by herself. "A team duel eh? That would speed things up." Agent I liked that idea. "It is acceptable." Agent N activated her D-pad. "You never give the people you duel a choice, do you?" Ariel asked somberly and Ion shook his head. To an agent, a Number was a Number. No matter who owned it.

Ariels LP: 8000 Azars LP: 8000

Agent N's LP: 8000 Ions LP: 8000

Ion placed a barrier around the courtyard, preventing anyone from getting in or out. "I will try to end this as quickly as possible, miss. Out of respect for your brother." He turned to Azar. "And for you who saved my life." If not for that man in the black, the agent would have been cursed with permanent amnesia. "..." Though while he was still talking, N had already drawn her cards and taken the first turn. "Not important." She placed five cards from her hand face-down in the trap zone.

"Five?" Ariel and Agent I were not introduced yet to her dueling style. "That must mean she runs a trap deck." Azar had luckily been given that detail when he spoke to Shin earlier. "Be careful. Ariel. I will take this turn." In a tagteam duel, each team would take alternating turns. Since N went first, Azar or Ariel could go next. "I summon Evilswarm Heliotrope and set a trap card." Azar took the second turn, and brought out his black crystal knight(4/1950/650).

Now Ion would have the third turn. "Very well. I begin with this continuous spell, Constellar Star Chart." The emblem of the Constellars glowed on the grassy field. "Then I shall summon a monster: Constellar Pollux!" His first monster was the swordsman(4/1700/600) from the twins constellation. "When Pollux is normal summoned, I may normal summon a Constellar again." Then he normal summoned the Cancers Constellar, Acubens(4/1300/2000). "And I shall overlay both monsters, to xyz-summon Constellar Omega!" Pollux and Acubens were overlayed into an angelic centaur knight(4/2400/500). "Now Constellar Star Chart's effect is triggered. I may draw a card, because I summoned a Constellar XYZ monster!" He did so. Yet Ion would not be the only one to profit from this spell, Agent N activated a continuous trap.

"Appropriate?" Ariel watched as she drew two cards from her deck. "That card lets her draw twice whenever an opponent draws cards outside his draw phase? But they aren't each others opponents!" She protested. "As a matter of fact, they are. In a tagteam duel with separated lifepoints, every duelist is considered an opponent regardless of which side they are on." Azar explained for her. "But make no mistake, this duel ends when one team falls." Agent I nodded in agreement. "Yes. I have had to tag up with others before. I know this. I also know players in a tag set-up can not attack on their first turn." Omega would have to wait a turn. "Still, I can do this." Ion activated a field spell. "XYZ Territory. Battling XYZ monsters will now gain 200 attackpoints for each rank star they have." He finally passed the turn to the last player; Ariel.

"I am not worried you know. I can duel on my own." She told Dusk as she caught him observing her. "My brother taught me everything." She placed a monster down and a trap as well. She knew it was better to defend when the opponent had a strong monster that could attack first. "..." And now the attacks would really come. Though not from Agent N.. She just activated a trap the others were not familiar with. "Senet Curse?" Ariels visor told her that this trap's effect allowed Agent N to switch Appropriate and the Senet Curse itself into her empty monster zones. And the empty trap zones were then filled with two new traps from her hand. "I see. Normally a player only has 5 trap zones." This was going to be a problem, now N technically could play up to ten traps on her field. "..." Her D-pad signalled the end of her turn, she had let it pass without a single attempt at an an attack.

_Senet Curse, Continuous Trap  
During your main phase, you can move Continuous Traps you control to an adjacent unoccupied trap, spell or monster card zone.  
If this card is removed from the field, destroy all trap cards you control that are in monster card zones._

"Then it is up to me." Azar knew exactly what he had to do. "I summon Evilswarm Castor." A dark warrior(4/1750/550) appeared, one similar in appearance to Constellar Pollux. "Castor? As in Pollux's twin? Where did you get a card like that?" With Constellars being one of a kind, Ion would never have thought a corrupted version of Pollux would even exist. Yet there it was. "We both have our ways of making cards. Mine just form quicker." Azar answered. He also noticed Ariel was keeping an eye on him. "Yes. Ariel I know. These cards were not always mine. Like the Numbers, I inherited the Swarm from 'him'." He knew she would recognize these monsters from her duel with 'Azar'. "At any rate. Castor has the same effect as Pollux." He could now normal summon a second Swarm monster this turn, so he summoned a Steelswarm Caller(4/1700/0). "I use them as xyz materials!" His intention was to combine his three level 4 monsters to summon Number 16. The Shock Masters effect would seal all of Necara's traps, and disable her entire strategy. "For...?" But he could not get the monsters to overlay. "She activated a trap!" Ariel pointed at N's newest continuous trap: Vanity's Emptyness.

Vanity's Emptyness rejected any type of special summoning, N's trap denied him his Number. _"She disabled me instead?" _Ariel and Agent I would not be able to XYZ summon either, but Ion already had an XYZ monster out. "Then, I will use force." Under the rules of a tagteam duel, he was allowed to attack any player that had no monsters on their field. "I directly attack you, Agent N!" The trio from the swarm surrounded the grey girl.

"Hmph." But she casually flipped another trap; Staunch Defender. "No!" This trap forced him to attack another monster his opponent controlled, and she had already picked his target: Ions monster. "Bad luck, Dusk." Ion watched as Constellar Omega was battered by dark energy from Evilswarm Heliotrope and Steelswarm Caller. The Omega beastwarrior(3200/500) fired back with divine rays, that were powered up by XYZ Territory. Azar could not call off his attacks, and he would suffer more than just battle damage. "Ggh." He took 1000 points of effect damage as well. "Rrgh. Now she activated Fatal Abacus?" Before the attacks hit, N had flipped the permanent trap: Fatal Abacus. Now every player would lose 500 lifepoints when a monster left the field for the graveyard. This was not much of a problem to someone whose monsters were mostly traps. "I activate Infestation Infection!" But Azar could at least save his third attacker. "This trap lets me swap swarm monsters on the field with those in my deck!" He returned the dark twin Evilswarm Castor and took the Evilswarm Ketos from his deck. "I set a trap card and end my turn." Before Ion could start his turn however..

Azars LP: 3850

"Wait. Her trap card did not destroy itself!" Ariel came in with another objection. "Vanity's Emptyness should selfdestruct, when a card hits its controllers cemetery." She had checked out the traps with her duel visor. "She considered that." But so had Azar. He pointed at another continuous trap which N had activated; Imperial Customs. "That trap makes continuous traps indestructible. Even if they try to destroy themselves." He explained why Vanity's Emptyness could stay as long as it wanted. "Tsk. I activate the spell, Veil of Darkness, and end my turn."

"Sheratan!" Agent I summoned his next monster, the beast of Aries, Constellar Sheratan(3/700/1900). "Its effect adds a Constellar to my hand." Ion claimed a Zubeneschamali Constellar from his deck. "And Omega can detach a material, to make all Constellars immune to spells and traps for this turn." Omega and Sheratan were protected against Ariels set card. "Attack." Sheratan stabbed through Ariels set monster, Fishborg Launcher(1/200/100). Here too Fatal Abacus took 500 of her lifepoints. Omega then bombarded Azar with its holy energy. _"This close to defeat, already?" _He was lucky that XYZ Territory only boosted a XYZ monsters attack when it battled another monster. Yet he would need more than luck to defeat this agent tagteam. "I apologize again, but I did say I would make this quick.. Dusk." Ion placed a trap down and ended his turn..

Ariels LP: 7500 Azars LP: 1450

(To be Continued in Cipher 29: Instruments of Destruction)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Evilswarm Castor

-  
Veil of Darkness

-  
Infestation Infection

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Fishborg Launcher

**New Cards used by Agent N  
**Appropriate  
_Senets Curse_  
Vanity's Emptyness  
Staunch Defender  
Fatal Abacus

**New Cards used by Ion  
**Constellar Omega

-  
Constellar Star Chart  
XYZ Territory


	29. Cipher 029: Instruments of Destruction

**Cipher 029: Instruments of Destruction**

"Doctor, can you check up on this reading?" A nurse at the south city hospital handed the doctor of the coma ward a notepad. "What is it?" He was looking at a chart printout. "The EEG patterns of patient Serin. He had a spike not too long ago." She pointed at the room the readings had come from, Dakars room. "Ah. Even though he is in a deep coma, his brain was stimulated. If only briefly." The doctor said as he inspected the graph again. "So it seems. But I do not know what could have caused it." There were few stimuli in that room as far as the nurse knows. "There are a lot of things we do not understand here." The doctor lamented.

Ariels LP: 7500 Azars LP: 1450

Agent N's LP: 8000 Agent Ions LP: 8000

It was Ariels turn, she summoned a Spined Gillman(3/1700/0), adding 400 attackpoints to all her sea monsters. "I have a question." She did not declare an attack yet. "Why do you hunt the numbers?" She handed this question to Dusk and also the agents. "You say you are continuing my brothers work, and you are just doing your job. But do any of you really have an answer, a goal beyond that?" Though she was dueling against the agents, she could not trust her partner either. "To keep them out of the wrong hands, of course." Ion responded first. "How can you tell which are the wrong hands?" Azar fired back. "How can you? Good intentions do not compare to the agency's resources." Which Agent I just rebuffed. ".." Meanwhile Agent N did not even listen to her. "So it is like that." It did not tell her much, merely which answer she liked the least. "Gillman, attack the female Agent!" The merman released a spray of bubbles. However one of N's many traps was enough to block the attack, as she activated a Draining Shield card to absorb the water and use it to replenish her lifepoints.

Agent N''s LP: 9700

"Okay. If that is how you play it. I set a card and.." She activated two spell cards: Gold Sarcophagus and Swords of Freezing Light. The former allowed her to banish any card in her deck. "I banish Airorca." Two turns later she could add it to her hand. "And the Freezing Swords will keep us al at bay for a while." To hold them off in the mean time, she placed icy swords on the courtyard. No monsters could attack while this card was active. "I don't think that will work all too well." Ion alluded to the fact that his monster, Constellar Omega(4/2400/500), could make itself and other Constellars immune to spell cards. Agent N's turn went by quickly. She activated her set trap, Jar of Greed, to draw one card. She moved Imperial Customs to her monster zone using the Senets Curse trap. And she placed the three cards from her hand down in her three open trap zones.

_Swords of Freezing Light, Continuous Spell  
Monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack against other monsters or change battle positions. If you control no spell or trap cards, destroy this card._

_"She is still not going to attack?" _Azar could die from any hit right now, though at least the frozen swords would defend him where Ariels monsters could not. "I activate Veil of Darkness. I can keep drawing this draw phase until I draw a card that is not a a dark monster. The picked up monsters will be discarded." Azar draw Steelswarm Longhorn, Damage Eater and a trap card, the former two were discarded through the veil. "And now I summon Evilswarm Ketos." He called out the corrupted Gishki merman(4/1750/1050)._ "I could attack N. But if I trigger her traps, Ketos could be destroyed." _Azar did not want to risk losing a monster before its effect could be used. Especially not Ketos. "I tribute Ketos, to destroy a trap on the field!" He had to get rid of Vanity's Emptyness. "I destroy Imperial Customs!" And so he destroyed Imperial Customs. Not only did the Imperial trap no longer protect other continuous traps, but the Emptyness trap would destroy itself if a card had been sent to its controllers graveyard. On the other hand, Ketos' sacrifice let Fatal Abacus do 500 points of damage to Azar. "I set two cards and end my turn. It that was a small price to pay, to unlock the ability to special summon.

Urizens LP: 950

"I gotta thank you removing that trap, Dusk." Ion sacrificed Constellar Sheratan to tribute summon the angelic Constellar Virgo(5/2300/1500). "I feel more liberated as well." Virgo could now use her ability to special summon a Constellar Zubeneschamali(5/2100/1400) from Ions hand. And with its effect the Libra representative let Ion claim a Constellar, Kaus in this case, from his deck. "Too bad about the other trap though." Fatal Abacus also punished him for Sheratans sacrifice. "Now there are things on my mind too, Miss Ariel. You said something about your brothers work. What does that mean?" He inquired, as he detached an xyz material from Constellar Omega's. "It means that he was protecting the city from Numbers, long before you showed up!" Ariel countered with words and with a counter trap. "I activate Oh F!sh! I return a banished sea monster to my deck, to negate and destroy your monster!" AirOrca's essence appeared, flying through the XYZ monster to stop Omega before it could make itself and other Constellars immune to her spell. "So he was not just a Number wielder, but a selfmade hunter." The destruction of Omega cost him another 500 lifepoints. "But I do not know how he got his Number." Ariel had to acknowledge that.

Agent Ions LP: 7000

"Not important. The Numbers are.." Agent N gave her partner a stare that told him to do more dueling and less talking.

"There is no need to . I XYZ-summon Pleiades." With a sigh, Ion overlayed Virgo and Zubeneschamali, and he brought out the sacred star warrior Pleiades(5/2500/1500). "When a XYZ monster is summoned, I can chain with XYZ-Effect." Ion flipped his trap. "To destroy one card." It shattered the Sword of Freezing Light. He then drew a card, as permitted by his spell; Constellar Star Chart. And as permitted by N's Appropriate trap card, she drew two cards. "Pleiades, return Spined Gillman to Ariels hand!" Once per turn the rank 5 Constellar could bounce a card on the field. "I've got this one." But before Pleaides could do so, Azar had it chained down. "Trap card: Fiendish Chain!" Azars trap prevented a monster from declaring attacks or activating its effects. "I must side with Ariel, as the current successor to Dakars task. I am the best choice for hunting the Numbers." Azar told the agents. "So you keep saying. But if that is the case. There will always be someone to take that torch he carried." Ion said with emphasis and ended his turn.

"No." It was Ariels turn once again. "I do not know why he started doing it. But I know him better than anyone here. I can see him choosing Azar. but he would never choose any of you. We don't know you, do not know what you will do with the Numbers, do you?" She asked both agents. "We will keep them locked up, of course." Ions answer was the same he always gave. "Do you believe that? People can still get at them. It will not fix nothing. And what about the victims, do you deal with those too?" And to this questions Ion also had just one answer. "I.." Silence. "That's what I thought... I revive Fishborg Launcher!" The robot carrying a fish in a bowl (1/600/100), the monster killed two turns ago, could special summon itself out of the grave. "When a sea monster is summoned, I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" A suction-cup skinned shark(3/600/1000) surfaced alongide Fishborg Launcher. "And I activate the trap card: Fish Depth Charge! I sacrifice a fish, to destroy a card on the field!" Shark Stickers was blasted away by a jet of high pressure water, and it tore through Constellar Pleiades like a rocket. "Ugh."

Ariels LP: 7000 Agent Ions LP: 6500

Fish Depth Charge also permitted Ariel to draw from her deck. "I Tribute summon Sea Lancer!." Fishborg Launcher was sacrificed for the merman spearwielder(5/1700/1000). And because the Gillman was on the field, it too had gained a powerboost. "A Fishborg Launcher is banished when it leaves the field after being revived once already." She explained. Because of that Fatal Abacus did not burn her like it had done when Shark Stickers was destroyed. "And Sea Lancer can equip a banished sea monster to itself!" The Lancer took out the Fishborg, merging its essence with his trident to boost his(2700/1000) power. "You may mean well, Ion. But when you work with people like her." Sea Lancer closed in on Agent N. "The overall result is that I just can't believe a thing you say!" The Lancers weapon stopped right in front of the girls face. "Feh." And it came no further, it fractured the sky in front of her. "What?" Azar saw the cracks run through the floor and the air, reaching Ariel. "Ah!" And Ariel took the damage that she had wanted to give to N.

Ariels LP: 4300

"A trap monster." N had activated The Stalking Gateway(4/1000/1300). "You. You keep hiding behind traps! What kind of way to duel is that!" Ariel did not realize what really was going on and ordered Gillman to attack as well. "Wait, Ariel!" Azar failed to warn her in time. Gillman stabbed the monster that lurked in the dimensional cracks to its death. But she still took the damage instead of N. "Gah? What was that?" She placed a trap and ended her turn. "A trap that is also a monster, Ariel." Azar noticed that she had no experience with such things yet.

Ariels LP: 3600

She would get more experience sooner than she would have liked. N now flipped a second trap monster: The Hungering Pit Trap(6/0/0). "Damn." And Azar was disgusted to see this thing feed on a monster in his grave. The Steelswarm Longhorn he had discarded through the Veil of Darkness, was banished by this machine. And it(6/3000/0) gained the attackpoints of its meal. "!?" Then It burrowed its way towards him. "Trap card: Infestation Ripples!" In the nick of time Azars second set card special summoned a monster to defend him. 500 lifepoints were paid to revive Steelswarm Caller(4/1700/0). "..." So Agent N went for after Spined Gillman instead. "I will not let you!" Ariel activated Poseidon Wave. "It negates your attack and does damage for each monster I control!" Waves washed over the courtyard, pushing the Pit Trap back. "Not so." But the water was then parted by chunks of rock, rocks controlled by another one of N's trap monsters which she summoned this battle phase. The Sleepless Tower(7/0/2700) negated her trap and the Hungering Pit Trap could devour Gillman without hindrance.

Ariels LP: 1800 Azars LP: 450

_The Sleepless Tower, Continuous Trap  
After activation, special summon this card; it is treated as an effect monster card (7/0/2700 Dark/Rock). (This card is also still treated as a Trap card.)  
__During the turn this card is summoned; when your opponent activates a spell or trap card, negate the activation of that card and destroy it._  
You can not chain to this cards effects. You can not summon monster cards from your hand, deck or graveyard during the turn this card is summoned.

Between the battle damage and effect damage from the Abacus, Ariel was now just as close to defeat as Azar had been. "This has gone far enough." But once N had placed a trap down on her field, he could make his move. He could summon his Numbers. "You games ends here, N!" He normal summoned a Steelswarm Gatekeeper(4/1500/1900) and through to that lizards special effect, he special summoned a Kagetokage(4/1100/1500). "I XYZ-summon Number 16: Shock Master!" These two monsters, along with the Steelswarm Caller, were attached to each other and then to the ruler of all colors, Ions former masked angel(4/2300/1600). "I detach a material!" If he could seal all traps, the grey girl would be defenseless. The XYZ Territory field spell was still active, Shock Ruler would gain 800 attackpoints when it did battle with the Hungering Pit Trap, as it had 4 ranks.

"I can't let you do that!" But Ion discarded a monster from his hand. "Effect Veiler!" The spellcaster cast a veil over Number 16, denying it the use of its powers this turn. "No!" However as veil fell over his monster, bright images were reflected within. It was happening again.

..._Ion and Azar were 'transported' to another world, their eyes enveloped be visions of light. The pair stood on the same spot, under the alternate night sky. "What is this?" This time they could hear each other. "Don't ask me. I thought this was your doing last time." Ion was not doing anything, neither was Azar. "If it's not us, what is? Are the Numbers themselves causing this?" As if on cue, the ten Number cards Azar held flew up into the sky. "Hey!" As did four more number cards in the distance. "Oh my stars." And on the horizon 86 more streaks of light shot upwards. "Are those all the Numbers? One hundred of them?" They all headed for the second moon, the one that existed only in this world. "They are coming together!" The 100 cards started to glow and fused into one. "Not just that!" And Ion saw the glow expand. "It is..magnificent!" Azar was astounded, he saw more colors than he knew existed. "No. This is not.." The light kept on coming, growing and growing until the earth itself was enveloped. "This is wrong!" And them as well..._

"What happened with you?" Ariels voice snapped them back to reality. "I...do not know." Azar answered her. "Only ..we saw it? Why only us?" Ion was baffled, it appeared Ariel and Agent N had not witnessed the vision. "The Numbers want to tell us something, Ion. What I just saw is close to what Number 96 told me." Azar pushed on, and started his battle phase. "What they showed is is what _they_ want; to return to _their _world!" Even if its effects were negated, Shock Master could still attack the Pit Trap. "But they do so, when they are all together. And now we have seen the consequences this togetherness. You know now I can not let you take them!" Multi-colored beams of energy headed Agent N's way, who waited until the last second. "Not relevant." Before she activated one of her traps: Magic Cylinder. "!" One Cylinder absorbed Color Masters attack and another would return it as effect damage. _"Go ahead."_ Azar was not too concerned, as he had Damage Eater in his graveyard to negate the effect damage.

Except Damage Eater only negated damage done to him... _"Wait..."_ N had opened her eyes, and she was not looking at him. "No, Ariel!" The second Cylinder angled itself towards the female student. "Wh..why?" And she was hit by Azars own energy. "Aaaah!" The blast sent her crashing across the grass. She was no longer conscious. "Did you need to go that far?" Ion winced. Duels with Numbers had always been violent, but at least usually he felt the opponents had it coming. ".." N did not seem to care and walked over to the silenced girl.

Ariels LP: 0

"Stay away from her!" Azar shouted. "Gah!" After which he nearly fell over himself. _"What is..happening?" _His heart was beating erratically; a familiar pain had returned_. "No, not this. Not now!"_ His Number, Shock Master, dissolved right before everyone's eyes. "What in the world?" Ion could not even detect it with his visor, the card on Azars disk had turned into a blank slate. "He lost control. A boring outcome." N clarified as she took the Number 25 from Ariels extra deck. "The Numbers are still there. Finish him off."

"..." And since Azar had no cards to use, the duel moved to the next turn, Ions Turn. "Quartermaster." But before he drew his card, Ion tapped his earpiece. "Agent I? Why are you calling me in mid-session?"

"Well, a question popped up in my head. What does happen if all Numbers are put together?" To his displeasure, the quartermaster did not give him an immediate response. That was always a bad sign. "Agent I. Have you been affected by another one of those visions?" As was getting an answer in the form of a counter-question. "I asked you first!" He growled. "It is not known." This time she answered directly, and vaguely at the same time. "You don't know. I have a hard time buying that." He entered his turn, special summoning a Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) from his hand, as he controlled no monsters while the other duelists did. "Of course..why did I even go along with this to begin with?" He also normal summoned Constellar Kaus(4/1800/700), who used its effect to raise its(5/1800/700) own level by 1 star. "Agent I, what are you suggesting?" The woman asked, as Ion used both monsters to xyz-summon his oldest xyz monster: Tiras the Keeper of Genesis(5/2600/1700). "That until you tell me what I want to know..." He entered his battle phase. "!?" Azar was defenseless, Tiras could kill him in one shot. "... I will not follow your orders!" However the angel Tiras(3600/1700) flew towards Agent N's Hungering Pit Trap instead, cutting it in half with his sword.

Agent N's LP: 9100

"This is..betrayal." Agent N watched her monster die. And she smiled. "Why?"

(To be Continued in Cipher 30: )

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Number 16: Shock Master

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Shark Stickers

-  
Gold Sarcophagus  
_Swords of Freezing Light_

-  
Oh F!sh  
Poseidon Wave

**New Cards used by Agent N  
**Draining Shield  
_The Sleepless Tower  
_Magic Cylinder

**New Cards used by Agent I  
**Effect Veiler  
Cyber Dragon  
Tiras, Keeper of Genesis


	30. Cipher 030: Stardust to Stardust

**Chapter 030: Stardust to Stardust**

Ariels LP: 0 Azars LP: 450

Agent N's LP: 9100 Ions LP: 6500

"Agent I. Cease these activities at once!" Quartermaster shouted over the comlink as Agent I finished his attack against Agent N. "Sorry QM. I am tired of being bossed around and feeling like I am no better then the things I hunt. I activate Tiras' effect!" At the end of each battle phase, Tiras(2600/1700) could destroy one card on the field by detaching one of its XYZ materials. "Sleepless Tower!" In this case Ion targeted Agent N's other trap monster(0/2700), and reduced it to dust. ''If you want me to change my mind, you need to give me a truth." He placed a trap card down. "You know I can not. Your superiors desire to remain anonymous. This is your mission, what they hired you to do." Agent I just smirked. "My Mission. Yeah I thought this would be all simple, but now there are too many mysteries. Heck I never even met the real you, who knows if you look like that hologram." He ended his turn. _"I can not believe this is happening." _And Azar was watching all of this with wide eyes.

"Why..?" Agent N also sounded confused.

"Perhaps the girl got to me?" Ion pointed to the unconscious Ariel, whose turn was now skipped because she had run out of lifepoints. "I used to just go in and out; pop a Number and I was done. But this case made me stay, made me know and connect to these people. The last thing I wanted on my conscience is sending a girl to the same hospital as her brother." Agent N's turn was next. "Connect? That is not an answer." N rasped and placed two more trap cards down and gave the turn to Azar. "It is to me." Ion said. Neither agent seemed to even be paying attention to him anymore. _"Rgh. Come on."_ It did not help that Azar could not get Shock Ruler to show up. Even though he had summoned Number 16, the Number would not obey him. He placed a monster down and passed the turn right back to Ion. "What others think is not relevant." Before he could draw a card, N discarded a card from her hand to activate her trap: Karma Cut. "Not so fast!" Which Ion countered with his trap: XYZ Reflect. "I negate your trap, which targets a xyz monster, and inflict 800 damage to you!" The Karma energy was reflected back towards N.

Agent N's LP: 8300

"Why?" She asked, taking the damage with another weak smile. "Because I know what you wanted to do. Exploit the weakness of my monster." Tiras was immune to destructive effects as long as it had XYZ materials. However Karma Cut banished cards completely. That the Genesis angel was not immune to. "That is not the question." N said. "Do you even care, N? You don't look like it!. What does this mission mean for you?" Ion drew a card. "Can't answer? Or won't?" Either way, N stayed silent. "Fine. I play Monster Reborn! I special summon a monster from my graveyard!" The spell raised Constellar Pleiades(5/2500/1500) from the dead. "Thanks to Constellar Star Chart I can draw a card." Ion drew once through to the effect of his continuous spell. "Haha." But N drew twice, as she still had the trap of Appropriate on her field.

"Yes you got new cards. But I will wrap things up before you even get to use them!" Ion normal summoned a female Constellar(4/1600/1400). "A Constellar Algiedi is normal summoned. She can special summon a level 4 Constellar from my hand." The capricorn spellcaster summoned another Constellar Acubens(4/1300/2000). Its effect powered up all Constellars on the field. (Pleiades: 3000 atk, Algiedi: 2100 atk) "I XYZ-summon Constellar Praesepe!" And he used both to bring out his other rank 4 constellar, the beehive mechanoid(4/2400/800). "Here I come!" His trinity of XYZ monsters charged their sacred powers. Praesepe detached a xyz-material to boost its own(3400/800) attackpoints. Triple direct attack!" And they combined their attacks to cover Agent N in a golden burst of energy. _"Did I get her?" _Smoke filled the courtyard. "Ahah. Not enough." N's laughter emerged from the smoke. Her lifepoints did not drop low enough. _"I did not? _How?" And then suddenly one blast came back to him, bathing him in golden light. "Gaaah." The smoke cleared up to reveal a pair of Cylinders. _"Magic..Cylinder? I thought she used that trap already?" _

Agent N's LP: 1300 Ions LP: 3500

The Cylinders had redirected the attack of Constellar Pleiades, the third attacker, back to Ion. "Not the Cylinder." She pointed to her card; Trap of Darkness._ "That one?" _Ion saw it now. The Trap of Darkness could banish any trap in the grave to copy its effects, but she had to pay 1000 lifepoints to use it. And her lifepoints had to be lower than 3000. "You used that to recycle Magic Cylinder." That was how she survived.

"Say it again. Why?" He had to end his turn, and let her take hers. "Why do you betray yourself?" At the very least Tiras could detach its last material to destroy her Appropriate trap card. "You had a question too. Here is its answer." But the damage was already done, she had already drawn 'that card'. "She wants to know your answer, so she can thank you." She tributed her remaining traps, Senet Curse and Fatal Abacus and a trap she never even activated. The Numberless Angel of the End(9/2800/2500) was special summoned, gaining 200 attackpoints from all 14 traps in N's cemetery. "What the hell?" Ion had no idea what this card was.

_"Number.. less?" _Azar had a bad feeling about the angel as well. It was like it was a card designed to destroy Numbers. "Ahahaha! Your hell has not even begun! She will activate a trap in the graveyard now!" The angel banished Mirror Force, the card she discarded to activate Karma Cut. "Wait. What?" And since Numberless bypassed a traps conditions, Mirror Force could destroy all attack position monsters Ion controlled. "This isn't possible." His entire XYZ army was wiped out in one turn by the angel sweeping its voulge around. "It is.. for her. Now. You made her come out. Answer her!" She was not giving him any choice, he had to share his other reasons. "Okay. I saw a vision, I saw a world where all Numbers were together. That world was destroyed. If that was their world or ours, it does not matter. It can happen here as well. If the agency collects them all, our.." And yet, in the middle of his story, the Angel of the End(2600/2500) cut through him with her bladed weapon. "That story is boring..."

Ions LP: 900

"Hck. Why." Though he knew that hologram was not a Number, and that the voulge was not physical. He could not convince his body to believe that he was not injured. "N. Why? The Numbers are dangerous. That vision was not a lie!" He coughed. "The world is not important, whatever happens.. happens." She placed two trap cards down and ended her turn._ "Damn it. Why does it end like this now? Did I throw everything away for nothing!?" _Ion was aware of his chances. His visor told him that she had a Darkforce Sword trap card in her graveyard, that was the set card she sacrificed last turn. As soon as his turn would start, Numberless would banish the sword to take the last card in his hand out. He was beaten.

"It is not over yet! Ion!" But then the one they had forgotten about, the Unknown Duelist, rejoined the duel. "You?" Ion saw Number 16: Shock Master(4/2300/1600) appear on his field, as he took his turn. "I have regained control." Agent I had bought him enough time, the setting sun was gone and the moon glowed brighter. "Time to continue where we left off, Agent N!" He activated Shock Masters effect. "I detach an xyz material to negate the effects of your monster card!"

"No. Don't you touch her!" N screamed as the Angel of the End chained with her effect to banish. Karma Cut. "Hmm." The angel copied that traps effect, but not its cost, to remove Number 16 from the field permanently. "But you can only use that power once a turn." Azar was smiling; Number 16 had served its purpose. "I flip summon Evilswarm Hraesvelg!" He unveiled a corrupted Daigusto falcon monster(4/1150/1850). "Hraesvelg returns one card on the field to a players hand!" The bird flapped its wings, creating a storm that forced the Angel to return to N's hand. "You.. you dismissed her?" Then Azar normal summoned an Evilswarm Obliviwisp(4/450/2050). "I xyz-summon Number 39!" He overlayed both evilswarm monsters to bring out a warrior(4/2500/2000) that Ion was well acquainted with. "Utopia?" It was the one he lost to Dark Mist. "Naturally. I defeated Dark mist. Now your number is mine. And it will end this struggle!" Utopia took its sword and raised it above N's head.

"No." She flipped her continuous trap, Conspiring Shadow. That trap removed the Stalking Gateway from her graveyard, and imitated its effects. "You, will end." Any damage Utopia would inflict, would be sent his way instead.

"I feared as much. But this is why I summoned Utopia. When I dueled Dark Mist, I learned a trick to this partciular Number!" He detached one material from Number 39. "I negate my own attack!" Utopia stopped its blade in mid-swing, avoiding the shadowed Gateway altogether. "The same trick will not work twice. N." He would have to thank Shin, for explaining to him over the phone how Subito had been defeated, and Subito, for telling his brother in the first place. "Not tricks." N's trap served another purpose.

"If we can not destroy that trap, she will summon the Angel of the End again." Ion told the unknown duelist. "I know. But I am out of cards to play. It is all up to you" His last hope was Agent I. As he was sure Utopia would never win in a battle against the Numberless Angel. "Sounds strange, coming from you." Ion drew his card. "...I summon Grand Cross Knight!" He brought out a knight(4/1900/800) in armor that shined with the light of a star. "If I can attack her directly. I can finish this duel." He wasted no time and entered the battle phase.

_Grand Cross Knight, 4/1900/800 Light/Warrior  
When this card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field._

"Agent Ion. Please think this over." The Quartermaster spoke up one more time. "The enemy is trying to trick you. If you abandon the cause now, I can not guarantee your safety. You know you can not run away from us." Ion sighed. "Yeah I know. I guess that chip you injected had a second purpose all along, didn't it? So you can hunt down defectors. Still, I did not know you still had a soft spot for me, QM. But I can't go back either." He turned to Azar. "I can only go..this way!" Grand Cross Warrior was sent out. "What are you doing?" And it targeted Utopia for its attack. "Do not negate this attack!" Ion shouted. He did not want Utopia to use its materials this time. "When Grand Cross Knight dies, I can choose an opponent, and he or she will take damage for each card on the field!" And there were seven cards on the field; Veil of Darkness, Infestation Infection, Utopia, Ions two spells, and N's traps. "But your field spell.." As the XYZ monster Utopia did battle with another monster, XYZ Territory boosted the Numbers(3300/2000) attackpoints. "I know. But I can not risk setting off whatever trap she has left." The unknown set card was too intimidating for Ion. "Just do me a favor. Grab the girl and run! I will open the barrier for you!" And so the Knight was slain by Number 39. "Not.. Understandable." Agent N took 2100 points of effect damage, after Ion took 1300 points of battle damage

Agent N's LP: 0 Ions LP: 0

"Do you think I'd just leave you to your fate, Ion?!" Every Numbr stayed with their current owner, so Azar could take out the Dark Mist card from his deck and spread blinding black fog across the courtyard. "Ninetysix.." N could not see anything until the cloud had cleared. Neither could Ion. "But.. if I am with you, they will be able to track you.. Yeow!" Until someone grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him away. "..." N soon was the only one left behind, the others had escaped through the opening the agent had made. "Agent N. The trace has gone cold. Fall back for now." Quartermaster connected to her D-pad to give her a final order. "..." Which she reluctantly followed.

"She wont find us here." Azar knew his way around school, he found an empty classroom for them to hide in for the time being. "What did you do to me?" Ion rubbed his arm. When Dusk had grabbed it, Ion had felt something run through his nerves. "I used Number 34 to produce a jolt to short-circuit the chip in your arm. They won't be able to track you anymore." The man in black explained. "I see.. And what about the girl? Is she going to be.." Ariel still had not woken up, Ion assumed the worst. "No. She should wake up soon. It was the pain that knocked her out, not the loss of her Number." He knew this because the same had happened to Subito. "I do not know why, but your partner.. well ex-partner.. she does not erase the memories of those she duels. Perhaps because she does not use Numbers in a duel herself?" The only monster N seemed to like was the Numberless Angel. "No. We tested that. No matter how you do it, if you take a Number away, its former wielder forgets it ever existed. Usually. Unless they had a breakthrough they did not tell me about.." Ion then let out a sigh of relief. "But.. Good for Ariel. For me though.." Ion looked out the classwindow, and spotted a black van driving off. His van. "There she goes."

Most of his equipment was in there. The only thing he still had from his days as as Number Hunter was his customized D-pad and visor, a pair of earpieces and a phone. "Can't go back to my supply station either, they would just expect me there. For the last year my whole life was this..and now.." It slowly dawned on him what he had done to himself. "Ion. You still have options, Ion. You can join forces with me, help me hunt the Numbers. Together we stand more of a chance against our enemies." Ions information was valuable to him, he needed it. "You saw that vision too. You know what can happen if the Numbers come together." Ion had to believe in that vision, he had seen it for a reason. "I know. I do not know if this is what the Numbers themselves want, but it might be wiser to keep them apart. This is also why I ask for your help. The more people hunt the Numbers. The more divided they are." He of course meant 'people he could trust'. "Makes sense. But..I still don't know anything about you." He tapped his head. "I want to know who you really are, and how you got to be this way. We can't be partners until we know each others stories, can we?"

Azar inspected his surroundings, the coast seemed clear. "Very well." And he took off his helmet, revealing his face to Ion. "My name.. is Azar Helder."

..

"So agent I is lost to us. That is unfavorable." Said the Director, as Quartermaster Esther informed them of the duels outcome. "But unavoidable. Contact with the hunter awakened some memories too soon. Agent I was exposed for too long to the presence of exotic numbers." Esther responded. "Should we send Agent N after them once more?" Another member of the board proposed. "No. She was supposed to be assisted by agent I, not antagonized. We should send in more agents first." But the director shot that down. "There is another problem." Esther began again. "All activities around HQ and intermediate supply stations are monitored constantly." She showed them security footage. "And the destruction of sub-station 35B was recorded just two hours ago." The camera had caught a shadowy figure who had found the supplies and was systematically dismantling them, until he got to the camera itself. "What? Who did this?" The board reacted with outrage. "I believe it to be the one who calls himself 'Prometheus' or another catalyst like him." She zoomed in, and despite the fuzziness the details of a mask with bolts in it became clear. "The Catalysts are moving against us?"

"Yes. Their motivations are as of yet undeterminable. Nevertheless other substations are at risk."

Esther said.

"Very well." One member of the board suddenly rose from her seat. "If the enemy is targeting our substations, agents cant function separately anymore. It is time to call them back and make them work together." The woman rose from her seat. "Director and co-members. Allow me to take control, I have shown you my project before. It is our best option now. I can already set it in motion tonight.."

(To be Continued in Cipher 31: Phase II)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Evilswarm Hraesvelg  
Number 39: Utopia

**New Cards used by Agent N  
**Karma Cut  
Trap of Darkness

**New Cards used by Agent I  
**Constellar Algiedi_  
Grand Cross Knight_

-  
XYZ Reflect


	31. Cipher 031: Phase II

**Cipher 031: Phase II**

"Where?" Ariel opened her eyes to a different scene than the one she had last looked at. "Ah Ariel! You are back." She was in a classroom, with one of her teachers. "For a minute there I thought I would have to take you to the nurse's office. But it seems you are doing fine." He was relieved. "Wait. How did I.. get here?" The last thing she remembered was a duel. "What do you mean?" But as far as the teacher knew, she had just fallen asleep at her desk. "..." Ariel quickly figured out what really happened however._ "I lost." _She checked her cards, Number 25 was no longer there. "Is everything alright, Ariel?" The teacher asked. "Yes." She lied. She did not know who won that tag team duel in the end, where everyone had gone afterwards And... _"Why do I remember everything, this time?"_

"Doesn't feel right to leave the girl like that." Ion and Azar were at their newly chosen hiding spot. "She was just sleeping, Ion. A teacher will have found her by now. Now you are sure you haven't placed any other tracer on you?" This location was one he would like to keep hidden from the Agency. "Well you have your priorities straight. But relax, the clothes and dueling stuff I bought myself. With their money, okay. And I installed their updates, yes. But I am pretty sure they cant send tracers in through online exchanges.." Ion then inspected his surroundings. "Not too bad. Though I thought you'd be living a grander life. But it beats sleeping in a van." The two were above the store Azar worked at. Today was not one of the owners shifts, so he could close the shop for now. "About that. Since I told you everything you wanted to know." On the way here Azar had explained everything, from the falling star to the duel with Dark Mist. "Yeah yeah. Just let me get in the mood." Ion took out a flask. "It's not that special of a story anyway." He downed its content rapidly, as if he were making a statement. "I once was a duelist, just like you are now. I quickly grew out of that phase as soon as I dropped out of school." He sighed, and put the flask away. "Let's skip that part and go to the end of last year. That was when things got interesting."

"The Numbers." Azar guessed. "Aye. That's when they started appearing. Had no clue at first. But then men in suits approached me, from the Agency. They told me I was perfect for their operation, that I could hunt Numbers for them because I could control them. They tested me, and my skin did not glow with a Numbers mark when I used it in a duel. That is how they knew they wanted me. And I accepted their offer. Pay was good, it felt good to make a difference. So much so that I stopped asking questions after a while." He shook his head, he had gotten so used to it that he never once thought about what he was getting the Numbers for, why it had to be him and why he could control them while others could not. "How many did you collect? How many do you think they have?" Azar had a lot of questions as well. "I captured seven. Technically. Three of those ended up with you. Overall.. Who knows? Don't know how often Agents hunt. I heard one guy has a record of a dozen. If agent N, the girl you met just now, is the agency's best hunter, I guess there are about 14 of us."

"And you say they appeared one year ago?" Ion nodded, although he was not sure why Azar asked that. "It feels like that should mean something." The year gap sounded familiar, but his memory was failing him. "Nevertheless...If that vision is correct, there should be a hundred Numbers. Or even less" Azar just remembered something. "Less?" Ion did not get it. "Dark Mist. He said he was the youngest Number, meaning the 96th Number is the latest. Whether that means he was the last to be created or just the last to find a human host, I do not know." As Numbers never appeared in numerical order, he assumed it was the latter.

"And the people you work with, what do you know about them?" There were still things Ion could shed some light on. "I know a few agents by reputation, and I worked together with one once. But we only refer to each other by codename. As for Quartermaster, she oversees the progress of all agents. But she is just an intermediary and listens to someone else." Azar spotted his D-pad. "That hologram of hers came from there." He said as Ion picked it up. "Yeah. But good luck trying to reach her now. She's gone dark on me." He had checked for her signal already, and it had been cut off. "Then we can not track it." Azar figured it wouldn't have been that simple. "But wait! You have Terrorbyte now, and a lot of other Numbers. You could hack your way into her systems." The ex-agent said with enthusiasm. "I am affraid not. The D-Creeper already was a hacker before he got Terrorbyte. Best I can do is create short-outs" He opened his hand, and created a small spark. "And most other Numbers, I do not fully control yet either."

"That is still.. some power. You said you inherited this 'control' from Dakar?" Ion did not quite understand that part yet. "My Constellars were made for me after I became an agent. But you make your own cards. I thought you printed them out. But .." Azars deck lied on a table. "..they came to you?" He touched the Evilswarm cards, they felt cold. "Not just the Numbers, Ion. There are more cards out there, that can tap into some unseen force. You saw what N's Angel of the End did to Ariel, and that was not a Number either. I do not know how she got her card, or how Dakar got his. But they are here." He took the cards for himself, the cards he still could not explain to himself. "Dakar was more than a simple Number wielder. Illumiknight was just the Number he started out with. It must have something to do with that falling star, Dakar must have found it first that night. And then when he dueled Number 17s wielder, he did not lose to that man. He lost to himself, it was too much for him. And he had to pass on the powers to someone else. To me."

"Well I can't help you with that mystery." Ion shrugged. "I told you everything I know. Well except for my full name. I am surprised you did not ask for that yet." He was also surprised he actually believed Ion was his real first name. "I felt I should ask about more serious matters first. But very well, what is.." But before Azar could humor the man, a noise overpowered his voice. "What the?" A phone rang, Ions phone. "Oh great. Only one person knows my number. This must be a trap." Ion was not inclined to answer it. "Wait. It's not a call..." But when he picked it up, he found out it was a text message. "Watch channel six tomorrow from 22 PM to 23 PM." That was all it said. "Is this a message from your quartermaster?" Azar did not understand its purpose. "Channel six, at that hour? What is on there?" Ion asked quickly, as Azar checked the guide. "It's the live pro-league tournament from up north, for 'The Kings' cup."

That night..

"Oh Subito. I came here from work as soon as I heard!" Miss Artega exclaimed when she finally saw her two sons. Due to her workload, she could only visit the mansion now. "You do not need to worry mother, I have recovered." Said the elder. "Are you sure? You still look so pale." She said. "Mom. He always looked that way." Shin laughed. "Don't joke about that, your brother was assaulted. The police should find that person and.." She shook her head. "Never mind. I need to do some work. Will you boys be fine on your own? Oh if only your father was here.. Wait, shouldn't you be at school to begin with?" Their mother unleashed a barrage of questions. "I had fewer classes today, we will be okay!" Shins assurances eventually satisfied her and she retreated to her office above. "She seems busy." The younger son often noticed that even when she was home, she was working. "And dad is still at the office." It really was just the two of them. "...Turn on the TV." Subito suddenly said. "Huh? Why?" Shin complied. "Channel six." As Subito told him, he zapped to the sixth channel. "Oh cool! The championship finals! Good of you to remember, bro!"

They were looking at a live broadcast of the tournament finals, from the arena. _"Welcome duelist enthusiasts!" The event was commented on by a pair of thrilled celebrities. "This is your host, Claud Renner!" One a wild young man dressed like a rockstar. "And your idol, Rita Huxley!" The other a bubbly girl in a fluffy dress. "For those who just tuned in, this is the match the whole league has been leading up too! All in Visor vision, for your enjoyment!" Claud yelled while gesturing at his eyes. "Too bad if you missed the beginning. This is L-I-V-E you know?" Rita said with a kind smile. "Let's go down and see where things are now!" They panned down to the dueling field, where two duelists stood opposite of each other. "Here you have Joe Davison, from Carolina. Wielding the Harpie's Haunting deck." On the left was a man with painted green hair, outfitted with an elaborate green costume. "And there is Andre D Morbis, master of the Dark Realm Nightmare deck." On the right was a guy donning a gothic black leather and painted black/red hair. _"... Duels have become weird." Shin said.

Joe's LP: 8000 Andre's LP: 8000

_"And here we go! Joe summons his ace monster, Harpie Lady 1!" It was Joe's turn and he brought out a winged redhead harpy(4/1800/1600). Her attackpoints were boosted by her own effect, which granted 300 attackpoints to any WIND-monster, and by Joe's field spell: Harpie's Hunting Ground. "Oh because he has that field, he can destroy one spell!" Claud explained that Harpies Hunting Ground destroyed spells and traps whenever a Harpie Lady was summoned. "What a dummy. Only he has spells on his field, not Morbis." Rita let out a rather criticising giggle. "Think again Rita. That spell is Hysterical Sign!" The Hunting Ground destroyed Joe's other permanent spell, and he moved to his endphase. "When that spell is destroyed, a player can add three different Harpie cards from his deck to his hand!" And Joe claimed another Harpie Lady 1 along with a Harpie Channeler and a Harpie Dancer. "He still does not stand a chance against Morbis though."_

"Why did we have to watch this?" Ion asked Azar, who had no clue himself. "It can't be a prank, QM never had the touch for jokes." Ion grumbled. Though Ion did not think the Quartermaster would want to help them either.

_Morbis activated his own field spell, Gates of Dark World, forcing the Hunting Ground of the Harpies off the arena floor. "And there Morbis goes, with his classic combo!" The field let him banish a demon in his graveyard to discard a card from his hand in exchange for one from his deck. "He discards Snoww the Unlight. Not only did he draw now, he added a Grapha the Dragon Lord to his hand!" Snowws effect triggered whenever it was discarded, it had the ability to add any Dark World inhabitant to a players hand. "I told ya. Morbis will take the lead." Morbis then summoned the Trance Archfiend(4/1800/800). "The Gates of Dark World adds 300 attack and defense points to all demons." The boosted Archfiend in turn could discard a card from its masters hand to boost its attackpoints by 500. And Morbis selected Grapha. "Ooh! When Grapha is discarded, a card on the field is destroyed." Rita said melodiously, as Morbis used the effect of his Dragonlord to destroy Harpie Lady 1. "And here comes a direct blow!" Trance Archfiend(2300/800) attacked Joe. "That had to hurt! His Pride that is!"_

Joe's LP: 5700

_"The duel continues! Morbis placed a trap and passed the turn to Joe. Let us watch him soar! He brings out his Harpie Channeler. That lady can channel the spirit of any Harpie!" Joe normal summoned the Harpie Channeler(4/1400/1300) and discarded a card, Harpie Queen, to special summon a second Harpie Dancer(1200/1000) from his deck. "And the Dancer can bounce a wind monster, to normal summon another from his hand!" Claud went on as the duelist returned Harpie Channeler to his hand and special summoned the second Harpie Dancer in his hand. "Wow. There is more to come!" Then Joe played the spell Elegant Egotist, to special summon a third Harpie Lady from his deck, another Harpie Lady 1. "He is gonna go for it! An XYZ-summon!" The two Dancers and the redheaded Lady were combined into a rank 4 xyz monster that required 3 materials; Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon(4/2000/2500). _

_"Oh he is not done yet." Rita then pointed out at a trap card he activated; Hysteric Party. "This hysterical trap will bring back as many Harpie Ladies as possible at the cost of a discard." Joe discarded a Harpie Lady 1 from his hand to pay for the Hysteric trap card. But in return he could special summon two redheaded Harpie Ladies and two Harpie Queens from his cemetery. One Queen had been discarded earlier to let Joe take a Harpie's Hunting Ground from his deck. The Harpie Lady 1 duo boosted the attackpoints of all monsters on the field by 600 points. (Harpie Lady 1: 1900/1400, Harpie Queen: 2500/1200, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon: 2600/1200) "Amazing. Morbis is in a lot of trouble now folks! Could it get any worse for.. yes it can!" Claud yelled as he saw Joe play the spell card Heavy Storm. The trap Morbis had would not last long. "Oh. But I think he is smiii-ling." Morbis flipped his trap card: Dark Deal. "Oh my!" Morbis payed 1000 of his lifepoints, to change the effect of the spell Joe played. Now Joe was forced to discard a random card in Morbis' hand. "If he discards a Dark World Monster, Joe might not be able to win this round!"_

_Andre's LP: 7000_

_"He chose wrong." Rita laughed again, as a Latinum Exarch of the Dark World was the discarded card. "Ouch. When Latinum is discarded by the opponent, it will revive itself and boost the attackpoints of another fiend on the field!" Latinum(6/1800/2700) special summoned itself from the grave in defense position and gave Trance Archfiend more power(2300/800). Because the Archfiends own powerboost had run out one turn earlier. "None of his Harpies can break through the Exarchs defense either!" One of the Harpie Queens slew the Trance demon. "But Phantasmal Dragons effect allows it to attack directly! The dragon roars and douses the goth in flames! Now Joe has the lead. Rita. He may win after all." Joe ended his turn after his attacks on Morbis. "Hmmm. I don't know. Morbis is just so happy looking." There was a close-up of the two duelists. While Joe had the advantage in numbers, he looked more stressed than Morbis did. "Oh. He is saying something?" Morbis gestured at the cameraman to come closer. And he was handed a microphone. "To all my fans, and all duelist enthusiasts. And all the hunters and hunted out there."_

"What? What did he say?" Ex-Agent I gasped.

_"I say this..It is time to stop hiding, it is time to evolve!" Morbis started his turn, he discarded another Grapha from his hand through the Dark World Gates. Though its effect did not work now, since their Pet Dragon defended the Harpies against targeted effects. "What is he gonna do?" Claud sounded confused. Rita just shrugged. Morbis normal summoned Broww, the Huntsman of the Dark World(3/1400/800). Then he returned both his Dark World monsters to his hand. "O-oh! By taking back Dark World monsters, he can revive Grapha!" Both Dragon Lords(8/3000/2100) were special summoned from the cemetery, by their own effects. "He is XYZ-summoning?" And both were overlayed to form a rank 8 monster. "What is that?" They combined into what looked like a folded ball of joints and blades. _

"A sealed form? That is a Number monster!" Ion cried out as he saw the thing unfold into a machine monster. "It is?" Azar saw it too, he saw Morbis summon this demonic winged marionette(8/3000/2000).

_"Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Morbis loudly proclaimed to the live audience, as the number 40 was burned on his shoulder. "Let the world know that Numbers exist!"_

(To be Continued in Cipher 32: An Invitation to Damnation)

**Cards used by Andre D Morbis  
**Snoww, Unlight of Dark World  
Trance Archfiend  
Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World  
Latinum, Exarch of Dark World  
Broww, Huntsman of Dark World  
Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings

-  
Gates of Dark World

-  
Dark Deal

**Cards used by Joe Davis  
**Harpie Lady 1  
Harpie Channeler  
Harpie Dancer  
Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon  
Harpie Queen

-  
Harpies' Hunting Ground  
Hysteric Sign  
Elegant Egotist  
Heavy Storm

-  
Hysteric Party


	32. Cipher 032: An Invitation to Damnation

**Cipher 032: An Invitation to Damnation**

"What do you mean, a reaction?" Ariel asked the doctor who had informed her about any recent developments with Dakar. "There was a sign of activity. But we can not explain why it happened. It is a good sign. It means he is recovering. But that is all we can state at the moment." The doctor had about as much answers as Ariel did. But the ones she had were things the doctor would never have guessed. "Dakar.." She looked at her brother. He still looked the same to him, no change at all. _"What did you feel? Was it.. my pain?"_ The 'reaction' had taken place this afternoon, when she had dueled the Agents.

"_Dakar. Please tell me what to do.."_

Elsewhere..

"Are you seeing this?" On the TV screen, before Shins eyes, a very strange duel was unfolding . "Yes I am." Subito and Shin witnessed the summoning of a Number monster, as did everyone else tuning in to this channel. "Another Number?" Sky was seeing it. "Why is he doing this?" As was Ariel. "Doesn't he know he is gonna catch all kinds of people on his tail now?" But none were as baffled by this move as ex-agent Ion. "Just who is this guy?" And many more duelists across the country, across the world, saw Andre D Morbis summon this Numbered monster: The Gimmick Puppet of Strings(8/3000/2000).

Andre's LP: 5200 Joe's LP: 5700

"What is the matter, Joe? Where are your words of action?" Morbis continued talking through the microphone. "Do not be so surprised. You should be familiar with this level of power." He extended his fist towards his opponent. "If not. This will re-familiarize you." The angelic puppet attacked and slashed through the Harpies Phantasmal Dragon(4/2600/2500) with its oversized knife. "Gwah!" The hit sent shockwaves across the arena, which Joe and the audience could feel. "W-what is th-th-that thing Rita?" The hosts were too flabbergasted to properly comment on the duel. "I do not know. But it sure is ugly." Rita stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Was that enough? I do not think so." Morbis continued, opening his fist as his XYZ monster cut through one of its own xyz materials. "Play him his Requiem, Number 40." The puppets chest opened up, revealing strings that it could play with its weapon. "Huh?" The haunting melody it created, summoned strings that attached themselves to all other monsters on the field. "This is my monsters ability; all that hear its sounds shall perish." Morbis placed a card down and ended his turn. "String counters have been placed on your Harpies. During your endphase Number 40 will kill them and inflict 500 damage to your lifepoints for each loss."

Joe's LP: 5300

"Rrrgh. You think you can get away with this, D Morbis? I was not born yesterday, oh no!" Joe dramatically drew his next card. "I shall simply overlay my monsters!" His Harpie Ladies(4/1900/1400) and Harpie Queens(4/2500/0) all had the right level for one of the Rank 4 monsters in his extra deck. "Can you now?" But Morbis revealed his trap card: Stygian Dirge. "Here, another song to lament your losses. This trap reduces your monsters levels by 1." The harpies all became level 3 monsters. "Now despair. Your previous duels are all known to me, your lack of a rank 3 monster in your extra deck will be your undoing." Joe could not do anything with his strung up monsters, not all of them. "I activate Swallows Nest!" His quickplay spell could at least tribute one of them. "It sacrifices Harpie Lady 1, to special summon another winged beast of the same level from my deck!" He traded the lady in for an owl(4/800/1600) in defense mode. "Overlay Owl can detach one XYZ material you control!" He had to pay 600 lifepoints, but at least it got rid of the Gimmick Puppets other attached material. "Then I end my turn." Nevertheless, his three remaining harpies became the victims of the heavenly string solo, dying one by one and causing more damage to their master.

Joe's LP: 3200

"This will not do, Davison. You know what power I speak off. Everything else is merely.." Andre began his turn again, activating the spell card Enemy Controller. "Trifling." It switched Overlay Owl to an attack position. "Heed my words; show us your true self now!" The owl was beheaded within the very next second. "Aaargh!" This time the blows forces overwhelmed the harpying duelist, and he was thrown off his platform. The crowd cried out in terror, people started shouting and running. "You see. They do not know, they fear. But you know what to do, you do not fear." Morbis placed another card down and left the next turn up for Joe to take. "You may be on to something, D." Joe wiped his chin. "Why not give them a show to remember!" He summoned the Harpie Channeler(4/1400/1300) he still had in his hand, and used her effect. "I special summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" He discarded a card to bring out another domesticated dragon(7/2300/2800), their original prey. "When I control a dragon, Harpie Channelers level becomes 7!" He then took the Channeler(7/1400/1300) and dragon. "I XYZ-Summon.. Number 11!" And by putting them together, he had summoned a cone with one eye(7/2600/2000).

Joe's LP: 1000

"Wait, what? That card? But that's!" Shin could not believe what he was seeing, that was the same Number Subito had dueled before. "I know." The one he lost to agent N.

"This is my Number, Morbis: Big Eye! I can take control of an opponents monster! So I detach.." Yet the monster found no XYZ materials to absorb. "What has a master, can easily swayed, Joe Davison. especially when one is 'outranked'. I activate Overlay Hunt." Morbis revealed his final trap card. "Your overlay materials are now mine." The spellcaster lost all of its attached monsters, while Gimmick Puppet of Strings was back to having two. "What? In.. Incredible." And Joe realized in an instant, that this duel was settled. "You have me beat, Andre D Morbis."

Joe's LP: 0

_Overlay Hunt, Normal Trap_

_When an effect of your opponent's Xyz Monster is activated by detaching its own Xyz Material(s), while you control a face-up Xyz monster with a higher Rank: negate that effect._

_Then, target all cards in your opponents graveyard that were detached for the activation of that effect, and attach them to your Xyz monster as Xyz Materials._

"It was inevitable. Even with all eyes upon us, you are no match for my Numbers powers." Morbis dismissed the holograms. "This is a challenge to all others like us out there. The world will come for you, the only way to survive is to evolve.. to claim them all." He showed a crooked smile to the camera. "Come all to my city; Neo Avalon, that is where the final hunt shall begin. Be there when april falls." And then the screen returned to the two hosts, who were as silent as the grave. "...cut to a commercial!" One of the stage managers shouted from off-camera, and the transmission was cut entirely.

…

"Well. That has 'trap' written all over it." Ion concluded in no time at all. "I mean we both know Number 11 is not that guy's original number" He pointed at the screen. "That whole duel was an act, it had to be. Joe gave up, yet he did not have to give up his Number and he did not lose his memories. It would not surprise if both those players are Agents in disguise." He was as sure of it as he was of his own name. "But I thought you said agents cant be marked with Numbers." Azar was pretty sure he saw the 40th number glow on Andre's skin. "And why set this up? Is it just to trap you who would recognize the Number card? Or to lure in every Number wielder?" Even if Numbers desired to be together, their owners might not fall for it. "Hell if I know." All Ion knew was that it made sense to him.

"Wait a second. Don't speak Ion." Azar heard his own phone ring and answered it. "Shin?" It was his friend apparently. "You saw what?" And a fellow witness. "The duel? The Numbers?" He heard how Subito and Shin had seen the whole thing happen on their TV as well. "Oh boy. If they have seen it too, then..." Ion had not even considered that this broadcast was shown to the whole world "They saw it, because they wanted them to see it, all duelists to see it." Azar said to Ion as he muted his phone. "Subito got the same message we did..."

As it turned out, nearly every registered duelist got the text message, while priority was given to those with known contacts to the Number monster incidents. The news spread like a disease afterwards, thousands online responded to the challenge of Andre D Morbis, they wanted to get hold of these previous Number cards themselves. And of course if there were Number wielders among them, they too would react just to eliminate the competition. Duelists close to Azar were also part of this desire, but not of their ambition. "I hereby open the dueling club, first session now in order!" Shin proudly proclaimed. His idea, which had just started out as an excuse, had become a reality upon the prodding of others. "Actually, it is not an official club yet. We still need to check with the student body council." Joining the club were Sky, Azar and Ariel.

"Is it right to even use this room?" They had gathered in the messhall, which Sky disapproved of. "Sure it is! It is not like they are gonna open it up before they have enough staff again." It would be a few days before lady Karen would return.

"Can we get to the subject at hand?" Ariel crossed her arms in impatience. "Sky told me that you could help out. I told you my story and listened to yours. Now what is your plan?" Now that she could finally talk to others about the Numbers, she wanted to make sure that their time together was spent well. "It is quite simple. We accept their ultimatum. Subito says he is going. And he can't stop me from following!" Shin said with a confident smile. "You want to go there? It will be a warzone of duelists there! And we do not even have Numbers." Sky disliked the idea as soon as heard it. "Perhaps not. The latest news suggests the city itself is going to keep it all in check. Andre had enough sway with his home town to let them treat his challenge as an extension of the pro-league tournament. With its own set of rules." Azar described whet he had read online. "Neo Avalon; it lies secluded on an island, is only ten years old and some parts are still being built. A strange choice for a location." Not just that, but this was well timed, the start of April was also the beginning of the country's next break. "Why would the city allow that? Those things can ruin lives." Ariel was baffled by how everyone there was handling this. "If it were up to me, I would just arrest every duelist that shows up."

"That is the thing, Ariel. Maybe they want the Numbers to come there." Azar began to explain. "The agent that attacked you; she also attacked Subito, Shins brother. And the Number she took was used in that tournament. Meaning those duelists there and the agency N and I worked for, are connected."

"You believe that?" This changed her disposition. "Yes. It is all too contrived, I can not think of any other reason for someone to reveal his Number, unless he was ordered to. Duelists everywhere were told about this match by an anonymous source, for a reason. This is all a trap for them." He said without going into details; details only he and Agent I knew off. "So we would not go there to get Numbers ourselves, we would go there to get answers." Azar was not like them, at least he felt so. "We wont find out anything by staying here either." Shin added. "That is true. And it might even attract that man.. Prometheus." This time, Sky told himself, he would face that man. "It _is_ what Dakar would have wanted." Ariel admitted to herself. "But I do not know. My family..I need to think on this." A silence followed, which they did not get to break..

Before a mobile phone did. "Huh?" It was Shins phone while the calling number was Subito's. "Bro?" Shins face turned pale. "Dad's been what?"

Earlier that day, Artega received the good news in person. "You are firing me?" He was approached by his supervisor. "I prefer to see it as a temporary suspicion, Artega. Things have come to light that can not be ignored." He handed the man a notice. "To light?" It was a rapport on the information leak, it appeared the data transfer had been tracked to his workstation. "One of the people under you has been filtering our tech specs to our rivalling company, Artega. This branch has been tainted, and needs to be closed. Just for a while, until investigations are done and the culprit has been apprehended." Artega stared at his chief. "You suspect me? you are kidding right?" The look he received proved otherwise. "This data. It's about those cards, isn't it? Sir, I would never want that information to reach others. Nor would my team!. This has to be a frame job, someone close to us wants me out of their way!" He pleaded with the man for understanding. He would get none. "We are sorry, Artega. We appreciated your services and insights, but we have to let you go."

"So he was fired? That's unfortunate." Azar heard the full story the next day, when he met Shin again on the way to school. "I never knew dad was having so much trouble at work. I should have asked him stuff. And now they set him up!" Shin knew that his father had no treacherous bone in his body. And he found the timing too suspicious, why did this happen right after his dad started talking about handing his data to the government. "It would seem there are powers at work that can influence the deepest levels of society." Azar had also read that the city itself had abandoned its inquiry into these cards and their duelists. That could not have been a coincidence. "It still sucks. My father worked there for decades, and they drop him like a sack of bricks over just one mistake? I wanna know who is responsible for this! First these Numbers attack Ariels brother, then my own brother, then Natasha, and now even dad!" Shin just wanted to take it out on someone, anyone.

"I may be able to help you." Maybe even _him_. "Dusk?"

"This is the guy?" This would be, as far as Shin knew, the first time that Azar met the mysterious duelist in black. He looked just like how he did the last time Shin had seen him. "What are you doing here?" Since then Shin had built up a healthy level of scepticism for the man. Even if he had helped Ariel in a duel the other day. "To give you this." The man tossed a card at Shin. "Woa-hey!" He caught it after fumbling around a bit. "A number card?" Azar reacted with feigned astonishment.

"Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja to be precise." It was Sky's former number. "After I defeated the Agents, I took back the card that was legitimately yours, Shin Artega. You defeated Sky, therefore you wield it now." The man in black turned around. "Use it well. I expect you and your friends to join in on the hunt." He was about to head back in the woods. "Wait, why do you want _me_ to go? I.." Shin was not even sure if he should leave his father during a time like this. "You need evidence, do you not? Now that your father's information is unusable. The best way to help him, is by finding your own." Dusk then vanished into the forest. "Information.. about the Numbers." Shin looked at his new card. "You think I should use this?" He asked his friend. "You may have to." Azar replied.

A few miles away, a blonde duelist took off his black helmet. _"That should be verbose enough for Azar." _Ion cleared his throat. _"Still. That's one clever way to make up an alibi."_

"Have we decided?" The next day the 'club' gathered at the same location as before. "I already know I am going. I can only help ad by getting to the bottom of this." Shins determination had only grown, he did not care if Subito was against it or not. "And I owe you. You have my assistance." Sky felt bound to this tas. "And what kind of friend would I be, if I let you go without me?" Azar of course would not ignore this bait either, for more reasons than just friendship. "And I.." That made Ariel the last one to give her answer. "I will go too." And it was the same as theirs. "You will? Won't your parents miss you, Ariel?" Sky had to ask. "They do not even notice when I am gone for the night. They do not need me for that week." Her mind had been made up. She could not save Dakar by just sitting around..

"Then it is settled, when the time comes. We will go to this new Avalon. Let's go their our separate ways and meet up at the train station there." Said Shin, declaring it by slamming his hands on the table. "Separate ways?" The others stared at him with sceptic looks. "To fool our enemies of course!" He explained. "Ah.. I think I will do the planning. After all, we do not know what we are up against." Azar said sympathetically. "Fine by me. I already figured you'd be the brains of our outfit. Just as long as I am the main hero!" Shin laughed.

...

"Excellently performed, Agents J and M." Said a stepmotherly voice to two figures in a dark room. "Did you expect anything else?" Andre bowed, while Joe pumped his fists. "We gave the world a day to remember!" The voice then let out a cackle. "Indeed you did. And soon duelists of all kinds will come to our city. The remaining Number wielders in the world can not resist."

"And then you and all your fellow agents can feast..."

(To be Continued in Cipher 33: Wolves from the Sheep)

**New Cards used by Andre D Morbis  
**Enemy Controller

_-  
Overlay Hunt (*)  
_Stygian Dirge

_(* Based on the Trap used by Mr. Heartland in the YGO ZeXal anime)_

**New Cards used by Joe Davis  
**Overlay Owl  
Harpie's Pet Dragon  
Number 11: Big Eye

-  
Swallows Nest


	33. Cipher 033: Wolves from the Sheep

**Cipher 033: Wolves from the Sheep**

"...Irant, Kanan, Lawless, Lionetti, Martin, Mills, Nelson, O'Donell, Serin, Stone, Talbot, Thibert, Warren." Names, files and figures floated past the big screen. "These are the duelists that stand out, these are the ones that are not out of place in this city." A woman spoke as she compiled the list of targets, a few good dozen of them. "You are to engage them, and apprehend their Numbers or any non-standard cards they may possess." In the room with her were eight more shadows. "Is that understood?" They would be her agents for this operation. "Yes, director." They all said. "Good. Agents M and K take the north sector. Agents D and J take the south sector. Agents A, B, C and F; you know where you need to be." The agents nodded and left the room, all with their targets set in mind. Some were already here, others had yet to arrive. Today was when the next stage of the tournament, and the Numbers Hunt, would commence. "Now all that remains, is to welcome these duelists to my city; to Neo Avalon."

That day, they arrived as well. Shin and the fellow Duel club members came to Neo Avalon via the underground express train. It was the only road that connected the isle to the mainland, and it was faster than the local ferry. "This place is enormous!" Shin was immediately overwhelmed by all the sights. Skyscrapers dominated the horizon, harbors were at every side, and the city's buildings were like an amalgamation of futuristic designs and medieval architecture, including one very large ziggurat-like tower at the center. A local monorail could take people wherever they wanted to go. There was something to see in every direction. "The city of the future." Sky was not sure what to think of it all, except that it made their city look average by comparison. "Oh man. Why didn't I come here earlier? No.. wait. I am on a mission here." Shin escaped the overload of visual stimuli. "Yes." Azar was already concentrating more on the smaller details. Though he was impressed that Shin snapped out of it on his own. "I see were are not the only duelists here. Don't see Subito anywhere though." Shin sighed. "Where is Subito right now then?" Sky asked. "Ehr.. I do not know. He goes his own way." Shin answered, rather nervously. Which Ariel picked up on. "You did tell him, didn't you?"

"Ehrr.."

"People of Neo Avalon." The conversation was put on the bench by the authoritarian voice of another. "This is your mayor, Morgana Graves." Every screen on every billboard and every skyscraper displayed the stern face of a woman who looked to be in her late 50s. "Mayor?" She was a far cry from the jolly old guy the four had back home. "I greet you on this fine morning, but I also greet our visitors. Because today marks the day of a special kind of tournament. One I have been allowed to see the benefits of." The eyes of all duelists in the station were now on her. "I will allow these duels to take place, under the supervision of my local forces." She continued, as the various law enforcers on the platforms made their presence known to all of them. "They will not intervene if all shall proceed within the respects of the law. The territories were duels may take place have been marked, and further info can be downloaded at various terminals. I trust we can all get through this without incident." Her transmission ended..

"Greetings stalwarding adventurers!" As if it followed a script, her departure was immediately followed up on by 'hosts' of the pro-league. "I am pretty sure that is not how you say that." Claud and Rita marched into the station, with their camera crew not far behind. "Hello one and all. Are you psyched for this day?" Claud walked up to every duelist and shook their hands personally.

"What the.. how did you know we would come here?" Some questioned their convenient timing. "Oh we have our ways." Rita playfully dodged the question, while Claud just moved to the next as their crew started to interview one by one. "Be sure to get all of us in shot!" While they took their time posing, the club of four could make their getaway. "Come on. Lets go." Azar did not want to waste time for this. "Could it hurt?!" Shin on the other hand had never met a celebrity before, or been on air. "Do you want Subito to see you are here, through them?" But Ariel raised a good counterpoint. "Oh, right. I mean, no. But our enemies shouldn't have to find out either!" He quickly replied.

So the four took their bags and walked out of the station and into the commotion of the city. It was not as busy as they had expected. "There are few people here." Sky saw a handful of pedestrians, and only one car driving through the streets. "Neo Avalon is more of a haven for the rich than anything else. Not many can afford to live or even sleep here." Among the factoids that Azar looked up online, he had found out that Neo Avalon held more empty houses, hotels and tourist traps than actual citizens. And half of those lived here because they worked here. "Who would _want _to live here?" Ariel was already sick of this flashy city, everything was sterile and nothing natural grew here.

"Makes you wonder if this whole event is not just some stunt to garner attention. At the very least mayor Graves profits from all of publicity." Sky theorized. Neo Avalon had attracted a lot of tourism today as well, plenty had shown up just to watch the duels. "I wonder if that woman even knows what she has brought into her city."

"So what do we do now? Just challenge every duelist until we find one that has a Number? Or do we wait for distress calls from someone else?" Only now did it sink in, Shin had no idea where to start. "You have a Number, don't you?" Ariel said to Shin, using the word ' Number' with some reluctance. "Yeah. I have Sky's." He gave the ex-monitor a quick glance. "I don't think it can help much. I don't even feel any faster or sharper with my reflexes yet." Unlike Sky, Shin had not felt any different after he became Number 12's master. "That seems clear." Ariel said half-jokingly, half-annoyed. "But how do we know someone wont find you and your Number first?" If Agents were in this game, she expected them to be able to find Shins card without any problems. "That is why I suggested we stick together." Azar spoke up. "It might confuse the ones looking for a Number, if that card is surrounded by other duelists. He'd be unsure which one of us has what he wants, and we could duel him first." Four against one seemed like better odds.

"Yes. We should not dive headfirst into things, the best strategy is to wait." Sky looked around. "Perhaps that will suffice." He pointed at a nearby diner. "Good idea. I am kind of hungry." Said Shin. Though he sang a different tune as soon as he saw the prices. "How much for a roast beef sandwich?" Neo Avalon was not going easy on its customers. "I thought you of all people would not be short on cash." Azar chuckled. "Well yes and no. Even if I am here to help dad, it feels wrong to spend his money ya know." As he was the only member of the family who did not make his own money yet, he wanted to follow a budget of sorts.

"Pssst." Just then a narrow face popped up from behind the building. "I know where you can find the cheapest joints." A scrawny looking kid in loafers approached them. "Really?" Ariel asked with caution. "Why would you help us?" She had seen enough people trying to negotiate their way through funeral contracts, to know when someone was not as generous as they wanted to sound. "Please. Please. I am your friend here. My name is Robert.. Robert Mills. You are duelists, and I am a dueling fan. I can not get enough of them! So I figured I'd help some duelists lost in this big city." He explained with his rapid tongue, moving from one word to the next without pause. "So you are from this town and/or are you a duelist?" Azar doubted this mans sincerity as well. "You do not believe me? What could I do? Come on!" He pulled out his D-pad. "I will show it to you now, no strings attached. See, I circled all the hotspots." He showed Shin his Pads screen, which displayed a map. "Well this looks.." And in that instance, he let go of his luggage. "Bingo!"

At this close a distance, it was a simple trick for the man to swipe away one of the suitcases. "Hey-hey!" And this kid could sprint like a madman. He was out of their sights before they could grasp what just took place. "He took my dueling stuff!" Shin cried out. "What?" Robert apparently knew exactly which case to go for. "Was your Number in there too?" To Ariels frustration, Shin confirmed it was. "He will not get away." Sky promised him as he immediately set off in pursuit. "Whoa!" They followed, even when it quickly became clear that Sky was the fastest one among them. However even he had to give up at some point. "I can not see him anywhere. Damn, not again!" They had lost the thief."It's not your fault Sky. This guy must know every corner of this city, including the best escape paths." Azar saw multiple ways Robert could have ran, and not enough time to check them all. "What do we do now? If he has my Number.." But just then a scream from a familiar voice was heard, coming from their left. "It's him!"

"Who the hell are you?" When they caught up with Robert, they found that he was not alone. "I am the punisher of the wicked, you snatcher of valuables!" He was with another taller man.

"What the.." A man in a ranger-like uniform, a man whose face was hidden behind a full insect like mask. "I am the Masked Raider!" And he struck a pose, to the amazement of all. "Masked Raider? Another guy who hides his identity?" None of them had ever heard of this guy before. "It's like that Dusk guy inspired a lot of wannabe's." Shin was not entirely wowed, but still grateful for his assistance. "Fret not, civilians! I witnessed the crime, and I am here to set right what went wrong!" They were too flabbergasted to even speak back, much less thank him. "You're a nutcase." Robert spat. "You are not in a position to hurl insults, thief. You are surrounded!" Shin and company had made sure that this time the guy could not run away. "Yeah. Hand back that case.. or else." Shin was especially mad that he got fooled one step into Neo Avalon.

"Tough talk from people like you. You know how situations like these will get settled.." He dropped the case and placed his foot on it. "I already have what I want from him." He revealed a foldable D-pad strapped to his wrist, and a pack of cards on the inside of his coat. "He _is_ a duelist." At least Azars question was answered. "And so is he." Robert pointed at the masked one. "So let's make you both happy. If he can beat me, I will hand you your stuff back." And the Raider was the first to respond.

"I do not deal with criminals. Yet my intention was to challenge you regardless." He unveiled his own D-Pad, a disk which was a part of his suit. "For I know when an evil force is at work, and you are that force." He took a set of cards and turned to Shin. "Fear not. Good shall always triumph!" He turned on a button on his helmet, aparently a visor was built into it. "Thanks. I think." Shin did like superhero stories, but this one was almost too goofy to take seriously. "..." Azar and the others could only watch this duel. _"Could they be." _And Azar wondered..

Were they Number users?

Masked Raiders LP: 8000 Roberts LP: 8000

"I go first!" Robert drew six cards. "I am using this spell; Upstart Goblin! I draw a card, while my enemy gains 1000 lifepoints!" Robert drew while the Raiders LP went up to 9000. "What trickery is this?" The Raider was wary of such favors. "A good thief never reveals his tricks." Robert placed two cards down on the field and summoned a monster; a flat blue automobile(2/800/400). "Card Car D: By tributing this monster, I may draw twice!" The car drove off beyond the range of the holographic grid, and two cards came from Roberts deck. "And my turn ends now." Card Car D skipped a turn to the endphase after its effect was used.

Masked Raiders LP: 9000

"Then mine begins." The Raiders first monster was a man in red insectoid armor(3/1600/1200). "Move out, Inzektor Centipede." The Raiders deck turned out to be very appropriate, the Inzektors were a series of cards based on a very popular superhero show over in the eastern continents. Raiders costume resembled an Inzektors as well. "And claim your weapon of choice." Inzektor Centipede could take another Inzekt from his owners hand, and equip it to itself. "You choose, Firefly!" Any equipped Inzektor added its stats to that of their wielder, in this case to the Centipede(4/1700/1300). "Now. Firefly, reveal his traps!" The equipped Firefly could scan the field and discover what the hidden cards really were. "Aha. A pair of Legacy of Yata Garasu cards. Nothing to fear." The traps it found were just more draw effect cards. "Advance, Centipede!" The insect warrior charged Robert with its pincers.

"Don't think you saw through all my tricks, 'hero'." Robert discarded a card from his hand. "I send Swift Scarecrow to my graveyard, to end the battle phase!" A scarecrow appeared and it intercepted the Centipede's attack, before it moved to the graveyard. "Curses. You had one last scheme hidden from me." The masked one placed a card and ended his turn. _"Is this really happening?"_ Ariel thought, as Roberts second turn began. It was pretty much the same as the first, Robert placed two traps down besides his other two cards. And then he summoned a second Card Car D(2/800/400) and sacrificed it to draw two more cards. "What kind of dueling style is this?" Sky had no idea how Robert planned to win. "I may have an idea." Azar thought the strategy was obvious.

"No. Stay out of this. I will determine my foe's plans fairly, on my own!" Raider gestured at his audience to stay silent. "My turn!" An Inzektor Hornet in his hand was taken by and equipped to Inzektor Centipede(7/1900/1800). "Hornet. Choose your target!" Inzektor Hornet had its own ability as well, it could be tributed to destroy one card an enemy controlled. "Your left trap will be destroyed!" The hornet was released like a missile.

"Trap cards!" Robert however activated all three of his traps in a chain. "To the Hornet I chain my first Legacy of Yata Garasu, to that I chain Jar of Greed, and to that I chain Accumulated Fortune!" Legacy of Yata Garasu and Jar of Greed allowed a player to draw once, while Accumulated Fortune allowed a player to draw twice if it was activated as the 4th card in a sequence of effects. Hornet was the first chain link, so the Fortune trap ended up on the fourth spot. "I get four cards!" Robert smirked as he drew four times.

"Now I understand. Your decktype is not just to buy time, it is to build up Exodia!" The Raider had figured it out, only one type of deck worked benefitted from stalling and drawing tactics. "Good guess. And I do not mind to tell you, I have two pieces already!" Robert showed off the Left Leg and the Head of Exodia the Forbidden One. "If I gather all five parts of Exodia, I win this duel!" He laughed. This deck had never failed him before. "Hmph. Centipede, select your partner!" Regardless the Raider activated the effect of Inzektor, which could draw any Inzektor out of the deck, when one of its equipped cards like Inzektor Hornet were sent to the cemetery. "You choose, Dragonfly." Raider claimed a level 3 Inzektor to use for later. "I still have three chances, thief!"

_"An Exodia deck requires luck as well, unless..." _At this time Azar had confirmed that there more to this duelist. _"It is not just him, but the Raider too."_ Azar touched the Number 16 card hidden in his vest to see these two players' true colors._ "They both have Numbers."_

(To be Continued in Cipher 33: The Wolves from the Sheep)

**Cards used by the The Masked Raider  
**Inzektor Centipede  
Inzektor Firefly  
Inzektor Hornet

**Cards used by Robert Mills  
**Card Car D  
Swift Scarecrow  
Left Leg of the Forbidden One  
Exodia the Forbidden One

-  
Upstart Goblin

-  
Legacy of Yata Garasu  
Jar of Greed  
Accumulated Fortune


	34. Cipher 034: Gold Rush

**Cipher 034: Gold Rush**

Masked Raiders LP: 9000 Roberts LP: 8000

There was no doubt about it, Masked Raider and Robert both had Number monster. The Shock Masters powers had never failed Azar before. _"Is he an Agent, or is Robert one?"_ Right now he could trust neither. "He runs an Exodia deck?" Sky meanwhile not familiar enough with the card game to recall Roberts' kind of deck. "Exodia is a monster divided into five parts. If a player has all five in his hands, he wins the duel automatically. There is no counter it." Azar had to explain it to Sky. "So there is a strategy there, to hide behind monsters until he has drawn enough cards." Sky did not think that was a very commendable way of playing, but he could not deny its effectiveness. "He will not be able to hide forever!" The Masked Raider insisted as he normal summoned another warrior Inzektor(3/1000/1800) in a red dragonfly suit. "Dragonfly: you Choose the Hornet!" Inzektors could equip inzekts in their masters hand_ or _their graveyard. The Dragonfly Inzektor(6/1500/2000) equipped the Hornet that Centipede(4/1700/1300) had discarded earlier.

"Inzektor Hornet can be fired once again!" This time the wasp inzekt was unequipped to target the rightmost trap, the last one Robert had on his field. "You are wasting your time." Robert activated this one as well, before it was destroyed. "Gift Card?" The trap he used though, was an odd choice to even have in a deck. "You gain 2000 lifepoints, yup." This trap healed its enemy, instead of hurting it. "I see now what you are plotting. But I will not be fooled. When Inzektor Dragonfly loses its equipment, he may summon another Inzektor from my deck!" The dragonfly(3/1000/1800) raised its hand and brought forth a green colored preying mantis-themed warrior(6/2400/0). "He chose, Inzektor Gigamantis!" Of course Gigamantis could equip a card to himself as well, and he(9/2900/200) equipped the Hornet. "Direct attack!" There were no cards left for the Hornet to destroy however, so Raider just went for the physical approach. "Battlefader!" Only Robert could end this battle phase as well, by special summoning the clockhand fiend(1/0/0) from his hand. "Foiled again!"

Masked Raiders LP: 11000

"Hmph. Some hero you are." Robert stomped down on Shins suitcase. "You have not even damaged me yet." Shin winced. "Hey. Don't do that! You have no idea what is in there!" He shouted at the kid.

"What? Are you calling me stupid?" Robert snapped back. "I know everything." He looked over his hand, appearing dissatisfied that he still had so few Exodia pieces. "As I suspected, you are no ordinary criminal." The Raider placed a trap down and ended his turn. "Neither are you an ordinary duelist. I can tell." Robert drew again, but still did not get another piece. "Geh. Against types like you, I will go all out!" He normal summoned a catlike black spirit(1/400/200). "Kinka-Byo revives one level 1 monster when it is normal summoned." The spirit beast special summoned the Swift Scarecrow(1/0/0) that Robert had discarded two battle phases ago. "Feast your eyes on this why don't you! I XYZ-summon my Gold Rat!" And the three monsters were cast into a bath of golden energy, from which a small golden rodent(1/500/600) emerged in defense position.

"That's a Number!" Sky gasped as she saw the mark of the number fifty-six appear on the kids feet. "I should have known. He was after your Number card all along." Ariel hissed. "But.. I thought you could only get someone elses Number by beating them in a duel?" Shin was sure of that, as that was the reason Number 12 was given back to him in the first place.

"You people under-estimate straight-up blackmail." Robert snorted and continued the duel. "Number 56: Gold Rat has this ability." He detached one of the rats three materials. "Once it can shuffle one card from my hand into my deck, and I may draw a new one." Robert added a new card to his hand and returned another Gift Card trap to his deck. "I set four trap cards." Robert finished his turn. "My suspicions were met. Now it's time to decide a course." The Masked Raider ordered Gigamantis(6/2400/0) to let go of his equipped insect, throwing Inzektor Honet towards one of his set cards. "Why do you keep assuming my traps aren't all chainable?" The Hunter flipped the trap: Hope for Escape. "I pay 1000 lifepoints, and then draw a card for every 1000 points of lifepoints you have above mine." The Masked Raider had 4000 lifepoints more than Robert did, so Robert could draw two more cards.

Roberts LP: 7000

_"Two to go." _

The bystanders could see that he had drawn another part of Exodia; its right arm. But they could not tell the Raider about it, since he refused to get outside help. "So this was why you helped restore my lifepoints. And it seems your Rat gives you some control over what you draw." The Raider noticed anyway. "What gave you that idea?" Robert asked with a sneer. "Every Number has a gift for its owner, something to aid its sinful mindset. I may understand yours now, and I can not let it continue." The Raider already took the Hornet out of the graveyard and equipped him to the Centipede this time. And the Inzektor immediately unequipped the Hornet.

"That is not up to you, friend!" Robert flipped a quickplay spell card. "Forbidden Dress. Now my monster can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn!" The Hornet failed to find any targets that were not defended by that dress, however Inzektor Centipede's had still effectigvely sent its equipment to the grave, so the Raider could add another Inzektor, Inzektor Hopper, to his hand.

"More and more this Numbers nature becomes clear to me." Gigamantis took the Inzektor Hopper from the Masked mans hand. and equipped it. "The monster that tosses Inzektor Hopper away, will be able to attack directly!" So Gigamantis could strike around the indestructible Number 56. "And furthermore, I lend him the Inzektors Sword: Zektaliber to strengthen him!" Long blades replaced the cleaving hands of the Mantis warrior(3200/0). "If your Number can not be harmed, I shall strike its master!" He pointed towards Robert. Gigamantis discarded the Hopper and the battle phase began.

"Yeah, that is enough fun. I activate Threatening Roar!" Roberts flipped trap released a loud roar, which paralyzed Gigamantis. "Your monsters can not even begin to attack this turn!" Robert laughed as he avoided battling once more. "Your survival instincts are keen. But nobody can run from justice forever!" The raider placed a trap card down and switched his other monsters to defense position. Inzektor Dragonfly had not yet used his effects and equipped the grave-bound Inzektor Hopper. "Then make me stop running. It is my turn! I use Gold Rats effect again!" He detached an xyz-material, drew another card and shuffled one card from his hand, Kinka-Byo, to his deck. "One Day of Peace!" Then he tried to play a spell to let both players draw once, but it would negate all damage done until his next turn. "Dark Bribe!" The Raider did not want that, so he negated that spell with a countertrap. "What was the use of that?" Yet Dark Bribe also allowed its opponent to draw a card, which Robert did. "I still got a fourth piece just like that!" And this time he gained Exodia's left arm, and he was not affraid to admit it.

"Then my theory is correct." The masked man directed his finger to the Gold Rat. "Every time you shuffle your deck, you place one piece of Exodia on top of it!" This declaration stunned everyone. "That is against the rules!" Sky protested. "Geheh. There is no rule against manual shuffling." Robert chuckled. The question was really how he even knew when to stop shufffling. "Yes, young duelist. He is still bound to the laws of the game, he can not have marked the pieces. But he is also tied to his Numbers powers." The Raider elaborated on his theory. "I have determined it as such, Number 56 can tell which card in a deck is truly unique!"

"It can do what?" Suddenly it all made sense. Robert ran two to three copies of every card in his deck, except for the Forbidden One and his limbs. You could only have one set of each part in any deck, those five were the 'unique'. "Is that how he managed to pick out one which one of us has the Number card?" Ariel had no Number, neither did Azar and Sky as far as she knew. Shin was the 'unique' one among them. "Yeah, so? I make the best of what I have and what others have. Besides you are a little late to stop me now!" Robert summoned an Emissary of the Afterlife(1600/600). "Attack Gigamantis!" This reaper monster charged towards the mantis. "Oh no! If that monster is destroyed, he can add the last piece of Exodia to his hand!" The Emissary allowed both players to take a lowlevel normal monster out of their decks, whenever it itself ended up in the cemetery.

"Not so fast! I activate Variable Form!" Just in time the Raider, revealed a permanent trap. "I equip one Inzektor to another on my field!" Gigamantis was taken from the field and converted into a weapon for his Inzektor Centipede(2400/1800), while Inzektor Sword Zektaliber destroyed itself, as it had no wielder any longer. "Because my other monsters are in defense mode, yours can not kill themselves." The Reaper of the Afterlife retracted its scythe and Robert ended his turn. "Bah." The Raider then entered his draw phase. "Nevertheless, as I am aware of the situation, I know I have to finish things on this turn!" If the Masked Raider let Robert take his next turn, he would just shuffle the last piece of Exodia on top of his deck after using Gold Rats effect. "Good luck." Robert was not worried either way, as he could just summon a Battlefader in his hand which he had drawn last turn.

"I need no luck. Justice is on my side!" He equipped a monster from his hand to Inzektor Dragonfly, an Inzektor Ladybug, whose stats were added to the Dragonfly(3/1500/1900). "When Zektalibur was destroyed, I could claim an Inzektor from my graveyard! I went with Hornet!" He also normal summoned his Inzektor waspman(3/500/200). "Ladybug, you are dismissed!" The female inzektor sent herself to the grave, which triggered her ability to increase any Inzektors level by 2 stars. She selected Hornet(5/500/200). "Dragonfly choose your partner!" And with the Dragonfly's own special summoning skill, as Ladybug had been discarded, an Inzektor Giga-Cricket(5/2000/1300) was special summoned from the deck. "Now. This is my Xyz-Monster!" The Cricket and Hornet flew into the sky, locked hands while posing, and fused.

_"His Number?"_ But contrary to Azars expectations, he did not bring out a Number monster. He had instead xyz-summoned a large horned insectoid(5/800/800) that was more machine than man. "Inzektor Exastag can choose any monster on the field as his weapon!" The Exastag detached the materialized Hornet. And before Robert knew use his visor to tell what that would accomplish, the xyz monster had demonstrated it to him. "Hey! That is mine!" Exastag grabbed Emissary of the Afterlife and fused it with his own shield. "You are one to talk!" Shin shouted. Exastag(5/1600/1100) gained half of the Reapers own stats. "Variable Form can also unequip an equipped Inzektor!" This turn the Raiders continuous trap resummoned the Inzektor Gigamantis that it had equipped to Centipede(4/1700/1300) earlier. "Centipede, Mantis, choose!" The Inzektor Centipede(7/2200/1500) then equipped himself with Inzektor Hornet in the graveyard, while Inzektor Ladybug selected Gigamantis(8/2900/100). "Cripes, slow down will ya?"

"Do not worry, this is the last move." The Raider activated a spell. "Final Inzektion. I sacrifice 5 Inzektors." The equipped Inzektors (Firefly, Ladybug, Hopper, Hornet) and Inzektor Centipede, where all sent to the grave. "To destroy all cards you control!" And the spirits of the five Inzektors came back, to strike at Roberts field. "What!?" Gold Rat was swept away by the ghost army. Emissary of the Afterlife remained, as Robert was not controlling it anymore. "Dragonfly, summon!" Another equip card had been taken from the dragonfly, so his skill would be used once more. "You chose Gigamantis!" He summoned a second Mantis warrior(2400/0). "Incredible!" The other duelists were amazed at this turnaround. "Now, my troops. Attack!" The two Giga Inzektors charged, along with Exastag and Dragonfly. "No. I can end your battle phase!" Robert tried to use the effect of his Battlefader. "No, you can not! Final Inzektion also negates all effects that activate in the graveyard or in a player hand!" Battlefaders effect was sealed. "What!? But.." Robert _had_ to take all four attacks.

Roberts LP: 0

"Uwah!" Roberts was knocked down and his Number fell out of his D-pad. "How? You did not use." He lay on the pavement, flabbergasted. "Uh. Isn't he supposed to pass out?" Yet, as Shin noticed, he did not faint like Number uses always had done in the past. "First things first." The Masked Raider took the case and handed it to Shin "This belongs to you." Shin accepted it, with reluctance. "But. You know what is inside it. Don't you want it?" He thought this guy was hunting Number cards. "No. I do not duel to claim these cards." The raider returned to the still motionless Robert, and picked up Number 56. "I only duel to take them out of the hands of those that use the Number for Evil. I can tell that you four are on the side of Good." He put the card in a pocket on his uniform. "Be careful in the future, this city is filled with scum. I can not be everywhere at once." He waved at them. "Goodbye!" And then jumped on a motorcycle he had parked around the corner, driving off into the streets of Neo Avalon. "...I don't know if I should like him or not." Ariel said.

"Hold it!" Suddenly more people came out of the woodworks, officers dressed in silver. "The enforcers?" This was the security Morgana Graves had filled her city with. "Robert Mills. You are to be placed under arrest, for attempt at robbery." They placed cuffs on Robert. He did not even seem to care. "Why do you only arrive now?" Sky found their reaction speed lacking, to say the least. "And where are you taking him?" Ariel had several questions of her own. "We were ordered not to interfere in direct duels, to proceed afterwards. This person here has been responsible for several thefts across the country, consider yourselves lucky he did not get away with your belongings." One of the enforcers told them while the rest led Robert away to a police van. "The streets can be dangerous, citizens are advised to stay indoors when possible. You should do the same." He then left with his fellow officers. "...He might have a point. We should find our hotel." Azar said. "We would run less risks with our luggage in a safe place at least."

Sky, Ariel and Shin agreed with this suggestion. And as they made their way to the hotel Shin had reserved rooms at, Azar received a 'call' from his friend. "Excuse me." Azar moved to the back of the group, and placed a phone against his ear to talk into. "Yes I have arrived safely." Though in fact he was whispering to someone who had the same kind of earpiece in his ear as he did. "As have I." Ion responded. "Going through a lot of trouble just to talk, aren't we?" He and Azar had travelled separately, Azar had considered that necessary. And nothing was too complex for him. "It's the only way we can talk without the agency can not listen into, you said. At least in here. By the way, does the name 'Masked Raider' ring a bell to you?" Azar did suspect the masked duelist of being an Agent. "No. Not it does not." But the ex-agent quickly dismissed that suspicion, though that would did not mean he couldn't be an agent. "Never mind. I will keep this brief."

"You are going to have to look up some things for me."

(To be Continued in Cipher 35: Can't Hold a Candle)

**New Cards used by the Masked Raider  
**Inzektor Dragonfly  
Inzektor Gigamantis  
Inzektor Hopper  
Inzektor Ladybug  
Inzektor Giga-Cricket  
Inzektor Exa-Stag

-  
Inzektor Sword Zektaliber  
Final Inzektion

-  
Variable Form

**New Cards used by Robert Mills  
**Kinka-byo  
Number 56: Goldrat  
The Right Arm of the Forbidden One  
The Left Arm of the Forbidden One  
Emissary of the Afterlife

-  
Forbidden Dress  
One Day of Peace

-  
Gift Card  
Hope for Escape  
Threatening Roar


	35. Cipher 035: Can't Hold a Candle

**Cipher 035: Can't Hold a Candle**

Sky started the afternoon by listing the teams assets. "Four D-pads and visors of course. We could all duel at once, should the need arise." Splitting up was a likely inevitability if they wanted to have a chance of finding the right duelist. D-pads were equipped with a tracking mode that let one find other registered pads in the area. "We each have our decks." Ariel added as she was putting together hers. Azar had seen that deck in action before, but only as his alternate self; Dusk. "Shin, do you have anything from your fathers lab, perhaps?" The girl asked the son of the man who worked... used to work at the company that helped build the holographic visor technology.

"Huh? Oh.." Shin did not hear her right away. "No. He doesn't have any more access to his workplace, and they confiscated everything else." He said with no joy in his voice. He had been rather quiet ever since the Robert incident. "I just want to start looking right away." And impatient too. "Yes.. we should. We have spent enough time here." It was a feeling Ariel could sympathize with.

"I agree. But we need a place to start." Sky said. "This is as good a place as any." He turned on his D-pad tracker. "It seems were not the only duelists here." It picked up signals, inside and outside. "Great. Let's go!" Shin got up and was already at the door. "Wait. We can not go into this unprepared! You know what happened last time!" Azar said, trying to calm him down. "But we can not wait for them to come to us again. We need to be on the offensive!" Ariel fired back, taking Shins side of the argument. "But not every Numbers wielder is our enemy. And the ones we need to find the most are the people that hunt Numbers." Azar knew they could get more information out of Agents than anyone else. He _wanted_ their information. "So far all the Number wielders I have seen are the same." Ariel muttered. "Hey now wait a second. I have one too." Her remark bothered Shin. "And I can control it! I will prove it!" He said defiantly and then left the room in a hurry.

"Ariel.." Sky sighed her name. "I'm sorry. I just.. do not feel comfortable around those things." She looked out the door. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Shin was halfway downstairs already. "I will go. I think I know what he is going to do now." Azar got up. "I will call you if anything happens."

When he caught up to Shin, he was at the exit. "Shin. If you are going to duel someone, you should not do it alone." Azar figured Shin would try to prove himself that way. "Don't worry. I was not going to go far." He turned on his D-pad. "Just gotta find someone close by. Someone I have a good feeling about." There were three signals, one of which came from Azars own D-pad. "Aha! There!" The nearest signal came from the outdoor plaza, where the pool area was. "Huh. I am starting to see why this place came cheaper than others." Shin said. When they arrived there they saw that the pool in fact was drained, or it had not been filled yet. "Hey!" But as the tracker told them, there was someone there. A red-haired girl in jeans and a black bomber jacket leaned against the wall. "You can't smoke!" And Shin felt like yelling at her as he caught this girl smoking a cigarette.

"What? Are you saying I can't handle it?" She reacted with immediate hostility. "No I wasn't saying that! But there is a rule against doing it in the hotel, isn't there?" Which made Shin respond even louder. "Oh.." She dialed her tone down a little and tossed the thing into the pool. "They didn't make that clear enough." She shrugged and pushed away from the wall. "Why are you minding my business anyway?"

"Because. You are a duelist. I am too." He tapped his D-pad. "Yes. And?" The girl had a pad of her own, one painted with red and black flames. "That makes you like me, you and me both want to hunt Numbers. I have one, so why don't we duel!?" He just came out and said it, to Azars utter amazement. The girl was quite stunned too. "You aren't kidding either, are you? You really want this." She recovered and a satisfied grin framed her face. "Well alright. Alright. I could use a warm-up. Nobody is going to tell me who not to fight." She turned her duel pad on, its flame-like segments spread out like the wing of a phoenix. "That's not a commercial model." Azar noted this and wondered how she could have gotten it. "But at least tell me your name, and the name of your friend over there?" She motioned her finger towards Azar. "That's Azar And yeah he is my friend and he is here to make sure no shenanigans happen. And I am Shin, Shin Artega!" Shin then switched his disk into dueling mode. "Artega? That name sounds familiar. Also it's cute that you still use words like 'shenanigans." She said, while stifling a laugh. "My name is Ruby Irant. It probably says nothing to you, but try to remember it."

Ruby's LP: 8000 Shins LP: 8000

"Good luck, Shin." Azar then took a step back as the two duelists drew their card. "Ruby Irant. That name does seem familiar." He started looking things up on his D-pad, by using the local wifi. "I set a monster and end my turn." Ruby at any rate had taken the first turn, and made it brief. "Then I will summon Magicians Valkyria and attack it!" Shin wasted no time either, and immediately sent the spellcasting valkyrie(4/1600/1800) out to do battle. Her magic blast destroyed a face-down fiery weasel(4/1700/600). "Do you always jump off this quickly?" Her monsters effect however released blazing winds that surrounded at Shin and his monster. "You destroyed Kamaitachi, its effect will make sure your monster is destroyed, and you lose 500 lifepoints!" Valkyria was burned to ashes, and the remaining flames damaged Shin. "Well you win that round." He passed the turn to her.

Shins LP: 7500

"Damn right I did." She summoned a new monster, a goggles-wearing werewolf(4/1600/1200). "Coach Soldier Werewolf, attack him directly!" The wolf howled and then performed a leaping slash at Shin. "I set a trap and end my turn!" Now she had a trap set as well.

Shins LP: 5900

Shin too would have liked to set up traps, but his deck had always been more devoted on spells. "Well then, it is time to meet Gagaga Magician!" So he summoned his trusty levelchanging mage(4/1500/1000). "I equip him with the spell, Bound Wand." Gagaga Magician(4/1900/1000) grabbed a ruby-tipped staff. "Bound Wand adds 100 attackpoints to a spellcaster, for every level he has. That is why he gains 400 attackpoints now, and he will gain 400 more when I activate his effect to raise Gagaga Magicians level by four stars!" Gagaga Magician increased his level to his limit of 8, so he(8/2300/1000) gained a total of 800 attackpoints. "Go, attack!" The mage fired a blast of magic from his new wand.

"Horn of the Phantom Beast!" But she and her trap were ready. "My beastwarrior gains 800 attackpoints!" Wolfbark(4/2400/1200) grabbed the horn and dispelled the incoming magic with the instruments loud blares. "Crap. I mean. Bound Wand can be tributed, to save a spellcasters life!" Gagaga Magician(8/1500/1000) deflected the wolfs counterattack, but its wand shattered as they clashed and Shin took the battle damage. "Now then. I activate the Secret Village of the Spellcasters." He put his spell negating field card up and passed the turn back to her.

Shins LP: 5800

_"Interesting."_ Though the duel moved fast, Azar had already found what he was looking for. "Your name was Ruby Irant?" He suddenly spoke up. "...Isn't that what I said?" She replied, half puzzled and half concerned. "What is it, Azar?" Shin was curious too. "Let's say your name has some surprising hits on the internet." Azar sad. "Great, of course it is." While her expression turned to one of annoyance.

"What does it say?" Shin really wanted to know now. "That she was suspected of arson, at the age of ten." Azar showed Shin the article on his D-pad. "What? You burned down your house?" Shin reacted with horror. "They never proved anything!" Ruby answered adamantly. "That is not a yes or no!" Shin quickly caught on that she was not denying it either.

"I do not owe you any explanation!" Ruby said, nearly stumbling over her own words. "I have done plenty of other things as well. Why don't you look that up? Bah, who cares anyway?" She began her turn. "By the way, your field spell? When I discard the Dragon Ruler of the Infernos - Blaster from my hand, along with another Fire monster, I can destroy one card on the field!" Calderas and another Wolfbark were sent to the grave. "Say goodbye to that Secret Village of yours!" The resulting volcanic outburst reduced the village to a wasteland of ashes and smoke. Shin lamented his luck with that card. "Wolfbark!" Then she used her Coach Soldiers effect. "It can revive a level 4 beastwarrior! I special summon the Wolfbark I discarded!" A second werewolf(4/1600/1200) was summoned from the graveyard. Though its effects were negated.

"And then I normal summon Coach Captain Bearman!" An cyber-armored bear(8/1300/2700) rose up and roared. "Without tributes?" It seemed the Bearman could normal summon itself instantly, if it halved its original attack points of 2600. "The Captains effect changes all my level 4 beastwarriors into level 8 monsters! So I can turn them into XYZ materials!" The Coach Soldiers(8/1600/1200) and their Captain ran straight into a swirling vortex of flames. "I summon Coach King Giantrainer!" And the fire transformed exploded to make a path for a gigantic fighter(8/2800/2000), plated in hot steel. "By detaching a material from Giantrainer, I may draw a card and reveal it to my opponent! If that drawn card is a monster, you take 800 damage!" And she detached all three materials from the coach, drawing three times. "I can use this effect thrice every turn!" She revealed the three cards; Master of the Flaming Dragonswords, Widespread Ruin and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster. "Two monsters, two times the damage!" Giantrainer released two pillars of flame that struck Shin. "Gah!" Luckily for him, they weren't real flames, which Shin had half expected. "I do not know why you brought that up. But I don't like it. So let's just get this duel over with!"

Shins LP: 4200

She placed a trap card down and ended her turn. "It appears her monster can not attack if it uses its effect." Azar pointed out why she did not have her monster destroy Gagaga Magician. "Then it is finally time to counterattack her." Shin swept the flames away and drew his card. "I change Gagaga Magicians level to 5, and I activate the spell card Gagagabolt!" Gagaga Magician(5/1500/1000) channelled a bolt of lightning in his hands. "When I control a 'Gagaga' monster, I can destroy another monster!" The thunder bolt was unleashed and it smote Coach Giantrainer with one flash. "Well then come at me!" Ruby spread her arms and dared him to attack. "Not yet. You still have that trap!" Shin had not forgotten which cards she had revealed to him last turn. "I summon Star Drawing!" He normal summoned a new spellcaster, the sprite-like star artist(4/1600/1000). "Star Drawing can raise its level by 1, and he allows me to draw a card when it is used as an xyz material!" He had two level 5 monsters. "Shin, are you going to.." Azar did not think it would come to this already.

"I am! I xyz-summon Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" He attached Gagaga Magician and Star Drawing to the twelfth number, the red shadow(5/2400/1700). "Shin?" What Azar saw, was distressing. "No pain, no gain." Shin did not seem to notice, but the mark of twelve was faintly glowing on his hand. "If Subito can control them, so can I." He drew a card through Star Drawings effect and started the battle phase. "So.. Crimson Shadow, strike her down!" And shin then declared his direct attack. "Widespread Ruin!" Ruby attempted to block it with her claymore mine trap. "Fraid not!" This Ninja can detach one of its materials to prevent its own destruction!" Yet Crimson Shadow easily slashed through the mine, dismantling it without setting it off. "This is one Number you wont get!" The Crimson Shadow made a pass at her with her sword, which cut some of her hairs.

Ruby's LP: 5600

"Think before you speak. I did not come here to hunt Numbers to begin with." She cursed. "Then why did you come here for?!" He questioned her as he ended his turn. "I came to duel. I hadn't done it in ages. And I was not going to run from this event. Besides, what makes you so sure I even have a Number?" She yelled as she drew a card. "You use a fire deck, you burned things in the past. It would make sense for a Number to come to you!" To Shin it sounded like the only possible conclusion.

"But that was just once, it was an accident! I.." Ruby held her hand in front of her mouth. She slowed her breathing. "Enough. If you want to play with fire, there can only be on outcome, right? I activate the spell card: Fire Formation - Tensu! I can normal summon a beastwarrior even if I have already normal summoned this turn!" She normal summoned two monsters next; Master of the Flaming Dragonswords(4/1800/1200) and a beastwarrior called 'Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster(3/1500/100)'. "The Dragonsword Master raises a normal summoned monsters level by 1!" Her warrior used its effect to turn the Fire Fist member(4/1500/100) into a card of the same level. "Next I activate Monster Reborn, and I revive Wolfbark." A third level 4 fire monster appeared from the cemetery. "Enjoy this, I overlay my three monsters to Xyz-summon Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!" Once again a vortex of fire was formed, from which a new entity emerged.

"So now you can't hide it anymore." Shin looked upon her Number, a three-headed dragon(4/100/2600) made of fire. He also saw the mark of its number burn underneath her collar. "Psh. Tri-Head can add an enemy's monsters original attackpoints to itself!" The dragons heads inhaled, and the monsters(2500/2600) flames turned bright blue. "Attack!" They unleashed their blazing energy upon the Crimson Shadow. "Rrgh!" Shin made it detach an xyz-material to avoid destruction. "So it withstood that attack, but now you are out of materials!" Ruby was certain she would destroy it eventually either way.

Shins LP: 4100

The duel would never reach that point however..

"Shin?" A fourth voice joined the scene. "Bro..brother?" It was him, his older brother; Subito. "You found us?" Azar had not expected to even see him so soon. Neither sibling seemed to know what to say. "No wonder.. you looked so familiar.." It was Ruby that broke the silence. "Subito Artega, you are his brother..Shin." Her mind seemed to be putting pieces together. "You know us?" Pieces the Artegas were not able to see. "You don't.. Remem.. No. I made a mistake. This time I won't challenge_ it_." Ruby abruptly switched off her D-pad, forcing the duel to end without a conclusion. "I don't want to duel you anymore." And she backed away. "Wait. Can't we talk about.." Azar tried to stop her, but she was gone too quickly._ "What was that about?" _

"Brother. I can explain." With her out of the picture, Shin and Subito could only focus on each other, and on Shins recent duel. "I was only using the Number because none of my other xyz monsters could survive her traps. But I managed to use it! I am fine, I have my friends.." And as he tried to apologize for everything he had done up until this point. "No. It is good this way. You are strong enough to handle it now." Subito apparently accepted everything he had done already. "I see that now." Yet he sounded different, less self-assured. "Bro? Where are you going. Where.." Subito was walking off as well. "I have to do things of my own. You do not need me." And then he was gone as well.

"Is something wrong with him?" Azar had never seen him this.. lifeless. "If it is, he didn't tell me." Not even his own brother could say. "I just wanted him to stop worrying about me. But now I am getting worried about him.."

(To be Continued in Cipher 36: The Sweet Taste of Victory)

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Star Drawing  
Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja

-  
Bound Wand  
Gagaga Bolt

**Cards used by Ruby Irant  
**Kamaitachi  
Coach Soldier Wolfbark  
Blaster, Dragon Ruler of the Infernos  
Coach Captain Bearman  
Coach King Giantrainer  
Master of the Flaming Dragonswords  
Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster  
Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon

-  
Fire Formation - Tensu  
Monster Reborn

-  
Horn of the Phantom Beast  
Widespread Ruin


	36. Cipher 036: The Sweet Taste of Victory

**Cipher 036: The Sweet Taste of Victory**

"She ran away? I didn't know they could do that." Said Ariel after Shin and Azar had told her and Sky about what happened to them. "Me neither." Shin not sure if he should have been happy with it, as the duel could have gone either way. "It happened before, when your brother dueled Dusk, or during the King of Games finals." Sky recalled the duel at school and the duel on TV, which ended with one player quitting before his lifepoints dropped to zero. "Though I do not think that means that girl was an agent. It just occured to me that perhaps agents surrender to end their duels before they have to give up their Numbers."

"But why would Ruby run in the first place? Was she affraid to duel Subito next?" Ariel wondered if it was just that simple, after all she only bolted once Shins brother appeared. "Probably not." Shin sighed. He did not think Agents would be worried about Subito, as one of them had already defeated his undefeatable brother. "Nevertheless. Even if she is not an agent, she has a Number. She is a threat. It's just that people like Joe Davison and Andre Dantes are a bigger threat." Azar, and others, were pretty sure that at least those two worked for the same agency as Ion and N.

"I suggest we head out." Sky checked his D-pad again. "Multiple duels are taking places by now. We should get in there. Yet I propose that we do not separate fully yet." He pointed at Azar. "I will go with Azar, and Ariel can go with Shin. That way at least one of us will always be able to help the other who is dueling." A buddy system was what one could call it. "I agree." Azar and the others agreed with that plan. "Good. Azar, you and me will go east. Ariel and Shin can check west from here. We will keep in contact and reconvene back here at 5 PM." They nodded, wished each other good luck and then split off.

"Guess Sky can be the leader of the group as well." Shin smiled. He would just have to take the muscle-role. "Hey. Uhmn, Shin. I am sorry about what I said earlier." Ariel said softly once they were alone. "Huh? Oh, it is okay. I know where you are coming from. But don't worry Ariel. This Number won't be causing any more trouble." He claimed, while giving himself the thumbs up. "Yeah. I believe you, Shin." It was his card, that she was not so sure of.

Thus Sky and Azars search began in the eastern direction. It started out quietly, with neither player saying much. "That is unusual." That was until Sky found something on his D-pads map. "Where once was one blip, there are now two. A duelist appeared out of the aether." Sky had been monitoring the map closely enough to notice discrepancies like these. "Should be worth our time." Azar replied and the two headed to the coordinates in question, and once they arrived they saw a duel already taking place.

"Now I normal summon this sweet delicatesse!" The one who went first was a short and freckled kid, wearing a visor that looked like it was made of cany canes of all things. "Madolche Magileine." And apparently his deck of choice was equally sweet. He controlled the Madolche; the confectionery toy family. Magileine(4/1400/1200) for instance was a witch named after madeleine cakes. Her effect allowed the kid to claim another Madolche from his deck. He also placed a continuous spell on his field, Madolche Ticket, and a trap card face-down. His turn was over after his summon.

"I believe we have witnesses." The other was a tall and brawny looking man with a long crewcut and a visor that resembled half of a knights helmet. "I shall introduce myself. My name is Korose." He noticed the two and stiffly waved his hand at them once. "Ah, but do not forget, you are dueling moi, Rezibi!" The other introduced himself as well in his own fashion. "I have not. You two will have to wait, if that is acceptable." Korose drew his card.

Korose's LP: 8000 Rezibi's LP: 8000

"Fine by me." Azar responded. "Are you sure?" Sky sounded less certain, he did not even know if these two held Numbers. "I have a good feeling about it." Azar replied. His 'sixth sense' already alerted him to the presence of a Number. He just could not tell who owned it, yet.

"I summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance and I order him to attack your witch." A dual spear wielder(4/1700/900) advanced and stabbed through Magileine. "Aha. You activated two of my cards!" Rezibi activated his set card. "Continuous trap: Madolche Waltz. My sweetlings will hit your lifeforce, every time they attack or get attacked." Magileine's ghost appeared and danced her way towards Korose. Her waltz inflicted 300 points of damage. "And my spell, Madolche Ticket, saved my receipt so to speak. Allowing me to purchase another tasty Madolche from my deck whenever one Madolche returns to my deck!" Rezibi added a Madolche Mewfeuille to his hand. "Oh and just so you are aware of this. My sweethearts never die." Rezibi took Madolche Magileine and shuffled her back into his deck. "Madolche monsters return to the deck when they visit the graveyard." He explained. "I understand." Korose placed a card down. "I end my turn."

Korose's LP: 7700 Rezibi's LP: 7700

Rezibi was all too eager to take his turn. "Now then, I activate the spell Double Summon! I shall normal summon two monsters this turn!" He played his spell card and summoned his two choices. "Madolche Chouxvalier and Madolche Mewfeuille." He called out a candy knight(4/1700/1300) and a pink cat(3/500/300) who were both named after french pastries. "Once, Mewfeuille shall allow me to summon any Madolche I hold in my hand." Rezibi took the card Magileine had added to his hand one turn before. "I choose her, my princess of delight! Madolche Puddingcess!" The two pastry representatives were followed by a blonde girl(5/1000/1000) wearing in a puddinglike dress. "She gains 800 when none of my Madolches are in my cemetery!" The princess(5/1800/1000) gained power since none of her followers had perished yet. "Attaque!" The three charged, Chouxvalier struck first. "But that is suicide!" Sky cried out as the warrior and Justice Bringer, with their equal attackpoints, merely killed each other in battle. "Mais Non! My Madolche can never die!" As Madolche Waltz inflicted damage again, Chouxvalier returned to Rezibi's deck.

Korose's LP: 7400

"Maintenant! Madolche Ticket activates as well!" Rezibi 'bought' the same Chouxvalier card from his deck. "And when I control a fairy-type monster, I can special summon any monster that Madolche Ticet adds to my hand!" Puddingcess was a fairy-type monster, so Rezibi was allowed to resummon Madolche Chouxvelier(4/1700/1300). "And now, a triple direct attack!" It could attack again. "It is not the Coup de Grace, but this will not be pleasant!" And even more Madolche still waited for their turn to strike. "I activate Pinpoint Guard." Korose however calmly flipped his trap. "I revive my fallen warrior, and make it invincible for one turn." The trap could revive a level 4 monster when an attack was declared. Double Lance returned in defense mode. "Invincible? Another form of immortality?" Rezibi saw how neither Puddingcess nor Chouxvalier could do damage to the warrior, though their attacks did set off Madolche Waltz' both times. "You are tough, but fair." Rezibi commended his opponent before he gave him his next turn.

Korose's LP: 6800

"I thank you. It is not my habit to duel with tricks. I prefer.." He activated the continuous spell card: Solidarity. "The straightforward approach." As long as he only had monsters of one type in his graveyard, like warriors, all his active monsters would gain 800 attackpoints. "I sacrifice Double Lance, to tribute summon Heroic Challenger- Warhammer." His heavenly warrior(4/2500/1000) was replaced with a horned knight in blue armor(2900/1300). "I have him attack your monster." The Challenger raised his hammer. "Ah. But, Chouxvalier will defend any Madolche as long as he lives!" The only monster Warhammer could target for an attack right now was the horse rider. "I understand." Chouxvalier was smashed into a colorful paste by the Heroic warriors hammer.

Rezibi's LP: 6500

"But my Madol..che?." And to Rezibi horror, his dying Madolche was launched out of his D-pad.

"Ah." Sky now understood why Korose had chosen this warrior in particular. "Warhammer takes the monsters it kills, and equips them to himself." Chouxvaliers card was sent towards Korose, who equipped it to the Warhammer. The Heroic Challenger(4600/1300) gained the attackpoints of its peculiar equipment. _"Whoever this guy is. His strategy is admirable."_ Even though did not enjoy simple brute strength, it was at least an honorable way of fighting.

"So you have discovered a weak point. Quelle dommage." Rezibi moaned. "Then I shall have to summon that thing you asked me about at the beginning." He normal summoned a new Madolche, a sheep(3/0/1900) covered in maple syrup. "Madolche Baaple can charm a monster into another battle position!" Baaple switched itself and Warhammer to defense position. "But first! The Siege!" Puddingcess attacked and destroyed the defending Warhammer with a hail of puddings. "When Puddingcess does battle, she can destroy a spell on the field!" Solidarity was also removed from the field. At the same time Madolche Waltz inflicted another dance of damage upon Korose. "Tres Bien. And now Mewfeuille!" The pinkhaired cat tossed a tiny strawberry at Korose, delivering another dose of battle and trap effect damage. "And now for the pièce de résistance!" He moved to his second main phase. "I shall mix pastries with maple syrup!" Baaple was overlayed along with Mewfeuille. "I xyz-summon Number 49: Fortune Tune!" A blue bird(3/4000/900) holding a golden twig with its beak, descended from the multi-colored spirals. "Fortune Tune can not be destroyed while it has materials to sacrifice. And if it dies, it can shuffle two level 3 monsters into my deck and itself into my extra deck!"

Korose's LP: 5700

"I see. That way it will make sure no monsters are ever in his graveyard. Looks like you were right about him being a Number wielder too." Sky saw the mark of 49 appear on Rezibi's wrist. "The question is, will it stop at that." Azar was surprised, because he had expected Korose to be the Numbers owner, not Rezibi.. _"What would make a Number come to a kid like him?"_ Though this was not the first time he saw a Number drawn towards a seemingly innocent person.

".. I suppose your Number influences your luck in some way, am I right?" Korose asked him politely. "I can reveal that my grave does not stay empty just through coincidences, Korose! It's for a greater purpose!" Rezibi placed a trap card down, and played the last spell card in his hand. "For a fate like this: Decline of the Cemetery! Once every turn, if my opponent has more monsters in the graveyard than I do. I can send one there!" Rezibi sent a Guardian Eatos card. "And it inflict damage equal to its attackpoints!" The Guardian held 2500 attackpoints, Korose lost 2500 lifepoints. "Demonstrate me, how you Weather this!" A jolt of energy struck the knightlike duelist. "Fin!" He ended his turn after that effect. Decline of the Cemetery would reduce Korose's lifepoints to 0 in 2 turns or less at this rate.

Korose's LP: 3200

_Decline of the Cemetery, Continuous Spell  
Once per turn, if there are more monsters in your opponents graveyard than in your own, you can send 1 monster card from your deck to your graveyard;  
Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sent monsters ATK. You can only control 1 'Purity of the Cemetery'.  
When this card is removed from the field, you take 1000 damage for each monster card that is in your graveyard or is banished._

"I respect your dueling style, Rezibi Thibert. Your intention to keep your monsters alive at all costs. And your Number lives up to thet desire as well. I regret that I made you fail that desire." Earlier Chouxvalier had been destroyed along with Warhammer, so there were already two monsters in Rezibi's cemetery. "Don't worry about moi." Rezibi smiled.

"I know. That would not be appropriate. I summon another Heroic Challenger Double Lance. It summons one like him from my cemetery." It (4/1700/900) revived the Double Lance that had been sent to the cemetery earlier. "And I XYZ-summon Heroic Champion Excalibur!" Korose overlayed both to summon a gigantic knight in red armor(2000/2000), wielding a golden sword. _"_Excalibur can detach both its materials, to double its original attackpoints!" Excalibur detached both Double Lances, and its sword sparkled with electricity. "Then I activate the spell card, Heroic Chance. It doubles the attackpoints of a Heroic monster this turn!" Excaliburs sword grew to twice its normal size. The bystanders were taken aback by how much power this Champion(8000/2000) now wielded. "I also will not be targeting your Number, Rezibi." Korose entered his battle phase. "I know only Numbers may kill Numbers. Yet because monsters are now in your graveyard, your princess has grown weak!" Excalibur came to claim the life of Puddingcess(1000/1000) instead.

"I told you, you should not worry about that!" Rezibi's trap was activated. "Madolche Lesson; I return a dead Madolche monster to my deck, to return another dead monster to my deck and to give a Madolche monster I control 800 attackpoints!" He shuffled Chouxvalier and Guardian Eatos back into his deck, and added the attackboost to Puddingcess(2600/1800), who also regained her own powerboost. "She may not endure this battle, but at least I will survive!" And as long as he could, he could possibly end it all on the next turn. Not to mention Fortune Tune would also keep increasing his lifepoints every standby phase.

"I have to disagree." Korose however also had a trap to reveal. "Trap card: Assault Spirits. I discard a monster, to give Excalibur its attackpoints." Korose sent an Exiled Force from his hand to his graveyard, to add its 1000 attackpoints to his xyz monster. "Impossible!" And because Heroic Chance was still in effect, that boost to the Champion (10000/2000) was doubled as well. "You fought well. But I will have to take your Number now." Excalibur cut Puddingcess into quivering slices, and put an end to the duel. "But...my fortune. I made sure everyone stayed alive.. And even then.." Rezibi had the same reaction as Robert before him, he went numb as soon as his Number faded away.

Korose's LP: 2900 Rezibi's LP: 0

"I am sorry for this." Korose walked over to him and took the Number 49 from his D-pad. "Wait. Will he be fine?" Sky spoke up, worried for what would happen next. "I can tell he lost something precious. But he should recover." He made a motion with his fingers, and signaled a suddenly nearby security team to take Rezibi away. "Rezibi has no known crimes. Aside from an apparent sweet tooth. His Number was more passive than active. I know not how his Number functioned, but I believe this and other questions will be answered by him soon." Korose put the card away, as the troopers stayed with Rezibi until he snapped out of it. "I apologize, I can not duel you two." Korose told Azar and Sky. "Why?" Which was not what Azar wanted to hear. "I can only duel those that have Numbers. Those are my orders." Was his only response. "You admit it then? You are an agent." Though he did stop to glare at Sky as he spoke that word. "You know about us? Interesting. I nevertheless will not duel you, you have no Numbers. Even if.. that might change." He left the the two with those words, heading deeper into the city.

...

"How did he know we did not have any Numbers?" His departure left a lot of things on Azars mind. "Maybe he heard about us through those Agents I and Ariel met." Ion and N could have reported back, for all Sky knew. "Hmm. Perhaps." Yet as the troopers moved away with Rezibi, Azar and Sky looked at their D-pads. "It seems the agents are moving out in full. Now. And they just take whoever loses, to who knows where. How can we stop this if we can not duel them?" There was a problem, with one solution. "Simple, Sky. We have to find a Number before they do. I think it is time to split off even further.."

At the same time, on the other side of Neo Avalon; Shin and Ariel had found a target of their own. "Hey it is the guy from the TV!" Shin saw Joe Davison in the distance, signing some autographs for some young duelists. "We should duel him!" Shin nearly rushed off. "No. Let's wait." Ariel held him in place. "But, he is an agent, he has to be!" Shin protested.. through whispers. "I know. That is why we should follow him first. See where he goes..."

(To be Continued in Cipher 37: Someone to Protect)

**Cards used by Rezibi Thibert  
**Madolche Magileine  
Madolche Chouxvalier  
Madolche Mewfeuille  
Madolche Puddingcess  
Madolche Baaple  
Number 49: Fortune Tune  
Guardian Eatos

-  
Madolche Ticket  
Double Summon  
_Decline of the Cemetery_

-  
Madolche Waltz  
Madolche Lesson

**Cards used by Agent 'K' Korose  
**Heroic Challenger Warhammer  
Heroic Challenger Double Lance  
Heroic Champion Excalibur  
Exiled Force

-  
Solidarity  
Heroic Chance

-  
Pinpoint Guard  
Assault Spirits


	37. Cipher 037: Someone to Protect

**Cipher 037: Someone to Protect  
**

After his victory Korose withdrew to a secure location; a lofty chamber hidden somewhere in Neo Avalons many buildings. "It would seem fortune smiles upon you, agent K." There he heard the voice of an accomplice of his; Andre Morbis. "As she does on me. I have been blessed twice so far." He revealed two Number cards of his own that he had managed to capture. "I see that." Korose responded with indifference. "Ah, your mind is still like an open book to me, K. You long for a challenge. A Number that merely manipulates the odds to keep its masters monsters alive, is not worth your time." Morbis moved himself to a couch and lay down there. "The rif-raff that director Graves invites are not worth _our _time." He let out a yawn. "I would not under-estimate any duelist, agent D." K replied simply. "It is they who over-estimate themselves, K. Just because they have Numbers they believe themselves to be special. They are mistaken." Andre chuckled to himself. "There is but one who deserves that can call himself my equal. And he is out there.."

"Guess you managed to ditch your company." Said the former Agent I as he met with Azar in a parking lot, later in the afternoon. "I'd myself rather guess how you managed to secure inconspicuous transport." Ion was there in a minivan, which at least was colored in a flat unassuming grey. "Because I wasn't dumb enough to leave all my money in a bank account the agency would keep tabs on." Ion had stashed away enough physical cash to keep himself alive.

"To answer your question. Me and Sky split up a while ago. We figured we could cover more ground that way, and we would call each other as soon as we found a lead. So far we did not find any Number users, but we did meet an Agent. He called himself Korose." Azar told Ion, who started to scratch his chin. "Hmm. Does not ring a bell." He only knew his fellow agents by their code name. "Tall, short hair, very physical." It took Azars descriptions to place the name where it belonged. "Ah. That'd be Agent K. Yeah I know him, worked with him before. Decent guy, just a drag to work with."

"Incidentally. Agent K did not appear on the D-pad radar until he dueled. And neither did you." Azars D-pad did not detect Ions pad in this place. "Well that'd be because our D-pads are basically bootlegs; they can not be spotted by legal models until they interact with them.." The agency could not track Ions D-pad right now either after all. "Then I suppose I should not duel as 'Dusk' with 'Azars' D-pad." Azar handed Ion his bag. "Ah. It is time for that, is it?" Ion traded it for one of the same shape and brand. "I did not need this precaution in the end. But I'd rather not have anyone check my luggage." In this new bag was one of his 'outfits'. The bag he had with him on the train was just filled with harmless items. "He should make an appearance now." Azar took the helmet, and a smile formed on his face. "If I did not know any better, I'd say you enjoy being someone else." Ion was not used to Azar wearing that kind of expression.

"Nonsense." Azar put the helmet on. "I _need_ to be someone else."

The duo decided to search for duelists around Neo Avalons harbor district. "Something is nagging me, by the way." After a while Ion spoke up. "How do you manage to hide your numbers, even now?" He had never figured out how Azar could have fooled him the first time they met. "I believe that to be one of the powers Dakar had, before he fell. It ties in to the swarm; they hide themselves and their claimed Numbers. Sunlight weakens them while the darkness strengthens them." By now Azar had managed to control the cycle a little. "And it doesn't scare you, to have a power you do not fully understand?" Ion asked. "I do not have time to be scared. The swarm is like the Numbers, the more I collect, the more I learn and stronger I become." He stopped Ion. "Let me ask you something as well. How did Korose know that Sky and I had no Numbers?" As Azar understood it, Agents could normally not detect Numbers until they were used in a duel. "He probably has a sensor-type Number, like Number 16. Most Numbers are the kind that allow a human to see the world in more ways then the human one." Though which Number Korose had, Ion could not say. "I see. It does make sense to give an Agent a Number that he can detect others.."

"Hey. We have company." Ion pointed at a man walking on the docks. "Artega?" Subito was but a few yards away from them. "?" Though only now did he spot Dusk and Agent I. "You two, together?" It was a very incongruous sight.

"Greetings Subito Artega." Azar stepped forward. This chance encounter could be worthwhile. "Do not be surprised or alarmed. Agent I is no more, my friend has left that organization." He explained to Subito. "I heard you ran into N. Sorry about that." Ion added. He did partially feel responsible for that, as it was his failure that made the Quartermaster send N out in the first place. "I do not feel your side is much more innocent." Subito finally replied. "Do not let this oppurtunity go to waste now, Artega. I know what happened to your family, I know what you want to do. You need our help. With my powers and Ions knowledge and your skills, we could bring the whole Agency down."

Subito finally stopped walking. "Answer this first, Dusk; why did you involve my brother again?" Subito had seen Shin use Number 12, he knew only one man could have given him that card. "I had to. He defeated Sky, so Sky's Number became his." That was how that worked. "Why worry? You could control the Numbers, he might be able to do the same." As Azar said this, he did think back to Shin when he actually summoned his Number. He was not sure if Shin could control it. Ion had said that not every human was the same in that aspect. "But you are not sure. And you are wrong.." Subito began to walk again. "Oh. This is not about him, is it?" For a second, Azar saw a strange glint in Artega's eyes. "This is about you. Something has shaken your confidence. Was it Agent N, your fathers fate, or something more?" Azar remembered now, Subito had quit dueling before. "No!" Subito suddenly snapped. "You are wrong. And I do not need you. Or him!" He yelled at both of them.

"Artega!" And then someone else joined in on the yelling.

"Who?" Subito and Azar looked to the city side of the street. "We were followed?" There they saw a bespectacled young man in business attire. "You get away from him!" And he had a Duel Pad. "Who.. are you?" 'Dusk' questioned the man as he came closer. "Artega. I am sorry that you have to meet me this way." But the man paid Dusk no attention and spoke directly to Subito. "I am John Smith. Of course you don't know me, but I am a big fan of you." He shook Subito's hand with both of his._ "John Smith?" _Ion could hardly believe anybody these days would name their kid so normally like that. . "A name means nothing. It is what we do, that matters!" John grumbled loudly. "Then what do you want to do, John?" Subito was not sure how to respond to this development. "I just had to meet you, your family is the reason I became a duelist. I wanted to talk to you, but then..." He glared at the Dusk and Ion. "These two showed up. And I just had to warn you." He activated his D-pad. "They are dangerous, I can tell. They may not sound like it, but they mean to do harm. So I will take care of them!"

"You are a funny one. But you have it all wrong, kiddo. We aren't the bad guys here." Ion did not really feel like taking this threat seriously. "..I see. You have a Number." Until Azar said that. "What? Him?" Of all Number users he had seen, this one would have to be the most unassuming. "Why did you really come here? Did you want to see if Subito still had his Numbers? If you are his fan, you probably know who he defeated and which cards he won." Both incidents were not hard to find information about. "No. It is not like that! I would never! Just for that I will take you on first. Do not even think about running away!" He declared loudly enough to even make Subito want to back away. "..John. You do not need to do this." He said, but Azar had already taken out his cards. "No. He has to. After all he came here, so he wants to duel as much as everyone else. I have to respond." He took Ions D-pad while John equipped his own. "This will be good for you, Artega. Now you will see why I duel." He set his lifepoints along with his opponent.

Azars LP: 8000 Johns LP: 8000

"Do not worry Artega. I can take him!" John drew five cards, while Dusk drew six. "That remains to be seen. You appear to be an office worker. How much have you dueled?" Azar placed a monster down and ended his turn. "My work is not related to this! My skills are not hampered by it! I summon Beastwarrior Puma!" A half human/half panther swordsman(4/1600/1000) appeared. "Puma?" Both Ion and Subito felt that this beast looked inexplicably familiar to them. On the other hand, Azar did not recognize it all. "Puma can sacrifice himself, to add the monster card: D.D. Esper Star Sparrow to my hand!" He tributed the Beastwarrior, and claimed a level 10 monster from his deck. "You did not attack me?" Azar thought he would have tried to kill his set monster first. "You would like that! But no, I know when a risk is too great or not. I will not set off your face-down monsters effect!" He continued his turn and activated the spell card: Monster Reincarnation. "I discard a card, to take one monster back!" The Esper Sparrow was sent to the graveyard by his spell, while Puma returned to life in Johns hand. "I set two cards down and end my turn!"

_"So his monster lets him know about possible threats?"_ Azar began to unscramble whatever his Number could do, as he normal summoned the Stygian Street Patrol(4/1600/1200). "Direct attack." The hellish biker drove towards John. "I prepared for that threat!" But John took a card from his graveyard. "When I am directly attacked, I can revive the Dimensional Esper Star, Sparrow!" A portal from the cemetery opened, freeing a masked and caped hero(10/3000/1500), of a rather dark complexion. "My Visor warned me about that, John. Esper can only special summon itself in defense position." Azar did not call of his attack. The Patroller could run over Esper with ease and also inflict damage to John with its burning own effect. "And I knew you'd not give up your attack!" John flipped one of his traps. "Safe Zone! My monster can not be destroyed or targeted by card effects!" Esper Star Sparrow was protected behind a circle of light rays.

"Then I move to main phase 2." Azar ended his battle phase and flipped the monster he had set. "Evilswarm Hraesvelg! Its flip effect returns a card on the field to your hand" This blackened Bird(4/1150/1850) unleashed a storm. "I may not be able to target what is within your Zone, but your trap itself lies outside that protection!" However before Azar could target Safe Zone... "Effect Veiler!" John had discarded the veiler spellcaster, who negated Hraesvelgs effect. "You saw that coming too. Interesting." This kid was well defended. "Then I shall XYZ-summon one of my Numbers." He put Hraesvelg and Stygian Street Patrol together and placed one of his many xyz monsters on top. "Number 39: Utopia!" The gold and white emperor of hopes, Utopia(4/2500/2000) was summoned once again.

"Just how many Numbers does have have by now?" Subito would not know where to begin counting.

"You say you have hunted many. I don't want to know what you would use them for. But.." John Smith took his turn. "This one, you will not get!" He summoned a tiny bolt monster with eyes and feet(1/300/200). "Kurivolt. This monster can eat one xyz material on the field, and then summon one of its brothers from my deck." The Kurivolt jumped on top of Utopia. "Eat?" It devoured the attached Evilswarm Hraesvelg, and spat out a second Kurivolt(1/300/200). "This one as well!" This second Kurivolt devoured the attached Stygian, and special summoned a third Kurivolt(1/300/200) from Johns deck. "I have three level 1 monsters. The field is ready!" He took his three bolts and turned them into a single monster. "Allow me to introduce to you, Number 83!" From a cosmic black hole, filled with bolts of lightning, his Number appeared. First as a satellite-like entity, then changing into a majestic woman(1/500/500) with long red hair, and a dress that glittered like the cosmos itself, "This is the heart of my deck; Galaxy Queen!"

"Wait. Now I remember." Ion snapped his fingers. "Puma, Sparrow, and now her. These cards are all from that action TV-show. The Galactic Rangers, that was it!" He remembered watching something like this some time ago. "Yes. That does seem familiar." Subito recalled Shin liked to watch that as well. ".." Azar would not know himself, he had never watched those shows when he was young.

"Yes. You are correct. This is the reason why I owe so much to your family. They made it possible for me to summon my favorite characters in real life." It was after all Subito's father that spearheaded the dueldisk VR development. "But one card had always been absent. The show was cancelled before she could be printed. Yet here she is; my queen." He pointed at Azar. "And with her and the rangers all by my side, I can finally pay back the people I owe!" He sent Esper Star Sparrow to attack Utopia, who no longer had xyz materials to detach and defend itself with. "Oh crud." And Ion knew of another drawback to Number 39. "When Utopia is attacked while it lacks xyz materials, it will selfdestruct!" He shouted towards Azar, just as Sparrow closed in. "What?" John saw Utopia disappear before his eyes, the monster had killed itself. And Azar had in fact been counting on this flaw to help him.

"I know, Ion. A monster within the Safe Zone, can not declare direct attacks." The dimensional Esper was pulled back within the traps barriers, he could not touch Azar now. "Argh. I did not see that coming." John cursed. He placed a spell down on his field as ended his turn. "Then it would seem your Numbers talent does not warn you about everything." 'Dusk' normal summoned Necro Gardna(3/600/1300). Then he special summoned Sangan(3/1000/600) from his hand. As banishing Stygian Street Patrol allowed him to summon any fiend with 2000 attackpoints or less. "But that is fine. I have yet to learn my Numbers limitations as well. Here is one such Number." He combined the two level 3 monsters. "Number 30: Acid Golem!" He xyz-summoned the acid-filled golem(3/3000/3000). "Just one can not stand against many, John!"

..

On the other side of town, Ariel and Shin were still tracking Joe Davisons movements. Until they lost sight of him. "Ah. Again?! Its all because these buildings all look the same." Shin had a hard enough time not getting lost. "He does not show up on the radar anymore." The D-pads map offered no clues to Ariel either. "Looks like we should have spent our time on something else." She sighed. It was unfortunate but they had to give up this pursuit. "Something else.. from what?" Luckily, or unluckily, they did not miss Joe for long. "Whaa!" He had found them instead, suddenly appearing behind them. "You two don't know your way around here much, do you?" He laughed, but then his tone changed. "Why are you following me?" Neither of them wanted to answer him. "Got the jitters eh? I understand. You are just naturally curious. But its good of you to come to me. Because.." Joe activated his D-pad. "One of you has something that I want!"

(To be Continued in Cipher 38: So Much for a Hero)

**New Card used by Azar Helder  
**Number 30: Acid Golem

**Cards used by John Smith  
**Beast Warrior Puma  
D.D. Esper Star Sparrow  
Effect Veiler  
Kurivolt  
Number 83: Galaxy Queen

-  
Monster Reincarnation

-  
Safe Zone


	38. Cipher 038: So Much for a Hero

**Cipher 038: So Much for a Hero**

"He knows?" Shin gasped. "Of course I know. Your name and picture was given to all of us, Shin Artega!" It was pretty clear what Joe wanted from Shin. "You were trying to follow me, to find where the number hunters hide? That is it, isn't it? Too bad, you will have to duel me here and now!" Joe took out his cards. "No. You will have to get through me first!" But Ariel was not about to let him do what he wanted. "I am not interested in you!" Joe shoved her aside hard enough to force her to the ground. "Hey. !" Shin cried out. "What? She was in the way!" Joe laughed. "The only one I want to duel is you, so don't get scared now!"

"Good afternoon. Is there a problem, sir?" Before Joe could issue more demands, another mans voice came from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. "Huh?" Ariel, Joe and Shin saw a figure step towards them. Slowly. "Who are you?" Joe could not see his face. "Are you Dusk? Or just that nutball on the motorcycle?" It was hidden behind a mask. A metallic mask with nine nails on it.

"Oh. Neither.."

Azars LP: 8000 Johns LP: 8000

"That one too." Ion recognized the Number Azar had summoned just now, the Golem of Acid: Number 30(3/3000/3000). Yet for all its might, it remained immobile. "I see." Azar could not target Johns Number 83; Galaxy Queen(1/500/500) for an attack. "Don't think Sparrow will let you harm her, or anyone else on his team!" It seemed D.D. Esper Star Sparrow(10/3000/1500) made every monster but itself untargetable by attacks and also effects. "And because Safe Zone is on your field, Sparrow can not be targeted either." Johns continuous trap caused an endless loop of untouchability, his enemies could not affect any monsters of him this way. So Azar had to end his turn for now, placing a card face down.

"Of course! Sparrow is the leader, he protects his partners like Puma. And the one that gave him his task is Galaxy Queen!" The queen detached one of her materials. "She is the key. She keeps them all together, grants them wisdom.. and strength! Thanks to her effect, monsters I control can now inflict piercing damage and survive any battle until my next turn!" However John still lacked a card that could damage Dusk. To remedy this, he activated The Shallow Grave. The spell allowed both players to set one monster in their graveyard to their field. "On their team are also their animal friends, like the Phoenix Beast Gairuda!" He sacrificed his set monster to summon an armored fire bird(6/2500/1200). "Now, go! Esper, attack his facedown monster!" Whatever Azar had set, Sparrow would pierce through it thanks to the queens blessing. "Hraesvelg!" In this case the Esper destroyed the flip effect bird(4/1150/1850). "It returns one card to your hand!" While Azar took some damage, he could return a card to his opponents hand. He chose Safe zone again. "When Safe Zone leaves the field, any monster within that zone is destroyed!"

Azars LP: 6850

"I prepared for that as well, I activate Impenetrable Attack!" Sparrow was threatened with destruction as the Safe Zone collapsed. "My monster can not be destroyed during the battle phase!" Until Johns last trap put up a new shield to save him from the collapsing zone. "But I am not done yet! I activate my quickplay spell card, Hand Destruction!" Azar would force his opponent to discard Safe Zone before he could use it again, as the spell took away 2 cards from ones hand and replaced it with two new ones. And John only had 2 cards in his hand. "You are too late. Sparrow can not be destroyed as long as the Queen has materials to detach!" John ended his turn.

"He is right, it is useless." Subito said, noting that as long as the Esper Star was alive, no other monster could be attacked. "I am aware of that, Artega." All Azar could do was detach a material from Acid Golem to keep it from inflicting damage to him. And that was all for his turn.

"My turn! I summon Beast Warrior Puma!" John brought out a second copy of the Puma hero(4/1600/1000). "Allow me to introduce the final member of Sparrows team! The Mighty Iron Hammer!" He then special summoned a titanic knight wielding a hammer. "Ironhammer the Giant can summon itself, when Puma, Gairuda and Sparrow are all on the field!" He entered his battle phase. "And Ironhammer lets one of his allies bypass the enemy's defenses!" Sparrow jumped on top of the Giants hammer, and Ironhammer swung it around to hurl Sparrow towards Azar. "I banish Necro Gardna to negate your attack!" Fortunately the monster Azar had detached from Acid Golem was the necrotic warrior, who could now be removed from his cemetery. "You managed to stop me this time." Sparrow jumped back to Johns side, while Galaxy Queen detached another material. "But my team will never give up!" John passed the turn back to Azar.

"..." Yet this time he did not detach an xyz material from Number 30. "What are you doing?" Ion cried out, as the Golem started leaking acid, causing 2000 points of damage to Azar.

Azars LP: 4850

"Sometimes, you need to sacrifice something." Azar needed Acid Golem to keep one material for this turn, as it could not attack without them. "I summon the Evilswarm Zahak!" His latest swarm monster was a corrupted Dragunity dragon(4/1850/850) Such vile monsters. Their existence alone tells me you are trouble!" John shouted. "Your queen did not exist either, until you were found by that Number." Azar said in return. "No. She was always there, always going to be printed! They just ended the show too early, its the company's fault!" The fan started to lose hs composure. "So this team always sticks together.." Azar played a spell card. "The only way to beat them, is to separate them! I activate Mind Pollutant!" He discarded a Steelswarm Hercules from his hand to feed his spell. "For one turn, it controls one monster whose level is equal to the level of my discarded monster!" Hercules was of the 10th level.. as was Sparrow. "You wouldn't!" The pollutant took over the Espers mind, and he flew over to Azars side. "I just did. And now I can attack your other team members." With his three monsters; Golem, Esper and Zahak, Azar launched a full out assault on Johns weakest monster. "Gah!" Puma received three hits at once, and only endured it thanks to the Queens effect.

Johns LP: 4950

"You took him from me. This even worse than that one time in the two-parter.." Johns voice began to tremble. "Even if your queen tells you what dangers lie ahead, you are the one who has to put up the defenses." Azar placed two traps down and ended his turn. "That.. That is right!" John exclaimed as Esper Star Sparrow returned to his field. "And I will not let you harm my friends again!" Ironhammer once again allowed the Esper to attack Azar directly. "The same trick never works twice!" Then Gairuda charged Evilswarm Zahak. "Gairuda gains 300 attackpoints when it battles a monster!" The phoenix beast(6/2800/1200) burned the dark dragon to the ground with one flap from its wings. "And I know that your monster can destroy mine!" Zahaks effect activated when it was killed, it could destroy any special summoned highlevel monster, like D.D. Esper Star Sparrow. "But I will not let you do that either!" John activated a spell from his hand. "My Body as a Shield. I pay 1500 lifepoints to keep my monster alive!" His own lifeforce would sustain the Esper.

Azars LP: 1000 Johns LP: 3450

"Friends? You think these cards are your friends?" Subito suddenly spoke up. This kind of attachment reminded him of another duelist.. "Yes. The only ones I need. Galaxy Queen is alive, I can feel it. And her troops are alive through her." He detached an xyz material from the queen to once again keep his monsters alive for the next turn. "But a Number is not its shape, kid. They merely take the form of your desires and needs!" Ion tried to tell him. "No! You lie! She is the queen, the very same!" But he would have none of it.

"There is no need to reason with him, Ion, Artega. Once I free him from his Number, he will understand himself. Until then he will never let it go" Azar started his turn. "I activate two traps." He flipped his set cards. "Destruct Potion; I destroy my monster and gain lifepoints equal to its attackpoints." The acidic golem was converted to healing goop, which splashed all over Azar. Giving him back 3000 lifepoints. "And Breakthrough Skill! I negate your monsters effect!" His other trap sealed the abilities of Sparrow. To Johns horror, his monsters were now wide unprotected against targeted effects. "Now! I have a Steelswarm Scout in my graveyard. As I have no more cards in my spell and trap zone, it can revive itself." Azar special summoned a monster that Hand Destruction had discarded, the insect scout(1/200/0). "I tribute it to normal summon Steelswarm Moth!" The tiny demon burst open, revealing a larger demonic moth(2400/0). "When Moth is tribute summoned, using another Steelswarm monster as a tribute, I can return two cards you control to your hand!" At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, he used this effect on Ironhammer the Giant and Esper Star Sparrow. "No!" Leaving John with just the queen, the phoenixbeast and the puma-man "I attack Puma again!" Steelswarm Moth ravaged Beastwarrior Puma. Once again it only escaped its death by the grace of the Galaxy Queens effect. "Turn end."

Azars LP: 4000 Johns LP: 2650

John looked beyond outraged. "You think, you can disrupt my family bonds?" As he could not resummon the Esper Sparrow to his field without tributes, he could not special summon Ironhammer either. "I.. we still.. We have one last resort! There always is a trump card! I activate the spell card: D.D. Emergency Call! I pay 1000 lifepoints to add 'D.D. Jet Iron' to my hand!" He took a highlevel monster from his deck. "By sending all members of the queens squad to the grave, from either my hand or field!" Puma and Gairuda vacated the field, while IronHammer and Sparrow were discarded. "D.D. Jet Iron will be called out!" And high up in the sky, the new monster appeared. "What the?" Those with visors on would see a large battleship(12/4000/0), piloted by Sparrow and Puma. "Jet Iron, just like always finish that monster of the week, attack Steelswarm Moth!" It made a pass alongside Azar and his monster, unleashing a salvo of missiles that reduced his demon to atoms.

Azars LP: 1400 Johns LP: 1650

_D.D. Emergency Call, Normal Spell  
Pay 1000 Lifepoints; add 1 "D.D." or "Different Dimension" monster card from your deck to your hand.  
You can not special summon monsters from the graveyard during the turn this card is activated._

"Ggh. I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard!" Azar special summoned the second card he had discarded though Hand Destruction "Interplanertarypurplythrony Beast!" A dark cosmic hound(5/1100/2200) appeared. "This monster revives itself when a monster of mine dies." Meanwhile Jet Iron flew back to the skies. "Summon as many evil creatures as you want. You can not overcome this perfect union! Next turn I can sacrifice him to revive all four members!" John was not able to do that this turn, because D.D. Emergency Call prevented that. But next turn Ironhammers direct attacking effect would certainly finish Azar off. "John. Are these cards because they are all you have left? Or is that what the Number wants you to think?" Azars turn started. "You tried to reach out to Subito, but then _she_ saw us as threats." He revived Steelswarm Scout from his graveyard once more. "You are a threat, she can sense it! I owe Subito and his father. They inspired me to duel, they gave me the cards I needed to see my family! I need nothing else!" John said with a fanatic expression.

"The Number..does this much?" Subito began to see just how much influence it had on a man.

"I have no choice, John Smith." Azar sacrificed his Scout for a new Steelswarm, a black preying mantis(5/2200/0). "Steelswarm Mantis; it revives one Steelswarm monster in my graveyard." The mantis dug the Steelswarm Moth out of its grave, at the cost of 1000 lifepoints. "And then I use both my level 5 monsters." The Purplethorned beast and Mantis demon were attached to each other and to a new demon. "To Xyz-summon Adreus - Keeper of Armageddon." A blackhaired dark angel(5/2600/1700) fell from the skies. It hovered around the massive Iron battleship. _"That is.."_ Ion recognized the card, it was the dark counterpart to his xyz monster: Tiras, the Keeper of Genesis.

"I can detach one material from Adreus, to destroy one face-up card you control!" Adreus used one of its materials, to release a hail of black feathers at D.D. Jet Iron. "What? No! Jet Iron never gets destroyed!" John could only look up in dismay, as the feathers punctures his monster and it it blew up from the inside out. "And then I attack, John Smith!" Steelswarm Moth flew towards Galaxy Queen, his last monster. "But Numbers can not be killed by non-Numbers! She is still more special than any of your cards!" John protested. "That is why." Azar banished a trap card from his cemetery. "I will use Breakthrough Skill. This trap can also be activated from the grave, during my turn!" This time the skill sealing trap negated the Queens powers, including her attack invulnerabilities "Impossible!" Steelswarm Moth could slay her. "Not her too.. They are all." And Adreus finished John off with a direct strike from his crimson dagger. "Gone. I.." John did not finish his sentence. "I.. what was I.. doing?" He stumbled a bit. "Where.." He looked around as if he was in an entirely new location, all by himself.

Azars LP: 400 Johns LP: 0

"That is..different." Ion said, seeing this reaction for the first time. "I have seen it happen before, " Azar explained as the Number 83 flew into his hand. "There is something about this place, this city. Somehow your people have found a way to counteract the amnesia that follows the loss of a Number." Unless everyone had been fed microchips somehow as soon as they entered Neo Avalon, Azar did not know how they accomplished this. "Every time a Number user is defeated, men appear to take care of him. In fact.."

"There is one right now." An Agent had appeared, Andre D Morbis.

"Ah. How fortunate that we should meet." The man in black leather bowed to the company of four. "Ah two former colleagues; the agent who betrayed his agency and the professional who quit after one accident. And then there is Dusk.." He sounded particularly interested in the last of the three. "What did you come here for? To interrogate him?" Ion stepped in between the agent and John Smith, who was still a bit out of it. "Nothing of the sort. Such tasks are for lesser men with lesser dreams. They should arrive shortly." He chuckled to himself. "But you should not get in my way, Ion." He spat as he said that name. "You should know who I am. I am Agent M." Ions eyes widened. "M?" That letter was known to all agents.

"Who is he?" Subito asked. "He only knows me as the agent with the record for most Numbers hunted. But, I am not here for the traitor." Andre answered and he pointed his black gloved finger at Azar. "I came here for you. Fallen One." Azar flinched. How did he know that title? "Yes. I know what you are, because you are like me. That is the reason why I shall challenge you here and.." Morbis was about to activate his D-pad. "..oh?" When he received a call. "Yes, what is it Agent A?" Whatever he heard, it was enough to change his usual self-satisfied expression into one of distress. "..Interesting." He quickly regained his confident stance. "Wait, where are you going?" Azar saw him turn off his phone and walk away. "Our duel of destiny will have to be postponed. There is another in the vicinity, a more pertinent target." Once that was said, he disappeared into the city streets. "More pertinent?" The same name came to the mind of Ion, Azar and Subito. "Do you think, he was talking about Prometheus?" Ion feared the worst.

(To be Continued in Cipher 39: In Seventh Heaven)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Evilswarm Zahak  
Steelswarm Moth  
Interplanetarypurplythorny Beast  
Steelswarm Mantis  
Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon

-  
Hand Destruction  
Mind Pollutant

-  
Destruct Potion  
Breakthrough Skill

**New Cards used by John Smith  
**Phoenix Beast Gairuda  
Ironhammer the Giant  
D.D. Jet Iron

-  
The Shallow Grave  
My Body as a Shield  
_D.D. Emergency Call_

-  
Impenetrable Attack


	39. Cipher 039: In Seventh Heaven

**Cipher 39: In Seventh Heaven**

Morbis arrived on the scene, a few minutes too late. "Agent A." There in that alleyway was a young blonde girl, kneeling next to an unconscious Joe Davison. "We were too late. The catalyst beat Agent J and made himself scarce." She reported to him with a somber tone. "And how is he?" Andre did not see Joe move. "Unconscious. Maybe even in a coma." She could not exactly get any answers from him. "But the barriers were in place, I am pretty sure they shoulda stopped this." The girl added. "Then perhaps this catalyst can bypass that defense. What did you see? Do you know where he went?" He asked her, but she shook her head. "When I came here, there was a beam of golden light that fell from beyond the skies. But when I looked up, all I could see was the sun. And by the time I got here, Joe had lost it." She tapped her D-pad. "The Catalyst can evade the tracker too, only Joe showed up during on here."

Morbis inspected the radars records. "...he was not alone." He rewinded the record and played it again, spotting two blips moving away from the scene.

Back at the harbor, Azar sneaked a peak at his phone. _"Ariel and Shin.."_ He had two missed calls. "We should go." He said to Ion. "To where?" Subito asked them. "And why are you even with him now? How can you trust that man, Agent Ion." Subito knew far too little about this team-up for his liking. "Unless.." But one answer he found on his own. "You know who he is!" Subito came to the realization that Ion trusted the Dusk because he had seen what was under his helmet. "It was inevitable, to gain his trust." Dusks own words did not impress Subito much. "Then show me as well. If you want my help, you have to tell me who you really are. Otherwise we can not be on the same side." He folded his arms and waited.

Azar actually gave the option some thought. "I will consider it." But he was not sure if he should reveal himself to those close to him, people that could be linked to 'Azar Helder'. "But we have to go." He and Ion left the place. Leaving Subito with another.

"John, how are you?" He asked the duelist, John Smith. "I..don't know. Why was I dueling? I just wanted to..say.." He seemed to forgotten some parts, but not the duel itself. "We will take it from here." Only now did the enforcers show up. "What? What is going on?" John panicked at their sight. "Do not worry. We are just here to take you to the hospital so you can recover fully." The lead enforcer explained. "Is that a truth?" Subito did not trust his words.. "It is no concern of yours." But he was forced aside. "Oh. Okay.. I do feel pretty woozy." John offered no resistance of his own, he was half-oblivious to the world around could not stop them, there were too many. _"Damn it."_ His hand trembled again.

...

"So who was the call from?" Ion asked while he and Azar retreated to a where Ion had parked his vehicle. "Friends. They claim to have encountered another Agent, and also.. Prometheus." As he told Ion this, the former agent froze. "Then he_ is _here." Their fears had been justified. "I will need to meet them again, as my other self. But as I do. I need you to do something for me." Inside the minivan Azar took off his helmet. "I will have to ask you to assume my identity again. And also.." He gave some Number cards to Ion. "What are these for?" But Ion knew he could not use these. "For a new approach."

...

"That was Prometheus?" When Azar finally caught up with Ariel and Shin, they had told him everything; from them following Joe to Joe challenging Shin to the masked man showing up. "I am sure of it! He looked exactly like how my brother described him." None of them had seen the man before, aside from Azar who was in disguise at the time. "But what happened afterwards?" Azar had not heard the end of the story yet. "We ran. He dueled that Joe guy first and that was our chance. The guy who creates Numbers out of thin air is not something you want to duel head on." Shin explained, rather uncomfortably. "We should have stayed there, I said. He was one of the reasons we came here for!" Ariel was frustrated that she had come this close to the man and had not even gotten a chance to ask him one thing. "I know! But something just came over me, alright? I was afraid!" Shin was not proud of himself. In fact he could not quite explain his reaction at that time, he was not used to feeling fear.

"Wait, where is Sky? You called him too, didn't you Shin?" Ariel noticed the absence of their other friend. "Well when I did, he said he was following a lead by himself. Let me check..." Shin took his phone and called Sky. "Sky? Hey! Yeah. we are fine. How are you doing?" He got through to him in no time at all. "What? We will be right there!" Shin hung up. "We will be right where?" Ariel wondered what could be important enough that they would need to rush there. "He found some duelist who has had a streak of victories; someone who win every duel he plays in two turns or less!" Shin repeated what Sky had said to him, with a smile. "I do not know about you, but that sounds very suspect to me!" The others had to concur.

So as the sun began to set, the three arrived at the location Sky had spoken about. A duel was taking place at the city center square, where many duelists and citizens had gathered already. "Sky!" They found their friend there as well. "Good. You all made it." He was relieved to see them. "Where is this guy.. or girl." Shin tried to track down this person everyone seemed to be interested in. "Over there. He is dueling his seventh opponent, from what I hear." Sky pointed to two people standing besides the fountain; a straighthaired duelist in a tracksuit and a spiked-hair duelist covered with gold and diamond trinkets all over his vest.

"Are you here for the duel between Trey and Brad as well?" It appeared this duel had attracted a third type of people. "Of course they are, eeeveryone is!" Claud and Rita pranced their way on to the scene. "They are here too?" Ariel was annoyed by the hosts already. "Well, this is still part of the tournament. And every duelist gets screentime!" Claud said quickly before turning back to the crowd. "And we finally have found a location where can record a duel! They never lasted long enough before. People back at home have a right to see them as well!"

Brads LP: 8000 Trey's LP: 8000

"And they are off!" Claud amped up his volume as the two duelists drew their cards. "Brad takes the first turn!" The straighthaired one summoned a machine to his field, a multicolored gear(3/1000/500) with eyes and arms. "He summons Geargiano MK II! That allows him to summon another Geargia machine from his hand!" MKII's effect special summoned a Gear piloting a defensive mecha suit(4/1100/1900). "Geargiarmor! That monster can switch himself to face-down defense position. But when it flips itself face-up, a player can add 1 Geargia monster from his deck to his hand!" Brad did exactly as the host predicted and switched his Geargiarmor to a set position. Brad then placed a card down and ended his turn.

"So wait, which one is the lucky guy here?" Shin had not been told that part yet. "I can hazard a guess." Azar only had to look at Trey's getup to figure that one out.

"You guessed right. Trey Lionetti is the man with the gods on his side. He wins everything." Rita said enthusiastically, as Trey started his turn. "He may not win this time, Rita. Brad is also known as the one-turn killer in some circles." Claud interjected. "Oh that is so like you Claud; Rooting for the clear underdog." She just giggled. "Look. Look. There is his first monster!" Trey summoned a demon(4/1500/1600) wielding a raygun. "Oh, it's Snipe Hunter!" The Sniper first destroyed Geargiano MK II in the battle phase with a simple punch. Then Trey discarded a card, Barrel Dragon, to fuel its effect. "Yes indeed Rita. That fiend has a dice effect. Snipe Hunter can destroy anything, if the player rolls anything but 1 or 6." Trey took a dice from his pocket and offhandedly let it hit the floor. The die spun a little and stopped on a 2. "Success!" Claud hollered while Trey clenched his fist. "His target was the set monster!" Snipe Hunter blasted Geargiarmor to pieces with his gun.

Brads LP: 7600

"..Let's get in closer." Azar wanted to get away from the hosts commentary for a while, and the others had no objections.

"You think you are so good huh. You think you can beat me?" Brad began his turn. "Pretty much. Don't really see any reason to think otherwise." While Trey just lazily swayed back and forth. "I will make you regret those words! I summon Geargiarsenal!" Brad sent forth a gear riding a heavily armed tank(4/1500/500). "When I control a Geargia monster, I can special summon Geargiaccelerator from my hand in defense position!" The tank was joined by a racing car(4/1400/800) driven by a gear. "Geargiarsenal may sacrifice itself to summon a Geargia machine from my deck!" The arsenal gears effect was used, it was tributed and a second Geargiarmor(4/1100/1900) was special summoned. "XYZ-summon!" Brad overlayed both Accelerator and Armor. "Gear Gigant X!" And formed the mechanical gear warrior(4/2300/1500). "He lets me take one Geargia monster from the graveyard!" Brad detached a material from the Gigant, Geargiaccelerator, just so he could take that detached monster back to his hand after it ended up in the scrapyard.

"Neat. Is that it?" Trey asked as he rested his hands behind his head.

"I have not even started yet!" Brad flipped a trap card. "GeargiaGear, I special summon two Geargiano monsters from my deck!" Brad called out two less colorful geargiano models(4/500/1000). Their levels had been boosted up by 1 star by the trap as well. "Since I control a Geargia monster, I can special summon the Accelerator from my hand again!" He resummoned the racing car. "I xyz-summon again!" One of the Gianos and Geargiaccelerator were combined into a second rank 4 Gear Gigant X(4/2300/1500). "One more time!" This Gigant detached the accelerator as well, just so Brad could put it back in his hand. For the third time he special summoned that level 4 machine from his hand and overlayed it with the remaining Geargiano to xyz-summon a third Gigant X(4/2300/1500). "_This_ is it!" The third Gigant followed the example of its brethren and detached Geargiaccelerator just so Brad could take it out of the graveyard. "This my power!" The first Gigant killed Snipe Hunter, the second and third attacked Trey directly.

Trey's LP: 2600

"Alright, three of a kind. That is cool." But the gambler shrugged everything off. "My turn?" His nonchalance started to get to Brad. "Tch. I set two cards down. _Now_ I am done!" He passed the turn to Trey. "Well if you are gonna one-turn kill, you should do it in one turn. You know.. Like Me." Trey summoned his next monster, a sharply dressed gambling man(300/1600). "Ever seen Legendary Gambler do his thing!" The controller of the Gambler could toss a coin three times. If all three were heads, all the opponents monsters would be destroyed. "One, two, three!" And miraculously, every coin Trey tossed landed with the face up. "Incredible!" Shin and the rest of the crowd gasped out loud. "Oh it's nothing." Trey winked at his audience. "Now then, where was I. Ah yes." The Gambler then whipped up a storm of sand, which buried all three Gigants deep in the earth.

"Bah! You triggered their second effects, you fool! When a Gear Gigant X dies, it revives a Geargia monster!" Brad had his destroyed Gear Gigants special summon two Geargianos(3/500/1000) and one Geargiarsenal(4/1500/500) in defense mode.

"Oh I get it. You want to use their effects to revive your level 4 Gears." Geargiano could tribute itself to rebuild any scrapped level 4 machine monster. "But your Gigants are dead now though. What can you xyz-summon with level 4 machines?" Trey scratched his head. "Let me worry about that." Brad fumed. He had a plan for that too, during the endphase he would flip his one trap card: Return Soul, to shuffle his destroyed Gigants back into his extra deck.

"You're right. Not my problem." Trey activated a spell. "Reasoning; you get to guess a level." Brad did, and guessed 4. The most common level for monsters. "I see. I see. Now I pick up cards until I get a monster. And if you guessed right, I must discard it." The first card he picked up was already a monster. "Whoops." Trey had drawn a level 7 monster. "Since you guessed wrong, I may summon it!" He called out a level a Slot Machine(7/2000/2300). "What? That thing does not even have an effect!" Brad cried out. "I know right?"

"Now I activate Monster Gate and tribute a monster!" He sent Legendary Gambler into a portal. "I pick up cards until I get a monster I can summon!" Again the first card Trey drew was a monster. "Come, Slot Machine!" Another gambling machine(7/2000/2300) showed up. "Finally: the spell card Monster Slots. I banish a dead monster with the same level as a monster I control." He controlled a level 7 Slot Machine, so he banished the level 7 Barrel Dragon from his cemetery. "And if I draw a monster with their level, I can summon it!" And draw it he did, his next card was a third Slot Machine(7/2000/2300), which he special summoned. "Impossible!"

And then Trey combined the slot machines. "Let's get this show on the road! I xyz-summon Number 7: Lucky Straight!" Everyone was stunned by this move, even the TV-hosts. Because Trey had not summoned this card at all in his last six duels. "Appear!" A roulette-table was twisted into a humanoid shape, creating a purple and green faceless jester(7/700/700). Trey detached one material from his xyz monster immediately. "My partners effect is this. I roll two dice, and Lucky Straight gains attackpoints equal to the highest roll, times 700!" Trey rolled a die twice, getting a 3 and 4. "And!" Lucky Straight(2800/700) swept his staff across the field.

"What the hell?" The Geargianos, Geargiarsenal and Brads set trap cards, Brad saw them all fall into his graveyard.

"If the rolled result is a combined seven! I can activate one of Lucky Straighs three powers! The first of which sends all cards besides itself to the grave!" Trey explained as he picked up his dice. "The other two effects allow me to either revive a monster from either graveyard, or draw cards. But you want to know what the best part is?" He detached the remaining xyz materials from Lucky Straight. "I can use this effect as many times as I want!" He tossed the dice; the first time they landed on 2 and 5, the second time they landed on 1 and 6. "How the..how are you this lucky!?" Brad cursed, as Trey used Lucky Straights revival effect this time around.

"How?!" Two of Brads Gear Gigants(4/2300/1500) were special summoned from his cemetery to Trey's field. "Take a stab in the dark. I make my own luck..." Trey entered his battle phase. "And wow, are you about to take a lot of damage!" The stolen Gigants struck first, punching half of Brads lifepoints away. "Looks like we win again, Number 7!" And now at full power, thanks to the die that landed on a 6, the jester of fortune(7/4200/700) ended the duel with a blast from his staff. "Gahhh!" Brad was pushed against the floor, the crowd erupted in cheers.

Brads LP: 0

Not everyone cheered though. "The Numbers can be that powerful." Ariel muttered. She could not believe it. "That Number must be the source of immense luck." Sky could think of no other reason for Trey to get such perfect results. "Guys. How do we duel against that? Can we even do it?" Shin had second, third and fourth thoughts about challenging this person. The display left them all staggered. "But, its number is Seven." Azar however noted that none of them had ever seen a Number with a single digit before. "The ten.." And He thought back to his conversations with Number 96: Dark Mist._ "The lowest, are what they feared? Is Lucky Straight, one of the first Numbers?"_

(To be Continued in Cipher 40: Break my Bones)

**Cards used by Trey Lionetti  
**Snipe Hunter  
Barrel Dragon  
Gambler of Legend  
Slot Machine  
Number 7: Lucky Straight

-  
Reasoning  
Monster Gate  
Monster Slots

**Cards used by Brad Ericson  
**Geargiano MK II  
Geargiarmor  
Geargiaccelerator  
Geargiarmor  
Gear Gigant X  
Geargiano

-  
GeargiaGear

-  
Return Soul


	40. Cipher 040: Break my Bones

**Cipher 40: Break my Bones**

In her large and wide office, where the walls were lined with expensive paintings and portraits, and the cabinets filled with classic novels and poetry, there one could find the mayor of Neo Avalon. And today she was not in a good mood. "4 Numbers Captured. 35 duelists confirmed to lack Numbers. 178 unregistered duelists remain." Esther and Agent A were at her office to deliver their daily rapports. "Just how many unwanted duelists are in my city." Everything was going slowly, only Korose and Andre had acquired anything so far. "What of Agent D?" And then there was the Prometheus incident she heard about. "Out cold, just like all those ex-Number wielders outside the city. Though the catalyst did not take his Number." Agent A was thankful for that, and for the fact that Prometheus had not engaged anyone else yet. "By my calculations, it will take four more days to locate them all." Esther concluded. "That will take too long." Morgana's tone revealed her irritation. "The catalyst, Dusk, the ex agent; they will tear my city up before then." Morgana stared out the glass window with her hands clasped behind her back. "I will not let them. Project Babylon will make them come to me, and it will eliminate them for good."

"And what about Trey Lionetti? His Number kind of makes him hard to duel." Agent A spoke up. Other Agents had observed his duels, and they doubted their chances against him. "Every Number has its weakness. You will find a solution in the archive." Morgana smiled.

..

Ariel managed to sum up their progress well. "So we ended up with nothing." At the end of the day the four duelists had returned to the hotel with empty hands and only shreds of information. "Every time we find someone, we hit a brick wall." If it wasn't agents getting to the Number first, it was the Number duelists being too strong to take head on or even outright running away. "We know Trey still has his at least." Shin tried to look at it from the bright side. "Even if he is ungodly lucky." Trey had dueled seven more people after Brad, they all lost in two turns. Even on the net Trey was infamous as the duelist who never lost. "And then we met _him_, of all people, and we had to run." Ariel was also still bitter about her lost chance to engage Prometheus. "Why did he even appear in the first place?" She cursed. "He could just have been trying to pick off agents." Azar said. "Prometheus wants Numbers to spread out, Agents want them contained. They are natural enemies."

"But hey, the night is still young!" Shin got up and clenched a fist. "You mean you want to continue the search?" Azar pointed out that the sun had already set. Most people would have gone home already or to their hotels. "I think those that want the Numbers wouldn't end their day that early. They are free to do what they want, and so are we!" Shin took his cards and his D-pad. "I am sure Subito would have done the same!" He turned on his disks tracking mode. "See? Seven active blips, seven possible opponents! I am going!" His mind was set. Ariel's was too, judging the look on her face.

"I suppose people out that late at night might have unusual reasons." Sky conceded to their arguments. "We should go as teams again." They had less ground to cover, so they could afford to go as two groups instead of splitting up further. "Very well." And Azar saw no need to go against the plan. He had intended to do his own hunts anyway during the night.

This time Sky paired up with Shin, and they made their way to the neon light dominated northern district of Neo Avalon. "Looks like all the fun happened here." The tracker led them to the front of a casino, though there were less blips on the radar now. As if they were beaten one by one. "I am affraid we can not enter that location." Sky noticed an age restriction sign. They were two years under the legal limit. "Well it's not like we are gonna gamble in there. But eventually someone will have to come out of there with Numbers." Shin did not care who they would end up dueling, as long as they could get their cards. Though the fact that they were near the casino, did worry him for one reason. "I hope it's not Trey in there." A casino would be the perfect place for one to test the skills of their Number, especially if that skill was infinite luck. "Huh? Isn't that?" Yet as they approached the casino's plaza, one of them recognized a woman that walked out the building. "Of course. That girl from before!" It was Ruby Irant. Shin had forgotten about her.

"Well that was a bust." Said the lady to herself, before realizing she was not alone. "Hey!" Shin and Sky ran up to her. "Oh great! I thought changing hotels would make sure I'd never see you again. What, are you worried I am going to burn the casino down?" She immediately showed them how happy she was to see Shin a second time. "No. But this is my chance to finish what we started!" Shin reached for his cards. "Finish what? Oh right, that duel." Ruby tapped her forehead. "Well.. How to put this. I ehrgh.. can't duel you right now, since I kinda left my D-pad back at my room?" She showed off her arm, the only thing on it was a tattoo of flames. "You forgot? What were you doing here then?" Shin cried out, more baffled than angered. "To gamble! What did you think? I did not win anything, for your information." She grumbled. "And I did not forget it! After a while I just wanted to do something else. Had enough of dueling people who wanted to get my Number. They all came after me just because they detected Number activity in the hotel. Thanks to you."

"They did?" Shin flinched. He did not know agents could do that. "Relax. I fought them off, and told them nothing. Of course they would suspect me over someone like you." It sounded like they could not tell that Two Numbers had been used that time. Either way, a question remained. "Then who was the person who defeated all the others in this area?" That answer had moved on already. "What about that guy?" Ruby pointed at the next person that left the casino. "Huh?" One very familiar figure.

"Brother!" Shin recognized his elder sibling. "Shin?" And Subito gave Shin a look that basically asked him 'what he was doing here and now'. "It's not what it looks like!" Shin preemptively replied. "We were here to see if there would be a Number used in a duel here." Sky managed to explain it before Shin could trip over his own words. "... I understand. Then we have the same reasons." Subito looked at them, and than at every place around him. The casino was not the only tourist trap here; there were bars, arcades and shops on every street.

"You were thinking what I was, right? What if this city was chosen as a magnet for number wielders, because it has locations like these? Or what if the casino itself was built for this occasion?" Sky had heard it all from Azar, who had researched it online. Half these buildings were months old. "That was in my mind as well." This implicated a lot, primarily about the level of Neo Avalons mayor involvement with this Number hunt. "The city of Morgana Graves. With a name like that, she might as well be the bad guy." Shin laughed.

"Then. Then did you get any Numbers?" Ruby suddenly jumped in. "And you are?" Subito did not realize she was the girl from this morning. "Oh. Nobody really. Ruby Irant, you probably never heard of.. I mean.. I asked you first!" She claimed, with not much conviction in her words. "Then I have to tell you I did not, miss Ruby. All evening I only encountered duelists like myself, people looking for Numbers like me, they were not interested me and moved on." If this place was a trap, the Numbers knew well enough to avoid it. "However there is one more duelist besides us." Subito showed them the five dots on the radar, one of which lingered in a nearby arcade hall. "Then let's go there!" Shin exclaimed and rushed off inside. The others followed likewise. "Huh. I expected more people here." Ruby had seen ten times as many at the casino. Here you could count the people on one hand.

"It is her."

The one duelist among the customers was easy to find. The D-pad led them to a girl with purple dyed hair and a choker around her neck. "Excuse us." Shin called out to get her attention as she was playing with a claw vending machine at the time. "Oh? You are here." She greeted them without even turning to face them. "One second." She worked the crane claw and managed to get a rather large ragdoll from the machine. Which she then held with one arm. "Hello! How nice to see some new faces!" The girl walked right up to them and started shaking their hands with her free hand. "Eh.." Her acting like she knew them already was not the reaction they expected. "My name is Darcy Lawless. Though if that's too stiff-sounding, call be by my nickname." Darcy held up her left hand, which was covered by a black glove. "Dark Claw. So.. You are the one who wants to duel me?" Her hand moved towards Subito's chin.

"How did you know." Subito pushed her hand aside. "Oh. Your posture is the most aggressive." She folded her arms under her chest and leaned against a machine behind her. "Well. I am ready to go whenever you want to. We can use this duel terminal over there, or we can go with the more mobile method." Darcy picked up her D-pad and stroked it. "So you know what we came here for? And you are okay with it?" Sky could not tell what she was or was not aware of. "I know. And I also know that you will not win." She at least sounded absolutely certain of herself.

"She is mine." Subito could tell that Sky and Shin were itching for a duel as well, but he did not give them the chance to challenge her. "Bro.." Subsequently, Shin could tell that his brother did not sound like he usually did when started a duel. "The D-pad is acceptable." Subito activated the one he had brought with him. "Good. I prefer it that way." She took her cards from a holster strapped to her leg and inserted them into her D-pad. "Let's do it there." Darcy and Subito stepped on a large platform, usually reserved for karaoke and dancing.

Darcy's LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 8000

"What is going on here, is this another one of those duels?" One of the arcade goers complained as he saw the two take their position. "Of all the places, you whine that a duel is held here?" Ruby snapped back at him. "Hey, it is just that I see them everywhere okay? This city used to be quiet and pleasant until you came along" The man backed off and left the arcade ranting. "Wait, why are you still here?" Ruby's presence was starting to bug Shin by now. "What? It's a free country. And I want to know who wins." She told him and he accepted that explanation, for the time being.

"Let the quickest drawer go first!" With rapid finger movement, Darcy took six cards from her disk. "Looks like its me." She somehow drew them faster then Subito who usually just picked up five cards in one go. "You need to be less tense, Subito." She placed three cards down, one by one. "...?" That was all she did, she summoned nothing and placed no monster to defend herself.

_"No. It can not be."_ This was similar to the way N dueled, too similar. "Tch." Subito placed a monster down and a spell card. And ended his turn.

"He is not going to attack? But she is wide open!" Ruby could not believe what she was seeing. "Me must be fearing her traps." Sky figured Subito was being cautious, though he was not sure if that was a wise move. "Fear? Him?" Shin could not ignore this either, he knew his brothers game. He was never intimidated by a players traps.

"I guessed right." Darcy drew again, and she flipped two of her cards face-up. "The more cards I placed down, the more hesitation you built up." They were continuous spell cards: Infected Mail and Cursed Poppets. "You were bluffing all along?" Shin realized his brother could have attacked her if he had wanted too. "To some extent. I could tell he had nothing to destroy them with, and that he would not risk an attack." Darcy then summoned her monster, Malice - the Doll of Demise(4/1600/1700). "Your body tells me everything. Subito." She entered her battle phase. "Infected Mail lets me attack you directly!" And her spell card granted Malice a direct path towards Subito. He recoiled, as the dolls axe cut him. Not because of the pain, but because the thing actually cut a part of his hair?! "I do apologize. I needed a sample for the ritual. And my Number makes the effect a bit literal." The Dolls hands then reached out to Subito's deck . "Its all thanks to Poppets Curse. I can take one card from your deck, when my doll finishes a successful direct attack, and add it to my hand." The Doll stole a Photon Lead spell card from his deck, giving it and Subito's hairs to her. "However, a monster that has attacked directly with the aid of Infected Mail, dies after its done battling." She explained and Malice crumbled into a pile of sawdust. "Turn End." Once again she left her self without shields.

Subito's LP: 6400

_Cursed Poppets, Continuous Spell  
Each time a fiend-type monster you control has attacked your opponent directly, your opponent adds the top card of his/her deck face-down to your hand.  
You can not activate or summon that card. If that card is sent from your field to your opponents graveyard, destroy this card._

"..So you tricked me. I will not fall for it again." Subito flipped his face-down monster, Photon Sabre Tiger(1200/400). "Sabre Tiger adds a second Sabre Tiger from my deck to my hand." The second tiger was sent out of his deck and into his hand, after which Subito normal summoned it. The two Tigers(2000/400) unlocked each others full power. "Direct attack!" The first tiger leaped across the platform, and brought its claws down.

"Not all my set cards were bluffs though." But Darcy flipped the third card she had set. It was a permanent trap. "Agony of Effigy." A doll created from straw suddenly popped up. "!?" Subito's hairs were attached to the effigy's head. And it took the damage of the attack, Subito took the damage. "The Effigy is made from a card." Darcy sent Photon Lead to Shins graveyard. "And whoever owned that card, becomes the effigy's host. In a sense you just attacked yourself." Subito now felt the pain of his Tigers claws, as if a voodoo curse had been placed on him. "Subito!" Shin could see he was in pain. "It is all right, Shin." Even if Subito himself denied it. "I will end my turn." Of course under these conditions he could not continue his attacks.

Subito's LP: 4400

_Agony of Effigy, Continuous Trap  
Once per turn; you can discard 1 card. Until the endphase the owner of the discarded card takes all damage that would be inflicted to a player._

"This is why you can not win. You do not have the eyes of a winner." Darcy then special summoned Malice back to her field. "Huh?" Ruby was not sure why that happened. "Malice can be summoned back if it was removed from the field by a continuous spell, like Infected Mail." Sky had seen that combo back in his dueling days. This combo was good for multiple attempts. "Malice." Once again Darcy sent her doll to attack Subito directly. Malice danced around the two tigers and took more of Subito's hairs. "I fear you lost the moment you came here." And Poppets Curse claimed another card from his deck: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "You lost to your own fear." Now even his ace card was used against him.

Subito's LP: 2800

While all that was going on, Ariel and Azar inspected the area around the train station. "Maybe some number wielders just arrived late?" Azar pondered as he looked at the few blips surrounding the station. "Maybe. But I want to know what this guy's deal is." Ariel only had eyes for the duelists who was placed far away from all others on the map, a lone dot on the edge. "You did say Prometheus did not show up on there, didn't you?" Azar asked even though he was already aware of who it would be. "You can never know, until you have seen it for yourself." Ariel walked on determinedly. The dot was not moving. _"Is he waiting for us? Well, I do not care."_ Ariel started to get second thoughts about this, but still she pressed on. They reached the lake-side of Neo Avalon, where the pale moonlight reflected in the water. "That is not Prometheus, is it?" There, alone, was a man whose face was obscured. "No." It was the one Ariel knew as Dusk, but only in appearance. "Good evening, Ariel and Azar."

"You." Ariel greeted her with as much warmth as she felt he deserved. "..what do you want?" Azar feigned a reluctance to talk with him, but forced the conversation to go to where he wanted it to go. "To once again ask for your help. But this time I intend to make good on my promises." 'Dusk' showed a set of cards, eleven xyz monsters. "The Numbers?" All the ones Azar had conquered, they were there "Indeed. This will help you draw in the people you want to duel. So go ahead.. pick one. Any one."

(To be Continued in Cipher 41: Atelophobia)

**Cards used by Darcy Lawless  
**Malice - Doll of Demise

-  
Infected Mail_  
Cursed Poppets_

_-  
Agony of Effigy_


	41. Cipher 041: Atelophobia

**Cipher 41: Atelophobia**

Dusks proposition was given. "Taking your Numbers? Is that even possible?" Any Number card of their choosing, Ariel and Azar could take it. "Why would you give them away? You took the ones I had in the first place, I think." Azar did not sound too convinced, though of course in reality he had already decided what he would say. "That was my mistake. I did not know who to trust at first, but you have earned it now." Ion did his job well, he knew what to say and when to say it. "We had this conversation already. And then I said that I do not want to use the Numbers again. You know who you sound like now, right?" But Ariel was the uncontrolled element in all this. "You do not have to use them. I gather that your intention is to duel the agents in this city, and they will only challenge you if they find out you have a Number on you. Instead of aimlessly searching around Neo Avalon for one to claim as your own, you can take these as bait." However even she would have to consider Dusks latest points. "Maybe.. we should, Ariel?" And Azar edged his way closer towards the outcome he wanted.

"If we do _not _use them.." She wanted to emphasize that last detail. "We can defeat the agents without them, I am sure." Azar saw that she was starting to see things their way. "..Not Illumiknight." But she had her conditions still. "We will take two, but not that one. You know why." Azar nodded and randomly selected Numbers 30 and 50. He would entrust Ion with the rest of the Numbers for now. Of course this entire meeting was just a way for Azar to get agent-bait without having to give away his identity. "You will not regret this." Said the man in black, as he started to walk away. "Wait." But Ariel many more questions. "Do you know who it was, that defeated my brother?" And it was a question Ion did not know the answer too, not exactly. "I did not meet the man that he dueled last." So he would wing it. "But, given that I now wield his former power, I feel it might be he himself. I believe your brother tried to do too much and wore himself out. That is why I need help. I can not do this alone." And once that was said, 'Dusk' left them.

".." Azar wondered if Ion was trying to send him a message that time.

Darcy's LP: 8000 Subito's LP: 2800

Darcy placed a monster and a trap card down on her field. "I am curious." She did not end her turn yet. "What changed? That's not something I can figure out myself." She glanced at Shin, standing at the edge of the platform. "He is clearly worried about you, your brother. You did not always duel this way.".

Her well-meant words only worsened Subito's frustration. "I am not afraid." He insisted and drew his next card. "Now I will break your combo." He sacrificed one of his Photon Sabre Tigers to tribute summon a mechanical shining lion(6/2100/1100). "Photon Leo. I use his effect." This monster could shuffle an opponents hand back into their deck, and force them to draw a new hand. "Yes! That will stop her from using Agony of Effigy!" Shin cheered him on. Darcy also had to return the Galaxy-Eyes Dragon she had stolen through Cursed Poppets. It was shuffled into Subito's deck. "Yet your words and your tone conflict with each other." Darcy was not too bothered, as she still had her three continuous spells to restart the voodoo-like curse all over again. "One thing I agree on. Words say little. Actions do not." Subito sent Photon Leo and his remaining Sabre Tiger(3/1200/400) to attack her. The lion crushed a cherub-like doll(4/700/600) she had set face-down.

_Mercy - Doll of Despair, 4/700/600 Dark/Fiend  
If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can special summon one 'Doll' monster from your deck in face-up defense position._

"I suppose." Except the monster Subito destroyed, Mercy - Doll of Despair, allowed its master to summon a second(4/700/600) from her deck. "But actions come from thoughts; needs and wants. This is your problem, you do not duel because you want to. You duel because you feel you need to. And because of that, you are not certain of victory." The second doll she built up was also killed by a Photonic Tiger. And a third Mercy doll appeared on her side of the field afterwards. "That is not true! Subito always wins!" Shin shouted, omitting that one duel with Agent N on purpose. "Oh that can not be true, can it? Everyone makes mistakes, especially when they start out." Darcy stared at her own hand for a while, the one whose skin was covered with the glove. "If you do not learn your own limits, you can never grow." Despite Shins intentions, she had heard the truth within his lie. "The fact that your brother lost, for the first time in a long time, is just another step he had to take." Subito cringed a little as she said that, but he did not do anything more than setting a spell card before he passed his turn back to Darcy.

_"Wait, Subito Artega lost?" _Ruby thought at this point in time. _"Now aint that something."_

Darcy entered her turn, Malice- the Doll of Demise(1600/1700) was resummoned to her field. "But I am not the one whose cards are at stake in this duel, Darcy." Before Darcy could use her spells again, Subito activated his. "Quick-play Spell card: Galaxy Burst! My Photon monsters lose attackpoints, but your two spells are negated." The Bursting spell weakened Leo(1050/1100) and Tiger(200/400). In return Poppets Curse and Infected Mail lost their effects.

_Galaxy Burst, Quickplay Spell  
Halve the__ ATKs of all "Photon" monsters you controls are halved._  
Then target up to 2 face-up cards your opponent controls; until the end phase, the effects of those targets are negated.  


"You are thinking of Numbers, Subito? Those are not the only things a duelist can lose." Darcy sacrificed Malice and Mercy for a new demon, the Perditious Puppeteer(7/2700/500). "You still have your pride. And you have your own special deck." Darcy discarded a card from her hand. "Perditious Puppeteer can take control of all my enemy's level 3 or lower monsters." Strings came from her Puppeteers claws, which dug deep into the Tigers body. "Rrgh." Subito's monster was dragged over to Darcy's side. "You waited too long to start fighting back, Subito." Darcy the banished three fiends from her cemetery, the three Dolls of Despair, to fulfill the requirements for special summoning a Dark Necrofear(2200/2800) from her hand. "I Attack Leo." The battle phase begun.

"It is never too late!" But then Subito discarded a monster from his hand. "Especially when this is the first time you confront my monsters instead of me. I use the effect of Honest!" Subito discarded an angel, so that it could boost Leo's attackpoints. Leo(3750/1100) was given the attackpoints of its assailant. "Oh." Leo used the extra pair of arms on its back to block the demons charge, and then counterattacked it with a burst of galactic energy from its mouth. "Yes. He hit her at last!" Shin pumped his fist in excitement. "Ah, you are making progress." Darcy just smiled and ended her turn. The attackpoints of Leo and Sabre Tiger went back to normal, and the Tiger also was given back to his original master.

Darcy's LP: 6950

Subito drew a card. "I see what you are saying, Darcy Lawless. Yet my position is the same, I need to take your Number." He normal summoned a new Photon warrior; the cycloptic pulverizer, Photon Crusher(4/2000/0). "So I will bring my best." He had two monsters with over 2000 attackpoints now, meaning one thing. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He could special summon the galactic conquerer, his prized dragon(8/3000/2500). "There it is." Ruby said as if she had seen it before. "Go!" The dragon released a stream of energy, which ripped through Necrofear. Though this triggered its effect. "When Necrofear is destroyed, she can take control of an enemy's monster." Darcy's demon would treat itself as an equip spell and equip itself to Galaxy-Eyes during the endphase to brainwash it. "You will not take my dragon from me again, Darcy!" But Subito flipped his other set card: Forbidden Lance. "My dragon is immune to spells until the end of the turn!" Thus Necrofear could not target the dragon. "Direct attack!" Meanwhile Photon Sabre Tiger made a pass at Darcy. This time the Effigy did not absorb the damage from its claws

Darcy's LP: 5150

"Then what if I take control of your other monster?" As she received the hit, her trap was flipped. "Heartfelt Appeal, I take control of a monster when you attack me directly." And since Galaxy-Eyes was still immune, she had just one target; Photon Sabre Tiger. "Ugh." And as soon as Subito passed the turn to her, with reluctance, Darcy sacrificed that stolen monster to tribute summon a jester-demon; Puppet Master(6/0/0). "By paying 2000 lifepoints, I may revive two fiends." This fiends strings pierced the floor, pulling out the corpses of Dark Necrofear(8/2200/2800) and the Archfiend Empress(8/2900/2100) she had discarded last turn with the Perditious Puppeteers effect. "They can not attack. But they won't have to." The duelists around her knew it was coming. She took her two level 8 fiends, stacked them on top of each other, and formed her xyz monster. "Number 25: Zombiestein." From dark clouds, emerged an undead hooded titan. It(8/4500/1000) resembled the creature from the Frankenstein novels. "4500 attackpoints?" It was the strongest Number Shin and everyone else had ever seen.

Darcy's LP: 3150

"So that is it, that is the card that lets you read body language so well?" Sky had deciphered her Numbers special ability by now. "It is more than that, Number 25 does not read the body for me. It 'understands' it. Just like how it understands each card enough to shut it down entirely." Darcy detached one of her monsters materials. "By discarding a card, Zombiestein can switch itself to defense mode and negate a cards effect." The creature guarded itself, while sealing Galaxy Eyes's effects at the same time. "Now it can not banish itself?" Shin realized the dragon was destroyable now._ "But it is in defense mode." _Though Zombiestein would not be able to attack like this. "The card I discarded, A/D Changer, I use its effect." Except Darcy had ways around that drawback. "No!" A/D Changer could banish itself to switch a monsters position. Zombiestein went back to its offensive stance. "Attack." And the mighty Number punched through Galaxy-Eyes, destroying the dragon and scattering starlight everywhere.

Subito's LP: 1300

"Even Galaxy-Eyes?" Shin could not believe his eyes. "...Wait, no!" Especially when he noticed where Subito's hand was going. "You can still.." Subito had placed his hand on his deck. He was surrendering. "What are you doing?" In all his years, he had never seen his bigger brother give up on a duel. Never. "I can not win. It would be futile to continue."

Subito's LP: 0

"You do not know that!" Shin continued to shout. "Shin. He would know better than.." Sky tried to interject on Subito's behalf. "Even so. If he won't." Which Shin would have none of, he just activated his own D-pad. "Shin!" Subito now raised his voice back at his younger brother. "What?! Someone has to do it!" But even that did not make him slow down, not anymore.

"If you are worried about me, don't." However Darcy's next act did have an impact. "What the." She took off her glove and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a scar that ran from her palm to her shoulder. "Two years ago I broke my arm in a car accident. It took extensive surgery to mend it, and even then it never felt the same again. It was stiff, it hurt to move it." Her hand took Number 25 out of her duel pad. "Until this card found me. This Number saw my suffering and helped me understand it." She put it in her deck. "You are saying, it helped you understand your own body enough, to ease the pain?" Sky asked. "I mastered my own body, so to speak. I could enjoy life again, I could use my arms in any way I wished." Darcy then put the glove back on. "A nickname from my classmates is a small cost for that recovery." She placed her hand on her hip. "But I can also read the language of other bodies. That is all I do with this Number, nothing more."

"You sure about that?" Ruby did not think Darcy was as innocent as she tried to sound. "Why are you here then?"

"Well I was interested; in this city, in its attractions.." She said as she grabbed her vending machine doll again. "I wanted to have some fun. And I wanted to see what others like me would do here." Her fingers moved from Shin. "You are an honest man, you hide nothing." And then towards Ruby Irant. "You however has been trying to say something all this time, but you want to hide it as well." Ruby cringed. "Huh? Gimme a break! What are ya, a lie detector?" She cursed at her, but Shin turned to her. "No. Actually. She is right, you are not telling us something." He had not forgotten her reaction to Subito's presence. "How do you know Subito? Why did you run? Just who are you?" There were too many questions for her to just brush off.

"Fine! Your brother saved my life once. That is how I know him." Subito gasped. "I did? When did this happen?" He could not recall even meeting this girl, let alone saving her life. "One year ago. Though I wasn't the only one you saved back then." The elder brothers eyes widened. "The day of the stadium fire."

Sky reacted with surprise this time. "A fire?" He had never heard anything about this. "There was an incident at a tournament last year. A malfunction in the dueling system started a fire that killed dozens at the stadium." That was all Subito wanted to say about that. He could never forget that day, that was when his dueling life changed. "I did not cause that fire, by the way." She pre-emptively revealed. "And since you will probably ask this next; my Number had nothing to do with it either. It came to me afterwards. And all it does is tell me when I am in way over my head. Just like that time I dueled you." She pointed at Shin. "Besides, now that I let Subito's brother keep his Number, I paid him back part of what I owe him."

"She is telling the truth." Darcy interjected. "I know I am!" Ruby snapped. "But I do not want to talk about the past anymore. I am just gonna go now, if you don't mind." She had seen what she wanted to see. "Have fun looking for Numbers."

They let her go, there were bigger concerns for Sky, Shin and Subito. "What do we do now?" Shin was still thinking about dueling Darcy. She could tell that. "Why do you want the Number, Shin? You already have one." She just could not tell why. "I mean, it is clear that you are passionate about this. If there is anything else I can do to help, just ask." She meant every word of it. "We need Numbers to fight the agents that are in this city. They will only duel us if we actually have those cards they want. And my friends don't have Numbers." Shin explained to her. "I understand, you just did not need to try and take my Number away by force." Was her answer. "But.." Shin had not even considered another approach.

"We may not need to." Sky cut off their conversation, as he shut off his phone. "I just heard from Ariel and Azar. It looks like Dusk has helped us out once again..."

Speaking of Dusk. Ion had discarded his disguise late in the night, and wandered the city, searching for old friends. "If you think you can find our location, I believe you will end up wasting your time." Yet an old friend found him first. "Agent K." Agent I met his former partner at the industrial site, who arrived via a black car. "You know my real name now, as I know yours. There is no need for secrets, Ion." He said quite calmly, while looking ahead at the road. "True enough, Korose. So what brings you here?" Ion would not drop his guard just yet. "I am here to make an offer. From one agent to another, come back to us." Korose extended his hand through the car window. "Quartermaster is still willing to forgive you for your indisgressions." Ion looked at him and smirked. "Sorry, Korose. No offense, you seem like a nice guy, but I trust her and her superiors as far as I can throw a big guy like you." Korose pulled his hand back. "Pity. I did not wish for us to become enemies. But...To honor the time we worked together, I will give you a warning. Leave Neo Avalon while you can. I know our director will step up things soon, and the crossfire will not be pleasant." With those words, Korose left his ex-partner, driving off. "I will keep it in mind, K." Ion said as he took a zip from his flask.

The next morning, Darcy left her hotel room. She had plans for today, plans that included some new friends. "Excuse us, are you miss Lawless?" Unfortunately those would have to wait, as two figures showed up on her proverbial doorstep. "We would like to have an exclusive interview with the girl of the dark claw." They were Rita and Claud, the hosts. "Interview..." Strangely there was no camera crew in sight this time. "I do not think that is what you want." Darcy said. She realized her plans would have to wait. "Oh. She caught on quicker than others..." Claud stopped smiling..

(To be Continued in Cipher 42: Hot on their Heels)

**New Cards used by Subito Artega  
**Photon Leo  
Photon Crusher

_-  
Galaxy Burst (+)_

_(+) Based on the spell used by Kaito in YGO Zexal_

**New Cards used by Darcy Lawless  
**_Mercy - Doll of Despair  
_Perditious Puppeteer  
Puppet Master  
Archfiend Empress  
Number 25: Zombiestein

-  
Heartfelt Appeal


	42. Cipher 042: Hot on their Heels

**Cipher 42: Hot on their Heels**

Neo Avalon and its engagement with the Number hunters went into its second day. Over half the duelists that had come remained at large, and for Azar and his company the game had only just begun. "I still can not believe he just gave you those cards." Shin could not stop talking about the two Number cards Azar now held with him. "They are not toys, Shin." Shin had often asked to get another look at them, but Azar did not want to flash them around in public. "I know that. But with these things, and with Darcy on our side. We can actually get somewhere!" When Shin and Sky had returned last night, they had told Ariel and him about the duelist with the 25th number. Darcy had told them that she wanted to help the four, but that it would be better to rest first and meet again in the morning. There was one problem, while Sky had rightly pointed out how helpful Number 25 could be, Azar thought it could be _too _useful. If this Lawless girl could read anybody's body language, he would have to act very relaxed around her.

But as it turned out, Azar did not have to worry about that. When they got to her place, there was nobody there. ""Is this the room number she gave us? Hmm. Maybe she overslept?" Shin knocked on the door. "Uh Oh." But one knock pushed it forward. The door was open. "That can not be good." Shin and the others entered the room. "It's empty?" There was nobody inside, and there was no sign that anyone had ever been here. "Either she left in a hurry. Or she gave you the wrong room on purpose." Ariel felt that one of her fears, that this girl was just lying to get away from them, might have been justified. "Let's not leap to conclusions." Sky inspected the place. "Maybe she was taken by the enforcers? For having a Number?" Shin started to panic. "That is what I mean with assumptions." Sky replied, he had found no signs of forced entry or of a struggle. "Whatever the cause, we will not find her here. That is clear. Let's ask for her name at the front desk." Azar suggested, and for now that seemed like the best option.

"Good morning, duelist boys and girls!" As they reached the first floor however, they were greeted by a duo that stood out like a pair of palmtrees in Antarctica; Claud wearing a flamboyant musketeer-like outfit and Rita overdressed in a puffy yellow wintercoat. "Oh.. Good morning?" Shin and the gang expected them the least out of all possibilities. "You are just the duelists we are looking for. I hope this does not come at a bad time. But we would like to request a duel with you." Claud said, gesturing at Shin. "That is to say, a tagduel." Rita added. "A tagduel? You two play?" That was news to Shin. "Of course we do, silly. We present it, don't we?" The pinkhaired girl replied innocently.

"Why him, why now?" But playing innocent was not good enough, Azar did not like the sound of this. This felt like more than a simple ratings ploy. "To duel the brother of Subito! Our fans love us, and they love him. So they will love you too." Rita explained, while clapping her hands. "Really? I don't know. If it is a tagteam duel. I need a partner" Shin was not reckless enough to duel two-on-one. "Well, if Subito.." Claud caught his partners silent stare and coughed. "Ahem. I meant to say.. you can pick any of your friends." And so Shin did. "Then I choose Azar." Unfortunately for his friend. "You want me?" Azar would prefer it if he did not have to duel. It was obvious that Shin just wanted Azar to show off his new Numbers. "I have faith in you, Azar. I know you can do it." But Shin was oblivious to those concerns.

"Very well. If it settled, why don't we duel right here and now, on the currently empty streets?" Claud and Rita revealed their red and blue D-pads respectively. "Here? Are there even cameras here?" Sky did not see a crew around. "Our people are near. They just stay out sight so the duel looks natural." Claud said, as he and Rita equipped their matching red and blue visors. "But you are ready, right?" He did not see them take out their D-pad yet. "Ready enough, I suppose." Azar could not exactly say no, so he and Shin prepared their decks.

"...This is a waste of time." Ariel grumbled and walked off. "Ariel? We should not split up now!" Sky called after her. "Stay with her Sky, we will be fine." Shin said to him. He nodded and went after her.

Team Hosts LP: 10000 Team Guests LP: 10000

"We lost our only two live spectators. Oh well, soon the whole world will be able to see our duel." Claud shrugged and began his speech. "These are the rules. We share lifepoints, and fields. Though we can only attack with our own monsters. The turn order will be Shin, me, Azar and.." But was soon interrupted by a cough. "Claud, don't be silly. Girls first, remember?" Rita smiled at him. "Ahahah, of course. What was I thinking." Claud drew five cards. "..Rita, Azar and then me." Either way, Shin still had the first turn. "In that case, I will start this duel with a fanfavorite! I summon Gagaga Girl!" The hologram of a female spellcaster, a girl(3/1000/800) in darkblue armor and pink ribbons, was formed before everyone's visors. "Oh, what a cutie!" Claud seemed smitten with her already. "Ehr yeah." Shin shrugged and placed a card down.

"Not cuter than me, is she?" Rita put on a pouting face. "Of.. course not." Claud laughed nervously again. "Thanks Claud. Now let's see." The girl inspected the cards in her hand. "This one!" She placed one monster face down. "Finished!" And passed the turn to the next duelist in line: Azar.

3 + 2

_"So far. This seems to be a normal duel. Maybe I was wrong." _Azar also placed a monster down on his field, and then he activated a spell card. "Ancient Rules! I summon a highlevel normal monster from my hand; Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Instead of the more infamous Blue-Eyes, Azar special summoned the fiery dragon(7/2400/2000) with scales as black as ash. "Claud and Rita looked astounded to see anyone still using that ancient card. "I hope my deck will not be too underwhelming for your show." Azar placed two trap cards down on his field before ending his turn.

"Haha. Do not worry, any duel becomes a thrill when I am involved!" Finally Claud took his turn. "My deck is burning with fire! I summon Evoltile Pleuro!" He summoned his first monster, an elongate blue-scaled and redfinned lizard(1/100/100). "Counter trap: Champions Vigilance!" Yet Azar activated his trap at this point. "This trap can destroy a monster when it summoned, as I control a level 7 normal monster!" He would clear a path for Shin for the next turn. "So that is why you summoned Red-Eyes?" Clauds lizard was destroyed. "Then I must disappoint you. When Pleuro is destroyed, I may special summon any Evolsaur from my hand!" The pleurosaur evolved into an actual dinosaur, a longnecked diplodocus(4/1600/800). "Evolsaur Diplo is special summoned by an Evoltile monster, so I can destroy a card you control!" The fiery dinosaur slammed its tail into Azars other set card; Birthright.

"Oh. I have a card I can activate tooooo." Rita chained with her trap. "Icy Crevasse. You destroyed our monster, so I can destroy yours!" Red-Eyes was dropped into a big icy fissure. "And you take damage equal to its attackpoints!" Azar, and thus Shin as well, lost 2400 lifepoints. "Hmm. But I can do something too." Azar special summoned a humanoid dragon knight(7/2800/2300) from his hand. "When a card I control is targeted for destruction, I can summon Dragonic Knight!" Now he had a new dragon to defend him. "Alright. Looks like everyone got something out of that turn. Time to end it then." Claud placed a spell card down and ended his turn.

Team Guests LP: 7600

"Okay. The first attack is mine!" Shin activated a spell from his hand. "I activate Magical Dimension. A spellcaster on my field will sacrifice a monster." Gagaga Girl conjured up a golden coffin, which sealed Azars facedown monster. ".. to summon a spellcaster from my hand, and to destroy an opponents monster!" The coffin broke open, revealing a female wizard(8/2900/0), donning flower-patterned clothes. "My choice is Fleur de Sorciere! Because she can revive one of my opponents monster for one turn! I choose Red-Eyes!" Because the sorceress was special summoned, Shin summon Azars black dragon(7/2400/2000) out of the graveyard. "Hey! Can he do that? They are not enemies!" Rita protested. "They can. In a tagteam duel, the team members are still considered opponents of each other." Claud explained the loophole to her. "And let's not forget Magical Dimensions other result!" Shins spell had not destroyed a monster yet. "I haven't!" Claud flipped his own quickplay spell. "Evo Miracle! My Evolsaur monster can not be destroyed this turn!" The miracle card shielded Evolsaur Diplo from any destructive magic. "Then I will target her monster!" Instead Shin let that magic blasted Rita's set card.

"Oh no!" A snow-scaled dragon(4/1400/900) shattered, sending snow everywhere. "But also, oh yes!" Rita was strangely cheerful about that. "Huh?" Shin soon saw why, all monsters on the field were frozen from the waist down. "Oopsie. You beat my Snow Dragon. Now it can place Ice-counters on everyone." The Ice-counters did not seem to have any effect though. "Hmm. You got me there." Shin switched Gagaga Girl to defense mode, as she would not be of much use this battle phase. "I attack Evolsaur Diplo!" And even though Evo-Miracle would keep it alive, Shin could still inflict damage by attacking the diplodocus with Fleur de Sorciere and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "That's the spirit, never give up!" Claud took the damage well. "You could have avoided that, if you had switched it to defense mode. Sometimes you are such a dummy." Rita shook her head. Shin then ended his turn. And during the endphase, Fleurs revived ally went back into its grave.

Team Hosts LP: 7900

However.. "I activate RedEyes Wyverns effect!" Now Azar could use the monster Magical Dimension had sent to his grave. "I special summon a 'Red-Eyes' monster from my graveyard, as no monsters were normal summoned his turn!" Red-Eyes returned once more. "Oh, you did a special summon!?" Rita asked and chained to this effect, by discarding the monster 'Dragon Ice' from her hand. "When a monster is special summoned, I may discard a card to special summon 'Dragon Ice' from my hand or my graveyard!" Rita could even revive the card as she was discarding it. The frosty dragon(5/1800/2200) appeared on her field. "Ice is pretty, don't you think?" She asked pleasantly and drew her card. "But it can also be.. cruel. I activate Snowdust Dragons effect." The four monsters covered with Ice (Evolsaur Diplo, Fleur de Sorciere, Gagaga Girl, Dragonic Knight) thawed out. "By sending 4 Ice counters away, I can special summon this dragon from my hand." The melted ice came together and formed a pool from which a large dragon(8/2800/1800) sprung. "As long as it breathes, monsters with Ice Counters will be unable to move!"

"But I used all my counters up, soooo.. I normal summon Snowman Creator!" Her next monster was a snowman making machine(4/1600/1000). "It makes one Ice-counter for every water-type monster I have." Rita controlled three water-monsters now. So she froze Red-Eyes, Gagaga Girl and Dragonic Knight. "And when I make three or more counters, Snowman Creator can destroy a monster!" The Creator unleashed an avalanche of snowmen, and it was the Flower Sorceress that ended up buried underneath all that snow. "And now. My monsters will chaaaaarge!" Her ice army moved out, Snowman Creator flattened Gagaga Girl underneath a hail of snowmen. "I activate my set spell card!" But while Shin could not save her, he could save Azars monsters. "Enemy Controller, I switch a monster to defense position!" He used his quickplay spell card to block Snowdust Dragons advance, and force it into a defensive stance. "Awwww. Dragon Ice is not strong enough." Rita had nothing to kill Azars dragons with, so she placed a trap card down and ended her turn.

"Thanks Shin." Azar nodded to his friend. "Now I can attack." He took his two frozen dragons. "I xyz-summon!" And materialized a rank 7 monster with them as the building stones. "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger!" He brought out the knight lancer(7/2600/2100), riding his crimson armored wyvern. "This monster can inflict piercing damage!" The Thunder Charger slammed its lances together, creating a discharge of lightning. "I attack your Snowdust Dragon!" Gaia unleashed the bolts upon Rita's monster, violently returning it to its dusty form.

Team Hosts LP: 7100

"Okay. I have had enough of this act." Rita said with an unexpectedly yet decidedly less kiddy tone. "Eh? You sure? He did not summon.." Claud meanwhile continued to sound aloof. "That says nothing. I am not feeling cold, so.. you should start feeling warm." The girl shouted at her partner, snarling almost. "What is going on?" Shin did not get this sudden change in personality. "Alright, alright. I know what to do. Dont yell." Claud activated a spell card. "Evo-Diversity; I add an 'Evol' monster from my deck to my hand!" He took an Evoltile monster and normal summoned it. "Evoltile Odonto. He can special summon an Evolsaur from my hand!" The ancient turtle reptile(2/500/1200) called out a winged saurian(5/2200/700). "Evolsaur Darwinos raises the level of a monster on our field by 1 or 2 stars!" Darwinos squawked and added a star to the Snowman Creator(5/1600/1000). "I XYZ-summon!" He then took the Evolsaur and Rita's level 5 Dragon Ice monster. "Number 61: Volcasaur!" They burned up and formed a mass of magma, encased in a sphere of hardened steel.

"You two have Numbers!?" Shin gasped as the sphere was broken from the inside, unleashing the highly volcanic dinosaur(5/2500/1000). "They are agents!" Azar should have known.

"Yes, yes we are. And you have Numbers that we want." Rita freely admitted it. "How do you know that?" Azar now knew he had set the bait, but he wondered how they tracked them down. "Let's just say. I had a good feeling about you two, I was getting warmer." Claud smirked. "Anyway, Volcasaur here detaches a material, to destroy one monster on the field!" The dinosaur ate the attached Dragon Ice, and grabbed one of its backspikes. "And the controller of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to that victims attackpoints!" Volcasaur threw the magma spike like a lance, puncturing Gaia Dragon. "Gah!" Azars xyz monster crashed down near him, and the flames spread. "That's 2600 points of damage." And now Shin and Azar had no monsters left. "My Number can not attack directly during the turn it uses its power. But my other monsters can!" Evoltile Odonto and Evolsaur Diplo peppered the duelist duo with shots of fire and rocks.

Team Guests LP: 2900

_"Aagh. This is a Numbers duel alright." _The two once again felt that lifelike pain. "Then, you knew to wait for us here?" Azar, recovering from the blow, started to see what had gone on here. "It was you, wasn't it? You dueled our friend before we could get to her." Hearing his words, Rita flashed a nasty smile. "She was your friend? Oh how tragic. But yes.. we found your pretty Darcy. And crushed her." She said while her partner placed a trap down and ended his turn. "Darcy? What did you do to her?" Shins turn started. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I do not have to tell you. You will meet her again, after we have dominated you!"

..

Around this time, Ion drove around near the area of the duel, having spotted activity on his D-pad. _"A roadblock?"_ A few cars, his included, were prevented from going into the actual street._ "Looks like they don't want any meddlers." _He noticed enforcers going out of their way to explain things to angry citizens who just wanted to go to work. They were too busy to notice Ion. "Wait a second." Ions pad also detected a holographic barrier had been put up near the blockade. Which confirmed that agents were dueling right now. "Hmm." He used his visor to see through it, and spotted a black van hidden beyond the barrier. It was the same type of vehicle he used to drive. _"..Lucky day."_

(To be Continued in Cipher 043: Cold for Comfort)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Red-Eyes Wyvern  
Dragonic Knight  
Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger

-  
Champions Vigilance

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Gagaga Girl  
Fleur de Sorciere

-  
Enemy Controller

**Cards used by Claud Renner  
**Evoltile Pleuro  
Evolsaur Diplo  
Evoltile Odonto  
Evolsaur Darwinos  
Number 61: Volcasaur

-  
Evo-Miracle

-  
Evo-Diversity

**Cards used by Rita Huxley  
**Snow Dragon  
Dragon Ice  
Snowdust Dragon  
Snowman Creator

-  
Icy Crevasse


	43. Cipher 043: Cold for Comfort

**Cipher 43: Cold for Comfort**

Team Guests LP: 2900 Team Hosts LP: 7100

Shins world had been turned up side down. The formerly sweet Rita and easygoing Claud had revealed their true natures. "I will make you tell me where Darcy is!" And Shin was livid. "Magical Exemplar!" He summoned the greenrobed priestess(4/1700/1400). "And Spell Power Grasp!" And he activated a spell that added a spellcounter to the Exemplar. She also created a counter for herself because a spell had been activated. At the same time Spell Power Grasp 'grasped' another SpellPower card from the deck, though Shin could not activate it this turn. "I remove three spellcounters, so Exemplar can revive a level 3 spellcaster!" The Exemplar used her abilities to special summon Gagaga Girl(3/1000/800) from the graveyard. "And I activate the spell Gagagabolt!" Now that he controlled a 'Gagaga' monster, his spell could destroy one card on the field. This way he could destroy Clauds Number: Volcasaur(5/2500/1000). "No. Actually, you wont." However Rita flipped a counter trap. "Dark Bribe; you may draw one card, but your spell may not activate." Gagaga Girls bolt spell fizzled out. "Grrr. Then I attack Clauds monsters!" Gagaga Girl and Magical Exemplar killed Evoltile Odonto(2/500/200) and Evolsaur Diplo(4/1600/800) respectively.

Team Hosts LP: 6500

"Ho-hum. Is that the best you got?" Rita yawned. "No. I still have one more spell!" Shin activated One Day of Peace. "Every duelist draws a card, but all damage is reduced to zero for one turn!" After that spell card was played and another one was set down, he was done. "No damage sure. But your monsters can still die" Rita had summoned Dragon Ice(5/1800/2200) out of the graveyard, by discarding a card to activate Dragon Ice's effect back when Shin special summoned Gagaga Girl. "So die." It and her Snowman Creator(5/1600/1000) finished off Shins two spellcasters, leaving their field empty again

"I activate Gagagaback!" Yet then Shins quickplay spell card was revealed. "I special summon any monster that died alongside a 'Gagaga' monster!" Magical Exemplar and Gagaga Girl were returned in defense mode. "Normally I take 800 points of damage for each monster this spell summons, but One Day of Peace negates that damage too!" So Shin would lose no lifepoints at all this turn. "How persistent." Rita spat. "Do you have any idea what you are up against?" She grabbed her two monsters. "Let me teach you!" And placed them underneath a monster from her extra deck. "I Xyz-summon Number 19: Freezadon!" The creatures of ice formed a sphere, which transformed into a large winged subzero dinosaur(5/2000/2500). "She has a Number too?" Shin was surprised, though it made sense when he thought about it. "Of course. Do you think only Claud gets to have one? Our show has two host, remember?." She said and placed a monster down on her field.

"Volcasaur fills me with heat when I find what I want, Freezadon fills her with chills when she finds what she does not need." Claud told the two. "Hey Renner, you do not have to tell them everything!" Causing his partner to yell at him again. "Sorry, sorry!"

While the two went at each other, Azars turn began. _"Two Numbers. We pretty much have to summon ours now." _He summoned Tour Guide from the Underworld(3/1000/600). She in turn special summoned the Sangan(3/1000/600) from Azars deck with her effect. "Azar?" Shin saw what he was preparing for. "I have no choice, Shin.." He used the two fiends as overlay materials. "I bring out Number 30: Acid Golem!" The acidic rock warrior(3/3000/3000) took form. "Urgh" And as it did, a strange uncomfortable sensation overcame Azar. _"What was that?" _ Last time he had summoned this Number without difficulty, this time he felt cold and burning hot at the same time . _"It is nothing, push through..."_ Azar entered the battle phase. "Acid Golem attacks Volcasaur!" The Golem wound up a punch.

"So that is your Number? It is strong enough, but not quick enough!" Claud activated his trap card. "Evo Bridge! I can redirect an attack my enemy makes, and make it target an Evoltile monster in my graveyard!" Acid Golems path was changed, as he now headed for a special summoned Evoltile Pleuro(1/200/200). "What?" The Pleurosaur was crushed, though Claud took no damage, as he had revived it in defense mode. "And remember that monsters effect?" Because Pleuro had been destroyed, Claud could summon an Evolsaur dinosaur(4/1200/1000) from his hand. "I summon Evolsaur Vulcano, who special summons a Volcasaur in my graveyard when he is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster!" The vulcanodon revived his Diplo Evolsaur. Even with his Number, Azar had failed to destroy Volcasaur. All he could do now was place two traps down and give his turn to his opponent.

"Guess this is it. But just to make sure. I use Vulcano and Diplo as materials to xyz-summon my Evolzar Laggia!" The two dinosaurs were reduced to flames, which swirled around to call forth a six-winged fire dragon(4/2400/2000). "Evolzar Laggia can negate any cards activation by detaching all its materials!" So Claud did not have to fear whatever Azar had set. "And my partners xyz monster: Freezadon, can use its xyz materials to activate other xyz monsters effects! So in effect I can negate up to three cards!" Whenever Laggia needed to negate an effect, it could just take one material from Number 19. "Sorry, brother of Subito. Looks like it will end before you can use your Number!" Volcasaur detached its last own material. "I destroy Acid Golem!" And a magma spike punctured the golems skin. Acid splashed everywhere. "Spell card, Spell of Pain!" Azar tried to redirect the damage he was about to take with a quickplay spell card. "Didn't you hear me?" So Claud responded by activating Laggia's effect. "Yes, I did." However Azar then chained with his second trap. "I activate Memory Loss! It negates your monsters effect and switches it to defense position!" Laggia 'forgot' to use its effect. "What? Uh oh.." Thus Spell of Pain was allowed to reflect the damaging acid towards Claud. "Eeyaah! "Hot, hot, too hot!" He flailed about, as if he really was on fire.

Team Hosts LP: 3500

"Claud, stop acting like a moron! The pain is in your head!" Until Rita snapped him out of it. "Oh yeah." He faced Azar again. "Okay. Neat trick. Laggia is useless now." The Evolzars effects would remain negated and he could not switch it back to attack position yet. "Well then, Shin Artega! Here is your time to shine!" But Volcasaur could still attack, and it crushed Magical Exemplar with its claws. "Show us your Number too now!" He placed a trap on his field and ended his turn.

"My.. Number?" Shin drew another card. "I summon, Gagaga Magician." He brought out Gagaga Girls male counterpart(4/1500/1000). "Oh, I remember this. Gagaga Girl is only useful with a man by her side." Rita said derisively. "Yes, Gagaga Girl can make her level equal to whatever Gagaga Magician makes his." Shin knew he could make both his monsters level 5 monsters, and then form Number 12. And he definitely wanted too. Except that card could not defeat Volcasaur. "..I use Gagaga Magicians effect, and change it to level 6!" The Mage master(6/1500/1000) added 2 stars to its level. "Then Gagaga Girls!" The apprentice(6/1000/800) then added 3. "Six?" Azar realized he was not going for Number 12 at all. "There is an xyz monster I haven't shown off yet, Azar. Let me show you!" He took the two spellcasters and formed a new magician with it, a dack armored and female black mage(6/2400/2000). "I XYZ-summon Magi Magi Magician Gal!"

"Great, another pretty face." Rita griped.

"Magician Gals effect is this: by discarding a card she can either resurrect any monster, or take control of them!" Shin discarded his second Spell Power Grasp. "I take Freezadon!" And the girl brainwashed Rita's Number. "What? Why hers? Mine is the strongest!?" Claud did not get it. "Is it?" Until Shin pointed out how strong his Volcasaur(5/0/1000) had become. "If Gagaga Girl is used as an xyz material with other Gagaga monsters, I can reduce one of my opponents monsters attackpoints to zero!" Freezadon could now kill Volcasaur, as it was a Number monster. "I went with this xyz monster, because." Shin equipped Magi Magi with a One-Shot Wand, boosting her(6/3200/2000) attack by 800 points. "Now I can finish this duel in one turn! Magi Magi, by attacking your Volcasaur twice! Magi Magi Gal, you go first!" The magical girl unleashed black magic through her wand. "Whoa whoa whoa. I activate Half Counter!" In the nick of time, Claud flipped a trap card. The trap added half of the girls attackpoints to Volcasaur(5/1200/1000). "Ugh." The attack 1200 less lifepoints away from the enemy team. "Go now, Freezadon!" But at the very least Shin could kill the volcanic Number, and bring the hosts down another peg. "I activate Oneshot Wands effect! I tribute it to draw a card!" Because Magi Magi(6/2400/2000) had managed to do battle with her wand, she could exchange it for a card in Shins deck. "I set a card down and end my turn."

Team Hosts LP: 700

"Whew. That was a close call. Wasn't it Rita?" Claud wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Will you stop saying stupid things and get serious?!" Rita just yelled at him some more. "Or do you want to be demoted to the boom mike guy again?" She then activated a spell card, Monster Reborn. "It is about time that I take center stage anyway. I am the star of the show, not your supporter!" Rita used it to revive Volcasaur(5/2500/1000). "Number 19!" And by detaching a material from Freezadon, who returned to her control this turn, Volcasaur could use its own effect even if it had no materials. "Number 61: Destroy that skank of a magician!" One fiery spike was launched at Shins XYZ monster. "Shin!" Azar cried out, he was out of countermeasures. "Got it! Trap card: Gagaga Shield!" But Shin was not. "I equip this shield to my Magician. Twice a turn she can avoid destruction!" The Magical Girl hid behind her shield, which deflected the molten lava.

"Gah. Will you just die already!" Rita flipped her face-down monster, a jolly snowman that hid a shadowy demon underneath(0/1900). "There, I flipped my Snowman Eater face-up. Now I can destroy one card you control!" The demon emerged and raced towards Magi Magi Magician Girl. "That was your second use!" The Eater could not get passed the Gagaga trap but it did break the shield itself. "We are going to get your Numbers, the easy or the hard way!" Rita started off her battle phase, and let Freezadon unleash a hailstorm that pummelled Shins spellcaster to death. "Yeah. Those are our orders!" Claud cheered her on. "Shut up, Renner! I attack directly now!" And Volcasaur rained down fiery rocks on the field, damaging the street and hitting the two players. "Set card, end turn!" The smoke cleared. People were starting to notice the duel despite the barriers put up. "And before you get the idea of attacking my Snowman." As her turn had ended, Rita flipped a permanent trap card. "Eisbahn will freeze you in your tracks!" She said as the streets were frozen solid. "Eugh, now I can't stop saying puns."

Team Guests LP: 400

_"Eisbahn."_ Azar observed the traps effect, as he summoned a Rescue Rabbit(4/300/100)._ "Non-water Monsters summoned on the ice lane are switched to defense position." _The rabbit slipped itself into another position. "..I banish rescue Rabbit and summoned two Alexandrite Dragons." The rabbit used its effect to bring out a pair of normal monsters(4/2000/600) from the deck. They could not get a proper footing on the ice either. "Go ahead, it wont help!" That was true, as Azars decks had no water-type monsters at all. "..." Actually, there was one card. Though that would lead to the return of that unexplainable feeling. _"It should not be this straining. I did it before, and I have to do it again." _He took the level 4 dragons and formed a rank 4 monster. "I xyz-summon Number 50: Blackship of Corn!" He called out his black ship(4/2100/1500), wowing Claud. "He had two numbers? Whoo, no wonder It got so hot in here."

"Feh. What use is a ship that is not a water-type?" Rita laughed as the ship stumbled as well, landing on its side. . "I will show you its use, Rita." Azar detached a material from the ship. "Number 50 can send one monster weaker than itself to the grave, and inflict 1000 points of damage!" Black Corns cannon absorbed Freezadon. "It can what?" Even as it lay on its side, the ship managed to get off a shot directly at Rita, knocking her down.

Rita's LP: 0

"Rita!" Claud immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright? Is the memory barrier working? Do you know who I am? How many fingers am I.." And all his concern was met with a fist to his face. "WHY DO YOU NEVER STOP TALKING!" She sounded healthy enough.

"Memory barrier?" But their opponents had both heard what Claud said. "You mean a barrier that prevents a duelist from losing their memories along with their Numbers, don't you?" To Azar, that would clear up a lot of things, regarding John Smith, Robert Mills and other duelists. "Bah. What if it is?" Rita picked herself up. "Yeah. It Doesn't mean we will tell you how it works or.." Claud started to yammer on again, but he shut himself up before Rita could hit him again. "Tch. You won't get anything out of us. Except these." Reluctantly, she tossed her Freezadon card to Azar, and Claud sent Volcasaur towards Shin. "Hope you choke on them, or on the other Agents that will now come for you." She turned and walked off. "Wait? Where did you take Darcy?" Shin asked them before they could both leave. "I.." Claud hesitated to answer. "She is safe. I can say that much." He glanced at Rita. "..I mean. We will get you back for this." He put on a mean face, shook his fist and ran off.

"..Guess there never were any cameras at all." Shin saw them leave, but nobody else. "But this city is strange though. If it has some kind of barrier put in place, did they ask the mayor about it?" Meanwhile Azar inspected his Number card._ "The first one claimed without the Evilswarm deck. Is that..why it is not the same? Why.." _Just then he started to feel weak in his knees. "Whoa, Azar!" Shin managed to catch him before he could hit the pavement. "The ice is gone now, isn't it?" He had no idea how Azar could slip. "Don't worry, Shin. I just think.. I shouldn't have tried to use two Numbers in one duel."

Azar said, unsure if that was even a lie...

"Ariel? Do you think this will work?" Sky asked Ariel, as she looked over the city with her visor. "This is one of the highest points in the city. I should be able to see anything." To attract tourism, Neo Avalon had opened many of its skyscrapers doors to the public. Even those that were not occupied or not fully constructed yet. Sky and Ariel had climbed many floors to reach the observation deck of one. "But we have been here for an hour, what are you looking for?" Sky thought Ariel would have seen unusual duels by now, so she had to be looking for something 'bigger'. Yet so far Ariel had not found a sign of her target.

"Good morning."

No, she would find the target all at once. "That voice !?" They were not alone anymore. "It's you!" Prometheus, giver of Numbers, stood on the edge of the building, his black cloak and hair flowing with the wind. "Prometheus?" This was the first time Sky faced him, truly faced him.

"You are both right. And you were trying to find me, weren't you? Well.." He spread his arms. "Here I am. So what can I do for you?" Prometheus took on a cordial tone, which was lost on Ariel. "Why are you here?" She knew better than to accept it that he just 'happened' to be in the neighborhood. "If you are here to give us a Number..." For all she knew, he was just trying to do to them what he had already done to Sky once. "No. Wait. Why am I even talking to you? Your words are poison." In fact she did not want to trust a thing he could say. "But we just met, Ariel. And I did save you the other day." Prometheus sounded offended. "That changes nothing, I wanted to find you for one reason alone." She took her D-pad. "Prometheus, I challenge you to a duel! And if I win, only then you will tell me everything!"

Prometheus scraped his mask.

"Deal."

(To be Continued in Cipher 044: Hell or High Tide)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Number 50: Blackship of Corn

-  
Memory Loss

**New Cards used by Shin Artega  
**Magi Magi * Magical Gal

-  
One Day of Peace  
Gagagaback  
One-Shot Wand

**New Cards used by Claud Renner  
**Evolsaur Vulcano  
Evolzar Laggia

-  
Evo-Bridge  
Half Counter

**New Cards used by Rita Huxley  
**Number 19: Freezadon  
Snowman Eater

-  
Monster Reborn

-  
Dark Bribe  
Eisbahn


	44. Cipher 044: Hell or High Tide

**Cipher 44: Hell or High Tide**

"I Accept your terms, Ariel. You may take the first turn." Prometheus was just challenged to a duel. The very act seemed to amuse him to no end. "Ariel? Are you certain can take on this man?" Sky on the other hand was extremely worried. Not just because of the cards Prometheus could be using, but because something felt off about this.. something felt familiar. "It is better than not doing anything at all." She inserted her cards into her D-pad. "I have to know." She drew six cards. ".." Ariel placed a card face-down in a monster zone and in a spell/trap zone. "That is it." Now she would find out what kind of deck Prometheus was running.

Ariels LP: 8000 Prometheus' LP: 8000

"Oh? An adequate beginning, but I hope to see much more, from Dakars sister." Prometheus drew his sixth card and looked at it. How he could even see his cards through that mask was anyone's guess. "Don't say his name like that. What happened to him is all your fault! The Numbers, everything, it is all your doing!" She yelled. "Is it? Do you think that I was the one who handed him his Number?" Prometheus chuckled. "You did not?"

"It may surprise you, but even if you were to defeat me, the flow of Numbers will not be stopped. I am not their only shepherd." Prometheus summoned a monster to his field. "Not that I intend to Lose. I summon Night Express Knight without tributes, by reducing its attack to zero!" The duelists were surrounded by rails, on which a knight fused to a train(10/0/3000) rode around in a circle. _"He does not need a D-pad?" _Sky was amazed by the fact that Prometheus could cast monster images without any technology. "Then I activate the equip spell, Black Box, which adds a machine's defense points to its attackpoints. But I may not attack with it that turn." The tiny black box inserted itself into the Express Knight(3000/3000) "I instead set one trap card down and end my turn."

_Black Box, Equip Spell  
The equipped monster gains ATK equal to its original DEF, but it cannot attack for the rest of this turn.  
During your opponents turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard; all face-up machine-type monsters you control gain 800 DEF._

"Even if you are not the only one. I want to know why.. why you are doing this, why the Numbers." Ariel flipped her set monster, Fishborg Launcher(1/200/100). "Everything!" And she flipped her set spell card. "Big Wave Small Wave. I destroy a number of water-monsters, to special summon as many from my hand!" The fish cyborg was swept away by waves of water. "I special summon the Super Ancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!" And the prehistoric fish(7/2800/2200) splashed out of those raging waters. "By discarding a card, it can special summon up to four fish monsters from my deck!" Ariel discarded a Wingtortoise. "I summon these four!" Big Jaws(3/1800/300), Needle Sunfish(3/1500/100), Frilled Rabca(3/700/1500) and a Deepsea Macrotrema(/1/600/100) all swam to the surface alongside the Deepsea King. "Though their effects are negated and they can not attack. But they can be used for an xyz-summon!" She took the three level 3 monsters, and attached them to a triple-material rank 3 monster. "Shark Caesar!" A goldplated shark(3/1800/2000) with a second seaserpentine head emerged from a whirpool in the restless waves.

"Caesar can detach a material to place a Shark counter on itself. And it gains 1000 attackpoints for each of its counters during its battles!" She detached one of its materials. "And I am not done yet! I only have water monsters in my graveyard, so I can special summon Fishborg Launcher from it!" So soon after being sacrificed by the waves, the cyborg came back to life in a defensive position. "And since I have not yet normal summoned, I can tribute Deepsea Macrotrema for Jawsman!" The electric eel was devoured by the many mouths of the eyeless shark with limbs(6/3500/1600). "Jawsman gains 300 attackpoints for each water-type monster I control." There were 3 on her field, so it had gained 900 points. "And when Macrotrema is sent to the graveyard, all water-type monsters gain 500 attackpoints until the end of this turn!" Jawsman(4000/1600), Coelacanth(3300/2200), Caesar(2300/2000) and even Fishborg(700/100) were all given substantial power boosts for their next battle. "I will end this now!" She attacked. The Shark Emperor(3300/2000) struck first and chewed up the Night Knight. Then came a direct attack from Jawsman. Prometheus was overwhelmed by waves upon waves of water. "How was that?"

Prometheus' LP: 3700

"Ariel..." Sky stood there, watching the torrents wash away near three fourths of her enemy's lifepoints in one turn.

But it had not been enough. "Yes. You are progressing nicely, as I had intended." Prometheus rose up from the waves, pushing them away with just a mere thought. "Your anger, your rage. Your soul. They are all in full display." His lifepoints only took Jawsmans attack. By the time the Coelacanth made his move, Prometheus had summoned a machine. "When you declared a direct attack, I could summon Snow Plow Hustle Rustle from my hand." A snow plow(10/2500/3000) appeared, crashing through Prometheus' set spell card. "It destroys my spells and traps when it appears, but in return it inflicts 200 damage for each destroyed card!" It shoveled one pile of snow into Ariel. "Agh. But I can attack that card too!" Her Deepsea King was technically strong enough to kill it.

Ariels LP: 7800

"You could, but would you want too? I banish 'Black Box' from my graveyard to raise the defense of my machine." The Black Box attached itself to Hustle Rustle(2500/3800) this time, making its defense higher than Ariels offense. "Ngh. I can't.." She had to give up her assault. But she had still done considerable damage. "I knew you'd see it that way. Now then, my destroyed set card was 'Special Schedule'. When that spell is destroyed, I may reclaim a level 10 machine." Prometheus put the destroyed Night Express Knight back in his hand.

"Now it is my turn." Prometheus cracked his knuckles. "I summon Night Express Knight again and use it along with Hustle Rustle for my XYZ-monster!" The Express train(10/0/3000) and Snow Plow crashed into each other and created a explosive energy portal. "I Xyz-summon Super Dreadnaught Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" The tracks rearranged themselves, so they could carry a massive warmachine(10/3000/3000) that emerged from the gateway. "This machine may detach a material, to deliver 2000 points of damage to a player!" The machine aimed its long barrel at Ariel. "2000?" And fired a shot. "Ariel!" Sky cried out. The shot missed her by a hairs breadth. Though the wake of the blast nearly pulled her off the building. "Aah!." She regained her balance one step before it was too late. "Careful now, it would be disappointing if you were to die before the game itself ends." Prometheus placed two cards down and ended his turn.

Ariels LP: 5800

"You are holding back on me?" Not only had Prometheus refused to attack her again, he had not even summoned a Number monster. "Stop that!" She discarded another card from her hand and had the Deepsea Coelacanth special summon another fish from her deck. A Shocktopus(4/1600/800) appeared in defense mode, and its presence further strengthened Jawsman(6/3800/1600). "Shark Ceasar adds another counter to itself!" This time she detached the Spiked Sunfish from her Sea Emperor, the sunfish' effect took away 500 attackpoints from Gustav Max(2500/3000). "So this will finish it!" She switched Fishborg Launcher to attack position. And sent out all of her monsters, with Shark Ceasar(3800/2000) taking the lead.

"Trap card: Mirror Force." Alas, they encountered a reflective barrier on their path. "No!" The Mirror Force repelled and destroyed all her attacking monsters. Only Shocktopus remained. "You yourself said, that it would not be easy? You need to show off more to get what you want, Ariel." Prometheus stated calmly. "Is it my turn yet?" Inversely, Ariel was anything but calm. "Not even close!" She activated a spell card: Different Dimension Trench. "I banish a sea monster in my graveyard; the Deepsea King." Coelacanth was cast into the deepest parts of the ocean. But this served another purpose. "And as my monster is banished, WingTortoise can revive itself." Fishborg Launchers own effect had banished it from the game when it ended up destroyed by Mirror Force, that was when she summoned her flying Tortoise(3/1500/1400).

Now she passed the turn to him. "Hmm. Jumbo Drill." Prometheus summoned yet another machine, a large construction vehicle(4/1800/100) with drill arms rolled onto the field. "Jumbo Drill inflicts piercing damage. And it attacks your Shocktopus." The Jumbo machine aimed its drills at the saw-nosed octopus. "Frilled Rabca!" Fortunately one of the fishes in Ariels graveyard was the shark with frills. "I can banish this monster from my cemetery, to negate your attack and weaken your monster until your next turn!" The Heavy machine(1300/3000) was unable to reach its intended destination and pulled back. "Good. Your qualities lie equally in defense and offense. However they are still below my standard." Gustav instead attacked, driving over Wingtortoise and flattening the winged reptile. "Now I fire the final xyz material!" Prometheus released another salvo, detaching the Dreadnaughts other overlayed monster, to inflict another 2000 points of damage to Ariel. "Ennnngh!" This shot missed her as well, but pushed her even closer to the edge. "Damn you." Ariel cursed.

Ariels LP: 3800

"You may want to damn me. But I am merely the messenger." Was Prometheus' reply. "What kind of excuse is that?" She cursed. "Call it what you want. The Numbers existed before me, their desire to be with man existed before me. I merely aid both sides." He passed the turn to her. "Maybe. But what you are doing is not making things better!" Ariel drew her card, and placed it down. Shocktopus did not seem to work as bait anymore, but she had another option now. "I activate Fish and Kicks; when I have three banished sea monsters. This spell will banish a card you control!" The spirits of her banished monsters, Frilled Rabca/Fishborg Launcher/Coelacanth, circled around Gustav Max.

"Excellent!" Sky thought for sure that this time she would destroy the Dreadnaught on rails. "Counter Trap: XYZ Reflect." Unfortunately, Prometheus made her spell useless as well. "This card negates a card that targets a XYZ monster." Fish and Kicks effect was cancelled. "And inflicts damage to the user of that card." 800 lifepoints were taken from Ariel. "Argh! Why can't I touch you! Because of you, my brother had to become... someone else! I can not fail him!"

Ariels LP: 3000

"Ah yes, the original.. He was in a way he was forced to become different. he saw 'the falling'." Prometheus then said something Ariel did not understand. "The Falling?' Yet it sounded familiar to her somehow. "Do you mean, that thing that came with Illumiknight?" He had to be talking about the gift that passed from Dakar to Azar and then to Dusk? "If you knew what The Fallen was, you wouldn't think of it like that? It is not something I have control over. It followed me, because it wanted to take the Numbers for itself. Ariel, your brother was nothing more than a man possessed with a greed for Numbers." Prometheus said, almost mockingly.

"No. NO!" Ariel switched Shocktopus to attack position . "That is a lie!" And she sent it to attack Gustav Max. Naturally it was immediately crushed to a pulp. Yet as it died, the octopus tentacles reached out. "Shocktopus' effect activates. It equips itself to the monster that killed it, and reduces its attackpoints to zero!" The tentacles jammed the machine's movement(0/3000). "My brother would never become like that, never!" She placed a trap card down and ended her turn

Ariels LP: 2100

"The truth is the truth, you can not change that. Every human has a price. Even those close to you can be corrupted." Prometheus activated two spell cards. "Two Man Rule. Each player selects a spell or trap zone and destroys whatever is in that zone." Prometheus of course destroyed the zone that held Shocktopus. "And then the equip spell card; XYZ Unit. My xyz monster gains 200 attackpoints for each rank star it has." As a rank 10 machine, Gustav(4500/3000) gained 2000 attackpoints. "I destroy my own spell; D.D. Trench! Which frees the monster within it." Ariels choice fell on her continuous spell so she could free the formerly banished Coelacanth(7/2800/2200). "Far too late. Gustav Max attacks!" Once more the Dreadnaught drove towards its immanent victim. "No he will not! I activate Poseidon Waves!" Until Ariels set trap released a wave of water across the platform. "I negate your attack and damage you for each water monster I control!" 800 points of damage were sent his way. "I have heard enough of you, there is nothing good about you!"

Prometheus' LP: 2900

_The Two-Man Rule, Normal Spell  
Both players select 1 Spell/Trap card zone on the field. Neither player can use that selected zone. If that Zone is occupied, destroy the occupying cards._

"Now your soul is talking the the right way to me, Ariel." Prometheus laughed and ended his turn.

"Shut up! I activate Coelacanths effect again!" Ariel discarded a card from her hand, and special summoned 4 level 4 fish monsters to her field. Including a Deep Sweeper(4/1600/1300). "I can sacrifice Deep Sweeper, to destroy a spell card on the field!" The sweeping horseshoe crab slashed through XYZ Unit, destroying the equip spell that powered the Dreadnaught(2500/3000).

_"She might win now. But why.. did Prometheus end his turn?" _Sky meanwhile did not understand the catalysts' strategy. _"XYZ Unit is an equip spell that can also act as a pseudo material for a xyz-monster."_ So if he had really wanted to, Prometheus could have ended the duel that turn, by using his xyz monsters effect a third time. "Is he toying with her, what is he doing?" Ariel did not seem to notice either way. _"Wait. She has monsters of equal level. Just like.. ah!"_ A flash of memory came to Sky, one he thought he had lost when he lost _his_ Number. He saw himself, dueling Prometheus. That was all he needed to know to realize the danger she was in. She was experiencing that moment right now! "Ariel! No. You have to stop this duel now!"

"Sky?"

But he alone did not interrupt the match. "Hm?" The sound of spinning blades alerted everyone to the arrival of helicopters. "This is the Avalon task force! Catalyst, do not move from your position!" They surrounded the skyscraper. "It appears my business here was not appreciated." Prometheus dismissed Gustav Max and Ariels own monsters. "Our duel will have to end." He bowed to her. "Wait! You can't just leave! I still.. What about my brother? What about Dakar!"? She yelled at him. The masked man looked at her one last time. "You are not ready to see him yet, Ariel." He said. Next, before Ariels eyes, Prometheus shot up into the clouds like a beam of light. "What. Where did he go?" There was no trace of him left, the enforcers could search the sky all they wanted and they would find nothing.

"Ariel!" Sky rushed over to her side. "Sky. Why did you.. why did you say that?" Ariel did not understand why he tried to interrupt her duel. "Because, I think he was trying to make you summon a Numbered Monster. I remember now, how he gets people to accept Numbers. He duels them into a corner. That is what he did to me.." He looked at her extra deck. "But it looks like he was stopped just in time." There was no new card in there. "Y-yeah. I guess so." Ariel however was not so sure. Because she had heard a voice. Something had whispered to her, as she had started her turn. It wanted to tell her its name.

It said it was the 32nd...

..

Back at the hotel, Azar was recovering from the duel with Claud and Rita. Only after that did he realize how much energy the two Numbers had drained from him. _"I do not get it. Even if I did not use the swarms deck, the Numbers are still mine. Yet it was that same feeling I had when I tried to control Dark Mist before I had beaten it." _It felt like the Numbers were punishing him, treating him like anyone who summoned a Number without having earned it. _"Where is Shin anyway?" _Shin had also insisted that he keep Numbers 19, 30 and 50 for the time being, and Azar could not refuse. Then Shin had gone off to try and find where Ariel and Sky were, that was 30 minutes ago.

"?" It was then that he heard whispers coming from his earpiece. "Yes?" It looked like Ion had something to say. "Guess what, I have some good news. Check your phone" Ion had forwarded an image he had taken with his phone. "Recognize this?" It was a snapshot of a large building. "The two agents you dueled, they drove off and first stopped here. And this does not look like a TV stuido to me." Ion explained. "You followed them?" Azar asked. "Something even better. I put a tracer in the van they took. And thanks to that, I think I know where the agents' hide themselves."

(To be Continued in Cipher 045: An Oath of Confidentiality)

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth  
Deepsea Macrotrema  
_Tri-Edge Levia  
_Shocktopus  
Deep Sweeper

-  
Big Wave Small Wave  
Different Dimension Trench  
Fish and Kicks

**Cards used by Prometheus  
**Night Express Knight  
Snow Plow Hustle Rustle  
Super Dreadnaught Rail Cannon Gustav Max  
Jumbo Drill

_-  
Black Box  
_Special Schedule  
_The Two-Man Rule  
_XYZ Unit

-  
Mirror Force  
XYZ Reflect


	45. Cipher 045: Oath of Confidentiality

**Cipher 45: An Oath of Confidentiality**

"So what could it be, a supply station, or a safe house?" Ion claimed to have found the agents hideout, Azars interest was caught. "Could be both. Its an apartment complex if you believe the city's official map. I have not gone in yet, have to wait til the coast is clear. But I know that is where Rita and Claud stopped. Possibly that is where they go to 'archive' their Numbers." Just like a regular supply station that place likely had a computer that scanned Number cards and transmitted them elsewhere. "How did you bug their van anyway?" Azar did not know Ion even had tracking equipment. "Well the barrier around your duel tipped me off that agents were involved. So I took a D-pad apart to find the beacon inside. That is the device that tells other D-pads where they are located. That is what I planted on their getaway vehicle." Ion explained and Azar understood now how Ion could have followed the two without being noticed. "The enforcers were too busy too notice me snooping around." Ion was pretty satisfied with his work.

"Okay. Then here is what we will do now.." Azar already had a plan in mind.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the hotel door. Azar expected it to be Shin. He was wrong. "Looks like we found the right room." A squad of enforcers stood before Azar now. "Can I help you?" He did not like where this was going. Quickly, while the door was still half-closed, he took out his earpiece and hid tossed it behind the bed. "Azar Helder. We have to take you in for questioning." They gave their command, though politely. "May I ask what this is about?" What did they know? Why were they here? Azar had to limit the options before he said too much. "You have been spotted contacting the renegade duelist last night." The head enforcer replied. And Azar could not deny it, though he did not know how they found out about that. "Come with us, please. This will not take long, it is for your safety as well." Their offer was not something Azar could refuse. But he wondered where would these people would take him. If it brought him closer to the Agency, this could have its benefits. So he came quietly.

The one who would panic about this, was outside the hotel. "Oh no. No no no! Azar!" Shin freaked out when he saw his friend being escorted into an enforcers van. "No!" Shin was too far away, they drove off before he could do anything._ "Damn it. Why did I leave!? And why did they take him?" _He slammed his hand against the wall. He did not even find Ariel or Sky, or even Subito. And now Azar was gone too. _"I need help. I need to find someone.."_ Shin then took five cards out of his pocket. At the very least he had to keep these safe. _"The Numbers. They are all I have left."_

Azar was brought to what looked like a police station, and taken to a separate room. It was not an interrogation room, it lacked an observation mirror, nor was there a guard at the door. It was still basically a cell. "Hello, Helder, is it?" The second one to enter the room was a modest man who face was framed by glasses, a mustache and a goatee. This was not exactly what one would call enforcer material. "My name is Philip. I'd like to ask you a few questions, and we will see where we go from there." He sounded amicable. Azar could not even tell if that tone was genuine or not. "I am sure you have many of your own. But we need to get some issues resolved first. Can you tell me why you and your friend met with the one called 'Dusk' last night?" His first question was already a dangerous one. Because if Azar admitted that that encounter had in fact been a meeting, he would admit to having had prior contact with Dusk.

"We did not meet with him, he was just the one we found when we looked for someone to duel."

"Then tell me what happened. Spare no details." Philip allowed Azar to tell his side of the story. Azar did; he said that he and his friends were here to find out more about the Numbers, that they found the Dusk with the D-pad radar, and that Dusk had given him Numbers because he wanted to help them "I see, and where are those cards now?" Philip asked with a gentle smile. "With my friend... You are not from the police department are you?" By now Azar started to suspect this guy was in fact another agent. "It is not your turn yet, mister Helder." Not that Philip would confirm those suspicions. "Though for now, I have what I need." He got up. "That was it?" Azar asked. He did not believe for a second that they would let him go now. "Don't misunderstand. For the time being we would like to keep you here. You were exposed to the Numbers, this facility is also equipped to handle some of the after-effects you might experience." The interrogator walked towards the door. "So everyone who loses their Number is brought here, are they?" Though Azars words slowed his step. "..." Philip looked at the boy, and smirked before heading out the room. Azar was left alone with his thoughts.

"So, what do you think Agent M?" As soon as Philip stepped outside, he met up with Andre Morbis. "It is hard to say, he is very self-composed. And he did not lie when he said he held no Numbers. But the child is not telling you everything." A camera hidden in the room had allowed the dark agent to follow the conversation. "That was my opinion as well. Of course, if I could control that card. I would have analyzed him better." Philip pointed to the card Morbis was holding right now, Number 25: Zombiestein. "Alas, Agent F, you would not be able to wield this cards abilities as fast or as skillfully as me." Agent M laughed as he twirled the card between his fingers. "Though one question crossed my mind; why hasn't the girl been brought in?" He knew that two people had talked to Dusk last night. "Quartermaster says that Serin has potential, she should not be detained before Babylon project begins." Philip adjusted his glasses. "We will get what we want from her, by dueling her."

Around the same time, Ion finally saw Rita and Claud leaving the building. There didn't seem to be anybody else around either This was his chance. Getting inside the main lobby was easy enough, when one had picked a few locks in their rebellious days. _"If I were the agency, where.." _The question was, where would he start looking for information? _"Well whadda ya know." _It was a good thing that his visor and D-pad could detect any holographic barriers, as one such barrier actually inside the building. It sealed off an entrance to the second floor while also disguising up the stairs that led towards it as bare walls. "Bingo." Ion put up his own smaller barrier to cancel the other one out, and he headed upstairs. Once there he found himself in a luxurious lounge-like room. Pool table, fridge, widescreen TV; it had everything. _"Nothing but the sweet life for the agents that stick with the boss huh." _But there, dead center in the middle chamber, was a large ominous block of a mainframe. _"There we go."_ It was the same type of computer he used to upload his acquired Numbers into during his missions.

_"Well, time's a wasting."_ Ion quickly connected his duel pad to the computer. It seemed his device could connect to this machine as well. Only this time he would be making a withdrawal. _"The Agents all come here. Their captures, encounters and duel logs might still be backed up." _He was naturally familiar with how an agent worked and processed his info. Said data would be helpful to him and Azar. Never before had agents worked this closely together, something about the agency had to come to light from all of this. At the very least it would expose everyone who worked on it. He would take all data, copy it, and then send it all to Azar afterwards. _"Wait. What is this file?" _But between the standard agent reports, there was one rather peculiar file. _"The Babylon Project? Never heard of that before.." _Strangely, it was not grouped in with all the other folders, it was its own file on the desktop. "I really shouldn't" And Ions curiosity for the better of him.

"Security breach alert, level 5."

Unfortunately clicking that file triggered a warning system and new barriers were put up all around the room. "Oh, for crying out loud! I just needed one more minute!" He shook the computer as if that would get it to cooperate. "It did not have to come to this." Instead it started talking to him. "Whoa!?" The mainframe sent out a holographic beam, shaping an image with light. "Quartermaster!" Before him stood the woman he had worked with for so long, represented virtually as always.

"Agent I...Correction... Ion . You should not have come here." And her tone was nothing more than perfunctory, like a teacher admonishing a student. "On the contrary, QM. I am pretty sure I should have. I felt I earned the right to know what my old friends were up too." He had to stall for time, at least until the download was finished. "Your actions only condemn yourself. You could have waited." Suddenly the TV in the living room activated itself. "Huh?" Ion saw it flip to the sixth channel, Neo Avalons local channel, just as a public announcement was made.

"Citizens of Neo Avalon, this is your mayor, Morgana Graves." And Mayor Graves showed her face. "I am pleased to announce that this 'tournament' has proceeded without major incidents. The few that have gone beyond the rules I set in place, have been apprehended. However it has come to my attention that these duelists place too much of a strain on my citizens daily lives. And currently there does not seem to be an end in sight. Therefore I am making a proposition." The screen flipped from Morgana's face to a panoramic view of the city. "In accordance with the King of Games league, I have allowed them access to the Etemenank Museum. What was to be the pride of Neo Avalon will open early for duelists." The cameras zoomed in on the largest tower at the center of the city, which seemed more like a fortress than a museum. "Starting tomorrow, 6 AM, duels may only take place inside the Museum. Anyone caught dueling outside will be arrested." The screens turned back to the woman. "And I have added one more rule." Behind her a schematic of the museum tower was shown. "Every door beyond the ground floor is locked. You need a certain card to get in. You all know what I am talking about, it is what you all came here for. This game will not end until there is a winner, the winner is the one who can leave the tower at the top floor. That is all."

The announcement had been broadcasted across the city, every duelist still looking for Numbers saw it. "Why would she do this?" Ariel and Sky watched it too from the streets. "To gather all possible targets in one location, and trap them inside with the agents." Sky saw right through the strategy. "If a Number card is required to get in, it will remove all the duelists that they have no interest in." Either it was determined that the agents were working too slowly, or that some Numbers were just too powerful to duel out in the open. Inside Etemenank, they could trap anyone in any way they wished. "We should tell the others, if they have not heard of it already." Sky and Ariel headed back to the hotel, where they would only find one of their friends.

Azar, could follow Morgana's broadcast as well, because his room had been so graciously equipped with a small guessed the Agency simple wanted to record every prisoners reaction to it. He kept himself calm despite it all. _"If Dusk fails to show up, they will start pointing fingers in our direction."_

The transmission ended. Ion took it all in. "Well if that does not settle it. Morgana is a member of the Agency? Isn't she? I am betting even your superior." He could not think of another reason why an aspiring city leader would allow duelists to trample their way into their precious new museum. "You are not in the position to ask questions, Ion. The barrier around this place has you locked inside. Agents will be on scene in 15 minutes. There is no way out." The fact that most agents were busy elsewhere was Ions only advantage, but even then that did not leave him with much time. "There is always a way out, QM. I think I see one now." Ion started tinkering with his dueldisk. "What are you doing?" The woman sounded halfway curious. "These barriers, they are the same as the one 'we' put up around our targets. Meaning I can force my way out, if I overpower the one who put them up." Ion had forced his way into the system already, he could also jumpstart one of its many settings. "Quartermaster, I never thought I would say this, but I challenge you to a duel!"

The woman did not move for a brief moment. "That.. is your plan." She put up a weak smile. "Good. Being who I am, I may not ignore it. I accept, Ion." Their lifepoints were displayed on the main screen, as were their full first names.

Esthers LP: 8000 Ions LP: 8000

"Hmm. That's a pretty name you have there, Esther." Of all ways, Ion did not expect to get to know her real name this way. "I am no longer your contractor, it is only fair." She took the first turn. As she was already a virtual image, she did not need a pad or disk to visualize cards. However... "I can give you only one other shot." She did not play or set any of the six in her hand. "Eh?" Esther had ended her turn. "Reduce my life to zero, before it is too late."

"Why are you.. You want to help me?" He did not understand her strategy, what kind of deck was she using? "Then again, who am I to not accept your gift." Ion would not let this trouble him and he drew his sixth card. The hand he had would do. "I normal summon Constellar Leonis!" His first monster was the Lion beastwarrior(3/1000/1800). "Thanks to its effect, I may normal summon another Constellar! I choose Algiedi!" Leonis was followed by the spellcaster(4/1600/1400) from the Capricorn starsign. "Her effect special summons a level 4 Constellar monster from my hand: Constellar Acubens!" Those two were ultimately joined by the Cancer mechanoid(4/1300/2000), whose own effect granted 500 attackpoints to itself and to Leonis(1500/1800) and Algiedi(2100/1400). "Here it comes, direct attack!" The Constellation trio struck Esther with their daggers, claws and magic blasts, shaving off thousands of lifepoints each second. "I hope that was good enough for you." He activated the continuous spell, Constellar Star Chart, and ended his turn.

Esthers LP: 3100

"I said to bring it to zero. You did not." The woman drew a card. "And now you are too late." Once again she ended her turn without doing anything. "QM...I mean.. Esther. What is going on?" Ion did not see how she could hope to win this way. "All is going as intended. It is all on you now. Just be calm." During the endphase, one card was discarded from her hand, because no duelist could hold more than six cards in their hand during the endphase. "Esther, I do not get.." He started to shout, but she placed a finger on her lips. "Sssshhh." And then as her turn had ended completely, all the cards in her hand were sent to the graveyard.

"What the?" Then as his turn started, his three monsters were pushed back to his hand. "..hell?" A spell had appeared on her field, it had activated itself from Esthers graveyard. "Silenced Time?" It was a permanent spell that would return all monsters to where they came from. "How did.. Silenced cards?" Its effect depended on the other cards in her graveyard. Yet when he tried to look into it, he could only see one card. A colorless phantom that obscured the rest of the grave: The Silenced.

_The Silenced, 12/0/0 Light/Zombie  
You cannot summon or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard it.  
As long as this card is in your graveyard, your opponent cannot check other cards in the Graveyard. _

_Silenced Time, Continuous Spell  
You cannot activate or set this card except by its own effect. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard it.  
During your endphase, if a "Silenced" card is in the Graveyard, activate this card.  
During each players standby phase, monsters on the field are returned to where they were summoned from._

"You waited two turns, just so you could discard those cards?" When Esther had discarded her seventh card, it forced 'The Silenced' to go the graveyard as well. And that dragged all other 'Silenced' cards in her hand into the grave along with it. "What kind of deck is this?" Ion resummoned Constellar Leonis to his field, so that he could also normal summon Constellar Algiedi again and then in turn special summon Acubens. Yet as he did he lost 1500 lifepoints. "Gah!?" Another continuous spell was put on Esthers Field: Silenced Space. This one punished a player for disrupting the peace of spaces. "I gotta say, I did not expect this from you, Esther."

Esther had no answer. She was as silent as her deck now..

Ions LP: 6500

_Silenced Space, Continuous Trap  
You cannot activate or set this card except by its own effect. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard it.  
When a card is summoned or activated from a players hand, activate this card.  
Each player must pay 500 Life Points per card to summon or activate cards from his/her respective hand._

(To be Continued in Cipher 046: The Rest is Silence...)

**Cards used by Esther  
**_The Silenced_

_-  
Silenced Time_

_-  
Silenced Space_


	46. Cipher 046: The Rest is Silence

**Cipher 46: The Rest is Silence**

Esthers LP: 2400 Ions LP: 6500

"The silent treatment. That's typical." Ion faced the most unusual deck yet, a deck where all kinds of effects waited for him in the graveyard. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll keep on talking. Helps me think." He could not see what they were because her dead monster, The Silenced, made the graveyard indiscernible. "Perhaps Constellar Omega will have more luck, I XYZ-summon it!" Ion took Acubens(4/1300/2000) and Algiedi(4/2100/1400), overlaying them to form the Omega star centaur(4/2400/500). "..." However a spell, Silenced Creation, activated itself from Esthers graveyard, as Omega appeared. It targeted Omega and sent it to Ions graveyard. "Silencing special summons huh.."

_Silenced Creation, Quickplay Spell  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When a monster is special summoned from the deck or graveyard, while this card is in your Graveyard, banish this card and destroy the summoned monster._

Luckily it still counted as an successful xyz-summon, so Constellar Star Chart allowed Ion to draw a card. "Then I will have to risk it!" He still had Constellar Leonis(41500/1800) on his field, strengthened by the effect of Acubens earlier that turn. "Direct attack!" The lion warrior stabbed her with its blade. ".." But the impact made no sound. "Uh oh." Esthers counter trap responded to the attack; Silenced Love. It turned the damage Esther received into restorative energy, worth 1500 points. "Well now I see how tiring this can get. I set two cards and end my turn."

Esthers LP: 4600

_Silenced Love, Normal Trap  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When you would take battle damage while this card is in your Graveyard, banish it. Gain lifepoints equal to the damage instead._

Ion would lose his lead if this kept up, but at least setting cards face down did not set off Silenced Space. Though her cards did not set it off at all. "..." Esther then let her turn pass without even doing anything. The card she was given during her draw phase, discarded itself immediately. "Another Silenced card?" Her deck must have been made from just those cards, Silents that sent themselves to the graveyard because "The Silenced" was in it. As Ions turn began, Silenced Time returned Constellar Leonis to his hand. But he just summoned the beastwarrior(3/1000/1800) once more. "My second normal summon will be Constellar Pollux!" He also brought out the gemini swordsman(4/1700/600). "Pollux also lets me normal summon another Constellar, so I tribute Leonis to tribute summon Constellar Zubeneschamali." He sacrificed the Lion to bring out Libra's incarnate(5/2100/1400). "Thanks to Zubene, I can add a Constellar monster from my deck to my hand." Ion took Constellar Alrescha. "Then by banishing Constellar Acubens from my graveyard, a light monster, Ghost Ship can summon itself!" A haunted worn down ship(5/1900/1000) dove up from the aether, he paid 500 lifepoints for all four monsters he summoned, because The Silenced Space was active still.

Ions LP: 4500

"I XYZ-summon Tiras!" Zubeneschamali jumped on top of the ship as it sank into an ocean of energy. Ions Keeper of Genesis(5/2600/1700) then flew out of that ocean. This time the summon was not negated, though Tiras could not be destroyed by card effects anyway. "Maybe that is the problem, you know my deck in and out. I can't surprise you, unless I use monsters like this." The Constellars were given to him by her after all, but Tiras was before her time. "Tiras and Pollux attack!" Perhaps he could catch her off guard? Her next trap disagreed. "Silenced Hate?" The card was activated by his attack, it threatened to banish his attacking monster. "I counter as well!" Ion revealed his counter trap: XYZ Reflect. "I negate your trap that targets my Xyz-monster, and inflict 800 points of damage to.." However while his card did negate Silenced Hate, it had also set off another trap in her graveyard. "What now?" This one, called Silenced Pain, reflected the effect damage back to Ion. "Son of a.. the attack continues!" Pollux and Tiras could at least attack her directly. This damage she did not heal. "Looks like even your deck has a flaw, Esther, your cards are one-use only." Silenced Love could not be used again, as it had been banished already.

Esthers LP: 300 Ions LP: 3700

_Silenced Hate, Normal Trap  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When your opponent declares an attack while this card is in your Graveyard, banish it. Banish the attacking monster._

_Silenced Pain, Counter Trap  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When a card effect inflicts effect damage while this card is in your Graveyard, banish this card. Your opponent takes the damage you would have taken instead._

"I activate my set spell card: Generation Force. Since I control an XYZ monster, I can add a XYZ-card from my deck to my hand." He took XYZ Reborn out of his deck and placed it down on his field. "You see I kept count of what was used up. You sent six Silenced spell or trap cards to her grave on your second turn, and one last turn. You banished four cards." Two were still active as continuous cards; Silenced Space and Silenced Time. "You are almost out. You can not heal every hit I make." One more Silenced card in the grave would not make much of a difference. "..." But his words could not stop her. "That is the thing isn't it? Your deck is on auto-pilot." The Silenced Cards did everything by themselves now. Once again the drawn card discarded itself without her help. "Wait.. what now.." However that card did something to her graveyard. The spell, Silenced Pleasure, started sending the banished Silenced Cards back to the grave. "Oh no. No, no, no. You can not be serious. All of them?"

_Silenced Pleasure, Normal Spell  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When this card is in your graveyard during your draw phase, banish it. Return all banished "Silenced" cards to your graveyard, except 'Silenced Pleasure'._

"I use XYZ Reborn to revive Constellar Omega!" Ion activated his trap, which would special summon an XYZ monster from his cemetery. But Silenced Creation was indeed back, and banished itself to destroy Omega all over again. "Well damn me." He was right back where he started, and running out of time. Even the card he drew with the effect of the Star Chart spell, did not seem like it would be of much help. "Esther. If you want to help me, and you meant it, you could give me some pointers here." He pleaded, but she still kept her lips sealed. "..Of course. You can stop this deck as much as I can."

As his turn began, Tiras was pushed back into his extra deck by Silent Time and Pollux was forced to his hand. _"Wait, that is actually another issue with her deck." _Ion took out some points of life to bring Pollux back out. Thanks to the Gemini, he could summon a Constellar once more. "When I normal I summon Constellar Alrescha!, he summons a Constellar from my hand!" He sacrificed Pollux to bring out the Pisces warrior(6/2200/2100). Its effect special summoned another Alrescha(6/2200/2100). "Esther. I know you can not choose when to activate your traps and spells, they activate as soon as they can. So.." As he had more than 5 light-type monsters in his graveyard, Ion was allowed to special summon Lightray Gearfried(8/2800/2200) from his hand. Though all these summons were costing him many lifepoints. "I just have to time my attacks!" He entered the battle phase. "Alrescha attacks directly!" Before he could do damage, he had to declare an attack. "Now here comes your trap, Silenced Hate." The normal trap responded and attempted to banish Alrescha. "But since I only control warrior monsters, Gearfried can banish a warrior monster from my graveyard to negate your trap!" Pollux was banished and Silenced Hate was cancelled out. But this in turn triggered a quickplay spell, Silenced Destruction.

Ions LP: 1700

_Silenced Destruction, Quickplay Spell  
You cannot activate or set this card. If this card is in your hand while a "Silenced" card is in your Graveyard, discard this card.  
When your opponent activates an effect that destroys a card you control, while this card is in your Graveyard, banish this card. Destroy an opponents card instead._

"Hrgh! The fifth card?" It was the silenced card Esther had not used yet, one Ion could not prepare for. It countered and destroyed Gearfried. The first Alrescha did manage to complete its attack, but its damage was absorbed by Silenced Love. "I had planned to heal you first, and then attack you with Gearfried." She only went back up to 2700 lifepoints, but he needed more than an attack from the second Alrescha, which he still made, to finish her off. "And now, one Silenced card remains." Ion had one last desperate plan. "I XYZ-summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!" And he combined both Pisces warriors into his ultimate xyz monster, a brilliant cosmic dragon(6/2700/2000). "..." Esther could see where Ion wanted to go. But Ion still needed one more card. And his hand was empty. "I summoned a XYZ monster, so I can draw a card!" He had to rely on Constellar Star Chart, to get the right one.

Esthers LP: 2000 Ions LP: 1700

_"There is only one way to do it. I better hope you still work, old friend." _One hand touched a card in his extra deck, the other drew. "..." And he peeked at it. "..Spell card: Overlay Bullet!" And the ex-agent activated it immediately after paying 500 more lifepoints. "I inflict 1000 damage to you, by detaching a xyz material from a monster I control!" He detached one Alrescha from Messier 7. "..." And now Esthers deck had to respond, Silenced Pain chained to the bullet and threw it back at Ion. "Hgnh. Excellent." His chest was in pain. But that was worth it. "I activate the effect of Ptolemy M7!" Ion manually detached the other Alrescha from his dragon. "It can return one card in the grave or on the field, to a players hand!" The dragon roared as it sent out a beam of light into Esthers cemetery. "I choose 'The Silenced'!" The last card there was returned to the womans hand. "Oh?" She spoke for the first time, since the duel began. "My cards.." The Silence had been broken. "You no longer have any Silenced cards in your grave, Esther. You can not discard 'The Silenced' anymore."

Ions LP: 200

_Overlay Bullet, Normal Spell  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; detach one of its Xyz Materials and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

"You waited for me to expend all my traps and spells, before you used your xyz monsters effect." With the graveyard cleared of the Silenced, Esther ended her own silence. "I have seen every duel of yours, and yet I did not foresee this tactic." She knew the game was basically over, it would take six draw phases before she could discard 'The Silenced' again. Without that her other 'Silenced' cards were duds. "You have won, Ion. Yet you are nearly out of time." Esther dismissed the barrier. "I know. But at least now.." Ion checked his D-pad, the download had finished. "Ion." But the woman had more questions. "Tell me. Did you use Utopia, to get that last draw?" Esther and Ion both knew, that Utopia was the Number that could turn any desperate situation around with its powers of hope. "What if I did?" Ion asked in return as he took off the disk. He finished his work on the data, sending it forward to another source. "All data needs to be recorded. I am.. glad.. that you won. Had you not, you would have to forget everything you learned."

Esthers LP: 0

Ion heard sounds coming from below. "Remember this, Ion. The safe word is Antikythera336." Esther said before logging off and disappeared.

_"Anti-what? Why did.. Never mind" _He had no time for riddles. He had to make sure to send the data to Azar. A squad of enforcers marched their way to the top floor the next moment. "I knew it would be you. I warned you, Ion." They were led by Korose. He sounded disappointed. "Got here first huh." Ion sighed. His luck had run out. "Get away from the computer." The enforcers had guns in their hands, though they did not train them on him until Ion reached for his pocket. "Easy, easy. Without my cards, I can't do much, can I?" He took out his flask. "I just wanted to get a last drink, before you lock me up wherever." Korose made no move. "Thanks. K." He opened the bottle. "Here's to old times." But instead of gulping it down, he sprayed it over his D-pad, the cards inside began to melt. "Acid?!" The process set off sparks as well, which started a fire. "The mainframe!" The enforcers rushed to save what could be saved, while Korose grabbed and pinned down Ion. "I would not have done that." Ion just laughed. "Well, I am not you, K."

_"Sorry.. you're on your own, Azar."_

"...?" As he was still in his cell, waiting for the next question round, Azar received an unexpected boon. _"The Numbers?"_ Nine black cards returned to him, invisibly they returned to their true master._ "Ion used the acid? Then he must have been captured." _Azar had known exactly which household items to buy and mix to make the perfect card destructive liquid that only decomposed things like cards. Xander had apparently never found out himself; that his Acid Golem Number granted a human better knowledge of chemical composition. He likely only used it to refine his tasted. _"But did the agents stop Ion? Or did he manage to get their data?" _Either way, the power was back in his hands. _"I have had enough of playing along and wasting time. If they want Dusk, they can have him."_

First, all over the 'enforcer station' the lights and power would go out, a little overload to the system courtesy of Number 34: Terrorbyte. "What the hell?" Then dark fog would flood every corridor and office, the mist from Number 96 would cover any escapee's path. "I can not see a damn thing!" The enforcers were blinded, only one who had the gifts of Illumination, Brilliance and True Color Sight could navigate their way through this darkness "It has to be Dusk!" In the distance Azar heard a man shout. "Only he can do all of this!" It must have been Morbis. Could he see through this darkness? Azar did not want to find out. He had other priorities. And he needed more distractions. Fortunately Azar knew who to find and how to get there, Terrorbyte could also short-circuit the cell doors. Soon the enforcers heard the screams of every duelist they had taken in for questioning. "The prisoners were broken out?!" In this chaos the enforcers revealed just what they really thought their 'guests' were. A riot soon broke out. Dusk had freed everyone, but Azar needed to find someone personally..

...

"Azar is still not back. I am telling you this is not good! They just went after him because he helped me beat Rita and Claud!" Shin paced back and forth in front of the hotel. It had been 5 hours now since he last saw Azar. Ariel and Sky were had returned eventually and they filled each other in on what they had missed. "We can not just go out there and search every place to rescue him, Shin." So far Sky had successfully discouraged Shin from taking action against the city. "It is not your fault Shin. They could just have taken him in because we talked to Dusk." Ariel figured that someone could have seen them that night, though she did not know why they had not come for her instead. She actually would have preferred that. "But who could have told the enforcers? You only told us and... ?" Sky's suspicions went to places he did not want them to go. "No. Subito would never! It was probably Darcy. She must have spilled the beans after she was beaten in a duel!" Shin fumed, he needed someone to vent about.

"You must not have a very high opinion of me then."

"Darcy?" Shin did not expect to get to vent at that person though.

The girl from the arcade had returned, and she looked tired. "Hi. I just got here.. From.. the station. I met your other friend there." She spoke in between deep breaths. "What? You saw Azar?" Shin gasped. "Yes. Some pair of duelists double-teamed me, took my Number and then sent me there. I guess your friend had the same happen to him. Questioning is what they called it. Questioning and quarantine. I may have lost..my Number. But I could still tell that was a lie." She sat down. "Then what happened, where is Azar?" Shin did not see him come with her. "That duelist they call Dusk freed us all, or so I heard. Lights went out, doors opened. Chaos everywhere. That's when I saw Azar. He recognized me from your description of me." She laughed. With a nickname like hers, who wouldn't? "But as he helped me get outside, he told me to find you guys here, and he went back inside to see if he could help others." She shook her head, Darcy had been unable to stop his 'act of gallantry'. "Did not see him since. He just wanted me to tell you, that he was alright."

And he was in fact more than alright. In the dark moonless night Azar tracked down Ions car in one of Neo Avalons many parking lots. When the two had last spoken, they had planned for every eventuality. The former agent had told him he parked his vehicle here, with all his remaining tools and spares. Ion had the carkey hidden in the exhaust pipe, so Azar could get inside with ease._ "Still here." _The key was there as were all the things he required; his disguise, a D-pad that now lacked a tracking unit, and a laptop. _"Let's see." _Ion had also been told to forward the data to several addresses at once, all under different mail services. Addresses which Ion had made himself. Azar knew about these and found the data at one such location. _"I can not thank you enough, Ion."_ With this information, he was better equipped to deal with the Agency. _"I will not let it go to waste."_ He red everything he could, before the sun could set. Because soon the next stage of this numbers hunt would commence, and 'Azar' would have to stay missing.

He did not know for how long.

(To be Continued in Cipher 047: Lightning Rod.)

**New Cards used by Ion  
**Ghost Ship  
Constellar Alrescha  
Constellar Ptolemy M7

-  
Generation Force  
_Overlay Bullet (+)_

_(+ Based on the Spell used by Yuma in YGO Zexal II)_

**New Cards used by Esther  
**_Silenced Creation  
Silenced Pleasure  
Silenced Destruction_

_-  
Silenced Love  
Silenced Hate  
Silenced Pain_


	47. Cipher 047: Lightning Rod

**Cipher 47: Lightning Rod**

"So the damage was minimal?" The council in shadows inquired. "Yes, director. The rogue agent only destroyed his own D-pad, the mainframe's hard drive was untouched." Morgana, their current active member, replied. "Though we can not recover anything the burned D-pad, it will be impossible to tell who he sent the data to." She knew it was likely sent to 'Dusk', but as long as she did not know who Dusk really was, that theory did not help her. "That is good news. The breakout at your enforcer station is decidedly less so." The fact that Dusk had arranged a 'prison break' did not escape the board of directors. "That was unfortunate. The stations location was within the copied data, Ions accomplice must have raided the complex as soon as he received the coordinates. We did manage to secure some of the escapees before they could get out." The actual truth was far simpler, but Morgana could not have known she had already detained 'Dusk' in her cells. "Regardless, if those people get word out to the mainland, your operation will be compromised." The director said disapprovingly. "I have everything under control, nobody can leave my city. Furthermore, the Numbers can not resist Project Babylon. Before the end of the day, I will have all Numbers collected for you. After that, who cares about the public image?"

..

Morning came. The 6 AM deadline had passed, and enforcers were patrolling the streets now more than ever. Every remaining duelist knew, their last chance was the Etemenank Museum. Most of them headed there now, determined to take on everyone inside. However a select few remained behind at the crack of dawn, even though they had not slept all night. They had other motivations. "What should we do?" In front of the hotel, Shin and his friends waited for Azar to return. He never did. "Maybe Darcy knows where he could have gone?" Shin still had hope that his friend had not been recaptured, that he was just hiding from the enforcers. "We should let her rest. She told us everything she knows already." Darcy had gone to make up for lost sleep in their hotel room, and Sky did not feel like waking her. "It should be obvious who is responsible for all this, who we should talk too." Ariel said. "Yeah. Mayor Morgana Graves, she must be the woman in charge of these 'agents'. Let's storm her office!" Shin had seen enough of this city.

"I have a better plan. One that does not involve rushing into a heavily guarded building."

"You!" The master of sudden entrances presented himself again, the unknown duelist Dusk. "Yes. Me." He stepped out of from behind the trees. "It sounds like you are missing one friend." Azar had come back at last, and they did not even know. "Yes! The enforcers took him. But you.." Instead they met the man who supposedly broke Azar out. "If your friend was at the station, I did not see him. I overloaded the security system and power generator from the outside. It was up to him to get out while he could." The plan now was to trick them into thinking that Azar, wherever he was, could not meet with them again. So that he had an alibi when he was posing as Dusk. "But I know it was our conversation that got the agents to take him in. To repay you for that, I am here to offer my assistance to you." But he did have to act like it was 'his' fault that 'Azar' got apprehended.

"You, help us? That worked out well so far." Ariel only saw downsides to every assist he wanted to give or had given. "This time I am not offering Numbers, Ariel Serin." Dusk showed them a USB stick. "I managed to recover sensitive data on the agents and their superior, and copied it into this portable drive. As I lacked the time to take it all in, I suggest one of you takes a deeper look at it." He tossed it, and Sky caught it. "The others can take the challenge of Etemenank. Every agent in Neo Avalon will be there, and this is the way to get the answers from them."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Shin slammed his fists together. As long as it meant dueling, he was up for it. "And what do you gain from all this? More Numbers, right?" Naturally Ariel was more skeptical.

"Only those that are in my way. It is up to you, I can be your ally or enemy." He walked on to the streets, heading for the museum. "But you should come, they want you to." Azar had spotted several enforcers lurking about,. They made no effort to delay or stop him. "You should not let the Numbers I gave you, go to waste." The choice was theirs, he had made his already. And it did not take Dusk long to arrive at the Museum, where already plenty of duelists waited. The mob included two prominent figures; Morbis and Korose. _"They are blending in with the rest of the duelists."_ Their presence only made Azar speculate about just how many agents were in that group, or if some were waiting inside Etemenank already. Still there was no reason for him to head in first, he would wait and see this was supposed to work. And if Shin or anyone else he knew would show up.

"I can not wait, for all pretenses to drop. What do you say, agent K?" Agent M asked his partner as they walked inside the building. "..." Korose answered the same way as he usually did, not at all. "I do love your way with words." Andre laughed to himself. "Hey what are we supposed to do now?" Meanwhile the background stirred with commotion, as the challengers did not see a way beyond the museum reception hall. There was no staff, or even a gift shop, everything was automated. And the only doors were closed. "Follow my lead, children of Hamelin." Morbis took out a card, his Gimmick Puppet of Strings. "Your Number shall show you the path." He slipped it through a keycard reader near one of the elevators, it registered it as the 40th number. "4th Floor." And the computer told Andre where he would end up heading. "Good luck." He stepped inside, and was taken four floors higher.

_"Ah."_ Azar could make out what happened from his vantage point, and with the aid of his Numbers. _"The floors only allow Number wielders."_ He had noticed that the Etemenank had 10 floors. Their purpose was clear. _"One Floor for each set of ten Numbers." _It was then that Azar spotted Ariel and Shin moving towards the museum. It appeared Sky had chosen to stay behind, which was what Azar expected in the end. After him, Sky was the most adept with technology. Though he wondered how Ariel would find her way into the building, when she had no Number card of her own. Would she accept one the Numbers Shin held? Nor was she the only one who had complications getting inside. "How are we supposed to get inside now? We don't have Numbers?" The less privileged of the duelists refused to believe that this was the end of the road for them. "You? Do you have Numbers?" They started to fight amongst themselves, first with words and actions. "He has one!" Then by dueling. Anyone they saw moving towards the elevator was intercepted. "I challenge you to a duel!" And they were forced to defend themselves and their Number. "What?" Because it appeared that within this tower, a challenge could not be ignored. Their D-pads had been set to accept all opponents.

That also applied to Shin and Azar. "What is going on here?" Shin saw his D-pads switch into duel mode as soon as he went through the door. "A duelists finest qualities it seems." Ariels D-pad activated too, and already two duelist advanced on her. "Hey. Leave her alone! If its Numbers you want, duel me!" Shin yelled. They could not gain anything from defeating Ariel, he had all the cards they wanted. "Like we will believe you!" But they did not care. Like most of the duelists currently engaged, they would compete with anyone they happened to spot. The only one who _did _have a Number was Korose, though he had not backed down from his opponent either. At this rate it would take hours before everything was sorted out. "Tch. We do not have time for this." Ariel grumbled, which was as much as she could object. "No. But if they want to come at us, they can be my guest. I will not be defeated!" In a way, Shin was glad this happened, because now he did not have to wait for a duel. He would defeat these people as quickly as possible, he had the Numbers to do it.

_"They are even in number." _Now was the time, when all duelists had been locked in a duel with another opponent. Nobody could delay Dusk. "H-hey!" Ariel shouted as she shouted at the duelist in black, who suddenly just waded through the crowd. "My apologies." But Azar could not stick around to help them. He eventually made his way to an elevator, and contemplated his options. _"Andre went the 4th floor, he should be an critical target. However.." _Azar took out Number 96: Dark Mist. _"With this, I can go all the way to the top." _The advantages to a top-down approach could provide him the edge. And he was curious to see, if anyone besides him had a Number that high. "Wait. Stop!" The rest of the duelists shouted, as they were unable to cancel their duel and challenge this Unknown Duelist instead. Azar went inside the lift and went up to the 10th floor.

"He just used us as pawns." Ariel spat. Whoever that man was, he did not know a thing about allies or friends.

Azar reached the top floor in half a minute, and he emerged in a wide-open circular space. For what was supposed to be a museum, it was rather lackluster. "Hello Fallen One!" A female's voice came out of nowhere to greet him. "That is what they call you right? Or was it Dusk? I shall just call you Dusky!" She snapped her fingers and all the lights turned on. "Not many know that name, the fallen one. I should have figured only an Agent would make her way up this quickly." With him in the room was a blonde girl in skintight clothes, rubber gloves and an insulated vest. Certainly the most colorful of agents so far. "Oh come now, only my bosses call me Agent. You can call me Sandra, you big troublemaker. And I have to say, love the outfit." She gave him a thumbs up. "And you are so clever too." Sandra snickered. "I think I am going to enjoy this game." She raised her hand to the ceiling, and a D-pad floated into the room. It attached itself to her wrist as if it had been magnetically drawn towards her. "I am also known as Agent A, and I knew you would take this floor first; Fallen One. Only you could." The duel had begun, she had challenged him and Azars D-pad answered to the call.

Azars LP: 8000 Sandra's LP: 8000

"Let me show you what the museum is really about." As she snapped her fingers again, the walls started to light up. "Welcome to the virtual tour!" They were now standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, the walls casted an three dimensional image of the city of Paris. "Impressive." Azar saw no flaws in the illusion, the empty room was no longer around them. "In here we do not need visors, this is the latest step in VR! I shall take the first turn!" She drew six cards. "I discard Thunder Seahorse from my hand, to claim two Thunder-type monsters with 1600 attackpoints or less, and with the same name!" She took two Sishunder monster cards to her hand. "Then I normal summon Mahunder!" A woman in red(4/1400/700), with fists and hair of lightning, appeared in the Parisian skies. "When Mahunder is summoned, I can normal summon one more Thunder Monster. Sishunder!" Sandra then called out Mahunders daughter, a girl(4/900/400) with electric pigtails. "And Sishunder can banish a Thunder monster in my graveyard. And then adds that monster to my hand during the endphase!" Sishunder banished Thunder Seahorse. "I set a card and end my turn." At the end of her turn, the same Thunder Seahorse returned to her hand.

_"A deck that relies on multiple normal summons." _This pretty much spelled out to Azar that Sandra was preparing for an XYZ-summon, one that required more than 2 materials. "I will summon the first Number then." Azar put Tour Guide from the Underworld(3/1000/600) on his field. "As I normal summoned a level 3 monster, I can special summon Kagemucha Knight from my hand." From the Guide's own shadow, a ghostly knight(3/0/0) appeared. "And Tour Guide uses her effect to summon a level 3 fiend from my deck." He special summoned Sangan(3/1000/600) from his deck. "I overlay these three monsters!" The guide, knight and critter were cast into a dark swirling abyss, from which a mechanical monstrosity(3/0/2900) appeared in defensive position. "Number 34: Terrorbyte! Once a turn, he may control one level 4 monster!" Terrorbyte absorbed one of its xyz materials and then electrocuted the mother of the thunder family with its tail. "Attack!" Mahunder, now under Azars control, blew up her own daughter, Sishunder. Sparks flew everywhere. Azar then placed a card down, and ended his turn

Sandra's LP: 7500

"Nicely done. You delivered the first punch, Dusky." Mahunder returned to Sandra's field. "But now it is my turn!" She flexed her arm before drawing her next card. "I discard Thunder Seahorse!" And she was quick to use the effect of the Seahorse a second time, to take two more Thunder-monsters out of her deck. "I claim two Pahunders this time!" She then normal summoned one Pahunder, the electrically charged father(4/1300/600) in a green outfit. "Pahunder also allows a second normal summon of a Thunder monster!" She normal summoned another Mahunder(4/1400/700) from her hand. "And to say it all fancy-like, their effects accumulate!" Thanks to Mahunder, she could normal summon the second Pahunder in her hand. And Pahunder let her summon the other Sishunder in her hand. Sishunder then banished the same Thunder Seahorse the previous daughter had targeted the turn before. "Now I know what you are thinking, how on earth will I defeat your Number?" Five monsters on the field were impressive, but none of them could not kill Terrorbyte.

"Easy. I activate my trap card: Judgment of Thunder!" She snapped her fingers once more, and unveiled the card she set. "Feh." That trap could destroy any one card when a Thunder-monster was summoned. "I destroy your Number 34!" A bolt of lightning came from the virtual clouds, and it blew the machine to pieces. "Looks like D-Creepers machine could not handle the energy. How shocking!" Sandra let out another giggle, and entered her battle phase. "Go get him! My family of Thunder!" And her five monsters swarmed around Dusk, unloading blasts of electricity on the tower he was standing on. "Gaaaahhh!" He felt that, this was no longer a purely holographic duel. And yet, this was more pain than he was used to by now. "I think my first attack was better, don't you?" The girl smiled and recalled her monsters to her side.

Azars LP: 1700

"Yes. It was." Azar replied, his clothes still smoldering. "That kind of power, its not like a normal Numbers." His arms were trembling, his nerves were overloaded. Only one Number had made him feel this way before. "Oh. Yeah. That has a simple story behind it." Sandra took two of the Pahunders and one Mahunder. "I XYZ-summon a monster!" The three were converted into electrical energy bolts. "I will show you my greatest capture!" The bolts headed for the skies, tearing into the clouds and twisting them into a violent storm. "You see, I am here on this level fairly. Because I have a 90+ Number as well! I bring out Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!" A long bolt of energy coiled its way around the Eiffel Tower, roaring as it solidified into a great blue serpentine dragon(4/2400/2000). "You have one that high?" Azar suspected it, but now he could confirm it. "Of course, Dusky."

"You are not the only one to have tangoed with a Catalyst."

(To be Continued in Cipher 048: Two Storms too Many)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Kagemucha Knight  
Number 34: Terrorbyte

**Cards used by Agent A  
**Thunder Seahorse  
Mahunder  
Sishunder  
Pahunder  
Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon

-  
Judgment of Thunder


	48. Cipher 048: Two Storms too Many

**Cipher 48: Two Storms too Many**

At the base of the museum, the fights were still in full swing. Duelists that lost either gave up, or just went after the next target. "Hey. Someone else is coming!" In some cases alliances were formed between those that realized they had no Numbers of their own, to ambush new potential. "Oh hey guys. You sure you are up to this?" Said Trey Lionetti, owner of the luckiest Number. In this case, they were bit off more than they could chew. "Wait, no. Not that guy!" The mob moved out of the way for Trey, who just strolled through the chaos. "Why not? He may have a Number!" Those less informed protested, even in mid-duel. "Sure do. So come at me." Trey stopped to see if there were any takers. "No. He is the immensely lucky one. It is suicide to challenge him!" But others had seen Trey in action, or had actually already dueled him before. "No? Oh well." So Trey just scanned his key card through the reader, and a door at the center opened. "Ground floor huh?" Of course his Number would put him at the lowest floor. "I do not see what can get in our, long, way."

"Grrr. He just walks by." Shin would have liked to taste his luck, he and Ariel weren't going anywhere. Ariel had just defeated one duelist, while Shin made quick work of three thanks to all the Numbers he had on him. "Just give up already!" Ariel saw more coming. "I can take them, I will take them!" Shin just got more aggravated and pumped up as the duels went on. He defeated his fourth duelist "This guy. You have so many Numbers." The duel had hurt him, but he still did not give in. "Let's triple team him!" He called over some other duelists. "What? That is against the rules!" Ariel yelled at the advancing trio. "What rules?" They chuckled.

"The rules the lady talks about!" Out of nowhere, a motorcycle rushed through the masses, clearing a line. "What the?" It was that Masked Raider. "It is I! Ready to once again stand against evil." He got off his bike and activated his D-pad. "If you wish to challenge someone, challenge me! Justice will prevail when you face me!"

At the same time, another person showed up. "So they weren't full of it, when they talked about a masked guy racing around town?" Ruby Irant shoved some guys out of the way and appeared besides him. "Save some for me!" She had her cards readied as well. "What? You are helping us?" Shin could not believe it. "What? No. Don't make this about you! I just needed a warm-up." Ruby hissed before she turned around to duel someone.

"I know you two, you are on the side of good. And I can tell you have a mission." The Raider pointed to the elevators. "Go now, while you still can. I will take care of these people here." Ariel nodded. "Thanks. Come on Shin!" She did not have to think twice about that offer. "Wait. You don't have a Number!" Shin said as he followed her. "We already thought about that, remember?" She took Freezadon, the 19th Number, from Shins extra deck. "Let's stay together." She also took Number 12, Crimson Shadow, and gave it to Shin. "Of course. This way we can take the same floor!" They slid both cards through a reader, which accepted them and opened two doors. "See you on the other side!"

...

Azars LP: 1700 Sandra's LP: 7500

"Number 91? So an incident, like the one at my city, has happened before.." Before him stood a Number that was on the same level as Dark Mist, Thunder Spark Dragon(4/2400/2000). His body was still tense after its masters last attack. "Two times as far as we know. Though we probably missed a few, with the Numbers being up to 96 already and all." Said the Agent controlling the dragon right now. "But yeah, I was there to put a stop this catalysts plans. I defeated number 91's host, and since then it has been a very good pet." Sandra went as far as to stroke the dragons scales, which did not shock her as she was wearing insulated clothing. "Now Thunder Sparks effect here is very devastating. But I will not use it yet." She activated a spell card. "Not until its fully loaded. I activate: Spirit Converter!" A star-shaped machine appeared. It changed Sandra's remaining Pahunder(4/1300/600) into pure energy. "It can change any light monster I control into an xyz material." The family father attached itself to the dragon, who now had four materials. "Then I use the effect of Sishunder." The last living member(4/900/400) of the family banished Thunder Seahorse so that Sandra could add it to her hand during her endphase. "I set a trap card and end my turn!"

"So.. you saw a different catalyst from ours?" Azar asked as he drew his card. "Well we 'encountered' one." Said Sandra, making airquotes with her fingers. "But nobody actually caught a glimpse of him, so who knows if it was your guy or not. The point is, we have two 90+ numbers, and yours is next." Behind his helmet, Azar smirked. "Or maybe I will just take yours." He summoned Evilswarm Thunderbird(4/1650/1050), a corrupted avian from the Mist Valley. "Attack Sishunder!" The demonic bird unleashed black lightning upon the thunder daughter, reducing her to ashes. "Then I shall activate the spell card, Darkworld Shackles!" A heavy set of black chains wrapped around the Thunder dragon, pinning it(100/100) to the tower it was coiled around. "Your monster loses its physical powers, and that monsters controller loses 500 lifepoints each turn!" He placed a card down. "End turn!"

As one turn ended and the other began, the shackles drained her lifepoints a little. "Now that's what they'd call a tight bind." Sandra looked below her. She had no way of freeing the dragon, yet. She activated Thunder Seahorse's effect one more time, discarding it to add two Mahunder cards to her hand. She summoned one of the Mahunders(4/1400/700) to her field. With Mahunders effect, Sandra could normal summon another Thunder-type monster. "Rai-oh the Thunder King!" This turn she chose the living electrode, Rai-Oh(4/1900/800). "Looks like I am still doing hotter than you!"

Sandra's LP: 6150

"Are you? I activate my trap card: Infestation Terminus!" Azar placed a disease inside his Thunderbird. "This card banishes my Swarm-monster, to return two cards you control to your hand!" The Shackles were a failsafe, this was his real attack. "Spoke too soon, Fallen. I activate Trap Stun!" But Sandra's trap card 'stunned' his. He could not use any trap effects this turn, so the Infestation was cleansed from within Thunderbird. "Then I activate the effect of Thunderbird! I can banish it from the field for one turn whenever a card effect is used! It will return one later, with 300 more attackpoints." Azar made the bird disappear in a flash of light. It shot up into the stormy skies. "I am no fool, Sandra. I can tell why your monster requires so many materials. If it detaches 3, you destroy all monsters on the field. But if you detach 5, it destroys everything I have. Including the Shackles." In this field wide holographic grid, the text printed on Number 91 was quite readable to him.

"Now that's quick thinking, leaving me with no monsters to destroy. Except I see a new target now!" The battle phase began as ThunderKing Raioh charged itself up. "Quickplay spell card, Fires of Doomsday!" But Azar flipped his second set card, which was not a trap. He summoned two tokens made from black fire (1/0/0) to his field. "So when the thunder fails, you bring the fire? That's alright with me!" Rai-Oh and Mahunder dispersed the tokens with quick blasts of electricity. "Well you survived this turn. But the clock is ticking." Sandra flicked her finger and ended her turn. "..I set a card down. And 'convert' Mahunder!" She attached the weakest of her monsters to Thunder Spark Dragon. "Now it has 5 materials!" She switched the Spark dragon to defense mode and ended her turn. Evilswarm Thunderbird(1950/1050) put itself back on the field afterwards, stronger than before.

"Let's see how well your Number is protected against the swarm then, agent." He summoned Evilswarm O'lantern(4/1650/1250). "By sacrificing this monster I can destroy one of yours." And his target was quite obvious. "I told you to call me Sandra. And it's a good thing I drew this card last turn. I activate my trap: XYZ Veil!" Sandra put up a veil around her dragon. "Xyz monsters with materials attached to them can not be targeted by card effects!" She had to activate it before O'Lantern was sacrificed, as otherwise her monster would already be targeted by an effect. "Why don't you try to summon a Number instead?" She snickered.

"Because your Thunder King will negate that." Azar replied, fully aware that Rai-oh's self-tribute effect killed any monster that was special summoned, even a Number. "My other Evilswarm attacks!" All he could do was kill the Thunder King with an attack from the Thunder Bird. "I set one card down!" A card Sandra only saw as more fodder for her Number. "I activate my trap card: Dark Spirit Art - Greed! I tribute a dark-type monster to draw 2 cards!" But as soon as Sandra started her turn, Azar had sacrificed Evilswarm O'Lantern for a dark ritual trap. "You could negate this trap if you had a spell in your hand, but you haven't drawn a card yet!" He knew the only card in her hand was another Mahunder. "I draw twice!" Nevertheless his continued survival depended on his next draw. However, in situations like these, Azar had powers to fall back on. "?!" Sandra saw a glint of light coming from his deck. If he used a Numbers ability just now, she could not tell. Either way it was her turn and she took the last damage she ever again would take from the Darkworld Shackles.

Sandra's LP: 5600

"Thunder Spark, free yourself!" Thunder Spark unleashed its loudest shriek, as all five materials were drawn into its body. "I detach all materials, to destroy all cards you control!" Lightning rained down from the skies, striking everywhere around them. Its shackles were blown to pieces, and then the storm came for Azars monsters. "Thunderbird removes itself!" But Azars other card could once again disappear for one turn, which would keep it alive in a way. "Not bad. Not bad.." Sandra then activated the spell card she drew that turn. "But is it good? I use Recycling Batteries, to put two dead Thunder-monsters with 1500 or less attackpoints in my hand!" She selected one Mahunder and one Pahunder from her graveyard to recycle. "I summon Mahunder!" Her woman of thunder(4/1400/700) charged the field, readying it for another normal summon. "Pahunder!" The man of thunder(4/1300/600) did the same, allowing her to normal summon the third copy of Mahunder she still had in her hand. "I see nothing on your field, so this is the end!" She pointed her finger at Azar, gesturing it like it was a gun. "Bang!" Thunder Spark Dragon rushed towards Azar.

"Not the end, not yet! Because you attack me directly, I can special summon Battlefader from my hand and end the battle phase!"

A clockhand demon(1/0/0) put itself between Azar and the thunderous four, generating the soundwaves that ended the battle phase. "Battlefader? That was one of the cards you drew with your trap?" Of all the lucky draws she had seen in her life, that one ranked amongst the finest. "That could not just have been luck.." She ended her turn. "No. It was Power." Azar gave the answer while his helmet hid his smile. "Power? Oh. That is right, you 'acquired' Agent I's Number: Utopia." Sandra knew about that card. Utopia had the power to give a duelist one really good draw once a duel, when nothing else seemed to work. "You know, with your skills, you would have made a fine agent. Maybe even as good as M." Sandra reactivated her spell, Spirit Converter, and changed Pahunder into electric energy that attached itself to Number 91. "There is an Agent above you?" Azar was surprised, he thought the first letter would be the best agent. "I earned the rank 'A', because I was one of the first to be recruited. And because I helped contain Number 91. But Agent M thinks he is above us all, he calls himself your equal, Fallen one." She ended her turn.

"That is what he told me. I have yet to see it." Azar drew his card. "But first I need to get through you first, and I have just the way." Thunderbird(1950/1050) came back once more. The field had everything Azar needed. "I special summon Trap Eater, by sending one trap card to the grave. I choose XYZ Veil." The wide-jawed demon(4/1900/1600) consumed the veil around the xyz monster. "Then I suppose you will show me a Number now." Sandra saw that he had 2 level 4 monsters on his field, which were all he needed to summon a rank 4 Number. "Why would I? When I can finish things right here and now? I activate the spell: Leeching the Light!" With the XYZ Veil gone, Azars cards could target XYZ monsters again. "It reads the attackpoints of one Light-type monster, and add them to all my monsters!" His spell card leeched the power from Sandra's overcharged dragon, sharing it with Battlefader(2400/0), Evilswarm Thunderbird(4350/1050) and Trap Eater(4300/1600). "Holy .." Sandra now faced an assault from 100000 combined attackpoints. "Attack, Battlefader!" The clock demon smashed the first Mahunder. "Attack, Trap Eater!" The hungry fiend devoured the second Mahunder. "Attack, Evilswarm Thunderbird!" And the corrupted avian struck the dragon of storms, with its own black lightning. A flash of black and gold had decided the duel.

Sandra's LP: 0

"Dangit." Sandra said, as the holograms around them faded. The two duelists left the Parisian setting and returned to the empty museum room. "It is yours." Number 91 was taken from her extra deck, and absorbed into Azars. "I take it, that was your only Number?" If there had been more in her extra deck, he figured he would have claimed those too. "Us agents usually only get one. Higher ups don't want to loose too much in one go. There are more Numbers in the archive right now, then there are Agents." She clapped her hands, the lights went back to normal. "So that was it for me. I blew it. Thunder Spark is a very charged-up fella. For your sake I hope you can control it." She headed towards the elevator.

"Wait. I have a question." Azar felt he had earned one answer. "What is it?" And she was kind enough to honor that request. "You have some of the highest Numbers, the newborn. But.. what do you know about the single-digit Numbers?"

"Oh. One to Nine." Sandra could see why he would be interested in those. "Hard to say, what with me never having seen one." And if other agents had captured some already, she was not aware of it. "Then Trey Lionetti." But Azar had seen one such Number, but only one. "Yep. He is the first, and that is why certain precautions have been taken." She pointed at him and smiled. "To keep you and him as far away as possible."

Azar cringed inwardly, as he took in the full meaning of her words. "You wanted me here, because Trey would only be able to go to the bottom floor." This way, their agents would undoubtedly get to him first. "We know little about them, except that they should be the firstborn; the original Numbers. Younger even than your Illumiknight. The 90+ Numbers possess great willpower and are closest to us when it comes to the way we think. But the originals should possess a different kind of intelligence, they could possibly even live without a human host. They are the true danger." She then entered her elevator and said one more thing before she left the floor. "But do not worry about us, you have whole tide of problems waiting for you."

He was left to his own devices. "..." Azar saw more elevators at the center of the room. _"I should be able to go down again, if I choose to."_ He had enough Numbers to cover several floors, even if Shin physically held some of those._ "But what did she mean by...!?" _And then he got the gist of her final warning. "My Lifepoints. They are not reset?"

Azars LP: 1700

It looked like he would not be able to just sit at the top and wait for more challengers..

..

Meanwhile Subito wandered the streets outside. _"Should I do it? Can I do it?" _He had second-guessed himself all night, he hesitated to enter the Etemenank museum. _"I have the best cards, they say. And yet, I am losing my edge." _He knew he could not give up. His family depended on him. Yet he was no longer sure if he was that good at dueling. "...who is there?" But he did not roam the streets alone. He heard a whisper coming from behind him. He turned to face the source. "It's you!?" There stood John Smith.

"Subito. I came to make up for my behavior.."

(To be Continued in Cipher 049: Fortune Favors the Fools)

**New Cards used by Azar Helder  
**Evilswarm Thunderbird

-  
Darkworld Shackles  
Leeching the Light

-  
Infestation Terminus

**New Cards used by Agent A  
**Thunder King Rai-Oh

-  
Spirit Converter  
Recycling Batteries

-  
Trap Stun  
XYZ Veil


	49. Cipher 049: Fortune Favors the Fools

**Cipher 49: Fortune Favors the Foolish**

"Soon. It will be soon." In the darkest corners of city hall, one would find the mayor of Neo Avalon. "It is only a matter of time now. They are all trapped inside, they can not go anywhere and they will not be able to keep their Numbers." Yet even though she was addressing someone else with her, no other figure could be distinguished in the shadows. "And then you will live up to your end of the promise, wont you? You will give me what you have." And the way she spoke was different from her usual 'grave' tone, she sounded happy... euphoric even. "Patience. Yes, that is what we both need. Patience and.."

"Director Graves, am I interrupting?" Here in this scene, was where the Quartermaster found her. "Esther?" Morgana quickly abandoned her previous attitude. "Esther... How long have you been watching me?" She asked the woman standing in the room. "I did not see or hear anything, director Graves." She gave Morgana the answer she wanted to hear, even if it was a lie. "And that is how it shall remain." Morgana trusted her enough to believe that she would not talk about this to others, she was certain of that. "I assume are here because you have something to report?" The tournaments final round had been going on for an hour by her estimate, progress should have been made. "Regrettably, Agent A has already been defeated. Dusk now has Number 91." Esther started off with the bad news. "However the measures created to contain him, have been proven effective up until now."

"Don't sugarcoat it. The encounter was a failure." Morgana grinded her teeth. "Well, what off the potentials?" There were other targets that concerned her, besides renegade duelist. "On the move, agents are at the ready. They are either inside or at the ground floor. And the biggest threat took exactly the path we had plotted out for him.."

...

Ariel and Shin both took the lifts to the next level and quickly found one another, in darkened halls. "..Looks like we are the only ones here." They did not see any other duelists, not in the dark nor on their tracker. "Then we will have to start climbing.." What they did see, were stairs. "I suppose that would be the way to get from floor to floor once you run out of elevators." Shin said, as he looked at his cards. "We could probably go higher." Numbers 61, 50 and 30 were the ones he had not scanned yet, none were going to take him to the same floor though. "I really do not want to risk whatever traps these people might have set here." Ariel walked to the stairs, which were a lot bigger than she expected them to be. "Whoa." Each step was a yard wide, and they spun around the inside of the tower like a spiral. Thisa tower was bigger than it seemed to be from the outside. "It is big enough to duel on." Within the center of the hollow tower were the elevator shafts, and above them was the ceiling. Which was also the floor for the next level.

"Let's go." Shin saw no obstructions, so he just ran up the first few steps. "Wait. There may be more to.." Ariel, who still had her visor on, had noticed something. The fourth step on the stairs had three barely distinguishable square symbols on it, with an oval circle at the center. "Whuh?" Shin stepped on one such square before he heard what Ariel tried to say. This set off a lightshow. A holographic image of a spell card was shown to him, as if he was in the middle of a duel. "Restructer Revolution?" The spell gave him 200 points of damage, for each card in his hand. And he had 5 according to his D-pad. "Hey!" So he lost 1000 lifepoints. "A trap? They set trap holograms around the tower?" Shin did not know he should have prepared for this! "It seems you are supposed to be ready for a duel at any time." Ariel came up to him, skipping over the fourth step. "How do we know which traps to avoid? What if some are helpful instead?" Shin almost wanted to try out the others. "I must be able to get my life back somehow!"

Ariel did not know the answer to that. "We should keep moving, for now.."

Shins LP: 7000

One floor below them, another duelist made his entrance. "Nice." Trey had found the main hall. It was the floor that resembled a museum the most, most of the valuables and art pieces were held here. "I am glad to hear you appreciation of the arts." And also this was the floor were one Agent F was waiting. "Yo! Looks like I have some company!" Trey rubbed his hands together. "I doubt you'd have as rare a Number as I do." He said to greet his opponent. "You would be right, Lionetti. My name is Philip. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The agent offered his hand,. though Trey declined it. "Well. Sorry to tell you this, Phil. But you had some bad luck running into me here." Trey activated his D-pad.

"Oh I am well aware of you and your stories, Trey Lionetti. The legendary gambler. I familiarized myself with your 'luck'." Philip lowered his glasses to glance at Trey's extra deck. "I wish to see it with my own eyes." He placed a D-pad on his arm, and put his deck inside. "Oh, you are going to. Heck. Take the first turn even. Wont make any difference?" Trey just shrugged. "Why thank you." Philip drew six cards. "Though I do believe, you only extend this courtesy because of your sheer confidence in your fortune. So for the sake of our 'exchange', I will ask you a question... How is your hand?"

Philips LP: 8000 Trey's LP: 8000

Trey had gone silent. "My… hand?" Because the six cards he drew, were not the six he almost always drew when he started a duel. Normally his deck was always shuffled in a way that opened the way for a one-turn kill. "It's perfect! Why do you ask!?" But it did not always happen, and his hand was not bad by any standards. It was just.. average. "I am just interested. Oh, and before I forget." Philip pushed a button on his disk. "To maximize the experience, we need a proper battlefield." The walls glowed, the virtual realm was constructed around them. "Hey now." Before they stood in a museum, now they were inside a golden tomb, filled to the brim with treasures. "Now this is my kinda battlefield." Trey quickly forget about his cards, or the fact that most of the things around him were not real.

"I can well imagine. Now, I activate a spell card, Level After Level." The first spell hologram took form. "This card increases the levels of all monsters on the field by 3." Trey shuddered. "What now? Three levels?" He looked at his hand again, monsters like Slot Machine would become level 10 cards when they were summoned. "But that way I can not summon my Number!" He complained. "Why worry? Your luck will find a way around that." Philip played yet another spell. "One by One. I send a monster from my hand to my graveyard, to special summon a level 1 monster from my deck." He discarded a high-level monster, and summoned a being of energy to his field, a robed humanoid(4/200/0) made from blue calming light. "Ego, the Supreme Magical Wisdom." Because of Level After Level, the level 1 sprite had become a level 4 monster. "Ego? What does that monster have to do with ego?" Trey did not get what he was looking at. "You are thinking of the wrong term, Lionetti. You will understand soon enough." Philip placed a card down and ended his turn

_Level after Level, Continuous Spell  
Increase the Level of all monster cards on the field 3. Monster cards on the field can exceed the max level of 12._

_Ego the Supreme Magical Intelligence, 1/200/0 Earth/Spellcaster  
This card can not be normal summoned or set. If a monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, special summon this card from your hand.  
Monsters you control can not be destroyed by your own card effects. You can only control 1 "Ego the Supreme Magical Wisdom". _

"Okay Trey. This has happened before, when you have hands like these, you know the opponent has some wacky stuff prepared."Trey could not one-turn kill yet, but he reasoned that this was only because Philips traps were too good. "Draw!" 'However he did not even draw a card that allowed him to destroy traps or spells. "This is crazy, man." However he did see a way to bring out his Number monster at least, so he would start with that.

Except Philip made his move first after Trey had drawn his card. "It seems you are used to speaking your mind without filtering your words, Trey. A dangerous habit when ones luck is running out. I activate the trap: Give and Take; I give you one monster in my grave, and my monster gains the levels of that card." The monster he had discarded through One for One, was now special summoned to Trey's field. "It is, Ido the Supreme Magical Force." A dragonic demon(9/2200/800) made from volatile red and black energy appeared in defense mode. "Huh, Ido?" And much to Trey's horror, it prevented him from using his own monsters. "Ido is the force of emotions, and the force that leads to aimless violence. As long as it dominates your field, you can not summon any other monsters. Including your Number." Meanwhile, as Ido had become a level 9 monster as soon as it appeared in the treasure dungeon, Ego(13/200/0) gained nine more stars. "Wait, 13th level?" It had breached the standard level cap.

"Indeed. You see, unlike your gambling-style deck.." Philip took his turn again, after Trey placed two trap cards down. "…my deck revolves around the concept of the psyche, the balance between Ego, Super-Ego and Id: Rationality, Empathy and Passion." He summoned another monster, an energy being shaped like a knight(13/800/1800), composed of brilliant blue light. "Here is the third component, Super-Ego, the Supreme Magical Virtue. It can be normal summoned without tributes, though its attackpoints will be halved twice." Normally a level 10 monster, Super-Ego was now a level 13 monster thanks to Level After Level. "Wait...wait. Is this going where I think it is going?" Even Trey saw that there was more to this than a cycle between monsters. "It is. The number of the day is..13. There is a Number whose rank exceeds all others. I Xyz-summon Number 13: Unlucky Streak." He overlayed Super-Ego and Ego, creating a blotch of spectral energy that stretched out into the shape of a monster that shrieked like a cat. "Number..13?" Trey beheld the source of his troubled luck, a black clad jester(13/1300/1300), whose face was nothing more than a broken mask of glass. It was summoned in defense position.

_Super-Ego the Supreme Magical Virtue, 10/3200/1800 Light/Fairy  
You can normal summon this card without tributes, but its original ATK becomes 800. You can only control 1 "Super-Ego the Supreme Magical Virtue".  
If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, special summon it from your graveyard during the next turn's standby phase and destroy all other monsters you control._

_Number 13: Unlucky Streak, Dark/Fiend/Xyz 1300/1300  
2 Level 13 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.  
If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, instead.  
Once per turn you can roll a six-sided die three times, then depending on the total number rolled apply one of these effects.  
_● _3-6: Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card..  
_● _7-9: Your opponent draws 1 card then discards 2 cards.  
_● _10-12: Inflict 1300 damage to your opponents lifepoints.  
_● _13: Your lifepoints become 100 and this cards effects are negated.  
_● _14-16: Destroy one monster card on the field.  
_● _17-18: Special Summon 1 monster from either deck or extra deck._

"Unlucky Streak creates misfortune around itself, cursing all with bad luck. Only its master is spared. You must admit, that this is the best answer to your bundle of infinite luck." Philip took three dice out of his pocket. "It was born to a man who only wished to curse those around him, the Number responded to his infinite envy. I dueled him for it, and now it is mine." Philip tossed all three dice at once. "It's fate depends on the result as well." He rolled a 5, 3 and 2. "Ten. You take 1300 damage." Unlucky Streak created his own dice, black dice, and tossed them at Trey. He was hit in the shoulders and chest. "Gah, don't you know how much Dice hurt?!" At least now Trey understood why his draws were so average. "Of all the duelists to get in the way." He grumbled, his good luck as supposed to help him avoid this too. "Our meeting was not created by chance, Trey Lionetti." Philip smirked. "I reasoned you would come to this floor, I knew I had to duel you, before you obtained any more Numbers. My Number is a counterpart to your Number 7, you see this now. Even if yours is of one of the original nine Numbers, it can not override Unlucky Streaks ability."

Trey's LP: 6700

"Is that so? Well even bad luck can not overcome all good luck!" Trey activated a jackpot spell card, Dangerous Machine Type 6. "I roll a dice!" The machine had 6 effects. If it would favor him or his opponent depended on the result of the die. "Four?" Unfortunately he rolled a bad number. "I thank you, Lionetti" Philip could draw a card whenever the Machine stopped on a 4. "Aah.. I end my turn." Trey still could not summon any monsters, he was stuck with his field.

"Your true nature comes to light in the face of adversity, does it not? You do not like things not going your way." Philip drew a card. "Well yeah!" Trey shouted. "At least you are honest. However, the same might not be said for your Number." Philip tossed his three die stones once more. "Let us see what it has to say! If I roll an 18 or 17, I can take control of one monster in any deck!" The first die landed on a 5, the second on a 6. "What? You wanna take my Number away from me too now?" Trey would lose his Number if the third die would land on a six as well.

"Four?" But it did not. "Five, six, four, that is.. fifteen right?" Trey was not used to actually having to do math, he himself always rolled sixes and sevens. "Yes, and that means. I must destroy a monster on the field." Unlucky Streak spawned a flock of black ravens from his body, who covered the Supreme Magical Force from head to toe. The demon that prevented him from summoning anything, was devoured completely by the ravens. "I feared this. Your fortune and my monsters misfortune, they cancel each other out. This duel now is now decided by true chance." He switched Unlucky Streak to attack position and placed a monster down in defense position.

"Yeah I know. Sucks doesn't it? You can't avoid all luck with bad luck!" Trey chuckled. "...Direct attack." An unamused Philip entered his battle phase. The misfortune jester took glass shards from its face and threw them at Trey. "Ow! Geez! Glass?" Though they only left minor cuts on his skin and clothes, Trey did not like the damage at all. "And this was a thousand-dollar coat too! Okay, Philip. Now it is personal!"

Trey's LP: 5400

...

An hour into the Museum challenge, Subito Artega arrived at the Etemenank building. By now most duelists had given up on trying to get Numbers, and Ruby, Korose and the Masked Rider had gone through in their separate elevators. "What happened?" But he did see some duelists were still licking their wounds. Subito approached one who looked quite beaten up, and was resting on the side of the street. "I was an idiot, that is what happened. I shouldn't have tried to take on a duelist with so many Numbers." He groaned. "Numbers? Do you mean Dusk?" That was the first suspect Subito would have name-dropped. "No. Not that guy, we could not even stop him. It was some redhaired kid, with a spellcaster deck." But the one Subito would never have considered, was the one that had attacked this man. "No.." Subito stepped back. _"Shin?" _His brother enjoyed dueling, but not like this. He had always been squeamish about seeing others in pain. _"I have to get inside." _Fate soon showed him a way inside.

"Oh. Hey. Looks like someone else had the same idea as me." Another man approached the museum. "The same idea?" Subito saw his D-pad, so he knew what his purpose was here. "Oh you know. The non Number uses would just ambush us if we tried to get inside. So I just waited for the early birds to take them out." All Subito needed to hear was that he had a Number on him. "The early birds missed one, however." Subito turned his Dueling Pad on. "Come again?" His opponent did not quite get it yet. "I do not have a Number yet either. I am sorry. But I am going to have to take yours."

(To be Continued in Cipher 050: Back on Beginners Luck)

**Cards used by 'Etemenank'  
**Restructer Revolution

**New Cards used by Trey Lionetti  
**Dangerous Machine Type 6

**Cards used by Agent Philip  
**_Ego the Supreme Magical Wisdom  
_Ido the Supreme Magical Force  
_Super-Ego the Supreme Magical Virtue  
Number 13: Unlucky Streak_

-  
One for One  
_Level After Level_

-  
Give and Take


	50. Cipher 050: Back on Beginners Luck

**Cipher 050: Back on Beginners Luck**

"I tribute Deep Sweeper!" Ariel summoned a holographic horseshoe-crab which sacrificed itself to destroy a set spell/trap card. "It worked!" And this effect apparently applied to the trap tiles that were set on the stairs as well, her tributed monster 'destroyed' a spell that had been placed in front of them, Mirage Tube. "Yes it did." Ariel had wanted to test whether or not they could summon monsters here. She had proven they could. This way they could rush through the tile-infested stairs and make it to the next floor. "But now what?" Shin saw two doors at the end of the winding stairs, both labeled with the same card symbols as the traps they saw on their way here. "Two choices. One at least must be the right one." Ariel did not see anything that would simplify the choosing process. "We do not have time for this." Shin summoned Breaker, the Magical Warrior from his hand, and attempted to use its effect to simply destroy the doors. "Wait, Shin!" But as he did, the floor underneath them glowed. "A hidden trap?" The image of a Trap Hole card appeared. "Does that mean.. wha-hey!" Ariel managed to push him aside. "Ariel!" Leaving just her to fall down a chute that opened beneath her. The hole closed afterwards. "Crap!"

The chute spiraled all the way down to the ground floor. One minute later, Ariel had reached the end of the slide and landed somewhat roughly on the floors. _"What kind of joke was that?" _As she rubbed her sore spots, she could only question whoever would even install such a childish trap in their building. _"They really see this as just a game."_ However she had no time to try and analyze the Agency's mindset, she had to find a way back up. The chute closed behind her, so even if she had planned to, she could not get back up that way. _"I hope Shin will be fine on his own."_ At the very least she was still inside the tower, apparently in one of the side halls. "And yet." Her visor caught a strange light in the distance coming from the center room. _"A duel?..."_ She had only seen one person enter this floor. _"Either it is that guy, or someone else who ended up down here like me. Or both."_ There was only one way to find out.

Philips LP: 8000 Trey's LP: 5400

Ariel walked in on the duel, suddenly finding herself in a dungeon chamber loaded with holographic treasures. "I set two cards and end my turn." Philip had just ended his turn as the two noticed their guest. "Heyo, where did she come from?" Lionetti cried out. "It appears some have fallen for our 'traps'." Philip knew very well how she could have ended up here.

"You are one of_ them_." Ariel quickly caught on that the one she expected to be here, Trey, was dueling a man from the agency. And she also saw that he had summoned a Number monster, Unlucky Streak the 13th (13/1300/1300) "Wait. You are.. not in the lead?" And she also caught on to Trey's precarious situation. "It's just a temporary setback. Don't worry honey, I am only lulling him in a false sense of security!" Trey boasted. With an audience around, he started to feel worried about his image. "Honey?" Not that his words were making a decent impression on Ariel to begin with.

"Well you have gone too far now, Phil! Not only did you ruin my coat, you make me look bad in front of the ladies! I re-activate Dangerous Machine Type 6!" First he spun the wheels of his continuous spell. It stopped on a 3, so Trey could draw a card from his deck. "I summon The Gambler of Legend!" He called out the risk taker(7/500/1400) of the west. "Thanks to your spell card, his level is changed from 4 to 7!" Philips 'Level After Level' was still on the field. "So by activating this spell card: XYZ Reception, I can summon a monster from my hand that has the same level! Though its effect will be negated and its attack and defense points become zero." In his hand, monsters were still the level they should be, so he could summon the level 7 Slot Machine from there. Though its level went up by 3 stars as soon as it(10/0/0) showed up on the field. Then Trey activated another spell, Machine Duplication. "I special summon two more Machines from my deck!" Because his first Slot Machine now had less than 500 attackpoints, the spell could duplicate it and call out two more Slot Machines(10/2000/2300).

"What are you thinking, mister Lionetti? You can not xyz summon your Number with Slot Machines." Philip could not tell what his intentions were. "I am glad you asked, Phil!" Trey was about to activate a trap card. "Actually, I do not want to hear your answer. I activate my trap card first. Dark Trap Hole." But Philip opened a large hole in the ground. Which made Ariel groan considering the kind of trap she fell in just a minute ago. "This trap destroys 2 or more monsters that are summoned at the same time." The floor underneath the Slot Machines fell apart.

"I wouldn't bet on that! I counter with my counter trap card: United Front!" Trey's three Slot Machines hurdled together to crush Philips trap card and force the hole to close up. "United Front negates a card, when I control 2 or more monsters with the same level!" And then Trey played his other set card. "By the way.. Three of a Kind!" This was a trap that could be used because Trey had three monsters with the same name on his field. "I can destroy three cards you control!" The Slot Machines opened their slots and spit out a hail of golden coins that crushed Philips set monster, his continuous spell card: Level After Level, and Unlucky Streak.

"That is the wrong interpretation, Mr. Lionetti. You can only destroy two." But Number 13 absorbed one of its xyz materials. "By detaching an overlayed monster, Unlucky Streak can survive its own demise. Misfortune is not overcome that easily."

"Well, maybe my luck will come back if I put it on the center stage!" Now his Slot Machines(7/2000/2300) were no longer affected by Level After Level. "I XYZ-summon Number 7!" So Trey attached all three to the only card in his extra deck, the faceless jester of good omens, Lucky Straight(7/700/700). "Well look whose Number is screwed now!" Trey detached one material from his monster to activate Lucky Straights' effect. "Here, have a taste of my lucky dice!" At last he could toss his own dice stones. Unfortunately they only landed on a four and a two. "Gah. Just one off." Trey did not think he was lucky enough to try it again, for now he would be content with this result. "He attacks!" Lucky Straights attackpoints were multiplied by the highest rolled number. It(2800/700) took its wand and stabbed the Unlucky counterpart with it. "I detach another material from Unlucky Streak!" But Number 13's effect also allowed it to survive a battle exchange. "You saved it that time, but that was your last material, wasn't it?" Trey placed a trap card down and his turn ended

Philips LP: 6500

"It is true that the seventh-born is technically superior to the thirteenth." Philip stated with reverence but also with apprehension. "Seventh-Born? What are you talking about?" Trey scratched his head. Nobody ever talked about cards being born to him before, since that wouldn't make sense. "You do not know why I call it that? Does your Number not talk to you?" Philip asked. "Talk? Cards can't talk!" Which simply made Trey laugh at him.

"Can it?" Ariel took the question more seriously however...

"We have no experience with the single-digit Numbers. But we believe they were the first Numbers to be created, they may even be the ones that started their immigration to our world. For this Number of yours to show no 'awareness', is unexpected. Still, I should contain it!" Philip reactivated his Numbers effect, and he tossed three dice. This time he threw three sixes. "But perhaps, its intelligence is simply incompatible with yours, mister Lionetti! Your misfortune is still at its peak! I may not be able to summon your best monster anymore. But." The highest effect of Unlucky Streak was to special summon any monster from a players deck. "I can summon your Barrel Dragon!" Number 13 opened a portal in space/time, from which Trey's mechanical gunslinging dragon(7/2600/2200) emerged. "Hey, not cool! Steal my monster sure, but don't stealth-insult me!" Trey shouted.. "I do believe, if I have your monsters effect right, if I toss heads two times; I may destroy any monster you control." Philip put back his dice and took out a coin. He flipped it. "Heads." The first result was to his advantage. "Tails." The second was not, and the third..

"Tails."

... was the same. "Looks like that random chance still works both ways." Trey had counted on his Number 07's aura of fortune to keep some luck away from his opponents as well. "...I attack the Gambler of Legend." Instead Philip let the Barrel Dragon blast Trey's other monster with its cannons. "I switch Streak to defense mode and set two cards."

Trey's LP: 3300

"Don't worry Maude. I have a plan." Trey smiled at Ariel as he started his turn. "I wasn't saying anything? And my name is not Maude." She said with a flustered face. "Really? You look like a Maude." Trey then let Dangerous Machine Type 6 choose another number. "Five! I can destroy your monster!" It stopped on a very good number. "Do not forget, mister Lionetti, I have cards specifically meant to combat your deck. I activate the trap card; Dice Re-Roll." Philip came prepared in more ways than one. "I give your machine a second opinion." The trap forced the Machine to spin again. "Six?" And this time it stopped on a number that was certainly not favorable, Dangerous Machine Type 6 fell to pieces, as it had rolled the highest number.

"Well in that case I activate the spell Card: Dicephoon, I can destroy a number of spells and traps depending on a dice throw!" Trey tossed his dice. "2,3 and 4 means I destroy one card, 5 means I destroy two!" Trey did not want to think about a 1 or 6. Even though the stone spun precariously close around 6 and 2. "Two!" Luckily he got the better result. "Then choose." But Philip had two cards set on his field. "If your Number could speak to you, it would tell you what choice to make."

"Give me some credit, I also have a little intuition! I pick left, the first trap you set is the most important one!" The Dicephoon targeted the set card, which turned out to be Solemn Judgment. "See! I made the right choice!" Trey then attempted to activate Number 7's effect. "Did you?" But now Philip flipped the right trap. "You unfortunately worked from a false perspective; there never was a choice! Counter Trap: Dice Try! This trap negates your monsters effect, as it involves the roll of the die!" Trey's dice started to crack.

"Nooooo.. I think I made the right choice." But this counter just made Trey use his own Counter Trap. "I activate Last Chance! This card copies the effect of a counter trap in your graveyard!" Last Chance imitated the 'Solemn Judgment' card that had been sent to the grave by a typhoon one moment ago. "What?" The same Solemn Judgment that could negate any effect at the cost of half ones lifepoints. "I wouldn't become a betting man if I were you, Phi!" Dice Try was negated and Lucky Streak could complete its effect. It rolled a five and a three. "Again, just one off... But I can still attack." Trey sent Number 7(3500/700) to attack and destroy Barrel Dragon, since he felt the machine had better odds of destroying his xyz monster than Number 13 did. "I set a monster card and end my turn." Trey had a confident grin on his face. But while Ariel did not think he would last much longer like this, she did not speak up.

_Last Chance, Counter Trap  
When an opponent's Counter trap card is activated: Target 1 Counter trap card in your opponent's graveyard; activate that target as your own card._

Philips LP: 5600 Trey's LP: 1650

"Number 13." Philip tossed the dice trio, and all of them landed on a 1. "Three. I may draw twice, and discard one card." He discarded a monster, and added two spell cards to his hand. "I activate Overlay Regen. This spell card becomes an xyz material for a xyz monster." The spell attached itself to Number 13. "Now my Number is immortal once again. Whereas yours, is nearing its end, mister Lionetti. I activate the spell card. Immortal Homeostasis." This spell equipped to Lucky Straight. "Now, every standby phase, your monster whose attack has been altered, will give you damage equal to its original attackpoints." He ended his turn, and the equip spell sapped 700 lifepoints from Trey. "Your luckiest Number will be your undoing, Lionetti." At this rate Trey's life would drop to 0 in two turns.

Trey's LP: 950

_Immortal Homeostasis, Equip Spell  
The equipped monster cannot be destroyed.  
During each standby phase, if the equipped monster's ATK is different from its original ATK, its controller takes damage equal to that monsters original ATK._

"Hey. I may not know much. But I know one thing." Trey drew his next card. "My Number will never let me down. It is my friend. Also stop calling me 'mister'!" Trey flipped his monster card, Dice Jar(3/200/300). "Wh-what?" The Jar forced both players to toss a die, and the winner would inflict damage equal to the result, times 500. "Come on Philip, one last gamble." Trey took his dice. "You are going to risk it all?" Ariel said, knowing Trey's life could take far less than Philips. "Life is not fun otherwise! Heck, it feels good to finally not know what will happen." Trey waited for Phil to make the first throw. "Five!" His opponents roll was a decent one. "My turn." Trey needed a five or higher to even survive this turn now. "Go!" He tossed the die as high as possible, it disappeared in the distance. "Whoops!" But even so, the holo-room displayed the result across the walls. "It's a six!" Ariel gasped. "Impossible!" Philip could not believe his eyes, that was Trey's first natural six. Any player would lose 6000 lifepoints if only their opponent rolled a 6 with Dice Jar. "I owe it all to you, Maude. You are my new lucky charm!" Trey was about to win this duel and claim a new Number.

"Yeah no." When suddenly a spiked wheel dropped from the ceiling. "What?" It rolled over the middle zones of the field, crushing Lucky Stripe and Unlucky Streak in one go. "Sorry for butting in, F." Next thing Trey knew, a laser beam had shot Dice Jar to pieces, and his life dropped to 0 along with Philips. "What, who are you?" Ariel looked up and saw a spike-haired man with a soul-patch standing above a hole in the ceiling. Besides him was an obscured monster. "Agent D..." F answered Ariels question, as he fell to his knees. "What the hell?" Trey nearly collapsed as well. Both he and Philip had taken a severe hit from this surprise attacker.

Philips LP: 0 Trey's LP: 0

"Why did you do this?" Ariel asked as the agent dropped down. "Why do you think?" He picked up both Trey's and Philips Number cards. "I could not afford to let a powerful Number like this stay in his hands." He turned away. "Wait. Where are you going?" She yelled. "I have no interest in someone who does not have an official Number." He jumped on top of one of the statues that was not a part of the holographic grid. "Seeya girlie." The agent saluted her and then made another jump to return to the hole in the ceiling, which closed up after him. Just how many traps and secret paths this museum had, she could not tell._ "No. I will not let him get away..."_

..

Back outside, at the hotel, Darcy woke to the noise of ticking. "What.. did I miss?" She rose from her bed and saw Sky sitting behind a laptop. "Oh. Good morning ms. Lawless. Ariel and Shin went to take the Etemenank challenge. I was not sure if you wanted to go as well." He had been pre-occupied with the data, so he did not think to wake her. "No. That was not on my mind. I was asking about what you were doing." She pointed at the computer. "Oh. Well, one of our 'allies' has given us some potentially crucial information." Sky explained. "Ally? You mean, that Dusk duelist?" Darcy leaned down to take a closer look at the screen. "But isn't that?" She saw a schematic for a large building. "Yes, the Museum itself. It seems every Agent was given this map of Etemenank." Every secret tunnel, chute and passageway was revealed on there. "Maybe Ariel and Shin can use this." It took Sky some time to find this map, but it was worth it.

"Then, what is that room?" Darcy noticed a large chamber underneath the ground floor. "I have no idea, there is no information on it. The basement perhaps?"

(To be Continued in Cipher 051: A Fish to Fry)

**New Cards used by 'Etemenank'  
**Mirage Tube

-  
Trap Hole

**New Cards used by Trey Lionetti  
**Dice Jar

-  
XYZ Reception  
Machine Duplication  
Dicephoon

-  
United Front  
Three of a Kind  
_Last Chance (+)_

**New Cards used by Agent Philip  
**Overlay Regen  
_Immortal Homeostasis (++)  
_

-  
Dark Trap Hole  
Dice Re-Roll  
Dice Try  
Solemn Judgment

_(+ Based on the Trap used by Yuma in YGO Zexal II)  
(+ Based on the Spell used by Professor Frank in YGO 5Ds)_


	51. Cipher 051: A Fish to Fry

**Cipher 051: A Fish to Fry**

_"Traps."_ Azar came across a pair of symbols on tiles, as went down the tower to see if he could restore his lost lifepoints anywhere._ "This should not be a problem."_ With the use of Number 83: Galaxy Queen, he scanned through them and saw which one gave off a dangerous vibe. Just like how John Smith had used it._ "Right.. is dangerous, left is not."_ So Azar stepped on the left tile. _"Gift Card."_ The trap was sprung, and it gave Azar back 2000 lifepoints. In the end it turned out the set spell was a burning spell, Meteor of Destruction. _"This way duelists can duel more than once. Us, and them..." _Azar assumed the Agents would already know which trap was which. And their knowledge of the museums layout gave them an advantage.

Azars LP: 3700

"Trey, are you alright?" Ariel rushed over to the gambling duelist. "Easy, Maude, don't touch the bling." He seemed to be doing fine already. "My name is Ariel." She corrected him once again. "Oh, okay. That name is pretty too." Trey said as he dusted off his coat. "Wait. Aren't you.. mad that that just happened?" Just a minute ago another agent had shot him in the back with a monster card and taken his Number. Philip had been attacked as well. But he just retreated afterwards as this was part of the plan anyway. "You win some, you lose some... Actually, I don't really know why I liked having it in the first place." Trey shrugged. The loss of Lucky Straight had changed his attitude. "Sure it was fun to always win, but that made winning itself boring." He had never felt this way before either. But Ariel understood; he was free at last of the Numbers influence. "Doesn't mean I am going to quit dueling though, so what do you want to do now?"

Before Ariel could answer Trey, her phone rang. "We have reception here?" Trey realized.

"Sky? What is it?" Ariel took the call, which had Sky on the other line. He began to tell her about all the information he had already retrieved. "Sky? Is that girls name or boys name? Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend!" Trey cried out. "Trey, please be quiet for a moment." Ariel shushed him before he could get too many ideas in his head. "Yes, that will come in handy. Maybe then I can find Shin too." She concluded in the end, as some data was uploaded to her phone. "Shin? Not another one!" Trey continued to whine. "We are just friends." Ariel replied. "And thanks to them, I now have this." She showed Trey an image of the museums layout. Ariel then zoomed in on the room they were in. "It even shows the tunnel that guy took, and where he will end up. With this, I will be able to catch up to him in no time."

"I still have a chance then? Cool! I'll stick with you then!" And Trey followed. Most of that had gone over his head, like how her friends even got a map of this place. But he did know that one always followed the person who knew the right direction.

So five minutes later. "Aha!" They had found the agent, much to his surprise. "You two.. again?" The pathway Agent D had taken, lead to a side-room on the second floor. It was not impossible for one to follow him here and still catch him in time. That was not what bothered him. "I do not know how you found me so fast." They should not have known he was here to begin with. "Still. I have no interest in you, you can not duel me to get your Number back." The agent stood before a large computer. "I have already sent your Number to the archive." That machine had scanned Number 7 and integrated it.

"Hey I am over it. Its Ariel here that wants to duel you."

"Ariel, you say?" Dantes tapped his visor, and brought up some data. "Interesting, a potential." He whispered. "What did you say?" Ariel did not like his changed expression even if she could not make out his words. "Well, you got yourself a challenge, girly. So try to keep me entertained. My name is Dantes, and I will be the one to end your fun here." Dantes reshuffled the cards in his deck. "Dantes. That's a cool name." Trey would have liked to have one like that, but he was stuck with this name. "So what background will it be this time?" He wondered if this place had VR-tech in the walls as well. "You certainly talk a lot for someone who is not dueling right now." Dantes scoffed and activated the holograms. The three were 'transported' to a city in ruins, large structures on top of a mountain in the clouds. "Here's your background, the legendary city of Machu Picchu. I assume you have heard of it" Trey had not, but he was not about to let them know. "You may take the first turn, girly. You will need it." Dantes then drew five cards.

Ariels LP: 8000 Dantes' LP: 8000

"My name is Ariel." She drew six cards. "Don't bother, names are all alike. Nobody remembers the name of a loser." Dantes chuckled. "The duel has not even started yet." She said. She then placed a monster down on her field and two trap cards. Then she ended her turn.

"Not until I bring in the heat!" Dantes drew his sixth card. "Let me share you a tip. All duels end the same. Against us Agents, people like you don't stand a chance." He activated a spell card. "Hazy Pillar! I can normal summon Hazy Flame monsters from my hand, with one less tribute than they normally require!" A pillar of flames shot up into the ceiling, going into the simulated clouds. "And I choose Hazy Flame Cerbereus!" A three-headed flaming hound(6/2000/200) jumped out of the pillar, unto the mountain top. "Hazy Flame monsters can not be targeted by card effects. Your traps are useless!" He then declared an attack, Cerbereus' three heads ripped Ariels monster to pieces, each chewing on parts of a helpless dolphin(2/1000/1000). "You destroyed Imairuka." As it turned out, that dolphin had a special power. "When Imairuka dies, I can send the top card from my deck to the graveyard. And if that card is a water-monster, I can draw a card from my deck!" Ariel took the top card form her deck. "Fishborg Planter." It turned out to be a water-type fish monster, so once it was sent to her grave, the next card on top of her deck was added to her hand.

Dantes placed one card down and ended his turn. "You talk big for someone who won a duel with a sneak attack." Ariel then started hers. "I have met Agents before, Dantes. I have seen enough to know that even though you have the right idea, but the wrong methods." Ariel drew another card during her drawphase. "What would be the right method, then? Ask them politely?" Dantes asked her in a mocking manner. "Anything is better than letting a card like Trey's end up in the wrong hands." Ariel could actually trust Trey himself with it far more than these people.

"I summon Deepsea Diva!" A majestic mermaid(2/200/400) was her next monster of choice. "She summons a level 3 seaserpent from my deck!" Ariel used the Diva's ability to bring Spined Gillman(3/1700/0) to the field as well. "Then I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand, as I special summoned a sea monster." A blue shark(3/500/1000) joined merfolk. "I take my 2 level 3 monsters and XYZ-summon Leviair the Sea Dragon!" Shark Stickers and Spined Gillman dove into a cosmic portal, and Levair(3/1800/1600) surfaced with them as its xyz materials. Ariel then looked at her deck. "Now is the time. I activate the effect of Fishborg Planter in my graveyard." She took the card from the top of her deck. "If I can take a water monster from my deck, I can revive Fishborg Planter." She then revealed the card to Dantes; it was a Fishborg Launcher. "It is a water-type, so Planter is special summoned!" A fish inside a bowl-headed octopus cyborg(2/200/200) came from her graveyard.. "I xyz-summon Cat Shark next!" Ariel meanwhile combined Deepsea Diva and the Planter, to bring out a catlike shark(2/500/200) from her extra deck

_Cat Shark, Rank2/500/200 Water/Aqua/Xyz  
2 Level 2 monsters  
Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double the ATK of 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control, until the endphase._

"I activate the spell: Gold Sarcophagus, which banishes a card in my deck!" Ariel was not out of moves yet. She took a fish from her deck and removed it. "I choose Necrobass. Because this card banishes 5 cards from the top of my deck, when it is banished!" The removed bass removed 5 more cards, including 3 monsters. "Then I activate the effects of both my xyz monsters!" Catshark detached one material to double the attackpoints of Leviair(3/3600/1600), while Levair itself detached one material, to special summon one of Ariels banished monsters. "It special summons Shocktopus!" The octopus shark(4/1600/800) swam its way out of the other dimension. "Then I activate the spell: Aqua Jet! To add 1000 attackpoints to Shocktopus!" The octopus(2600/800) was given a power-boosting pressure jetpack. "I enter the battle phase and attack your hound!" Levair went in first, cutting down Hazy Flame Cerbereus with repeated wind blasts. "And then you!" Then Shocktopus attacked Dantes directly, scraping alongside him with its saw-like nose.

"Wow, she is vicious!" Trey gasped, he did not expect such offensive displays from a girl who he found quite adorable until now.

Dantes' LP: 3800

_Necrobass, 4/1200/1800 Water/Fish  
When this card is banished, remove from play the top 5 cards from your deck. This card gains 100 DEF for each of your banished monsters._

"Psh, that was nothing." Dantes did not even care about the attacks._ "But why did that girl not try to use Fishborg Planters effect earlier?" _He was too occupied with a thought he could not work out. Not that that changed his attitude. "In fact you helped me, little Ariel. Cerbereus picks up a Hazy Flame card from my deck, when it dies." He took a Hazy Flame Griffin monster card and added it to his hand. "Now then. It is my turn! I use Hazy Pillar to normal summon Hazy Flame Mantikor!" Now the flame pillar sent forth a fiery chimera(6/2200/300), a fusion of lion, bat and scorpion. "Then, as I control only fire-type monsters, I can special summon Hazy Flame Griffin from my hand." And he also summoned a fiery six-clawed eagle(6/200/2100). "Now here is why you do not matter as much as I do. I xyz summon Number 72!" The two Hazy Flame monsters burned up entirely. A chariot-shaped monster rose up from the hazy pyre

"That was the monster that attacked me!" Trey shouted. "Yes. This is Chariot Hisha; a Number born in the mind way too obsessed with Chess, Shogi and other board games. This card was wasted in that mans hands, so I took it." Dantes detached both materials from the wheeled rook. "By detaching all its materials, Chariot Hisha can destroy up two two cards, a set spell or trap card and a monster!" It fired a beam of energy through Ariels field, through Catshark and her trap card.

"No! I activate the counter trap, Oh F!sh!" Ariels trap attempted to negate the monsters effect by sending a banished fish back to her deck. And it would also destroy his Number. "Keep dreaming! Counter trap: Flamvell Counter! I banish a fire-monster with 200 defense points from my graveyard to cancel your card!" Dantes in turn banished Hazy Flame Cerbereus, to put a stop to Ariels own counter. "But now that one of your targets is gone, you can not continue your monsters effect!" She replied as she saw the effect of Chariot Hisha fizzle out. "Tch. So you uncovered one weakness. But don't be so pleased with yourself. Number 72 is far harmless!" Number 72 instead killed the Catshark in the battle phase, skewering it with its spiked wheels. "Now, I activate the second ability of Hazy Pillar. It allows me to re-attach Hazy Flames from the graveyard to my xyz monsters!" He re-attached Mantikor in his grave to his Chariot. "Stop playing around, brat! Bring out your Number." He ended his turn.

It was her turn now. Ariel knew what she had to do. It was not what he wanted. "I do not need a Number!" First she let Levair special summon another fish that Necrobass had banished, Deepsea Macrotrema(1/600/100) in defense mode. Then she normal summoned a seaserpent-man archer(4/1800/400) "Armed Seahunter attacks Chariot Hisha!" Armed Seahunter had two effects. It could sacrifice a lowlevel water monster to prevent its own destruction in battle, and it could negate the effects of monsters it did battle with. "You want to negate my Numbers effects?!" Unfortunately neither effect came into play. "Too bad! I activate Magic Cylinder!" His trap negated her attack, and burned away 1800 of her lifepoints at the same time. "Not again." Not only did she not have fond memories of that specific trap, her plan for this turn had been wasted. "I switch my other monsters to defense mode. And I also special summon Fishborg Launcher." As the only monsters in her graveyard were water-type, she could bring the level 1 fish borg(1/200/100) to the surface. With all these lowlevel monsters on her field, Seahunter would last a while.

Ariels LP: 6200

"Hmph. Guess you really did not awaken your potential." Dantes started his turn and summoned a Flamvell Firedog(4/1900/200). "In that case. There is no need to hold back! I reactive Hazy Pillar." Chariot Hisha was given its second xyz material from the graveyard, Hazy Flame Griffin. "Now I can detach both materials and target your trap and your monster, Shocktopus!" On the left of Ariels field was a trap card, and her Shocktopus. Chariot fired off its effect. "I figured you would. But I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter. My monster is banished for one turn!" The beam missed the octopus who was transported away, while her trap had been used up. "Oh no. You sure got me." Dantes yawned and entered the battle phase. Flamvell Firedog charged first and bit through Leviair. "When Flamvell Firedog destroys a monster, I can special summon a fire-type monster with 200 defense points from my deck!" He special summoned a second Hazy Flame Cerbereus(6/2000/200). "Cerbereus and my Number attack Armed Sea Hunter!" Fire and spikes rushed over the seaserpent. Though with its own effect the Hunter tributed both Deepsea Macrotrema and Fishborg Launcher to keep itself alive. Ariel took minor damage

Ariels LP: 6000

"Pity, that battle damage is halved during the turn I use my Numbers effect. But I believe you got my point!" Dantes finished his turn. "So how about now, little Ariel? Do you understand now just how far out of water you are?" Dantes laughed to himself. "No matter who plays with fire, everyone gets burned." Since a turn had passed, Shocktopus was transported back to Ariels field. And two turns had passed since Gold Sarcophagus was activated, Necrobass was released from the golden coffin and sent into Ariels hand. Yet she did not seem to notice, nor did she notice Trey. ""Ariel? It is your turn? Ehr.. Hello?" It was like she was zoning out. "..Is this your way of giving up?" Dantes did not understand it either. But then neither could see what she was seeing right now.

_"I.." _The world had changed, from her perspective she could no longer see the flames in front of her, of the sky around her._ "Where.." _She only saw water as black as the night, and a stark shadow that was even darker in the distance. It was swimming towards her. _"You are.."_

Something snapped in her. "My turn!" She continued the duel, still inside her vision. "I summon Necrobass!" The necrotic fish was finally summoned to her field(4/1200/1800). "And I use my three monsters!" Necrobass, Armed Seahunter and Shocktopus were all of the 4th level, which was exactly what it required. "And I XYZ-summon!" They dematerialized and formed a spiral of black energy. "What XYZ-monster is this?" Dantes saw a shape emerge, a scale with two fins. "A sealed form?" The shape twisted and grew, becoming a crimson dragonic shark(4/2800/2100). "What? I didn't know you had a Number monster too!" Trey gasped. "I.. did not either." Ariels vision ended and she now stared at her new monster with wide eyes. "It happened.. again."

"So they were right after all!" Dantes stared at the face of the red sea monster. "When did you awaken this Ariel? Was it when you dueled the Catalyst, or before that?" The Agency's records stated that Ariel did not have a Number, not anymore. "I..I do not know." Ariel answered. She had summoned it, yet she could not remember why. She could not tell when or how she realized she had this card. "But it feels.. different. It feels better."

(To be Continued in Cipher 052: Deeper and Deeper)

**New Cards used by 'Etemenank'**

Meteor of Destruction

Gift Card

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Imairuka  
Deepsea Diva  
Fishborg Planter  
_Necrobass  
CatShark (+)  
_Armed Sea Hunter  
Number 32: Shark Drake

-  
Aqua Jet

-  
Interdimensional Matter Transporter

**Cards used by Agent Dantes  
**Hazy Flame Cerbereus  
Hazy Flame Mantikor  
Hazy Flame Griffin  
Number 72: Chariot Hisha  
Flamvell Firedog

-  
Hazy Pillar

-  
Flamvell Counter  
Magic Cylinder

_(+ Based on the Monster used by Ryoga in the YGO Zexal Manga)_


	52. Cipher 052: Deeper and Deeper

**Cipher 052: Deeper and Deeper**

Ariels LP: 6000 Dantes' LP: 3800

Ariel had awakened her Number, and she felt compelled to use it. "I attack Chariot Hisha!" The great red Shark Drake(4/2800/2100) charged energy between its jaws. "Destroy his Number!" The energy was released and it surged forward, piercing through Dantes' Chariot(6/2500/1500). "And now. My Numbers effect!" One of Shark Drake's materials was detached, devoured by the crimson beast. "!?" Dantes watched as a twister of water dragged his xyz monster(1500/1500) out of the depths. "Shark Drake can revive what it kills, with 1000 less attackpoints! And then it can attacks that monster again!" Number 32 released another shot of at Number 72, delivering an even more painful blow to the Chariot. And from the pained expression on Agent D's face, she could tell that this time he had felt the hit.

Dantes' LP: 2200

"Ariel, are you alright? You sound a bit different." The change in her tone, her volume, it did not escape Trey. "I am fine. I feel better than ever. Now I see what was happening." Her Number had been with her, for a long time now. "Twice I could sense when a monster was on top of my deck, twice I used that to my advantage." Imairuka and Fishborg Planter both needed water-monsters on top of the deck, to use their abilities, and Ariels deck was nothing but water monsters. "Shark Drake scans the depths of any pool and senses how far down life is." Dantes meanwhile began his turn.

"That is it? How typical." He switched his Hazy Flame Cerbereus(6/2000/200) to defense mode, and he also sacrificed Flamvell Firedog(4/1900/200) to set a monster on his field. "Leave it to a girl to develop such a useless power." He also placed a trap card and ended his turn.

"It is strong enough to overcome your Number, Dantes." A grin fell on Ariels face. "But I forget, Chariot Hisha was not your Number was it? You took it from someone else... Do you even have one? Well.. that's not one of the million questions you need to answer me, when I beat you!" Ariel summoned the Horseshoe Crab monster, Deep Sweeper(4/1600/1300). "Attack his monster!" The Sweeper slashed through the defending Cerberus monster with its bladed tail. Though because it was destroyed, Cerbereus' effect was triggered, and Dantes could take a Hazy Flame Peryton monster card from his deck. "That does not matter! Shark Drake, you are next!" The marine biter destroyed her opponents face-down monster, a lava-body spearman(6/2100/200).

"Laval Lancelords effect also activates when it is destroyed! I can reclaim a banished fire-monster with 200 defense points!" Dantes explained why he was taking back the Hazy Flame Cerbereus he had banished through Flamvell Counter. "So?" On her side, Ariel detached another material from her Number, so that it could revive the Lancelord(1100/200) in attack position. "Again!" And once more, with an obsessed shimmer in her eyes, she sent her hungry shark. It left no piece of the Laval warrior untorn. "I tribute Deep Sweeper to destroy a spell or trap you control!" Then during main phase 2, Ariels other monster used its self-sacrificing effect. "I destroy Hazy Pillar!" Now her enemy wouldn't be able to summon Hazy Flame monsters without tributes anymore. "Looks to me like you are nothing without your Number!"

Dantes' LP: 500

"No. That would be you, Ariel." Dantes was allowed to start his turn and he activated a trap. "Hazy Glory! I can summon Hazy Flames without tributes!" His trap card basically gave him same benefit of the spell Ariel had destroyed. "I normal summon Peryton!" The agent called out a red deer(6/1600/1700) with wings of fire. "Once per turn, by discarding a card and tributing itself, Peryton can summon two Hazy Flames from my deck!" Peryton and the Cerbereus in his hand were tributed, to bring forth a Hazy Flame Sphynx(6/1900/1900) and the winged griffin/horse Hyppogrif(6/2100/200). "And then Sphynx can revive one Hazy Flame monster, if I can discard a fire monster from the top of my deck!" Dantes took the card on top of his deck. "Which it is!" He revealed another Flamvell Firedog and discarded it.. "I revive Cerbereus." The sphinx started a fire from which the discarded threeheaded dog(6/2000/200) was created.

"You saw.. the top of your deck?" His Numbers ability sounded similar to hers..

"I was chosen to be an agent because I could control the powers of a Number I did not give life too!" Dantes said smugly. "Chariot Hisha can detect when things are in a sequence or not. That was how I knew when to use Sphynx, the Chariot tells me when the card on top of my deck is the same as the last one." He had drawn a monster this draw phase, so he was sure the next one would be a monster as well. "Now I special summon Goka - Pyre of Malice, by destroying a fire monster I control!" A large cauldron(6/2200/1900) was placed on the field. "Cerbereus." The fire hound was thrown into it, and it became one with the flames inside. "Now I can take another Hazy Flame monster out of my deck." Once more Cerbereus' effect handed Dantes a Hazy Flame monster, a Griffin. "I special summon two Griffins to my field!" And as his field and cemetery had nothing but Fire monsters, he could put that Griffin(6/200/2100) and the one already in his hand to his field.

"Five monsters?" The duel was moving so fast, Trey started to get dizzy. But he was also in awe.

"Let me show you, Ariel. Chariot Hisha was just a distraction. This is MY power! I Xyz-summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice!" All five level 6 monsters were overlayed. Five flames shot up into the skies, turning it hellishly red. From it a six-clawed, snakelike fire bird(6/3500/1800) descended like a demonic angel. "Basiltrice gains 200 attackpoints for each xyz material!" One of the five materials swirling around Basiltrice was burned up. "And once a turn it can detach one material to banish any single card!" The Basilisks(3300/1800) eyes glowed red. "Be gone!" One glance at Shark Drake was enough to petrify and shatter the Number. "Ah!" She gasped, as her monster left her so quickly. "You see? This is my answer to Numbers." Dantes then put his trap in his grave. "Now then, I can sacrifice Hazy Glory, to retake a 'Hazy' card from my graveyard." He took back Hazy Pillar and activated it. "With Hazy Pillars second ability, I re-attach a Hazy Flame monster to my xyz monster." From the pillar of flames came a fiery orb, which started spinning around Basiltrice(3500/1800) again. "Direct attack!" And the Basilisk let the fire rain down on the defenseless Ariel.

Ariels LP: 2500

Once the flames died out, Ariel emerged with her mind less muddled. "What? What was I doing?" She knew what had taken place, and yet it felt like it happened ages ago and miles away. "Looks like you got intoxicated on the power of your Number. That is what happens all the weak-minded." Dantes ended his turn. "Don't you worry little Ariel. Soon I will take that card and put it in more capable hands." Whatever was the case, Ariel looked a lot calmer now. "Ariel? Are you alright? I mean you were scary there for a second." Trey appreciated a women who could get wild, but not this way. "I do not know.. what came over me." It was just like with Illumiknight, except she experienced intense joy rather than hatred and sorrow. "I.. activate the spell card Salvage!" But she did not want to give up the game now. "I take back two water monsters with 1500 attackpoint or less!" She put Necrobass and Imairuka from her grave into her hand. One of those monsters she placed down along with a trap card. "That.. ends my turn."

"That ends your game, Ariel. You can not stop me." Dantes drew a card. "When it has 4 materials, Basiltrice is immune to all targeting effects. When it has 5, it can not be destroyed! You have no card that can defeat it!" He detached one hazy monster from the Basilisk(3300/1800). "Let your facedown monster be banished!" Basilisks glare petrified Necrobass(4/1200/1800). Because it was banished the top 5 cards of Ariels deck were banished as well, though that did not do her much good here. "You gave me some trouble, but now it is over! I.." However the banishment itself _was_ beneficial to his enemy. "Trap card: Fish Rain! Because you banished a sea-monster, I can special summon another from my hand!" The trap pushed Imairuka(2/1000/1000) out into the field. "Big deal. You will still wind up with zero lifepoints.." Dantes activated Hazy Pillar, to re-attach the xyz material that Basiltrice(3500/1800) had used up. "...if I draw a monster card! I activate the spell: Pot of Duality!" He played the spell that let him see the top 3 cards of his deck. "I pick up.."

"Rekindling, Hazy Glory and Manticore of Darkness?" The Chariot had told him there would be a monster in the next three cards. But as it turned out, it was one he could not summon unless he tributed Basiltrice. "You got lucky!" He took Rekindling, a spell card, instead. And shuffled the rest back into the deck. "Attack Imairuka!" Basiltrice fried the dolphin. "Ugh." This time Imairuka's effect failed her, as Necrobass had banished so many monsters from the top of her deck, that on top was now just a spell. "Heh. Your Numbers power has abandoned you. And no defense will save you. Rekindling will revive any fire monster in my graveyard, as long as they have 200 defense points!" Cerbereus, Hyppogrif, Laval Lancelord, Flamvell Firedog; all of them could return to his field. "I can not special summon any monsters in the same turn I use Pot of Duality, so you have until the next turn. Make use of it, little Ariel!"

"..." It was her turn, her last turn. Ariel drew her card. "I summon Hammer Shark." A shark with a literal hammerhead(4/1700/1500) came to the surface of the mountain field. "By reducing his level one stage, it can summon another level 3 or lower water-attribute monster from my hand." Hammer Shark(3/1700/1500) slammed the ground, and pushed out another shark, Big Jaws(3/1800/300). "What? You want to xyz-summon again? Please. Your Number could not defeat Basiltrice, what can your weaker cards do?" Dantes yawned again, he was that assured of his victory.

"You said that a duelists power is not his Number." Ariel took the two Sharks, overlaying them into a third larger shark. "I agree. I am not going to attack your monsters, Dantes, I am going to attack you! I summon the Submersible Carrier: Aeroshark." A pair of sharks, welded together by a submarine jet(3/1900/1000), blasted their way upwards.

"Me?" Dantes flinched as his visor told him what Aero Sharks effect was. "You can inflict 100 damage, for monster I banished?" Basiltrice had banished two already. "Not just you, me as well." Necrobass had banished 5 cards from the top of her deck, 3 of which were monsters. "This can not be happening!" There were 5 banished monsters, and he had 500 lifepoints. "Dantes. I think I know why my Number works the way it does. It measures all depths, all life and lifelessness. A shark may do so to just find its prey in the dark. But I can use it, to feel the depths of a person." She pointed at her opponent. "There is no depth to you! You are just that, a duelist who thinks too much of himself! Even Trey gives off a stronger feeling than you!. Tell me, why do you hunt Numbers? That is my question!" Ariel was ready to end the duel, but she waited for his response. "To..save the world?" Dantes forced an answer. Ariel saw right through it. "Liar." And then she detached the material from Aero Shark. The Carrier Sharks blasted Dantes with five missiles to finish him off.

Dantes LP: 0

The holograms were swept away with that attack, the city of Machu Piccu dematerialized. . "Rrrgh. Letting a girl beat me." The attack did not phase him physically, but his lifepoints were gone. "Fine, I was hunting Numbers for the money, who needs a better reason?" He took Number 72 out of his graveyard and tossed it before Ariels feet. "Then who pays you? Who do you work for?" Ariel did not care about the card, she wanted his information. "I didn't ask about that, I didn't care. Thats your problem." He knocked on one of the side walls, which revealed another secret door. "Don't bother following me, I am out. And don't bother with that computer either. Once something is in the Archive, only they can get it out." He walked into the secret passage-way. "And no, aside from one of them, I do not know who 'they' are either." And Dantes was gone.

"...That was not at all clear to me." Trey scratched his head. "He was talking about the people that hired him, the same ones that schemed to take your Number away." Ariel was already pretty sure who they were working for now. "Morgana is behind all this.."

Elsewhere..

"Was that your other friend?" Darcy asked Sky as he got off the phone. "Yes. Seems he still hasn't found anyone in the tower. But he is trying to work his way back to Ariel." Sky told her, as she sat behind the computer. "You know, the more I read of this. The more I realize how sensitive it is. Look here." He pointed to several key locations in the city. "These are called Memory Barrier Generators. They are all over Neo Avalon. I am not sure how they work. But they apparently are the things that prevent Numbers from erasing people's memories when they lose. This means the mayor is deeply involved." There were more hints than that, like the file that gave away just how much money had been funneled into the Etemenank Museum, and this 'tournament'. "I could tell that miss Graves was hiding something when I saw her speak on TV, but I would never have imagined this. This... We should give this to the main land authorities." Hearing her say that, Sky realized something. "We could tell this to Shins father. If anything can help his case, it is this!"

And back at the tower..

"You lost. This is your fate." Morbis said to a duelist whose lifepoints just dropped to zero. He had dueled another Number wielder at the heart of the tower, and won. "No., I..I need it!" Morbis just wanted to leave, but the defeated duelist kept following him. "Your loss has led you astray, you will come to see soon how far brighter your world is without this burden. This will be the last time we meet." He closed his eyes and walked away. "Don't you ignore me!" The guy shouted, just as the door locked in front of him. "Hmph. The fools never learn" Agent M smiled as he walked into the 5th floor chamber, preparing to archive the card he gained.

"Do you have a thesaurus with you or something? Because that's a lot of words!"

But first he would have to deal with the other duelist on this floor, Ruby Irant. "I am not alone then. How long have you been waiting, duelist?" Andre D Morbis asked as he put the card away. "Not too long. Was getting bored enough to check out the tower, but there were too many traps all over so I just thought I would lurk here." She slammed her fists together. "And lucky me, I got myself the big price. The big price is you." Andre tilted his head. "That was clear to me." He checked some data on his duel-pad. "I see. You are the arson." It brought up data on Ruby Irant. "Bah, not you too!? It was just once, when I was a stupid kid. All those other fires people blame me for, I had nothing to do with!" She was getting annoyed by how easy people dug up her past.

"We know you didn't. Yet did you not think we would not cross-examine all duelists that entered this city? Let me ask you this; why do you duel?" Morbis asked her the question he asked everyone who challenged him.

"Because, you are _the king_." And Ruby had one of the more straightforward answers. "Is that all? Regardless we were both blessed by a Number, even if it had been for different reasons. So I shall do anything to attain my victory." Morbis prepared his deck for another game. 'You know I didn't? What does that.. never mind!" Ruby did not want to discuss the past with him. "Anyway, the same goes for me! Ehr.. I mean, to _get_ a victory. Not to give you one. I mean.. we will see whose record looks best! She activated her D-pad as well, her deck was already shuffled. "Then Let us take this to a proper battlefield." Morbis clenched his hand, and signalled for the room to create its holographic surroundings. The two were put at the heart of a Roman gladitorial arena.

Andre's LP: 8000 Ruby's LP: 8000

(To be Continued in Cipher 053: Burned at the Stake)

**New Cards used by Ariel Serin  
**Hammer Shark  
Submersible Carrier Aero Shark

-  
Salvage

-  
Fish Rain

**Cards used by Agent Dantes  
**Laval Lancelord  
Hazy Flame Peryton  
Hazy Flame Hyppogrif  
Hazy Flame Sphynx  
Goka, Pyre of Malice  
Hazy Flame Basiltrice  
Manticore of Darkness

-  
Pot of Duality  
Rekindling

-  
Hazy Glory


	53. Cipher 053: Burned at the Stake

**Cipher 053: Burned at the Stake**

Shins LP: 4000

"Graaah!" Shin cried out as he stepped on yet another trap that burned off his lifepoints. They were getting harder and harder to detect. "I will make it to the top you hear, you can not stop me!" He shouted to no-one in particular. "Shin." To his surprise, someone actually did receive his words. "What!?" Shin immediately readied his D-pad, and then he saw Dusk.

"Calm yourself, Shin. I am not your enemy." It had been the first duelist he saw since entering the museum. And Shin was cautious. "You left us down below. How can I trust you now?" Shin did not lower his D-pad. "I did what I had to. You made it here, and that is what matters." Azar pointed to a few tiles behind him on the stairs. "Let me show you how to restore the life you lost, as a way to repay you." He had picked out already which of them were healing cards and which were not. "Why do you want to help me?" Shin had been asking that for a while now. "Because we have the same enemy. The agents, some still remain in this tower..."

Meanwhile a few floors down below..

Andre's LP: 8000 Ruby's LP: 8000

Andre D Morbis began the duel with Ruby. "The first act begins with this monster, Gimmick Puppet - Babyface." He summoned a princess doll(1/0/0) in a blue dress. "It is a machine type and has less than 500 attackpoints. Therefore." He followed it up with spell, Machine Duplication. "I shall summon two more." Two more Babyfaced dolls(1/0/0) appeared from his deck, in defense position. "I end my turn by placing this card down." A trap was set behind the Gimmick Puppets, and Ruby could take her turn.

_Gimmick Puppet - Babyface, 1/0/0 Light/Machine  
Banish this card from your graveyard to special summon 1 monster from your opponents graveyard to his/her side of the field. That monsters effect is negated._

"Gimmick Puppets?" She had never seen Andre use this deck before, or anyone actually. "Who knew a guy like you liked using cute dolls. Not me though. For me, fire all the way!" Her turn began with a continuous spell. "Fire Formation Tensu; every turn I can do an extra normal summon if its a beast-warrior. And my Beastwarriors will gain 100 attackpoints!" So she normal summoned two monsters, the fire beast Flame Tiger(4/1800/0) and the fire beast-warrior, Rhinotaurus(4/1900/600). "Andre D Morbis, the first hit is mine! I Attack!" The rhino and tiger ran across the arena grounds and tore the two defending dolls to pieces. "Oh and Rhinotaurus can attack twice in a turn in which two monsters were destroyed as a result of battle! So he attacks your third doll too!" The battling rhino plowed through the last Babyface, the only one in attack position. "You have triggered my trap." Yet before damage could be inflicted. "Gimmick Box. I negate damage done to me, and instead summon a monster whose attackpoints are equal to that damage." A cube in dimensions was sliced out, revealing a mechanical face(8/1900/0) inside that cackled like a madman. "Oh, no damage?" She pouted and ended her turn.

_Gimmick Box, Continuous Trap  
During damage calculation, if you would take battle damage: You take no damage. Then, special summon this card as a monster card (8/?/0 Dark/Machine).  
This card's ATK is equal to the amount of damage you would have taken. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)_

"No. Not yet. The first hit is _mine_." Morbis drew a card. "As my grave holds only machines, I can special summon the Gearspring Spirit." A clockwork ghost(8/100/100) manifested itself before agent M. "It can erase one monsters full attackpower.." And it was the Flame Tiger(0/0) that the Gearspring Spirit targeted with its debilitating soundwaves. "Ruby Irant, we are Number wielders, so let us act like them." He picked up his monster card and trap card. Too late did Ruby figured out that Gimmick Box was a level 8 monster as well. "I XYZ-summon Number 22: Zombiestein!" The monsters formed an overlay network from which the undead titan(8/4500/1000) came forth. "Wait a second, wasn't that that girls Number?" She had seen this Number before, but not in his hands. "You have seen it before? Well, that does not matter now." Morbis ordered Zombiestein to squash the weakened Tiger into a fiery pulp. "Gaaah!" And Ruby lost more than half her lifepoints from that one blow. After that Andre was done with his turn.

Ruby's LP: 3500

"Okay. Ow! If that is how you want it." Ruby drew a card. "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear!" She brought out the bearlike firestar fighter(4/1700/1200). "Then I shall activate my Numbers effect." Andre detached one material from Number 22 and discarded a card, Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll. "Number 22 switches its position, to negate your monsters effect." The creature turned to defense mode.

"You didn't even let me explain what my monster could do!" Ruby hissed. Her Bear could destroy a monster, if she sacrificed a Fire Formation spell card. Not anymore though. Her monsters could not kill Zombiestein through battle either. "Okay.. then I use my second normal summon to bring out the Coach Captain Bearman!" The bear cyborg(8/1400/2700) could normal summon himself without tributes, by halving his attackpoints. "Bearman changes all beastwarriors into level 8 monsters!" Fire Fist Bear(8/1700/1200) and Rhinotaurus(8/1900/600) were prepped for her xyz-summon. "I wont summon my Number straight out of the gate! I have only one Number, who knows how many you have!" She overlayed all three beastwarriors. "In defense position. Coach King Giantrainer!" The hotblooded sports coach(8/2800/2000) was what came from her extra deck. "I detach all three of his materials, to pick up three cards. And you take 800 damage for each monster I draw this way!" Giantrainer took the three cards on top of her deck, revealing them to be a beast-warrior, and a trap- and spell card. "Eh, just one." Her xyz monster hurled one steel pole at Morbis, scraping his sides.

Andre's LP: 7200

"Tss.. It has been a while, since I felt lasting pain." Andre seemed to enjoy the hits more than one normally would. It weirded Ruby out, slightly. "Uh... Your turn." She said after she placed two cards down. "In that case, I shall invoke the spell; Trade In. I discard a level 8 monster to draw 2 cards." Andre sent another Gimmick Puppet to the cemetery, and gained a spell and monster. "I activate the spell, Enemy Controller. choosing its position effect." A game controller plugged into the Coach King and forced him into attack position. At the same time Zombiestein was manually switched back to attack position. "Striker." And it reduced the Coach to a hole in the ground as well.

Ruby's LP: 1800

"Ugh, Great." While not as costly as the last attack, the pain was starting to pile on. Ruby could hear her frantic heart-beats. "I can see how you became the Pro-league King. If that title even means anything in all of this." Andre gave no comment on that, so she just took the next turn. "But I am not going to back down from anyone, not even a King! I activate Flame Tigers effect!" Before she drew her card, she special summoned the Tiger(4/1800/0) from her cemetery. "I can skip my draw phase to revive this monster." With all the cards she drew last turn, she did not need a drawphase anyway. "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon!" The next beastwarrior was a blackhaired knight(4/1900/400) that could command dragons made from flames. "If I activate a Fire Formation Spell, he can set another Fire Formation card on my field!" So she activated another continuous spell. "Fire Formation Tenki! My beastwarriors gain 100 more attackpoints and I can draw a beastwarrior in my deck!" That spell sent an Coach Soldier Wolfbark to her hand. At the same time Dragon(2000/400), powered by the spell, took a Fire Formation trap card from the deck and placed it face-down on the field.

"I summon Wolfbark using Tensens double summoning effect!" The tiger and dragon knight were assisted by the werewolf(4/1800/1200). "Once a turn, Wolfbark can special summon a dead level 4 beastwarrior with its effects negated!" The wolf howled and dug Rhinotaurus(4/2000/600) up from the soil with its claws. "XYZ-summon!" And then both Wolfbark and Rhinotaurus were joined into one flame._ "Now?" _Morbis wondered if this time she was summoning her Number. "Not yet, Andre." Yet she would not play into his expectations. "I xyz-summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King!" Instead she brought out a knight in red armor(4/2400/1800), wearing a tiger-shaped helmet. "Tiger King sets a Fire Formation card from my deck to the field, when he is xyz-summoned." Ruby placed a fourth trap on her field. "But that's not important. His other effect is!" She detached Wolfbark from the TigerKing. "He negates the effects of all monsters you control!" And from his armor came a steamy haze, that surrounded Zombiestein.

"..." Morbis could negate this effect by discarding a card from his hand. However he knew it would be a waste of a card. "No counter? Huh. Oh well, your loss." With Zombiesteins effects sealed, she moved to step 2 of her plan. "'Dragon' can also send two Fire Formation cards to the grave, to special summon another member of his Brotherhood!" She sent Tensu and Tenki, the two spells, to the grave. "I choose Bear!" And the Dragon warrior(1800/400) reignited the flames of the Bear warrior(4/1600/1200). "I activate my continuous trap card, Fire Formation Tensen! I give a Beastwarrior 700 attackpoints for one turn!" Then she activated a trap she set last turn, it targeted her Tiger King(2900/1800). "This trap also gives a general boost of 300 points to my beastwarriors, but.." The trap was quickly sacrificed. "I send Tensen to the graveyard, so Bear can destroy one monster on the field!" Bear took the flames of Tensen, and channeled them towards Number 22. "Tsk." Andre's Xyz monster was destroyed, burned down to the ground by the monsters effect.

"Well hey. I may actually already have this in the bag!" Ruby counted more attackpoints on her side, than there were lifepoints on his. And he had no traps or monster cards set to defend himself with. "Sweet! Let's do this! A direct attack from all my monsters!" Tiger King, Dragon(1800/400) and Bear of the Brotherhood advanced first, charging their flames along the way. 6300 of her opponents lifepoints were burned away. "Now! Flame Tiger, he is all yours!" And the beast of fire was about to deliver the finishing blow.

Andre's LP: 900

"I activate Heroic Gift." When suddenly Andre's lifepoints shot up to 8000. "Wait what? No!" Instead of it being fatal, her monster just delivered a moderately painful attack. "What the hell did you do?" She asked him. "Not me, him." But Andre pointed out who she should have asked. "Huh? Where did.." She saw another duelist, Korose, standing behind Andre. "Where did you come from?" He stood there, with a trap he just activated, another trap set, and a monster on his field that was wearing an equip spell card. "He has been here for a while now, waiting for the right time to make his entrance."

Andre's LP: 6200

"But that card, that monster." The monster was a Heroic Challenger Spartan(4/1600/1000), its equipment were the Noble Arms of Destiny. And the trap was what had given Andre his full lifepoints back was Heroic Gift. Korose used it to draw two cards, but in return an opponent of his would gain back all his lost lifepoints. "I regret to inform you, that I joined this duel one turn ago. I can not let you endanger the project." Korose did not actually sound all that enthusiastic about what he had just done. "Yes. Agent K knows of my importance. One agent has already failed. Only I can bring down the Fallen One. I can not lose to the likes of you." Morbis explained with renewed smugness. "What are you even blabbing about? How is this fair?"

Korose's LP: 8000

"It is not. The world is not fair. It is my turn! I can banish a Gimmick Puppet monster in my graveyard, to special summon Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll!" One of the Babyface puppets was banished, as a cost to resurrect a bandaged porcelain doll(8/0/0) that rested had until now slept in a coffin. "Then, as I control only Gimmick Puppets, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet - Magne Doll from my hand!" Magnetic orbs appeared, which pulled several joints together until they resembled a human figure(8/1000/1000). "Before the end, I will confess that I under-estimated you. That nearly cost me everything and I shall rectify it now." The two dolls were taken apart, to build a new xyz monster with them as the materials. "I Xyz-summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" There was his ace at last, the harp swordsman doll(8/3000/2000). The mark of 40 appeared on Morbis' shoulder. "Destroy Fire Fist - Bear!" Number 40 swung its blade. "I activate Fire Formation Tenken!" While Ruby activated her continuous trap. "Tenken powers up my beastwarriors and makes one of them immune to any targeting effects." She selected the Tiger King(2500/1800) to receive this immunity. Bear(1900/1200) gained more power as well, which minimized the damage she took during its destruction..

Ruby's LP: 700

"Your actions are futile, your defeat is certain. I activate the effect of Gimmick Puppet - Babyface." The two remaining princess dolls climbed out of their graves. "I banish Babyface, to resurrect one fallen monster to my enemy's stage!" The dolls used strings in the back of their necks to drag Wolfbark(4/1900/1200) and Bearman(4/2900/2700) out of the ground. They summoned them in defense position. "Number 40, play the song of the end!" Then The Puppet of Strings cut through one of its materials, to activate its effect. "I place String-counters on all other monsters! They shall perish during my opponents endphase, and deliver 500 points of damage for each casualty!" The puppets heavenly string dirge granted a counter to Korose's Spartan, but also to the revived Coach Beasts, Flame Tiger and to Fire Fist - Dragon(4/2100/400). Only Tiger King was unaffected by the strings, as it was protected by Fire Formation - Tenkens. "But it will not be _your_ endphase." He placed a card down and ended his turn. "Korose's turn comes after mine. All he needs to do is end it." Agent K was about to draw a card.

"What? You are joking!" Ruby had no means to stop the incoming damage now.

"Stop right there, rule breakers!" But then, out of nowhere.. "I the Masked Raider shall act on this lady's behalf." The masked duelist showed up in the room as well. "How the.." His arrival was met with varying degrees of surprise. "This room was sealed, how did you get in?" Morbis did not think anyone would have found them, let alone gotten through to them. "I can not lie. One of my Numbers grants their wielder insight into any barrier and seal; no doors remain closed before it." The Raider had his D-pad active and his cards drawn. "Ruby Irant. You assisted me down below." He drew six cards. "Allow me to repay the favor, and let me be your partner in this team duel that started the wrong way." Ruby stared at him for a long time, before she came with a response. "I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into."

Morbis began to laugh. "He has no idea indeed. If you can control the Numbers you claimed from others, and your goal is nothing more than to stop their 'evil' from spreading, than you should ally with us agents instead of with someone like Ruby Irant! The lady you are assisting is the one with a criminal record. And her reasons for dueling are shallow at best." Ruby cringed when Andre brought all that up.

"I assist those who require assistance." Luckily her new ally was not as judging. The Raiders concealed face turned to Ruby. "What is in the past, is in the past. I have not seen you use your Number in unjust ways in the present. And that is what matters to me!" He said as he started his turn. "It is these two need to answer for their deeds." He summoned Inzektor Centipede(4/1600/1200) to his field. "Inzektor Centipede, choose the armor which will start your battle!" The Centipede warrior equipped an Inzektor from his hand, Earwig, to boost his(2600/1200) attack and defense points. "Well, alright then." Ruby stood by and let him do it. She was not going to complain about needing outside help when her opponent had cheated first.

"So we face simply the jester of the court." Andre failed to be impressed. "Let us crush him, Korose. He should learn the difference between a Hunter and a Pretender."

Masked Raiders LP: 8000

(To be Continued in Cipher 054: Honor amongst Thieves)

**New Cards used by Ruby Irant  
**Flame Tiger  
Rhinotaurus  
Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear  
Brotherhood of the Fire First - Dragon  
Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King

-  
Fire Formation Tenki

-  
Fire Formation Tensen  
Fire Formation Tenken

**New Cards used by Andre Morbis  
**_Gimmick Puppet - Babyface (+)  
_Gearspring Spirit  
Number 22: Zombiestein  
Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll  
Gimmick Puppet - Magne Doll

-  
Machine Duplication  
Trade In  
Enemy Controller

_-  
Gimmick Box (+)_

**New Cards used by Korose  
**Heroic Challenger Spartan

-  
Noble Arms of Destiny

-  
Heroic Gift

**New Cards used by Masked Raider  
**Inzektor Earwig

_(+ Based on the Cards used by IV/Quattro in Yugioh Zexal)_


End file.
